


Penance

by Ilyasviel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU where Alistair was King and left it to be Warden again, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 124,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: When Hawke asked her to meet with a Grey Warden on Crestwood, she never suspected to find him there. The struggles of his life painted clearly over his face, and the dark future only adding more layers to it. Klia decided to help him with everything she had, he deserved it, and maybe her rogue heart can stop pinning for him this time...------------------------------An alternate universe where Alistair is a Grey Warden but have been King for years (didn't like the way Bioware treated him with all the Loghain crap...)  I will change the outcoming of the Here Lies the Abyss mission, so if you don't like non-canon stories, don't complain about it :PIMPORTANT NOTE: My beta is now available to me, but I got the story delayed for real life and shinny things >__< I'll try my best to have the next chapter soon and recover the rhythm of posting!





	1. Stormy days

**Author's Note:**

> Second try on this story... I wrote the first one and published it, but changed it only a couple of days later, and after a week, I started writing this version.  
> I had this idea on my mind since I saw what happened with Alistair on the games (I hate how Bioware treats him if you don't select the King way...), and of course, after playing DAI and after living first hand what happens on Here Lies the Abyss, I wanted to write a version changing it... I love my little chantry boy.
> 
> I'm trying to improve my writing skills, but English is not my language. If you have any advice or tips, even a small one, please, leave a comment, I want to make it better with every story/chapter I wrote, but without feedback is not an easy task ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: no beta readers and used Grammarly to 'test' my grammar, be kind with me >_

Crestwood was not like he remembered. The land suffered a lot during the last Blight, but the people here are tough ones, and they survived, enduring the loss of their homes, building new ones. Sadly for them, this land has been chosen again to suffer, and a big rift appeared over the lake, the bodies of the dead townsmen swarming from it. The rain didn’t stop for a single minute since the rift showed, dark clouds hiding the sky night and day, bolts of lightning hitting the earth with devastating force while the thunders sound broken the silence constantly.

 

Near an abandoned farm, a great natural cave hides behind some rocky formations. At the entrance, a lonely tree endures the water and wind, branches dancing dangerously. The sound of horseshoes echoes over the rainfall, neighs of fear leaving it each time a lightning falls nearby. A soft whistle sounded from the cave entrance, the horse moved with the head low to it “Easy there Snowy” an armored hand stroked the horse white mane “We need to find a place for you, let’s see if any farmer wants to take care of you until Hawke comes” he let the horse follow him inside the cave, and after some minutes, he appears with the horse at her side, a plain grey tabard over the armor, longsword hanging at his side. 

 

Patting the horse neck, he starts to move to the distant hills, the mount walking near his heels without bridles.

 

During the stroll, his eyes never stopped scanning the area, and when the pack of wolves attacked them, he was ready, sword in hand, the battle horse standing near him. 

 

The animal's behaviour wasn’t normal, their eyes shined with a green light, foam over their teeth, some even attack other members of the pack.

Unluckily for them, he was a seasoned warrior, and his horse has seen a loot of battles too. After some moments of fighting, the pack leader falls with the soldier sword sunken on the neck, pinning it to the ground, the dying sound of the beast scared the wolves and the rest leave the area howling. 

 

“Good job Snowy” he cleans the sword before sheathing it. “Time to find a good barn to shelter you from the rain” the horse neigh and pushed against the soldier “My little girl wants a hug?” with a leg hitting the ground, the mare pushed again her head on his chest. The soldier smiled and wrapped an arm around the horse neck, the other hand patting her head “I will be fine, beauty, don’t worry, now let’s go,” he said before stepping away from her “before I start shrinking under the cool water” 

 

Walking slowly over sleepy rocks and mud, they start climbing a little mount, where he remembers seeing lights at night. Finally, they ended in a well-maintained path, with stones sculpted to form a series of stairs over the hillside. At the top, they found a little cottage with a fenced garden and a barn. 

 

Happy to have found what he was looking, he closed the distance to the house and knocked at the door, Snowy grazing near the road. A blond woman opens it “How can I help you?” 

“Good morning serah” he moves a closed hand to his chest and makes her a little bow, leaving his hands away from his sword before talking again “I found myself in the need of some kind of shelter for my horse” 

 

The woman saw for the first time the horse pacing nearby “A real beauty, ser” a soft smile on her face “An Imperial Warmblood, isn’t?” 

 

“Good eye, serah” A soft whistle and the mare moves to him, stopping near the door, her intelligent eyes scanning the woman inside. With a gentle pat on her neck, he presented the horse to the woman “She’s the finest mount I ever had. Snowmane is her name, but I call her Snowy” 

 

The door to the house opened completely, the woman sheathing a dagger on her back “And I’m Judith, nice to meet you Snowy” turning to him again, giving him a curtsy bow “And nice to meet you too, ser. I will happily offer shelter to your Snowy, but I don’t have any room to spare for you”  

 

“Don’t worry about me, I borrowed a good cave near here and is pretty cosy” the soldier bowed again with a smile on his face

 

“The smuggler’s cave” Judith looks surprised and examined him again “You… alone… impressive” 

 

He shrugs and pats again Snowy neck “Well, I’ll say in their defence that I surprised them over their meals” the horse was biting his tabard and he put it away from her mouth “I don’t expect to be in Crestwood for more than two days more, can you be a graceful hostess for my beauty until then?” 

 

Judith left the house and opened the barn's door “Come here Snowy” the mare moved inside almost immediately with a happy snort “And before you ask it, I'll do it for the pleasure of taking care of her. I'm a naturalist and I never been this close to a horse of this race” 

 

The soldier seems troubled by her words, but a moment later a lopsided smile showed on his face “If you are a naturalist, I'm sure I can think of some kind of a thank you present, give me a moment” 

 

He left the house in a hurry, Judith watching his retreating form until Snowy pushed her shoulder “Impatient one, are you? Come on little girl, let's get you comfortable” the horse neigh happily when she enters the stall “Is not a big place, but you will be dry and warmer, and we are protected against the lightning too”. When the horse is settled, she left the barn and picked a bale of dry hay from the outside, protected from the weather under a leather cover. Her own horse is welcoming Snowy when she returns inside. Judith divided the hay bale in two, filling the boxes on each stall. Recovering one of the spare blankets from her horse, she covers the white mare with it. Snowy leans her head against her chest in thanks “You are welcome, beauty” she pats her neck, passing her hands through the silky white mane. When her horse patted the floor claiming some attention too, she moved to his side “Fern, I brought you company, she will stay here for a couple of days. Be nice to her” 

 

She was leaving the barn when the sound of strong steps made her wary. Over the top of the trail, a big wolf head appeared and she started to panic, her hands moving instinctively to the dagger’s hilt. Then she saw a dark gold head beside it, and the rest of the soldier showed in a couple of steps more. She was still in shock when he let the wolf fall in front of her “A present for you!” he was smiling like a child, the water turning pink the stain of dry blood on his shoulder “We killed him on our way here. Creepy pack they were, with the green eyes and everything” 

She recovered, her naturalist side taking control and kneeled beside it, her hands moving over the head of the wolf “Yes, the wolves have changed since the rift appeared. But luckily the Inquisitor will close it soon, she was here yesterday on her way to the dragon’s lair and was looking for a way to access to it. She gifted me with the body of a wyvern too, I suppose soldiers think alike” 

 

He looks over his shoulder to the green light over the lake “Hope she can do it… Time to say farewell to my Snowy” he bowed again before moving inside the barn to talk in whispers with his horse, giving her a soft kiss on her nose before leaving. 

 

Closing the door of the barn, he turns to Judith, signalling the wolf body “Do you need help to move it?” She stands up and extended a hand “No, thank you. I'll be here when you need to recover your horse, ser” he takes her hand and shakes it “Thanks again, Judith. See you soon” 

 

After leaving the hill, he moved east to the river, where he replenished his canteen with clear water, drinking from the river until he felts sated. His eyes never stop scanning the area, he feels safe but years of training taught him to be careful. 

Returning to the cave, he checked again all the rooms to ensure he was still alone. When he feels safe, he closed the door, takes off the tabard and put it to dry near the fire. Lucky for him, the bandits who lived here left the cave full stocked with food and wood, even a nice corner covered in furs to sleep in it. The stew he left on the fire before leaving the cave is almost done, and he sits near the fire to warm himself and eat.

 

He was in the middle of his second serving when he hears sounds from the cave entrance. Soft steps over the rocks, metal clinking and low whispers. With an angry sigh, he left the bowl on the bench and moved silently to the entrance, hiding in the shadows near it. When the door opened and the intruder moved inside, he saw a long red braid falling between two sheathed daggers, a lite body wearing a leather armor with some metal on it. He was still covered in darkness, the light from the fire and torches only lighting the centre of the room. She entered the room, moving near the fire, water pooling on her feets while her eyes scanned the area as best as she can. With a silent step, he positioned himself behind her, the only warning she had was the sound of his sword against the sheath. When the woman turns to the sound, the tip of the sword was only inches away from her throat. They remain in silence, his eyes capturing every little move from her body, hers doing the same. When she opened her left hand, a low green light shined briefly, and before he can attack her, a voice broke the silence “It's just us. I brought the Inquisitor” Hawke appeared in his peripheral vision and he lowered the sword “Sorry, the old inhabitants of the cave tried to recover it a couple of times since I acquired it” 

 

The redhead woman looked at him intensely for a moment, and then she nodded and moved to the door again, talking with someone there, asking them to make sure they are alone on the hills. When she returns to the room, she closed the door behind her and talked directly to Hawke “I understand now why you are keeping his name a secret… a dead king sounds like an unreliable resource” the soldier’s back straightened hearing her words while Hawke only shrugged, her hands moving up in surrender “I know, I know… I will pay for that, but I’ll say in my defence it wasn’t my idea…” 

Alistair’s eyes are closed, his hand resting over his forefront, massaging the temples 

Klia saw his discomfort and tried to soothe it “Don't worry ser, I'm only surprised, happy to see you well and alive, but surprised anyway” 

 

“I suppose we meet before, lady Inquisitor?” 

 

She makes a flourished bow, her hands moving like she was holding a big skirt “Lady Klia Trevelyan, younger daughter of the Bann of Ostwick. We meet at my brother’s wedding” Hawke and the inquisitor almost can swear they are listening to the gears on his brain moving “Try picturing me with my hair down, little jewels braided in it, and a long dark burgundy dress” still, no signal of remembrance “We danced together several times along the night, ignoring your uncle’s advice against it. I remember you saying that my sense of humour and bluntness were refreshing” that last bit of info clicked something on his memories.

 

“I remember you now, lady Trevelyan, nice to see you again” 

 

Klia moved to him, extending a hand “Death treated you well, ser” 

 

They clasped hands, signalling the benches around the fire with his other hand “Sit with me and take a bite, the stew is hot”

 

While they moved to the fire, he gave Hawke a half hug “Is good to see you too” 

The champion of Kirkwall returns the gesture with a smile “How can I left my royal friend lost in this forgotten place?” 

 

They sat on the benches, Hawke and Klia in front of him, and he served a couple of bowls of stew for them. When Hawke tasted it, she almost started crying “By the Maker, Alistair, this taste exactly like my nanny's stew!” Besides her, Klia is humming happily, enjoying it too. Recovering his bowl, he starts to eat again “Old Ferelden recipe, few ingredients but cooked with love and lots of time” 

 

They eat in silence for a while, until Klia ends her serving and looks to Alistair “And how did the most infamous king of Ferelden remained unnoticed for more than three years?” 

Putting aside his own bowl, he extended a hand to her, and when she puts the bowl on it, he refilled it again, returning it to her “Extra care? Shadow skills learned from the best? Good luck? You can choose one or a bit of all of them” 

Hawke chuckle sounded from behind her bowl “I’ll repeat your words to Zevran next time I see him, he will be very pleased” 

Klia stared at them, enjoying the friendly joke, and saw clearly the boyish grin on Alistair’s face before he speaks “As you wish Champion… I may have a talk with Fenris next time I see him too. I'm sure he will love to listen to the tales of some of your adventures with the antivan” 

Hawke’s face was turning bright red and when the silence expanded for a minute, Klia and Alistair broke laughing, a little ball of energy hitting him on the chest “Have fun while you can ‘majesty’” 

Weeping his eyes, he winked at her “As long as I can, Hawke, as long as I can...” 

Turning his attention to Klia again, he resumed the previous conversation “I made a deal with  Queen Elisa and Eamon. When my sons were old enough, I will leave the court and return to my Warden life, passing the crown to them. I never wanted to rule, and I never been happy as the king” he had a little medallion on his neck and toyed with it between his fingers while talking “My oldest was seven years old when I left, and the twins five. They are healthy children and have a good mother and uncle to look over them. Little Duncan will be a good king someday” the pair of women can see clearly the sadness painted over his face “We planned it for a year, and Eamon did a good job faking a sickness over myself… I lost weight and stopped training, first enchanter Irving helped us giving me some kind of potion that makes me look paler. At last, they announced my sickness officially, giving me a month to talk with every noble who came to Denerim and convince them of my precarious state” he recovers a cheese wedge from the bag near the bench, slicing a big piece and eating happily “I said goodbye to them the night before the burial service and left Denerim on a covered carriage” He looked lost in thoughts for a moment, before dropping the medallion inside his armor “My sons will have a letter for every name day until they are adults, my sad way to remain part of their lives while I enjoy my freedom of the crown..." the sadness was there again, but he masked it quickly, returning to the original tale "Teagan allowed me to stay in a little cottage near Redcliffe until my strength came back. Irving helped again, his potions accelerated the process. After three weeks, I was ready and left Ferelden, moving to Orlais. The Wardens there never asked about my past, happy to have a seasoned Warden with them. I talked with Clarel and explained everything to her, and she let me live apart of the rest, calling me to Weisshaupt only when necessary” with a sigh he troughs the last bit of cheese to the fire “And now I'm on Ferelden again” 

 

Klia puts aside her bowl and crossed her legs “I'm sure your disguise will work, even here. I needed to look carefully at your face to recognise you. Years have passed since your 'death'” she punctuated the word making quotation marks in the air “You changed a lot, your face is slimmer and your skin is darker, even your hairstyle is different. I recognised you because we spent some time together in close distance, with a good light, which gave me a lot of time to memorise your face” 

 

Hawke snorted from her side of the bench “Nice memory, Inquisitor” Klia poked her in the ribs with her elbow. Changing the topic before her face turned redder, she uncrossed her legs, kicking Hawke feet “Talking about memory… we’ll talk later about all the secrecy. Between Varric and you, I feel like I'm walking in the dark on your missions” 

“You're welcome!” The brunette winked to her and moved her spoon in the air “You will be bored in no time if everyone explained always everything to you… oh, wait, Cullen does just that” the woman was giggling at her own joke, the Inquisitor pushing her shoulder while blushing. 

 

Alistair looks at them with a happy grin “I'll suppose you knew each other before that madness began” 

Klia shrugged, returning her full attention to him “Yes, I trained in Kirkwall for a couple of years with her loot. Isabella helped me with the daggers, Varric with my marksmanship and Fenris and Aveline with how to fight against warriors” 

Crossing his arms, a questioning brow on his face “And why, if I may ask, a daughter of a well-positioned Bann needed to learn this skills?” 

Hawke answered for her “She was supposed to join the Chantry, for… you know… family tradition, but instead of following the ‘sister’ path, she decided instead to join Sister Nightingale’s army... she twisted even that” 

He smiled again, recovering a wine bottle from the floor “Leliana can be a little bossy, but I'm sure you would have more fun under her orders than locked in a chantry repeating the Chant all day long… it got boring after the first ten times. First-hand experience here” 

Passing away the bottle, the three of them drank from it, leaving it almost empty when it landed again on Alistair hands. The Inquisitor stretched her back a bit with a tired sigh “I can vouch for the bossy part… she kicks my ass now and then as my spymaster. I love her, but sometimes she turns a bit creepy... even Bull is respectful with her, and he was a Ben-Hassrath” 

Hawke snorted “Even I am respectful with your spymaster” the three of them broke laughing at the comment, but when the silence finally set between them, the real reason for their meeting can't be ignored anymore.

 

Alistair stands up and moved to a side table, full of maps and documents “It seems we can't delay it anymore. Time to talk about the real stuff…” Klia stands up, moving near him and leaning against the table, while Hawke was on his other side, using her staff for support. Alistair turned to the Inquisitor “This conversation can be long, do you want to call your team in?” she nodded and moved away from them.

 

While Klia opened the door and leave the room, Hawke moved beside Alistair and patted his shoulder softly, leaving the hand there until they listened to voices from the cave entrance. After a few moments, Klia returned inside, a big qunari following her, with a man with dark skin and a blond dwarf. She stopped near the fire, signalling them while saying their names “Friends, let me introduce you to Warden Alistair. Ser, they are part of my inner circle on the Inquisition. The big one is the Iron Bull, the particle is important on his name, but we call him Bull, or if you want to join Varric’s side, Tiny” the qunari put his big axe on the floor and sits on one of the benches, bringing two fingers to his forefront “The exotic beauty is our favourite pariah and Tevinter expert, Dorian Pavus. Lucky for him, we are family and I can avoid the fereldans on our ranks to kill him... well, I try it” 

The dark man moved a hand over his staff, purplish light surrounding his hands “My dear, they stopped since Bull explained what I did with the body of the Venatoris we found on Storm Coast”  He stared intensely to Alistair with a lopsided smile that he tried to hide behind his hand, toying with his moustache, and gave him a flourished bow “Nice to meet you, ser. I always love to have some distractions on my team” With an exaggerated sigh, he moved his finger and pins Klia's shoulder "My dead Inquisitor never brings our Commander with us, he needs to show his pretty hair over his country and help with my morale” 

A chuckle followed by a soft laugh sounded from Hawke’s direction, where the dwarf stands near her. Klia ignored Dorian and signalled them “And finally, our storyteller, master Varric Thedas” 

Hawke put a hand on his shoulder “Don't let my friend’s openness fool you, his tongue is almost as quick and blunt as his arrows” 

Varric’s voice was deep and raspy “You're hurting my feelings, Hawke, after I made you Champion and Viscount of Kirkwall… oh, and don't forget your wealth” turning to Alistair, he moved a hand over his chest in a soldier salute “A pleasure, Warden. What a cosy place you have here” 

Alistair had his hands behind his back, a smile on his face “My pleasure. Welcome to my little haven. It’s the driest spot you will find on Crestwood. Serve yourselves a bowl of stew, is a fereldan recipe, but is hot and will take away the cold” 

 

While the trio seated around the fire and started to enjoy their meals, he returned to the table and unrolled some parchments and maps, Klia at his side looking at them with inquisitive eyes. He saw it and leave her some space beside him, pushing the maps to her, and she happily takes one on her hands “Beautiful piece you have here Warden” she passes her fingers over the crest of the Grey Wardens painted on one of the corners. 

He shrugged and unrolled another map “I spent the last two years visiting every Warden fortress, castle, house and cave that we have documented, and some I found by accident, recovering all I can find. This map was in a forgotten cave in Emprise du Lion” 

With more care than required, she rolled it again and returned it “And no one tried to take that to the Warden’s headquarters? Is a piece of history!” 

He was unrolling the map again over the table, using some weights and a dagger to maintain it straight “No one was with me to talk me out of keeping it... I sent a lot of relics to Weisshaupt, but I keep some for me, call it my reward if you want, or my way to find the next mission” 

Looking over her shoulder to the fire, she looks to her team still eating while Hawke talks with them. She thinks about her travels with them, never being truly alone, always someone there to help or simply talk “Sounds lonely” 

He moved away from the table to his backpack at the end of the cave “It was” 

He recovered another wine bottle from a rack and bring it to fire, presenting it to Bull and ending the conversation with Klia. The qunari happily accepted it, taking a long sip before passing it to Dorian. The group eat in silence for the rest of the meal, the only breaks the soft whispers between Hawke and Klia.

 

When all of them were satiated and started to feel warmer, Alistair returned to the table and the real conversation began. 

  
  



	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair explains the situation with the Wardens, and Hawke explains to Dorian the Inquisitor situation... nothing was easy for them those days!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Is hard writing on English >_< but if you found any error, please, comment please! it will help me to improve!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying my Alistair AU ;)

The sound of a parchment unrolling was the only one breaking the silence on the cave, even the fire had stopped his cracking. Alistair turned facing the group around the fire and put down the scroll he was reading a moment ago “First of all, I need your promise, on your honour or whatever god you believe, that no word we say on this cave will leave it. I know that your counsellors on Skyhold will need to know the details, but is the maximum extension I will allow this info to reach. If any of you can't make this promise and fulfil it, please, leave the room while I talk with Hawke and the Inquisitor” the seriousness of his voice and frown deepened the meaning of his words. 

 

Klia exchanged a curious look with Hawke, before roaming her gaze over her companions, laying her eyes first on Bull. The qunari put a hand over his heart before moving it to his forefront “I'm Tal-vashoth and my honour have no value under the Qun, but I swear it, for my Chargers, the Inquisition and my friendship with the Boss. I don't have anything more in my life besides that” 

 

Alistair and nodded and the pressure moved to Dorian “I swear it for Andraste, is enough for you? I don't have no one to gossip anyway, so don't worry about me slipping away your secrets” 

 

Klia shrugs looking to Alistair “I'll vouch for Bull, and Dorian knew how to keep a secret”

Sensing movement on the other side of the fire, he turned his gaze to Varric and Hawke, who was punching the dwarf on his shoulder. At last, Varric surrendered “I promise to keep your secrets Warden, over my Bianca and Andraste” 

 

A low whistle broke the silence, the Inquisitor smile growing slowly “Wow, if he swears it over his crossbow, he will die before speaking a word” the dwarf snorted and turned his attention to Hawke, avoiding the rest of the group gazes.

 

Alistair moved closer to them, crossing his hands behind his back. Klia stands up from where she was sitting, gaze looked directly to his eyes “Hawke explained us about the disappearance of the Grey Wardens. I wonder, though. Might those troubles have anything to do with Corypheus?" Hawke's hand closes over Varric shoulder, showing their discomfort talking about their enemy.

Alistair nodded, a worried frown on his face "I think so. When Hawke killed Corypheus, the Wardens thought the matter resolved. But Archdemons don't die from a simple injury. I feared Corypheus might have the same power, so I started to investigate. I found hints but no proof" he moved to the table where he have the maps, leaning his hands on the table, his back to them "And then, not long after, every Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling" 

 

Hawke looked genuinely surprised, her grip on her staff tightened to hide her tremors "You never told me..."

 

He turned again to them, his gaze fixed on the floor "It was a secret. A very dangerous one. I try to actually keep a few of my oaths to the Wardens" 

 

Klia leave the fire and gets close to him "Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?" 

 

A hand moved to his neck, remembering her of Cullen, and he turns to her, the sad frown still pinned on his face "Well… Wardens are tied to the Darkspawn. We're connected somehow… and eventually, that connection poisons you. You get bad dreams, and then you start to hear the music. It calls to you. Quiet at first, and then so loud you can't bear it. At that point, you say farewell and go into the Deep Roads to die fighting”

 

Hawke sighed sadly and quoted the Warden’s oath “In war, Victory. In peace, Vigilance, In death, sacrifice'" Hawke can't hide the pain in her voice "And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they are dying?" 

 

"Yes, and I think Corypheus caused this, somehow. If all the Wardens die, who will stop the next Blight? That's what have them so terrified" 

 

Varric was muttering some nasty things about Corypheus while Hawke moved near Klia and Alistair "And thanks to the Calling, Corypheus has them scared… and they're playing right into his hands" the mage’s hand holding the staff starting to shine with a red light.

 

The Inquisitor caressed her arm with her fingers to distract her “Carver is on the Free Marches, he will be safe there” the champion relaxed her grip, taking a long breath “I’ll ask Leliana to contact him”

 

After some moments of silence, the group digesting the news. Klia and Hawke exchanged a worried look before the Inquisitor asked the question they didn't want to make "You said all the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that includes you?" 

 

A hand moved to his chest plate, fingers ghosting over the Gryphon chiselled on it "Unfortunately, yes. When I'm talking or fighting, I can almost ignore it. But whenever things are quiet, I can hear it. It's like a song you can't get out of your head. Damned annoying, frankly" 

 

Trying to cheer him up, Klia smiled devilish "Stay with us, and you will have plenty of both" 

 

"Good to know, Inquisitor" 

 

After some moments of thinking, Klia speaks again "So… the Wardens are making some last, desperate attack on the Darkspawn?" 

 

"I saw what a Blight did to Ferelden. If Wardens hadn't stopped it, there'd be no more Thedas” another sad sigh and his hand moving again to his chest “Warden-Commander Clarel proposed some drastic things - blood magic and such - to prevent further Blights before we die. I protested, maybe too loudly, and Clarel sent guards, and… well, here I am" he signalled over the map over the table "I steal some correspondence of my pursuers and discovered that the Wardens were gathering on the Western Approach, at an old Tevinter ritual Tower” the map moved from hand to hand until it returned to him “I'm going to investigate. I could use some help" 

 

Klia didn't need to look to her team to know their answer “And help you will have, my resources are yours to use them. You knew better than us how to find them” 

 

“Thanks, Inquisitor” Some heartbeats passed, the fire crackling and the sound of the rain creating a soothing background sound. At last, with a sigh, Alistair broke the silence “I don't know if you have someplace to stay for the night or if you prefer to move as soon as possible. I know we should get to the ritual tower soon, ideally before it lives up to its name, but we can't travel at night on this muddy roads” 

 

Klia stretched her back a bit “We have a camp near the cave, but I'll prefer to stay here if we can. As you said before, it’s the driest place on Crestwood, and my bones need a night without water dripping over my face from time to time” 

 

“Sure Inquisitor, but we will need extra bedrolls if all of you will stay here”

 

Bull and Varric rose from the bench, volunteering to travel to the camp and pick the items they need for the night.

Klia puts a finger over her lips, tapping softly “If you have parchment and ink, I can send Leliana a report and ask her to send some scouts to the Western Approach… we can even have part of our travel needs covered for when we stepped on Skyhold” he signalled on the side table, and she hurried a series of documents. She called Hawke and together, they write a letter to Carver, in case Leliana can contact him before they arrived at Skyhold. When all the reports and letters are finished, she gave them to Bull to send. 

 

When Bull and Varric left, Hawke sat with Dorian, the pair always enjoyed talking about magic theory and exchanging the POV of each country about it. Alistair stood near the table, rolling the maps and documents to save them on his backpack. Klia was pacing around the room, toying with some of the items she found on the shelves or boxes. Near the bed of furs, she saw a saddle and a set of flanges, all of it with the Warden’s iconography “Alistair, did you have a horse? A didn’t saw any near here”

 

“Yes, but my little beauty got scared with the lightning falling around her for hours, and I asked a woman near here to shelter her for the night. I will recover her from Judith’s care as soon as we were ready to leave”

 

“Judith the naturalist? We visited her too, a villager on Crestwood asked us to check on her. Brave woman to live there on her own”

 

He stored the papers on the backpack and smiled to her over his shoulder “Yes she is, and happy to take care of my Snowy” 

 

Hawke stopped talking with Dorian “She’s with you? Maker, I missed that horse!” 

 

“I’m sure she missed you too, no one gives her so many sweets like you. Try not to spoil her, will you? she is still a war horse, can’t ruin her reputation over some sugar cubes”

 

Klia touched the gryphons on the saddle reverently before stepping away from it “Now I’m intrigued about your horse, can’t wait to meet her” 

 

Klia leant against the wall, enjoying the warm of the room, and move her attention to the pair near the fire with a smile on her face. Hawke was trying to steal Dorian’s staff from his hands, the other mage sounding offended but failing, the happy grin on his face betraying him. Hawke leant over his side, trying to catch his arm “I’m sure... everyone will lov-love her! she’s the most special horse I ever meet” her struggle with Dorian was increasing in intensity, and she tried to add some magic to the fight.

 

“Ah no, no no no no, you cheater. No one will tell that ignominy about myself, I never will lose my staff to a free marches lady-to-be” Dorian used a barrier to control the magic attack from Hawke, pushing her hands away from him.

 

“But I will win, and for your information, I’m a Viscount, show some respect!” but their conversation soon lost the words between laughs, when they fall to the floor with a girlish scream, the bench giving away under them, leaving the pair with the back on the floor and the legs floating.

 

Giggling happily, Klia moved to them with a quick shadow step, stealing the two staffs, before hiding herself behind Alistair form with a mischievous grin “The Inquisitor WINS!” 

 

Dorian and Hawke stands up exchanging a determined look. The Champion started to light her hands “Oh my my, what a naughty girl! But you seems to forget that a mage didn’t need a staff to kick your ass!” as soon as she moved up her hands to launch the attack, Alistair raised a hand, and Hawke powers turned off, her eyes opening in a surprised frown.

 

“I need to remember who are you facing, Champion?” Alistair lowered his hand and Klia stared to him, the staffs on her hands completely forgotten 

 

“You silenced her? Really?” Klia surprised gaze moved between Alistair and Hawke “You silenced the Champion of Kirkwall? Wow, just… WOW! Fenris never dared to make it!” 

 

With a shrug of his shoulders, he recovered the staffs and returned them to Dorian and Hawke “Sorry about that, I reacted without thinking”

 

Hawke takes the staff, giving him a soft punch on the shoulder “I always forgot that you were a former templar before a warden, but I didn’t know you still can use those techniques”

 

Dorian stared at him, head tilted while he inspected him “I didn’t feel lyrium in your body, how it is possible?”

 

“The taint, I suppose... I never stopped to think why or how I can do it” he closed the distance to the fire and rights the bench “I never lost the ability. I can't use all of the techniques a real Templar have, but I can silence and drain” 

 

The two mages are exchanging a look and Klia simply stared at him, gaze full of awe. He felts his face growing hot and turned his back to them “Sorry, I’ll try to behave myself”

 

Hawke snorted before moving behind him and punching his back again “Stop it! You didn't do anything wrong, we are surprised, but it was a good thing to know beforehand. Skyhold is full of mages and templars, you will need to control that ability in front of them”

 

His next words were just a whisper, but in the silence of the cave, sounded loud and clear “As if my first concern will be they knew about it…” when he knew the words have been said aloud, listened by everyone in the room, a hand moved to his face,  covering his eyes “Make yourself at home, I will go to Judith’s house to let her know that I will pick up Snowy at first light” 

 

Klia was quicker than he thinks, and she stood between the door and him in a heartbeat “No way you're going there alone, there's wolves and bandits and red Templars!” 

 

His first reaction was arching a brow, but when he saw her stern face, his heart talked for him, as always did “And this is a problem because?” When she didn't answer, he moved to her, stopping just in front of her “Let me remember you, Lady Trevelyan, that I survived my share of dangers, including the ones you listed and an Archdemon. And for your information, I killed the wolf pack leader this morning and cleaned of bandits this area a day ago, all by myself, so please, step aside Inquisitor”

 

She moved aside with a sigh, but when he moved to leave, she puts a hand on his arm to stop him, looking intensely to his boots  “I don't doubt your abilities or experience, Alistair, I only wanted to go with you, you don't have to be alone…”

 

Dorian and Hawke remained in silence while they talk, but when Klia lowered her hand and Alistair didn't answer her, Hawke hit the floor with her staff, startling them “Enough of this, my children. Warden, let her accompany you. She will follow anyway and will be better if you can take care of one another backs”

 

Dorian turns his back to them to hide the smile growing on his face, seeing the pair turning a new shade of red at Hawke’s words. At last, Alistair shrugged and with a final “Fine”, left the room, Klia following him waving to the mages and closing the door behind her.

 

Dorian turns to Hawke when the sound of steps signalled the pair leaving the cave “I know our dear Inquisitor can be a little like a duck mother with us, but… care you to explain that reaction, please? She never talk this way, not even to Sera, and she is like a little sister to her”

 

Hawke returned to the fire, sitting on the bench and taking off her gloves “I can't tell you the full story, but as a good friend of her, I’ll explain what I can. First of all… I suppose you have seen how Cullen ogles her, did you?”

 

Sitting beside her, his musical laugh echoed on the cave “Really? I think even Corypheus saw it!” 

 

His laugh is contagious and she joined him for a moment “And you saw her ever returning the gesture?”

 

“Not really, but I simply believed she needed more time to assimilate the situation”

 

Leaving the staff between them, she takes a little metallic bottle from her belt, taking a long sip before giving it to him “Nevarran whisky. Well… about Cullen, with enough time, he may have won her affection, but now…”

 

Dorian takes a long sip, coughing a bit when the strong liquor downs his throat “You lost me there, dear Champion”

 

“My lovely Altus, the reason just left the room…” Understanding showed clearly on his face, and a heartbeat later, a deep sadness followed it, remembering the previous conversation with the Warden “They meet four years ago, and she fell in love at first sight… but he was married then and out of her reach for other several reasons. She never said a word to him about it and then, a year later, news of his death arrived at the Free Marches, and she broke inside. Thedas lost her for months until her brother ushered her to Kirkwall. We meet thanks to Prince Sebastian, a friend of mine and devout Chantry follower. At first, she didn’t laugh, no idle talk or jokes. She spent all her time reading or training… At last, after six months, I finally reached to her with a little help of some whisky bottles and shared dangers. She started to live again, slowly but surely. But he was always there. He was the measure whom she compared every man she meets, and I can assure you, we tried, a lot...”

 

Returning the flask to her, he sighed loudly “And now he is back, and Cullen too... and Varric will pick ideas for his new book from every corner on Skyhold. The more the merrier, as you say in the south”

 

She winked at him, Dorian always make light of the darkest situations “You can bet on it. But his situation is complicated, and not only because of this Calling and Corypheus. I only hope she can persuade him to stay with her… he deserves a bit of happiness in his life before the Taint ends it, and she needs a chance to win his heart”

 

The sound of Bull hard steps announced their return and before they opened the door, Dorian moved near Hawke, whispering in her ear “Time to plot and help them, don't you think?”

 

Bull and Varric found the pair shoulder to shoulder, laughing loudly near the fire with a mischievous look on their faces. The qunari asked about the joke, but they simply shrugged and get up, taking from Bull’s arms the bedrolls and starting to prepare the room for the night.

 

Meanwhile, Alistair and Klia moved across the fields in complete silence. Leaving the canyon where the wolves attacked him this morning, he stopped near the trail of Judith’s house. Klia was so lost on herself that she hit his back with her head, making full contact with his shield. With a soft ‘ouch’ she moved a hand to cover her forefront while she turns to her “Shit, sorry Inquisitor, did I hurt you?” 

 

Leaving the cool water calm the sting on her forefront, she dismissed him with a movement of her hand “I’m fine, don’t worry. I was supposed to watch your back, but not this close” the little joke lighten a bit the mood between them “My fault anyway, I was lost in my thoughts” 

 

He closed the distance with her, moving her bangs to see the damage. A red dot is starting to show on her forefront “At least you didn’t hit one of the pauldrons” 

 

“Thanks to the Maker for my short size then” Klia was trying hard not to look on his eyes, choosing instead to fix her gaze over his shoulder, when a finger touching the tip of her nose distracted her. She founds him looking directly into her eyes, and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe, her heart thundering louder than the storm around her.

 

“You are not short, Inquisitor” he punctuated the last word with a final touch to her nose “I’m the big one, royal blood and all the crap” he stepped away from her “And sorry for my behaviour before, I’m a bit rusted around people” 

 

When she was opening her mouth to reply, they listened the sound of horses approaching, and just then he noticed that had forgotten to put the tabard over his armour. She positioned herself between him and the sound, covering his armour as best as she can.

A pair of armoured warriors appeared from the canyon, the remainings of wolf pack after them. Without thinking, Klia and Alistair moved between the horsemen and the wolves. The Inquisitor going on stealth and stabs a big one from behind, moving swiftly to the next, her imbued daggers glowing before sinking them on the side of a wolf.  Meanwhile, Alistair used his shield to stun one of the biggest and impaled another to the ground with his sword. The warriors, seeing that they have some help, stopped their horses and joined the fray, and between the four of them, the fight ends quickly.

 

Klia left the daggers in clear sight, moving beside Alistair “Good for you that we are walking nearby” 

 

One of the warriors moved his tabard aside, showing the crest of the Grey Wardens, sword still on hand “Indeed, serah. Can we have your names?” he didn’t sound grateful at all.

 

Her quick brain worked fine under pressure, and before Alistair can say a word, she moved a hand to her chest, the dagger glowing on it ‘I’m Lady Klia Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, and this is Ser Blackwall, a Grey Warden from the Free Marches who is helping us to fight the Breach’

 

The pair of Wardens look to them with a suspicious eye, and she did what she normally do when someone doubted her “Ok, let me show you… no one never believes me” she gives Alistair her left dagger and used the mouth to take off the glove, storing it in her belt pouch. She opened her hand and showed the palm to them, the green light of the Anchor flashing in response to the Rift over the lake “See? I’m the Inquisitor. Now, you are welcome for the help, but we have a mission and can’t stop to chit chat with you. Safe travels Wardens” She recovered the dagger from Alistair and ushered him to move. When they are reaching the trail to Judith’s house, they hear the Wardens mount again and leave, following the road. As soon as they are behind the mountains, Klia stopped and let go a deep breath “That was close”

 

Alistair sheathed his sword, his shield resting against his leg “And that was quick thinking Inquisitor. I didn’t know you have a Grey Warden on the Inquisition… Can’t believe it worked so well”

 

With a shrug of her shoulders, she cleaned her daggers with a cloth and sheath them on her back “Yep, we found him on the Hinterlands, and he is helping us, well… helping Cullen with the new soldiers. A stoic man, very serious and dedicated… I don’t like travelling with him, he is no good company to spend the nights over a fire. Never catch a joke and is constantly arguing with Dorian” 

 

The shield makes a click sound when the clasp on his back catch it “Yeah… most of the Grey Wardens are like this, all duty, no fun”

 

She past him and started to move up the trail “Hope you will make a better companion, the journey to Skyhold and the to the Western Approach will be a very long one, better if we can enjoy it”

 

“I’ll try my best Inquisitor, but I’m out of practice”

 

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at him “Don’t worry, I’m sure we can help with your social skills. I remember you had a good sense of humour”

 

With a soft chuckled and a couple of long steps, he positioned himself beside her “We’ll see Inquisitor”

 

The conversation with Judith was quick and amicable, the naturalist giving them permission to recover the horse without disturbing her if they need to leave the area that early in the morning. She was disappointed when the Inquisitor said to her that she have to leave before closing the Rift, but the little army of scouts she will leave behind will help the people of Crestwood until she can returns. Judith was showing her a little astrarium from the ancients located near the garden, while Alistair said hello to Snowy.

 

Clasping hands with Judith, the Inquisitor promised her to return and close the Rift as soon as possible, and after only fifteen minutes, they leave the house and started their return way to the cave.


	3. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments are more than welcome, and my apologies for any brain damage caused by my grammar :P

The last rays of daylight are fighting their way across the clouds. Night came fast over the perpetually damp land of Crestwood since the rift showed.   
Klia and Alistair walked side by side, in silence, extra careful for a wolves attack or the return of the Wardens they found earlier.  
At last, they reach the cave, cautiously looking everywhere before entering it. When they reached the door at the end of the cave, they found it closed and barred, impossible to open. Klia knocked hard against the wood “Dorian, open the damn door! I'm freezing here!”

Soft chuckles can be heard from the inside, and sounds of light steps coming closer “My dear Inquisitor, you have a handsome man with you, it's been so long for you that you need a guideline for taking advantage of his warm?”

Klia’s face really stop feeling the cold, the rush of blood on it making her cheeks feel hot “I will kill you Altus, slow and painfully! Open the door!”

More laughter from the inside, Klia was starting to lose her patience, her hands moving to her daggers to attack, but just then, a glowing rune appeared over the door, and a second later, the door flung open, Dorian moved aside, giving them space to move inside and when she passed beside him, he gets the kick on the ribs he knows had earned. Knowing her as he does, he simply takes the punishment and waited until they are near the fire to close the door again, the rune glowing over it.

Klia feels cold and wet, and she started to strip her armour as soon as she reached the fire. Hawke helped her to strip to her under armour, leaving her in a pair of soft breeches and a tunic. The mage drew a fire rune on the air and Klia feels the hot air warming her body, sighing happily “Thanks, Hawke. That feels so good!” She sat on the floor near the fire and Hawke moved a hand, dismissing the magic around her and sitting on a bench.

Alistair had moved to the end of the room and was stripping his own armour. Before Klia knew what's happening, he takes off the wet shirt he wore, leaving his back stripped to them. Klia found herself lost in it, her eyes moving over it trying to memorise every form, scar and freckle. Some of the scars were awful, and Bull wanted to know more about a big one over his shoulder. Alistair turned to him, giving Klia a new picture to enjoy. His hand moved to the shoulder “This beauty? A dragon… we found her at the temple of Sacred Ashes. She was not happy to have us roaming her mountain and when we confronted her, she gave me this little memento” his hand moved from the shoulder to his navel, following the ugly scar “Leliana saved my life this day, first shoving me from under her grasp and then taking care of the wound for a couple of days” he dried himself with a towel before putting on a clean shirt “Good old days” winking to the qunari, he stripped off his leg protections and boots, storing them near his backpack, and stretching his back lazily when he was finally free of his armour.

Hawke and Dorian exchanged a knowing look seeing the mesmerising way the Inquisitor was ogling over him. The champion lopsided smile was a mischievous one “Alistair, come here and I will help you to dry yourself”   
He neared the fire, and sit beside Klia where Hawke signalled with her staff “That will be marvellous, thanks”

The mage used her staff to draw a rune in front of them, a soft red light surrounding her hands while she sends her power to it. A little bubble of heat grew from the rune, enveloping Klia and Alistair. Klia sighed happily “I will never want to leave this bubble! Hawke, I will put you to work with Dagna as soon as we arrived at Skyhold, the Inquisition needs this enchantment in a portable item”

Behind her, Dorian was rummaging on his backpack “My dear, you are starting to sound like a true leader, asking about items for you while saying that is for the good of others. I’m so proud of you!”

The Inquisitor blushed deeply and turned to him “Hey! I didn’t want it only for me! Our scouts will use it too, I’m sure Harding will be very grateful!”

“I’m so proud of you! Using our dear scout as an excuse!”

Klia was pouting visibly and Alistair rested a hand on her shoulder, looking to Dorian over his shoulder “You know Pavus, a happy leader makes a merrier Inquisition”

Dorian shrugged while he moved near the fire, a deck of cards on his hands “I know warden, but she looks soooo cute when she’s blushing” she blushed again, turning her face to the door to avoid Alistair gaze “Yes, just like that. Very cute cousin!”

Varric took pity of her “Yeah, cute indeed, almost as cute as seeing you ogling behind you-know-who”

Dark skin not shows the blushing very clearly, but the way he moved nervously in the bench talked for him “Ok, ok, I'll be a good tevinteran and stop the teasing” showing the deck on his hands, he winks to Klia “How about a game of Wicked Grace to pass the time?”

The six of them moved the benches aside the fire, creating a new area to sit near it with free space between them to put the cards. Klia and Alistair remained on the floor, under the heat bubble, while Varric sat with Hawke and Dorian near Bull.  
They played for an hour, Varric helping Alistair from time to time, the Warden didn't remember all the rules. They didn't bet anything over the cards, it was a pastime, an enjoyable one. After a couple of rounds more, Klia yawned soundly, the long day and the warm around her taking its toll “Sorry, I need some sleep or I will fall unceremoniously over the cards”

Hawke stretched her back with a sigh “Good idea, better to enjoy a good sleep while we can, tomorrow will be hard on our arses” she goes up and stopped in front of Klia “I have to break the enchantment, be ready” with a movement of her hand, the rune glows a bit before turning off together with the heat.

With a shiver, Klia wrapped her arms around her and goes up “I enjoyed it while it lasted, thanks, Hawke” moving to the roll beds, she saw the configuration and catches a sigh before it leaves her. She looks over her shoulder to Hawke and found her talking in whispers with Alistair, but when they made eye contact, the mage winked to her and continued talking with him. Before he moved to his bed, she takes off her breeches, the tunic long enough to cover her body, and lowered herself quickly behind the blankets. Planning ahead, she turns to the pile of furs and let her hair cover her face, if she had the chance to see him sleeping, she will do it, but he didn't need to see her doing it.

The sound of the rest of them disrobing and falling on their beds filled the room. At last, Alistair moved to his own, taking off his shirt and covering himself with the furs.

Hawke's voice echoed on the cave walls “Good night. Sleep peacefully, we have enchantments to protect us, time to enjoy a full night of rest” the group answered with more “good night” and “sleep well”, leaving the cracks of the fire and the sound of the storm as a background.

She waited some minutes before opening her eyes and found him looking at the ceiling, a hand behind his head and another over his chest, the furs not covering him completely. She saw the little medallion he wore, and his hand moved to it, closing his fingers around it. Bull's snores distracted her for a moment, and when she returns her gaze to him, she saw a single tear falling from his eyes. Before her brain can register it, her hand moved to him, the rest of her body followed it until her fingers caressed his shoulder. She found her voice and whispered, trying to not disturb the rest “Are you alright?”

At first, he was startled by the touch, and when he saw her leaning over him, his hand moved quickly to dry the tear “Yeah, don’t worry”

Moving closer to him, she sat on the edge of the furs, hugging her legs to maintain the heat “Liar. I know a broken heart when I see it, call it personal experience” her hand closed around his shoulder, and she was grateful for the low light from the fire because she was blushing intensely touching his nude skin.

Through her hand, he felt her shivering, and leaning on an elbow, he covered her with one of the furs “If you know the feeling, you know talking about it didn’t cure it”

Wrapping herself on the fur, she changed her focus and looked to her toes, moving them to gain some heat “No, not a cure, but talking helps… a lot. Hawke taught me that. Maybe a bottle of whisky will help too, but I have to work with what I have”

Laying back, he snorted softly “Whisky always help, at least I can sleep when I’m drunk”

Smiling softly, she leant her cheek on a knee, moving her hands to her feets “Sleep is a bitch”

The pair exchanged a look, grinning. After a few heartbeats, Alistair shows her the medallion. Klia saw an engraved rose inside a shield and two daggers crossed over it “Elissa ordered it, the symbolism was important for us… the rose I gave her when I declared my feelings, my shield and her weapons” with a sad look on his face, he returned the medallion to his chest, covering it with his hand “I’m not broken hearted, Klia, she left me and my heart was gone with her”

Hawke was awake, spying on the conversation, and knowing Klia as she does, she can swear she listened the crack in her heart at his words. Deciding to interfere a bit, she trashed on her bedroll, and hiding her hand under the blankets, she used her magic to almost turn off the fire.

Klia saw Hawke moving and knew immediately she was awake. When the darkness grows around them, she knew it for sure. Thanks to her, Alistair can't see the pain on her face created by his words. She took off the fur from her shoulders returning it to his pile “In that case, talk about it didn't help. I'll leave you with your grieve. Good night Alistair”

Before he can make a move, she crawled to her bedroll and covered her cold body with the blankets. She listened to his whispered response, and how he lay back on the bed.

Minutes passed and sleep eludes her, as always, but she tries to remain still, not wanting to wake anyone with her insomnia. Almost an hour had passed and she looks to Alistair, and found him sleeping peacefully ‘ _At least one of us will be rested tomorrow_ ’. With a soft sigh, she turns her back to him, and found Dorian awake and looking at her. He opened his blanket and patted it, beckoning her. Another sigh and she crawled to him, his loving embrace welcoming her, a knowing hand caressing her back. Silent tears fall freely, and he wiped them with his thumb “Don't give up, sunshine, we’ll find a way… now sleep” she feels the magic engraved on the word before her eyes close.

When Hawke wakes them in the morning, Alistair and Bull have left the cave to pick up Snowy. Varric was near the fire, brewing some tea and heating the smoked meat and bread they brought from the camp yesterday. Dorian arms still wrapped around her back while her face rests on his chest. The man was not a morning person and takes some time to him to be completely awake, but he is working on it. After a couple of minutes, she tried to untangle herself from him, and she founds herself moved over him, a lopsided smile on his face “My father will order a paint from this moment if he found us. A big one, and probably will hang it in his office”

She returned the smile, but hers was a bit sad “I'm sure everyone on Tevinter wants to see my sleepyhead” she tries to raise from his body and he stopped her, caressing her face with a hand “We’ll survive this, sunshine”

Leaning on his hand for a moment, she closed her eyes and takes a deep breath “Why can't you love me? Maker’s sense of humour is starting to annoy me” before he can answer her, she puts a finger over his lips “You know what I mean, I know you love me, and as fun as it is, I'm grateful for my Altus love”

Varric knew something is happening, he learned to read her during the months spend together and can see clearly that something is bothering her, but seeing Dorian and Hawke over her, he knew his help is not needed.

Klia sat on a bench, a smile on her face while she greeted Varric. Hawke sat beside her and produced a comb from her belt bag. She didn't wait for her permission and started to untie her long braid. Her fingers unbraiding her hair with soft and controlled movements. Varric gave her a cup of hot tea and a slice of bread with meat “You look good with your hair down”

Her red mane had soft curls and falls almost to the end of her back “Thanks, but I found difficult to find my weapons through it”

The dwarf chuckled, and put Hawke breakfast on the bench beside her “Not everyone can look cool and fight well like I do”

Hawke combed her hair for a long time, fighting against knots and sipping her tea from time to time. When Alistair and Bull returned, she was still working on it.

Bull sat soundly in front of her, extending a hand and taking a flock of hair between his big fingers “Now I'm grateful you braid your hair when we are on the battlefield. I only have an eye and I'm sure I will lose it with you distracting me only for breathing beside me”

Dorian moves away Bull’s hand with a snort “Stop that nonsense, you beast, she had enough unwanted attention back at home, don't bring it too on missions”

Klia was about to vocalise her feelings in a very unladylike way when Hawke tucked her hair while combing it, silencing her, a low growl leaving Klia while Hawke treated her with another one if she didn't remain silent. Alistair sat beside Bull and take his breakfast from Varric hands, sipping his tea happily. The cold air and the rain had put some colour on his cheeks, and he wraps the cup with both hands to fight the cold on his fingers. Hawke saw he look to Klia from time to time, while she talks with Dorian and Bull about the best routes to Skyhold. She started to braid her hair in an Orlesian braid, and when she ended, Klia squeezed her hand, knowing that this kind of activities always remembers her of Bethany.

Ending her tea in a single log sip, she stands up and moved to her bedroll, rolling it and packing the blankets in the saddle bags. After putting on her armour, she turned to them while picking her backpack. “If everyone is ready, we can walk to the camp a recover our horses, or I can go there with whoever is ready and pick them for you”

Bull stands up stretching his back “Don't worry Boss, the Warden and I did it this morning, the horses are outside waiting for us. Give us five minutes to roll the beds and we will be ready to move”

She nodded “Thanks, Bull, I'll await you there, want to check on Shadow” without waiting for a response, she leaves the room and leaves the cave, the cold water falling over her permeating her clothes almost instantly. Near the cave entrance, the horses paced restlessly around it. His black stallion sensed her and stops his movements, raising his head, searching for his rider. He neighs when he saw her and trotted in her direction, stopping near enough to let her stroke his neck “Hello there, Shadow, did you missed me?” The horse patted the ground, making her smile “I know you did it, but I have a present for you” she produced a big apple from her belt bag, and the horse eats it happily while she fixed the bags to the saddle.

After some minutes, the rest of the group leave the cave, going to their respective horses. Hawke walked beside Alistair and stopped in front of a beauty white mare. The horse answered her words with neighs and hits on the ground, giving her the impression of a real conversation. She mounted Shadow and let him pace freely until the rest are ready, and the animal walked to Alistair horse. Klia studied the horse for a moment, and the animal returned the gaze until Hawke produced a sugar cube from her pocket “I can see why you say she is special Hawke”

“And you didn't see her in a fight! She is impressive on the battlefield, with strong will and a fearless behaviour”

The horse has moved near her and touched her leg with the head. The animal insisted until Klia scratches her forefront, a jealous neigh sounding from Shadow. She moved her hands to her horse neck and patted it.

At last everyone was riding and they set course to Skyhold, a long three days away from there. Klia trotted in front of them, gaining speed when they finally found one of the roads but been careful to don't tire out the beasts and taking special care with the holes on the road. After almost two hours, they left Crestwood behind, and the sun shined for them. Klia rides in silence, while Dorian and Bull exchange their typical bantering, Hawke talking with Varric and Alistair. The sun over their heads signalled midday, and Klia decided to stop to rest the horses and eat. Slowing Shadow’s pace she look to her team over a shoulder “Look for a place to make a fire, lunch time”

Bull spurred his mare until he was beside her, his eye tracking the sideline of the road. He was capable of talking in low whispers when he wants “Something's bothering you. Can I help?”

With a sigh, she denied with her head “Unless you know of a way to travel back in time…” she was surprised by her own words but knowing Bull as she did, he was trying to decipher her message “Don't trouble your mind with it, Bull, I will be fine” from the corner of her vision, she saw a little clearing in the woods at her right and signaled it “That seems a good place to stop for awhile”

Bull's head was still tilted to one side like he always do when he is thinking, but his eye roamed to the clearing and nodded “Good eyes Boss”

With a mischievous smile; she winked at him “Little advantage of having two of them, my dear qunari”

Bull’s laugh followed them until they dismounted on the clearing. Varric helped him to pick up enough wood to make a little fire and soon they sat around it, heating the meat over it and eating in silence. The horses stayed near the trees, biting the tender grass.

When they ended the meal, the silence seemed awkward, no one wanting to broke it. Klia leant back over her hands, closing her eyes and enjoying the sun after the days under the rain. At last Hawke chuckles break the silence “Oh Alistair, I just remembered who will be waiting for you at Skyhold!”

The Warden raised a questioning brow “Besides Leliana?”

Hawke chuckles are starting to change to full laughs “Andraste’s tits, you didn't know!”

The rest of the group are exchanging looks, even Varric seems at a lost there. Finally, Hawke used her staff to punch Klia on the leg “You want to see this Inquisitor”

Hawke smile was as contagious as ever, and soon Klia’s face softened and a timid smile started to show. With a wink to her, Hawke turned again to Alistair “My dear Warden, someone of your past is living at Skyhold on Empress Celene behalf. Your beloved witch of the woods!!”

The colour drained from the Warden's face “Please, tell me you are joking” When her smile only grows, he passed a hand through his hair “Taint takes me… why is she there?”

Klia remembered then the conversations she had with Leliana about his time with the Hero and Alistair, the comments about the bad feelings between him and Morrigan coming back. Looking to him for the first time since they stopped, she simply shrugged “She has been very helpful and remains to herself all the time. If you prefer, we can maintain her away of the Warden’s issue”

He closed his eyes for a moment, his fingers caressing his temples “That will be wonderful Inquisitor”

That were the last words they said for the next half hour, even Dorian was silent, exchanging looks with Hawke from time to time. At last, Shadow moved closer to them and patted the ground. Klia happily gets up and caressed his head “Have you rested enough?” Another pat and a neigh made Klia chuckle “If the horses had enough, is time to move, I want to be at Skyhold as soon as possible”

The rest of the group stands from the ground, Hawke turning off the fire with a spell while moving to her horse. They mounted and let the horses pace to the road between the trees. When they are on the trail, with a quick spur to the mounts, they were eating miles at good speed.

The sound of the cloves on the ground avoided any kind of conversation besides some shouts to signal something or asking about another arse. When the sky started to change to a darker shade, Klia reined Shadow, the rest of the horses following his lead without thinking. The pace of the horses was a slow one, giving them the chance to investigate their surroundings. The road bifurcate ahead of them and the signals showed they were near Lake Calenhad “Wutherford is near here, we have agents there, so I will assume that we will be welcomed on their inn”

Hawke has closed the distance between them and let her horse walk beside Shadow “I've been there on my way to Skyhold, nice inn with decent beer”

Klia chuckles using the reins to change the course they were following “Your priorities always amused me, Hawke”

“They have clean sheets and a good bath area”

Listening to the word bath, Dorian almost giggled “Finally! I really need a good hot bath!”

Klia puts a hand on her forefront “Andraste’s tits, you two are incorrigible”

With a quick movement, Hawke sends a little ball of energy against her back “Don't blaspheme Herald!”

Dorian and Hawke started to laugh soundly while Klia's face reddened. Alistair saw the exchange with an incredulous face “Did she really admonished her? Our dirty mouthed champion?”

Varric was chuckling too but takes the time to answer the Warden “Yes, Ruffles orders. She wants a tamed Inquisitor for the noble’s who visits Skyhold and asked us to control her vocabulary during our trips”

Bull’s eye never left her back while she talked with Hawke “I like her filthy mouth. She fits so well with my chargers that you can't believe she have noble blood”

Alistair lowered his gaze to Snowy neck, patting it softly “You will be surprised about how little the noble blood can define a person”

The sky was changing to a darker violet when they entered the little village. Hawke guided them to the inn, the Inquisition banner hangs beside the door. A groom-boy approached when they stop in front of the building “I will take care of your mounts, Serah. Good to see you back in one piece”

Hawke gives him the reins of her horse and unbuckled the saddle bag “Thanks, Len, we'll pay a visit to our horses later, they deserved a good treat”

The rest of the group are mimicking her when the boy moved one by one, knotting the reins of the next horse to the previous saddle, moving them to a big barn near the building when the last of them is ready. Hawke walked to the door “I'll see how many rooms they have available, you can wait here or at the main room” Klia take a good look at her surroundings and saw the lake shining timidly under the soft light “Take your time, I will enjoy the peace of the lake until dinner” Dorian was about to say something when her hands moved to his lips “Alone. And yes, I will be fine, we are not on a battlefield. I can survive an hour of solitude in a village protected by the Inquisition”

Dorian brows frowned, but he knew that she needed time to herself, and instead of fighting her, he extended his arms “At least give me your bags, our leader can be seen carrying this old and dirty baggage”

Putting the bags on his arms, she leant to him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek “Thanks. See you later”

She left them and let her feets walk slowly to the lake, enjoying the breeze and letting her eyes roam over the landscape. The night is fully dark when she sat on one of the docks, legs hanging over the edge. Unsheathing one of her daggers, she laid back on the wood floor, the weapon crossed over her chest while she looks to the sky. Since she was a girl, watching the stars and playing the game to find a specific constellation always brought her peace of mind. Her left hand raised, fingers following the starts to draw the constellations forms. She was drawing Judex when her mark started to glow, the breach pulsating on the sky. With a sigh, she closed the hand and let it fall. Closing her eyes for a moment, words leave her lips “Maker, how many trials will you put on me before the end?”

A crack of the wood to her left startled her, the hand with the dagger moving by instinct to cover her face and neck while her eyes searched for the source. A distant torch cast some light over the dock, not enough to see clearly, but she can recognise Alistair taking steady steps in her direction. Her weapon lowered to the floor, but he saw the movement “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you… Hawke sent me to pick you up for dinner, they are waiting for us”

With a sigh, she leant on her hands and sat up, sheathing the dagger. For a moment, she remained looking to her open hand, the anchor beating on it, a steady rhythm partnered by the breach on the sky. At last, she gets up and moved beside him “Let’s go before Bull eats our share”

They walked back to the inn in silence, but before she opened the door, Alistair stopped her with a hand on her shoulder “Inquisitor, are you alright?”

She looked at him over her shoulder and let her hand fall from the door “I’m ok Warden, I have a lot of things on my mind, as you can imagine” raising her hand in front of her face, she stared to the anchor for a moment, and what she said freeze him on the spot “I only pray to the Maker to let me close the breach before this thing ends my life for good this time” Pushing the door, she opened it and moved to the room at the back from where the voices of Bull and Dorian are coming. Alistair remained at the door for some minutes, but finally, he moved inside to enjoy the meal with the group.

The food was good, and the beer and wine flowed freely over the table. Hawke and Varric were sharing tales about their adventures on Kirkwall, and Dorian was talking softly with Klia. They stayed there for an hour after the meal, talking and drinking. The innkeeper appeared to ask if they need something more, and Klia took advantage of the interruption to say her goodnights and leave the room. Alistair saw Hawke and Dorian sharing a concerned look before the mage leaves the room too. After some coaxing, Varric bargained Bull to end the night, leaving Hawke and Alistair alone.

The Warden was nursing his cup of wine, trying to find the words. With a final long sip, he ended the wine and let the words flow “Hawke, is she really dying?”

The cup on her hands almost falls from them with the question. When the cup is secured to the table, she turned to him, leaning her arms on the surface “She didn’t make a secret of it but is something that only the inner circle of the Inquisition knew. She explained it to me when we saw one another at Skyhold. The answer to your question is yes. She dies a bit every time she uses the anchor. We are trying to learn more about it, Leliana have the best researching, but for now we don’t have anything”

Alistair felt a heavy weight on his chest “And instead of saving her energy to the final battle, she travelled Thedas closing rift after rift knowing it will kill her… the Maker had a good taste choosing their heroes”

A sad smile showed on Hawke’s face “Yes… she reminds me a lot of Elissa. Caring for every breathing being she found, easing their pain, helping everyone she can”

“And willingly giving her life for the good of others” a sad sigh accompanied the sound of the chair scratching the floor when Alistair stands up “At least she have good friends taking care of her”

He moved to the door and when he was opening it, Hawke interrupted him talking over her shoulder “She always can use one more friend, and you really need one too, don’t push her away. Elissa didn’t give her life for Thedas, she gave it for you, live it for her”

He left the room and moved to the shared room he had with the other boys of the group. He’s not surprised when he found Dorian’s bed empty and he assumed he was with her again. Undressing as silently as possible, he moved behind the blankets and fight to find some sleep.


	4. Nights and roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote "let me breathe my last breath into your mouth" comes from one of my favourite movies 'Conan the Barbarian' (1981) said by Valeria to Conan in her final moment ❤

Rain drops fall on his face, taking away some of the blood and dirt he had on it. He feels his lungs on fire, the group had been fighting for hours and now they are sprinting the stairs to the top of the tower with all they have. When the doors opened he saw the archdemon, red blood eyes staring intently at her, and he runs to put himself between them. They fight for a while, Leliana and Wynne from the back while he and Elissa are under the beast. Minutes passed and they poke and slash the archdemon body with all their forces. The beast made a sudden movement and send them away, their bodies knocking Leliana and Wynne with them. He hits his head against the wall and lost a moment regaining his consciousness. When he was on his feets again, he saw her charging the archdemon with his fallen sword, giving it the final blow that will end booth their lives. He screams, seeing her fall to the cold floor, and run to her, catching her in his arms. She placed a hand on his face, life leaving her with every heartbeat “We did it, my love. We saved Thedas, but not for me. Live it for me, love, remember that I loved you with all my heart” Her hand is losing the energy to stay on his face “Kiss me, my love, let me breathe my last breath into your mouth” he kissed her, with all the love he had, and feel the life leaving her. He crushed her beaten body against him, tears flowing freely, but when Leliana hugged him from behind and he opened his eyes, the red mane of hair that falls over his arm startled him, and then he wakes up, a worried Varric at his side, shaking his arm “Bad one?”

 

Covering his eyes with a hand, Alistair nodded “Always… thanks for waking me up”

 

Varric simply shrugged “I travelled for years with a Warden, I know your sleep can be tricky”

 

“You said it. I think I will go for a stroll before trying to sleep again. Thanks again, master Tethras”

 

Varric’s chuckle followed him to the door “So formal even in the middle of the night”

 

He saw Dorian was sleeping on his bed when he was searching for his boots in the dark. When he finds them, he moved to the door with his tunic on the other hand. Closing the door as silently as possible, he puts the clothes on before going down the stairs. The front door was closed for the night, but the kitchens had a secondary one and were not barred. Leaving the building, he moved to the barn to visit Snowy. The night was cold against his sweaty body, but he needed to feel it, knowing that he had to overwrite the feelings from his nightmare with something. When he neared the barn, he saw the door opened, light pouring from inside. With careful steps, he peeked inside and saw someone inside Snowy stall, but the horse is not showing any discomfort. He entered the barn, doing as much noise as possible to not startle the horses or the person inside. Snowy head appeared over the door of her stall and neighed happily when he saw him. A little hand with a brush showed over the horseback, followed by a tired Klia. Seeing Alistair, she smiled him while she started to brush the horse again “As I said yesterday, sleep is a bitch”

 

He closed the distance to the stall, his hand caressing Snowy forefront “At least this time I only awoke Varric, my nightmares normally involve a lot of thrashing and screams”

 

Her hand never stops the movement, brushing lovingly Snowy’s side “I know the feeling… Dorian had to use a sleeping spell to make me sleep when we are on missions… the firsts weeks I attracted some unwanted attention at night” she bends to wipe the brush on a bucket of water before moving to the other side of the horse “Waking up to a group of Venatori agents or red templars attacking your tent is a bad way to start a day”

 

Shadow’s head appeared around the stall wall, reclaiming some attention too. Alistair leaves Snowy to Klia and started to scratch Shadow’s neck, playing with his mane “I can relate… maybe I will ask Dorian for a bit of help while we travel, I don't want to cause a fuss in the middle of the night”

 

Klia has ended brushing Snowy, and recovering the blanket she left over the wall, she covered her back before giving her a kiss on the nose “Good night beauty, your master and I will go to steal some hot beverage from the kitchen” she left the stall, passing beside Alistair while shaking off the horse hair from her tunic. She hugged Shadow’s neck and kissed her head “Good night to you too, take care of the rest for me, will you?”

 

Turning to Alistair, she signalled the door and walked to it with him, closing it when they left the barn “As I have stolen your entertainment for the night, will you let me make you some tea or hot chocolate?”

 

He nodded, the feeling from his dream still clutching his heart “Sure, but can we take it to the lake? The spot you found before dinner seemed so peaceful”

 

With a quick look to her tunic and soft breeches, she thinks about it for a moment “Only if you let me pick a coat or something, we can't let the mighty Inquisitor catch a cold”

 

They are almost at the kitchen door, Alistair advancing her to open it “I'm sure Hawke will kill me if I let you freeze your divine toes”

 

The lowered the voice as soon as they moved inside “Wait till you meet Cassandra and Cullen… they are like overprotective mothers who let you play with swords and magic and then admonished you for getting hurt”

 

Before they stepped on the stairs, he puts a hand on her shoulder “If you can bring a blanket for me I didn't need to enter my room and disturb they rest more than I did”

 

“Sure, wait for me in the kitchen, I'll be back in a moment”

 

She moved in total silence, not even the wood of the floor cracked under her feets. When he lost sight of her in the shadows of the stairs, he returned to the kitchen and searched a bit until he found a bar of chocolate and a jar of milk. Picking a couple of mugs and a pot, he stoked the fire and started to heat the milk. As silently as she left, her form appeared in his peripheral vision, a coat over her shoulders and a couple of blankets on her hands. They worked in silence, melting the chocolate on the milk with a spoon until the beverage was ready. When it's done, they pick a mug and a blanket each and left the inn, walking side by side until they sat on the dock. Minutes passed while they sipped their drinks with the blankets wrapped around their shoulders. When Klia finished her chocolate, she puts the mug aside and laid back on the floor, looking to the sky “The stars here are slightly different than in the free marches. I love to search for a favourite without knowing exactly where it will show. Like Judex” her hand traced the sword constellation “Here it appears from the east and stay low, in Ostwick was more centred and remains higher” the anchor flashed briefly, and she closed her hand quickly, letting it fall over her chest “My father built an astrarium for me when I was young. I spend most of my nights sleeping there and my mother ended bringing a bed to the tower for me”

 

“I never meet my parents, and my childhood can't be called happy or easy, but like you, I found peace looking at the stars”

 

With a soft sigh, she raised her hand again, opening the fingers and watching the green light flash "Heart that is broken, beats still unceasing, An ocean of sorrow does nobody drown. You have forgotten, spear-maid of Alamarr. Within My creation, none are alone." Closing it again, she hides it behind her head “The chant didn't bring me the same kind of peace than before”

 

He laid beside her, watching the sky “Then we can use his creation to gain some calm”

 

They stayed in silence, looking at the sky until he listens to her steady breaths and turning his head, he found her sleeping. With a soft chuckle, he sat and stretched his back, trying to not disturb her. She was sound asleep, and he decided to took her inside. With all the care he can, he recovered the mugs and made a little bundle with his blanket, knotting it to his back. Kneeling beside her, he passes an arm around her shoulders and another behind her knees, lifting her weight effortlessly from the floor. She leans against his chest with a contented sigh clutching his tunic with her hand. Wrapping his arm around her, he walked slowly back to the inn. He needs to close the door, and he needs to free a hand for it, so he moved the hand on her knees to her thighs, leaving her head to fall against his neck. Will at the care he can, he closes the door as silently as possible, leaving the mugs over the counter when walking beside it. With his hands free again, he returned it to her back and start climbing the stairs at a steady pace. When they stopped in front of her door, he opened it with extra care, but Hawke awoke anyway, a soft ball of light floating over her hand. He tried to put her down on the bed, but her hand still clutched his tunic and he didn't want to disturb her. Hawke gets up and moved close to them, smiling softly “She always do that… She suffered a lot too and needs physical comfort to rest” seeing the opportunity clearly on her mind, Hawke shrugged and walk back to her bed “You can stay here, booth of you need a good night of rest and she is not going to let you go”

 

He can swear he feels the humour on her words,  but thanks to the light she had cast, he saw Klia is sleeping peacefully, some of the worries he saw on her face all day had vanished. With a final sigh, he takes off his boots and laid beside her, covering her with the blankets and staying and arm away from her body. Hawke waited until she saw him closing his eyes to cast off the ball of light, leaning her head on her pillow with a silly smile on her face _‘Maybe is not a loss battle like she believes’_

 

Morning light shines through the shutters and Klia leaves behind the Fade slowly. She opened her eyes and found Hawke sitting on her bed fasten up her armour. When she see Klia was awake, she moved a finger to her lips and with a wink, signalled something behind Klia. Turning around, she found herself mere inches away from a sleeping Alistair. She gasped and the movement and sound wake him. With sloppy hands, he scratched his eyes and tried to open them. She closed her eyes feigning she was still sleeping. Time passed and she was fighting to remain still when the bed shifted when he gets up with care. She listens to his soft steps nearing Hawke, whispering with her for a moment before leaving the room. When the door closed, she lets go the breath she was holding. The bed shifted again, and opening her eyes, she founds Hawke sitting beside her, back resting against the headboard “He brought you asleep last night, and when you didn't let his tunic go, I may have said to him that you sleep better with some personal contact”

 

“I don't know if I want to kill you or kiss you”

 

Chuckling softly, Hawke patted her head, dishevelling her hair “You're welcome. Now is time to wake up, the road await us”

 

Klia stretched lazily and leave the bed with a groan. Hawke helped her to put on the armour and weapons. Klia neared the water basin and washed her face with cold water, undoing her braid in front of the mirror and trying to undo the knots with her fingers. Hawke appeared in her reflection, producing a brush and moving Klia’s hand away. Chuckling to herself, Hawke started to braid her hair, but only the part that falls on her face, leaving the braid rest over a shoulder “New hairstyle. As we will be riding all day, you can wear your daggers on your legs and enjoy the breeze… and maybe I caught our royal friend losing his focus while I brushed your hair yesterday”

 

Klia passed her fingers over the braid “I will not survive Bull flirting today” but she didn't undo it, she simply unclasp her weapon harness and let Hawke help her to fix the sheathed daggers to her thighs. When they ended the modifications, she looks at herself in the mirror, brows furrowed and lips in a thin line “I didn't look like a fighter”

 

Hawke laughed to her “Neither did I when I don't wear my armour, even with my face tattoo and everything. But you have an aura, your stance is screaming ‘Don't fuck with me’”

 

Klia recovered her bags and moved to the door “Helpful as always dear Champion”

 

Leaving the room behind her and with an inconspicuous smile on her face, she simply bowed to her “I'm yours to command, your worship”

 

They came down the stairs, founding all the party seating on a long table waiting for them. Dorian was the first to saw her, and tilting his head, he smiled broadly “Good morning sunshine. Someone has wake looking gorgeous today, besides me I mean”

 

Blushing slightly, Klia returned the smile and saw from the corner of her eye Bull starting to stand up, and she raised a hand “Please Bull, not today… your obsession with the read heads can be upsetting”

 

Bull let his body fall again to the chair “You hurt me, Boss”

 

Hawke seated beside Varric chuckling soundly “I'm sure Red will be more open to your advances… she have a very open mind for this issues”

 

Bull groan resounded on the room “The day I want to end my life I will try to flirt with Red”

 

Varric joined Hawke “How cute will be to have our two spymasters sharing a hot night of passion!”

 

Klia sat in silence, a soft smile on her face, thanking their friends for taking Bull’s attention away from her. When the innkeeper appeared with their breakfast, she tried to apologise for using their kitchen in the middle of the night, and he simply bowed “No worries your Worship, it's an honor to have you under my roof, and your Warden already apologised for you, even helped the maids to clean up the kitchenware”

 

Just then, Alistair appeared from the bathrooms side door, hair still wet. He neared the table still closing the sword belt to his body, and when he stopped beside the chair, he let his eyes roam over the table. When he found Klia, his movement stopped for a heartbeat, and then he lowered his gaze and sat “Good morning. It seems I returned just in time to share the breakfast”

 

The innkeeper served him a generous ration of bread, eggs and meat, leaving the trays with the remains of it at the centre of the table. A couple of maids brought a pair of kettles with milk and tea, and when they left the room, Klia saw a little girl spying them from the kitchen door. Smiling broadly, she beckoned to her, and when the girl hesitated, Dorian opened his arms, like expecting a hug “Come on, little flower, don't be shy! I promised you will meet a hero, and here she is” the girl closed the distance and hid behind Dorian, her honey coloured eyes shining on her face.

 

Klia moved the chair to face them and with a soft smile, extended her hand to her “Hello there, I'm Klia. Nice to meet you” the little girl needed a little bit of coaxing from Dorian to take the hand. Klia uses an old trick to put a gold coin on her hand, winking when the girl notes the weight on her palm. She giggled happily but remained hidden behind Dorian, talking in whispers to his ear.

 

After some secret talks between them, Dorian moved the girl to his knee “Our little host is a bit shy, as you can see. But her mommy explained to her why our work is so important. Little Miriam wanted to join when she grown up, don't you, little bird?” The girl nodded and whispered something again. Dorian’s smile was as contagious as ever, and soon all the table where sharing snippets of their adventures with the little girl. When they talked about the dragon, Bull moved near them and showed her the dragon teeth he wore around his neck “This one comes from the first dragon I killed with the Inquisitor. Good fight that one” he picks a lock of Klia’s hair between his fingers “She burned part of her braid with her last breath and we have to cut it out” Hawke coughed crossing her arms and Bull let go the hair and turned again his attention to the girl “You can be brave like her when you grew up, little bird”

 

Klia was eating happily a cinnamon roll when the girl finally feels courageous enough to talk to her “Your papa let you fight?”

 

The food almost choked her when her brain digested the question and she started to laugh “He does, in fact, he gifted me my first dagger when I was around your age” she unsheathed the dagger she hides on one of her boots, showing the hilt to the girl “See? This is my family crest and my name is engraved on the other side”

 

The girl little fingers caressed the dagger but she moved away quickly “Papa says pretty girls can’t play with swords, how can you be so pretty and fight dragons?”

 

Dorian moved a hand to Klia’s face “Well, little bird, as you can see, we have two pretty ladies with us, and booth of them are mighty warriors. Maybe your father never meet a real warrior before?”

 

Just then, the innkeeper appeared on the kitchen door “Of course I meet real warriors, ser Pavus. Years ago, I have the privilege to meet the Hero of Ferelden and her companions” Alistair spoon stopped midair but he recovered quickly, filling his mouth with meat while Klia and Hawke shared a knowing look “But as every father in the world, I try to maintain my treasure away from any harm. But if she really wants to learn to fight, I’ll gladly help her to fulfil her dreams. We are alive thanks to the courage of a young woman and her friends, and now another one is fighting a greater evil. I will be honoured if my little girl helps to change the world in any way she can”

 

Klia and Hawke stands up from their chairs and bowed to the man, Klia answering for the pair “Thanks, ser Korlow, I’m sure your girl will help to shape a better future for all of us”

 

The man bowed deeply to them “You honoured my home with your presence, your worship. Now, Miriam, your mama is looking for you”

 

The little girl left Dorian's embrace with a pouty face. Before she was out of range, Dorian gave her a quick kiss on the cheek “Bye bye little bird”

 

The girl rushed around the table and hides behind her father and left the room, closing the door silently. Klia ended her tea with a happy sigh “We have to get moving soon or we will not be at the pass before sunset”

 

Dorian sighed loudly “Another night in that freezing cave. Really, we spend so much time there that we can start thinking in a way to turn it more habitable”

 

Hawke chuckles while packs some pastries for the trip “Don't worry, my dear Altus, I can keep you warm…”

 

Before Dorian can answer her, Klia stands up, chuckling “I don't know how you survived all these years with that lousy mouth of you”

 

“Ice spells” the champion remained with a stern face for a full minute before start laughing while standing too “I’ll ask the innkeeper for some rations for the travel”

 

Klia stretched her back before grabbing her bags from near the door “Let's go then, Hawke, I still have to pay him for the night”

 

The innkeeper didn't want to accept her money, and Klia had to fight a bit with him to let her pay. At last, the man accepted it, but include a good set of rations and pastries for free. When they returned to the room, the rest are ready, except for Alistair, who wasn't in the room. Dorian finger signalled up and winked at her. When she didn't move, he arched a brow a tilted his head, shooing her away with his hand. With a sigh, Klia passed her bags to Hawke “I’ll fetch Alistair, wait for us at the barn to leave as soon as we can”

 

Climbing the stairs two at a time, she stands in front of the door in less than a minute. Knocking at it, she waited for his answer, and when it didn't come, she knocked again “Warden, it's me, can I come in?”

 

She hears some crashing and a curse, and then the door opened, showing her a half armoured Alistair “I'm almost ready Inquisitor”

 

He returned inside, leaving the door opened to her, and she moved inside “Need help with that?”

 

He was fighting with his chest plate, the trembling on his hands clearly visible for her. She closed the distance and stilled his hands with hers “Let me do it”

 

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and raised his arms, leaving her space to work on the clasp of the armour “I told you, no one will recognise you so easily as you believe”

 

“I know, but his words brought back a lot of memories”

 

She started to fix his pauldrons “I know… people never knew how a comment can wake some memories you buried deep inside” he had lowered his arms and was fixing the gauntlets “They asked me almost every day about the Temple of Ashes. Even if I can remember what happened, which I don't, why people think I want to talk about it? The distorted bodies we found when we closed the rift gave me nightmares for weeks”

 

“Yes… after we killed the Archdemon, everybody wanted to talk with me about the fight. That's one of the reasons I left Ferelden”

 

They ended with the armour and he fixed his shield and sword. She handed him the two daggers he wore on his back and chest “Don't worry about it, Skyhold is so big that you can hide from everyone without any effort, and luckily for you, the favourite pastime on the hold is talking about me, who I was bedding and where”

 

He smiled softly while recovering his bags from the bed “Standard military gossip… and you have a bunch of templars, the Chantry boys are the worse of them”

 

“Talking from experience?”

 

“My younger self had to endure more than one conversation that turned my ears redder than your hair” going down the stairs, they stopped briefly with the innkeepers to say their goodbyes and joined the rest of the group at the barn.

 

Hawke had saddled their horses and awaits with them at the barn’s door “About time. Tiny here was starting to get anxious about you two being alone in a bedroom”

 

Alistair hides behind his horse, while Klia moved a hand to one of her daggers “Can you remind me why I didn't kill you yet?”

 

Hawke hurried over the horse “Because you love me? And this time I was telling the truth! Dorian stopped him to storm inside the inn”

 

After getting on her horse, she rode ahead of them but turned her head to the group “A warning, for all of you, I have enough over my shoulders with the damn Corypheus and the fucking breach on the sky. I don't need this shit to follow me when I leave Skyhold. If someone can't give me the space I need, he or she can stay on the hold with the Orlesian bitches” she spurred on Shadow without waiting for their answer.

 

Hawke whistled and followed her “I think we upset her”

 

Dorian sighed loudly “I told you, and to you too Bull. She didn't need this right now. Leave her be”

 

The champion simply shrugged her shoulders “It was a joke Dorian, but it looks like she is not in the mood for it. I'll talk with her when we stop to have lunch”

 

“You better do it and bring some peace to her mind, or I swear over the most holy that I will kick your heroic ass, Champion”

 

Hawke raised her hands in surrender “Ok, ok! I'll do it. But why I'm the only one being chastised? Bull was the one who wanted to interrupt whatever they were doing”

 

Varric had remained silent during all the exchange, but he can't stay that way anymore “Because is the first time she is so harsh with us. She only uses this tone to argue with her counsellors and passing judgement. Bull knew when to stop, and the time has come to it”

 

The qunari was getting on his horse, a big Asaarash, face frowned while his eyes never left the Inquisitor’s back. Alistair was fixing his bags to the saddle, trying to ignore the situation as best as he can. Her horse started to gain speed and he gets on Snowy and followed the group.

 

The morning passed quickly, all of them remained in silence, the horses eating miles at good speed. The sun was high over their heads when Klia called to stop raising a closed fist. When the rest of them surrounded her horse, she simply signalled a side road “There, a rift has opened. I can feel it”

 

Dorian closed his eyes “Yes, I can feel the Veil is thinner here”

 

“Let’s close it, is not far” with a soft pull on the reins, Klia directed Shadow to the side road, and the party rode in silence until they can hear the distant shrieks of the demons. Dismounting as quietly as possible, they neared the rift hiding behind rocks and trees. When they were close enough, Klia simply unsheathed her daggers and disappeared into thin air. Alistair and Bull charged against the demons, screaming and provoking them to attract their full attention. A barrier surrounded them, courtesy of Hawke, while Dorian cast a Blizzard to slow the enemies movement. A terror appeared below Alistair, throwing him to the ground, but before the thing can launch its claws against him, a pair of daggers pierced its back, going through it like the flesh was butter. Alistair can hear Klia scream of rage from behind the terror when she unleashed all her strength and torn apart the demon’s upper body. When Alistair was again on his feet, she disappeared again. A despair demon launched a freeze ray in Hawke’s direction, and Alistair moved to interpose himself between them. His shield stopped the ray, but he knows that in any moment the force of the attack will break his defence. The spell broke, and when he looks over his shield, he sees Klia slashing the demon. When it tried to escape, she jumped and falls directly over it, the daggers impaling it to the ground. The first wave ended, and they were catching their breaths before the next attack. Over the rift sounds, Klia’s voice sounded powerfully “Hawke, launch a Dispel over the nearest green eruption” Alistair, if you can do it, launch a Spell Purge over another one!” She disappeared again while they did what she asked. Hawke launched the spell easily, but Alistair needed some time to concentrate, but he finally did it, closing two eruptions near him. When the rift opened again, only two terrors appeared, and they kill them quickly. Klia neared the rift and raised her left hand, the power surging from the anchor and sealing the tear on the veil. With a final grunt and a quick movement of her arm, the rift closed and she let her arm fall, the dagger she still had clutched in her hand falling to the ground. Kneeling with care, she sheathed her right dagger and recovered the fallen one, doing the same. Her left hand was limp on her side while she stands up and moved to recover the items the rift left for them.

 

Bull and Dorian are searching the remains of the demons to recover some essences and special items for their researchers. Hawke neared Klia, taking her hand between hers and talking in whispers. She did all the talking, but at last Klia nodded, freeing her hand and walking to a near river to clean herself. Alistair saw her submerging the hand with the anchor on the cold water and leaving it there for a good pair of minutes. Varric was at his side, watching the same scene “I was with her when she closed the first rift, months ago. And I can see that the act is taking a great toll on her every time she did it. But she didn’t complain, never say no, never avoid one” he turned his back to her, leaning Bianca over his shoulder “She said me one day that she didn’t have any reason to live, that this mission is the only thing that gives her a purpose. Is sad for someone like her to think this way” He leaves then, walking in Bull’s direction to help them to fetch the items. When Alistair looked in Hawke’s direction, the mage simply moved her head, signalling in Klia’s direction and sitting on the ground to heal a little cut on her hand.

 

With a sigh, Alistair holstered the shield and neared the water, cleaning the sword on it before drying it on his trousers before sheathing it. Klia’s hand was under the water again, a pained frown on her face. He sat beside her, his hand joining hers under the cool surface, wrapping his fingers around it and pulling it away from the water. When she turns her gaze to him, he smiled softly and started to massage the hand “Hot can calm the pain the same as cold and is not so dangerous for this little fingers, Inquisitor”

 

She tried to free her hand, but his grasp was strong “I’m fine Alistair, let me go”

 

He didn’t, and instead of it, he intercrossed their fingers while his other hand moved to her brows “I’ll let you go when this frown disappears from your face. I’m no healer, but I can say when someone is in pain”

 

She lowered her gaze but stopped her thrashing “I can endure it, I always do”

 

Shifting his position to sit more comfortably, he started to massage her palm again “I know you can, but you don’t have to. You have friends who worry about you and can help you. You are not alone Inquisitor”

 

She let go a long breath, and when she relaxed her shoulders, he eased his grip. Sensing it, she freed her hand, resting it on her lap for a moment, turning her head to look at the breach on the sky “But I am, Alistair. They can help, true, they do, but they can't make it disappear, or vanish my nightmares, or take some of the pain and anguish I feel all day long. I need to be strong because I’m the Inquisitor, I am alone in my lonely tower and my lonely throne” she closed her eyes and let her head fall. With a faked smile, she put a hand on his shoulder “Forgive me, Alistair. Forget all I said, I'm just tired” she gets up quickly, turning back to the rest of the team. She whistled and a moment later Shadow appeared on the clear followed by the rest of the horses. She walked in the direction of the trees “We will make a break here. We need a rest and the horses needed it too. I’ll go fetch some wood for the fire” and with that final word, she disappeared into the forest.

 

Hawke picked a handful of little rocks on her hand and walked to the river, stopping near Alistair. She started to throw the rocks to jump on the water. When one of the rocks make a jump on the surface, she giggled and let her body fall beside Alistair “Don't overthink it. She's tired, and she turns a bit grumpy when she feels like that”

 

He picks a rock and executed a perfect triple jump on the water “She's not grumpy. I know what the pressure to save a country can do to your mind, I can't imagine what saving a whole world can do”

 

Leaning over her hands, Hawke let the sun warm her face “Yeah, but when we offer to share her burden, she always answer the same ‘My mark, my life, my responsibility’” she tries to mimic her voice, failing spectacularly, making both of them laugh softly “Maybe she will let you?”

 

“I doubt it, Hawke. She's a stubborn one”

 

“Wait until you see her discussing with Cullen or Vivianne about mages and circles…” straightening her pose, she cleaned the dirt from her hands “Whatever she says to you, or to us, don't think this is her true self. She saw a lot of pain and dead since she left Kirkwall and is starting to take its toll”

 

A loud sound makes them turn their heads and they found Bull moving a big log near the river while Varric made a little hole for the fire. Standing up, he helped her stands and neared the rest of the group to wait until Klia returns.

  



	5. Road to Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm enjoying writing this one, but Andromeda is absorbing a great amount of my free time, so... sorry for the delays! Hope you are enjoying my little story *O*

Klia let her feet wander under the trees until she stops listening to the river. Leaning her back against a big one, she lets the sound of the forest and the warm of the midday relax her mind. For a couple of marvellous minutes, she simply stayed there, eyes closed, while she listens the birds sing and the wind dancing around the leafs. And then the breach pulsated on the sky, her anchor flashing in unison, the stinging sensation piercing her arm. Closing her hand hard enough to draw blood on her palm, she let her hate flow and hits the tree with her closed fist. She screamed, half hatred agony, half in pain. Her hand was bleeding, the bone of one of her knuckles almost visible. She searched for a healing potion on her belt bag, washing her hand with the red liquid. Clutching her teeth in pain, she poured more potion before bandaging the hand with a clean cloth. She felt exhausted, totally depleted of energy, and what was more frustrating, her mind was beginning to not find reasons to continue. With great effort, she stands and started to pick wood for the fire. She used her good hand, storing the branches on the forearm of the wounded one. When she had enough wood, she inhales deeply, cleaning her face with the right hand, and trying to order her hair. She retraced the path she followed, reappearing on the clear where the team awaits. They had moved a pair of logs to the river side and sat there waiting for her. Dorian was the first to saw her and nears her with a worried look. He makes her stop and put his body between her and the rest “You look awful, love. Let me clean you before Hawke puts on her ducky mama mode”  
  
He always makes her smile, and today was not different. Her face brightened a bit, and he produced a kerchief from one of his multiple pockets, cleaning her face with it. Before storing t away, he saw her hand with the bloodied cloth on it and arched a brow “We need to talk” she was opening her mouth when his finger closed it “Enough. We will talk, and you will tell me the truth this time. I'm a grown man, I'm sure I can survive whatever shit you throw on me” he takes the wood from her arm and put the kerchief on her hand “Change the cloth and let Hawke close the wounds while we make the lunch” she did as he sais, knowing that when he decides something, she can't do nothing to move him. Together they neared the group and Dorian stacks the wood on the hole Varric did. Knowing how much Bull distrusted magic, he stepped aside and let the qunari light the fire. The three of them started to unpack the food they brought from the inn, heating the meat over the fire. Alistair remained sat on the log, sharpening his sword.

Hawke saw Klia’s hand and stands up “Inquisitor, help me to refill the canteens and check the horses while they cooked for us” she nodded and followed her to the horses, using Shadow body to cover themselves from the rest. Hawke took the hand, putting aside the cloth “You don't get hurt enough against demons that you need to start a fight with a tree? That's new, my friend” storing the kerchief on her pocket, she put a hand on her palm and let the other float over the wounds “I’ll try to be delicate, but this gonna hurt like the void. Ready?” Klia inhales deeply and lets the air left her slowly, clenching her teeth while her free hand grabbed one of the belts of Hawke armour. The champion let the energy flow from her fingers, a green light dancing over her skin, while her open wounds started to close. Something that sounded like a forced grunt leave Klia, pain clearly visible on her face while the magic did its job. After what seemed hours to Klia, Hawke closed her grasp on her hand, covering it fully with hers “Done, you will have a new set of scars, but at least you can ride”  
  
“Thanks, Hawke. I really appreciate it”  
  
Using a clean part of the cloth, Hawke cleaned her face from the spilt tears “You can buy the drinks next time we stop at the Herald rest”  
  
With a soft chuckle, she punched Hawke’s shoulder “Like you ever paid a round!”  
  
It was Hawke turn to chuckle “It has your name on it, it's your responsibility to have your guests happy”  
  
Patting Shadow’s flank, she nodded “Ok, you win, I'll buy your drinks, but only if I don't have to drag your sorry ass to your room at the end of the night”  
  
“Deal! I can bargain Varric to have that honour”  
  
Her melancholy had lifted a bit, and she helped Hawke to recover the canteens from the other horses saddle, filling them with clear water and returning them to the horses. For when they joined the rest around the fire, the meal was ready and they started to eat. Looking to the sky, she saw that they had spent more time there than intended “We will have to push our horses if we want to sleep in the cave tonight”  
  
Bull looked to the sky and unrolls a little map from his bag, making some mental calculations “I think we can make it, Boss. We have more than five hours of light and if I'm not wrong with the map, we have less than 120 miles ahead of us”  
  
“Thanks, Bull. I suppose we can do it, but I prefer to push our animals a bit when we can see the road. And remember that travelling with me don't suit well with making plans” she push the last piece of bread into her mouth and chewed happily.  
  
Hawke stretched at her side, her own food ended minutes ago “Then is settled, time to chastise our arses!”  
  
Varric was covering the fire with some soil “Our beloved captain spent a lot of her free time teaching you to ride, what have you done with this knowledge?”  
  
“Overwritten! Talking with Dagna is like reading an infinite library, I needed the room for more important things than riding”  
  
“You will regret it soon enough, my friend”  
  
They mounted their horses and let the animals lead the way to the principal road. Snowy walked beside Shadow, the pair neighing and patting the floor like they are having a conversation. Before they left the side road, Alistair put a little bundle on Klia’s lap, spurring Snowy to gain some distance and avoiding her questioning look. She wrapped the reins on her saddle and opened the bundle, finding a cinnamon roll. She inhaled the sweet aroma before biting it happily, ignoring the side looks Hawke and Dorian are giving her.  
  
When the animals set foot on the main road, the group spurred them to gain speed, the landscape turning into a blur of green and brown colours while they neared the mountains.  
  
The sky was starting to change its colour from bright blue to dark violet, orange streaks of light painting the clouds and turning the snow on the mountains in molten lava. Klia saw the road to Skyhold, the Inquisition banner signalling it proudly. Turning to a secondary road, the horses followed the trail they knew so well. A dark cave appeared at the end of the road, a pair of soldiers sitting at the entrance around a fire. When they listened to them approach, they stand up, weapons on hand until they identify the Inquisitor “Your Worship! The Commander sends us to wait for your group”  
  
One of the soldiers picked the reins of Shadow while she gets down “Thanks, sergeant. Can you take care of our horses while we readied the camp for the night?”  
  
The soldier saluted her “We’ll do, your Worship, but the camp is ready. Captain Rylen decided to make the cave part of the supply road, and we turned it in a more cosy place”  
  
Dorian giggled walking beside her “Finally! I'll buy drinks to Rylen next time I saw him!”  
  
When the group enters the cave, even Bull looks surprised. They have created separated rooms with wood walls, the entrance had two sets of doors to close the cave while sleeping. Each room has three beds, and they even created a little area to cook and eat around a big fire. Klia whistles, changing the backpack to her other shoulder “They have been working hard…”  
  
Hawke stretched her back until her bones cracked loudly “And I can't be grateful enough to have a bed to spend the night. Dorian, will you share the room with Klia and the Warden? If they started to scream in the middle of the night, you are the only one who can help them without violence involved”  
  
“And my personal torture continues!” Klia smashed his ass with enough force to create an echo of the sounding slap “Ouch!”  
  
Klia walked past him and opened the door to one of the closed rooms, leaving her bag on the nearest bed she found “Let's unpack and eat something. I really need to hit the bed as soon as possible”  
  
The rest of the group did the same, Dorian still caressing his buttock from time to time. They sat around the fire, a big pot over it. One of the soldiers showed his head at the door, a quick smile on his face “The cook sends her regards. She made us bring all the ingredients to make a good soup for when you arrive. Serve yourselves”  
  
The hot broth tastes like heaven after the long day, and they enjoyed it, together with the bottle of wine they found there for them. Klia ended her soup and put the bowl on the side table. Instead of returning to the bench, she sits on the ground beside Dorian legs, leaning her head on his thigh. As soon as he ended his own soup, he puts aside the bowl and started to massage her scalp with soothing movements, his other hand brushing her hair over his knees. Alistair picks a branch from the fire stock and started to carve it with one of his daggers. Hawke helped Varric to dismantle the arms of Bianca for cleaning, and Bull was sharpening his double axe. Almost half hour have passed when Hawke wishes them good night and retired to her room. Varric and Bull followed soon after. Alistair stops his handiwork for a moment, moving his gaze to the pair on the other side of the fire. They remained in the same position, but he can see Klia’s left hand resting on her lap, soft green light flashing from time to time. His curiosity makes him look with more intention to it, and when the anchor flashed, he saw clearly the fresh scars on his knuckles. He opens his mouth to talk, but closed it again. He let his gaze move to Dorian and founds his grey eyes fixed on him. He shakes his head, stopping his movement over her head “Let's go to bed Sunshine, you will fall asleep here and this will be a waste having a nice bed mere meters from you”  
  
Klia leaves his legs and arched her back to relieve  
some of the ache in her muscles. Alistair ends with his carving and holster the dagger on his chest. Standing up, he takes the two steps that separate him from her, extending his hands when he was close enough. She takes them, briefly, standing up with his help. Dorian extended his hands too, and with a smile, Alistair bows to him with a flourish “Lord Pavus” the three of them are laughing when Alistair pulls Dorian from the bench. The sergeant appears just then at the door “I'll close the inner doors. Rest well”  
  
“Let's go then, beds and blankets await us, I’m ready for this kind of adventure” Dorian was the last to enter the room, and closed the door, fixing the hatch and drawing a rune over the door to close it more securely “You are never cautious enough” Klia sits on her bed unlacing her boots while Alistair starts with his set of weapons. When the pair of them started to put daggers and swords over the beds, one after another, Dorian chuckle resounded on the quiet room “Did you stole an armoury when I wasn't looking? Any other weapon hide? And no, Warden, that ‘sword’ didn't count” he punctuated the word drawing quotations marks in the air with his fingers.  
  
A cushion hits his side, launched by a smiling Klia, who catches it mid-air when he launch it back to her “Auntie Ellize will know about this filthy mind of you”  
  
Dorian is undoing one of the dozens of fastens of his armour “Oh yes, I'm pretty sure she never imagined that side of me”  
  
She puts her armour neatly over a chair near the bed “I'm sure she does, but I know she loves this kind of gossip, and you teasing a Grey Warden about ‘swords’ will make her smile over her tea”  
  
Alistair’s fingers can't open the closings Klia fixed. At last, he gives up with a groan “Can anyone help me with this? Someone had closed them so tightly that I can't open them”  
  
Dorian giggles while he nears him “I'll do it, the tale for my Auntie is getting better and better”  
  
Dorian’s fingers make quick work of the fasteners, helping him to get out of his armour in record time. Alistair gives him a thankful smile when he found himself on his tunic and breeches. He puts off the tunic over his head before turning to the bed, stretching his sore muscles before slipping inside the blankets. A soft whistle sounded from his left, Dorian voice sounding like a whisper “Oh yes cousin, better and better… remember to praise his body enough for me in your letter”  
  
“I still didn't know how you survived on Tevinter with that mouth of you” she is seated on the bed, her bare legs folded to one side while she undid the braid on her scalp with his fingers.  
  
Dorian is the last to undress, his armour complex for being a light one “With extra care and a lot of effort. Before a let myself fall to the Fade, did you two need some help to sleep?” Alistair shakes his head, and Klia did the same while she braids her hair for the bed “Ok, suit yourselves, I'll be there if you need me” and with those final words, he slipped inside the bed and turns his back to them.  
  
Klia moves the blankets over her body, listening Alistair did the same. Whispers of ‘Goodnight’ and ‘Rest well’ leave the three pillows and then silence filled the room.  
  
The steady sound of their combined breaths together with the tiredness of the day makes Klia fall asleep almost immediately. Alistair followed soon enough with Dorian turning in his bed to face to the other two before entering the Fade after them.  
  
Alistair wakes when a pained groan followed by some gasps and trashing sounds fills the room. He sits up on the bed, his hand moving instinctively to the dagger under his pillow. The soft light of the little lamp near the door shows him a tired Dorian fighting to regain consciousness while Klia is clearly having a nightmare. He returned the dagger to its place and stands from the bed, stopping near Dorian's side “I’ll wake her, you can return to sleep” the mage gives him a nod and let his head fall to the pillow again. Alistair moved to Klia’s bed and kneels on it, his hands moving to her shoulders. He feels her body trembling under his fingers. He shakes her shoulders, softly at first, but when she started to struggle under his touch, he tried shaking her with more insistence. Her ragged breaths started to sound like whispered words “no more...please...I beg you…” he moves his right hand to her face, feeling the wetness on her cheek, and when she started to try to move him away, he leans his upper body over hers, pinning her arms between them. His hand continues caressing her face, his thumb drawing little circles on her temple “Wake up Klia, it's just a dream, come back to us” he repeats this words like a chant, and she finally started to relax under his touch. With a final sob, her body muscles relaxed at last and she leant her face against the hand on it, eyes still closed.  
  
She didn't need to look at him to know who was over her, and she didn't want to open her eyes and see the pity she usually found on whoever suffers her nightmares. Eyes still shut, she took a deep breath before whispering to him “Thanks, Alistair”  
  
He takes part of his weight from her body, leaning in his forearm. His hand is still on her face, and he uses his thumb to wipe the tears from both of her eyes and cheeks. His tenderness makes her tears fall again and she moves a hand to stop his, cleaning her face with the back of the hand “I'm ok Al, go to sleep”  
  
His chuckle reverberates on her chest and she felts her face blushing “You are a very bad liar, almost as bad I am. That's no way to treat your prince in shining armour”  
  
She lowers, even more, her voice “You are my king… and shirtless…”  
  
They giggle softly while he sits over his feets. She cleans her face more thoroughly, using the sleeve of her tunic. He stays there, waiting until she stops scratching her face “Want to talk about it?”  
  
She covers her eyes with the forearm of her left hand, the soft green glow of the anchor casting a ghostly light over them “I’m a creep enough simply for being alive with this shit on my hand, you don't need to know what I have in my past”  
  
his hand moves to his neck and he thinks to himself that he have to fight against this tick. He looks to Dorian’s bed and found him soundly asleep. With a final look to his bed, he leans on his knees, and with a soft push, he slides her to the side of the bed, lying beside her over the covers. With a quick movement, he grasps her left hand and put it between them “You are a living wonder for a lot of people, a saviour for others and a friend to us, stop the nonsense”  
  
She closed her hand around the sheets until the glow is covered “That knowledge didn't make this shit more bearable”  
  
He covers her hand with his for a moment “Well you have to learn to leave with your own legend, mighty Inquisitor”  
  
“Is not like I have a choice. The road had been set for me and I don't have any other option than walking it until the end”  
  
He fold an arm under his head, positioning himself more comfortably on the bed “The Maker puts every one of us in a path we maybe didn't want, but we have to learn to live with it and enjoy the little choices we really can make”  
  
She sighs and turns completely to her side, facing him “Enough deep talking for a night. We need our rest”  
  
His legs stretched to the end of the bed lazily “Agreed. Goodnight” and he closes his eyes and feigns a snore.  
  
She punches him softly on the shoulder “On your bed, you idiot” she can't hide the amusement in her voice.  
  
“Don't think so… this one is softer and besides, mine is narrower, not enough room for the two of us”  
  
She sees clearly what he is doing, remembering Hawke words and knowing that he means only to comfort her, which she didn't know if she likes it or hates it “Fine, but at least put yourself under the blankets, this room is cooler than the inn and I can't risk you catching a cold”  
  
He gives her a lopsided smile while he moves to free the blankets from under his body, sinking into the bed maintaining the distance to her “Someday we will have a talk about Warden’s physiology”  
  
“Long journey ahead of us, plenty of time. Now, go to sleep before I wake Dorian to do it for us”  
  
“Grumpy!” Before she hits him, he raises a hand “Time to close my eyes and my mouth. Goodnight Klia, sleep well”  
  
She answers him when he closes his eyes. Turning her back to him, she clutches the pillow, hoping her brain didn't play with her during the night because having him in her bed and shirtless seems like a new kind of punishment. Time passes slowly, and the Fade claimed her, the soft sounds of Alistair breaths nursing her.  
  
She awakes suddenly when something heavy hit her back. She listens to Dorian's giggles from behind her and imagines clearly the situation “Andraste’s tits Dorian, that's no way to say good morning!”  
  
“Oh, yes, forgive me, your worship, next time I can use the classical bucket of cold water. But I'm not waking you, I was toying with our dear friend when he had thrown me over you”  
  
Alistair grunts sounded behind Dorian's laugh “You are not a cat! You can’t rub against my back while I’m sleeping” he felt silence while the mage positioned himself between them “Maker… I’m starting to believe that you are worse than Zevran”  
  
Her clouded mind remembers that he was one of his companions, together with Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden. From what Leliana explained over a bottle of good wine, he was always teasing and playing with everyone “Maybe we can ask him to pay us a visit on Skyhold, we are working with him in Antiva”

Alistair used the pillow to cover his face “Please, wait until I am in another country. I’m sure I can’t survive being in the same castle with the pair of them”  
  
Dorian lean on his arm, using the other hand to follow his arm, a mischievous grin on his face “It’s not our fault that you are so beautiful. No one can’t resist this well build body with this handsome face, isn’t cousin?  
  
She is still half asleep and answered without thinking “Talk about yourself, I’m doing my best to resist his appealing” when her words are finally assimilated by her brain, she blushed deeply, forgetting how to breathe for a moment.  
  
Dorian was on his back again, his gaze moving from one to another while a hand rest over his mouth. At last, he can’t hide it anymore and broke laughing hard, so hard that the bed shakes “Maker’s breath, you two are so cute! Blushing like a pair of youngster” He see her hand moving to punch him, and stopped it mid-air “Ok, ok, I’ll let you to wake up alone” he disentangles himself from the bed, trying to hide his chuckles and failing “Take your time” when he is almost at the door, he turns to them with an arched brow “Make good use of the bed, you two needed to burn some steam” his laughs echoed around the room when he closes the door quickly, a pillow hits the wall where he was standing mere seconds ago.  
  
Klia is seated on the bed, sleep forgotten and frustration fueling her. When he looks to Alistair, he is still laying on his back, but the pillow over his face has been moved, covering only a half of it. The blush on both their faces intensified when they look to one another, but at last their mouths changed to a smile and they giggled together. He discarded the pillow completely and leans on his forearms, half sitting on the bed “That was a strange way to say Good Morning. Tevinter customs?”  
  
“Don’t think so… and knowing him, he will be an ass whatever country he would be born. We can call it Dorian's style” She raised her arms over her head, stretching like a cat with a happy sigh “Let me know if he bothers you and I will talk to him”  
  
He simply shrugs and sits completely, brushing his fingers over his face and trying to put some order to his hair “No problem, if I survived Zevran for months, together with Leliana, I can survive Dorian”  
  
She turns her gaze to her lap, blushing again “Thanks for waking me and keeping me company through the night. I appreciate it”  
  
“You are welcome. I know what it is to have to endure the pains of the Fade”  
  
She unfolds her legs, her hands keeping the tunic hem in a decorous position “I’m happy to see that you didn’t have any nightmare today”  
  
He sighs, and takes her left hand between his “I have to admit, I think the Anchor is maintaining the Calling away, because when I’m near you and can’t hear the song”  
  
“First time this thing brings me something good” she moved her right hand over her mouth “Shit! Sorry, I’m still half asleep and I had lost the filter between my brain and my mouth. Forget anything I said before I had my first dose of tea and sugar” she recovers her hand and let her legs fall to the floor “We better get moving or Dorian will tell everyone tales about us, he is worse than a nursing maid”  
  
They put some clothes on, and left the room, not wanting to have any comment about them to be the first tale of the day. Hawke and Varric wait for them near the fire, and Dorian was with Bull at the cave entrance, talking under the sunlight.  
  
Hawke is brewing some tea for them, and they sit on a bench, Klia eating an apple and Alistair a slice of bread heated over the fire. When the tea is ready, Hawke serve it and handle a cup to each of them “I suppose Dorian gave you his usual Good morning”  
  
“If his usual is jumping above you when you are sleeping, yes, he did” they can see his cheeks blushing slightly “And he even said it was my fault for sleeping without a shirt… damn, he remembers so much of Zevran!”  
  
It was Klia’s turn to blush, but hers is deep over her face, her gaze turning away from them. Hawke sees it and decided to push a bit “Oh yes, I remember Zevran, always got a way to insert himself on your bed, isn't it Klia?” The heart of the apple she was eating flies and hits Hawke chest “Don't worry, Sunshine, I fell in his trap too. But I have a thing with blondes, can't fight it”  
  
Varric, always ready to divert the attention from the Inquisitor, shrugged beside her “Well maybe we can call him, seeing that you can insert yourself in Curly’s bed”  
  
Seeing the attack for what it is, Hawke continues the joke “I'm trying! Maybe I have to dye my hair red to catch his eyes”  
  
“I'll end shaving my head to stop all these stupid comments about my hair”  
  
“We can talk about your curvy body or beautiful face if you prefer, but I know of a pair of gentlemen who will feel a little bit awkward” Hawke is grinning, and winked to Alistair when they crossed gazes.  
  
Klia simply stares at her, mouth open. At last, she reacts, covering the flashing anchor on her hand under her knees “I hate you”  
  
“Nay, you love me, and this mouth of mine is part of my charm. You need to spend more time with me and less with the stick-in-the-ass team you have as counsellors”  
  
“As I can choose how or with whom I expend my time…” she stands up and put her clothes straight “Time to move on, I will love to arrive early enough to talk with my stick team before sunset”  
  
The rest of them nods and stands too, Varric leaving the room to warn Bull and Dorian. Returning to their shared room, Klia makes quick work of her bag before putting on her armour with practised ease. She maintains the daggers on her thighs, closing the belts around her legs sitting on the bed. When her hair falls over her face, she grunts, fixing it behind her ears with her fingers. As soon as she ends with the weapons, she recovers the brush from the bag and attacks her unruly hair. At last, she undid the knots of her sleep, and makes a low braid over a shoulder, a simpler design than Hawke’s always did, but enough for her.  
  
While she wrestled with her hair, Alistair puts on his armour. His hands didn't flinch today and he did it on his own, the sound of metal against metal while he fastens his sword belt echoing on the rock walls. When he reach to pick his shield, he founds Klia kneeling beside his bag, her finger pointing to his second shield “I didn’t see you wielding this one… it looks beautiful, is a ceremonial one?”  
  
He recovers the bundle and unwraps the shield completely, showing her a square shield, with the Warden’s gryphon engraved on the middle part, made of blue and grey steel “It isn’t, in fact, I fought the Archdemon with it, but it belonged to Duncan, is the only token I have from him. He was the warden who saved me from the Templars years ago”  
  
“I remember him, he visited Ostwick more than once when I was a child. He shared tales with us every night” She caresses the gryphon lovingly “But he was a rogue, like me, why he have a shield?”  
  
Alistair shrugs and wraps the shield again, fixing it to his bag pack “Good question, I’m still waiting for an answer… but the documents we found with the shield marked it clearly as his”  
  
She stands up and tilts her head, tapping her lips with a finger “Maybe is something ceremonial, like my Inquisitor sword?”  
  
“Probably” he moves to the door and open it, leaving the space to let her walk before him “Let’s go, your castle in the sky await us”  
  
Bull and Dorian were finishing their breakfast when they left their room “Good morning Boss, Warden. The horses are ready and our soldier friend has sent a raven to Red to inform of our return”  
  
She pass beside them and gives Dorian a quick kiss on the cheek before resting her hand on Bull’s shoulder “Thanks, I’ll await you with Shadow, take your time and enjoy your meal”  
  
Leaving the room, she opens the door to the entrance of the cave, the sun blinding her. She stops in her tracks, knowing that the exterior is rocky and slippery if you can’t see where you put your feet. Alistair clashed against her, his breastplate hitting her head and the pommel of his sword pressing against her ribs. She hisses in pain, and he takes a step back quickly, shielding his eyes from the sun with a hand while he searched her head for any serious damage “I’m sorry! You opened the door so suddenly that I got blinded for a moment. Have I hurt you?”  
  
She takes off his hand from her head and leans against the door, her fingers caressing her ribs “Don’t worry, my fault, I normally walk alone everywhere” when her eyes gets used to the light, she steps outside the cave, giving a salute to the soldiers who have guarded them for the night, and walking to the horses “Hello beauty! Tonight you will sleep in your barn! I’m sure Master Dennet will be ready for you and your friends”  
  
Alistair gasp makes her turn to face him “Dennet, Master Dennet from Redcliffe?” she nods and he lost the colour on his face.  
  
Realisation hits her like a hammer and she moves in front of him, leaning a hand over his chest “You meet him as a boy or as a king?”  
  
“Both… he visited Redcliffe every festivity and market day, and I visited him to buy his horses every time I visited my uncle as a king”  
  
They are whispering, but she leans closer to him and lowered, even more, her voice “As we talked yesterday, you have changed, no one will know who you are. We can even call you for another name or simply Warden, and if you need it, you can hide all day on my tower until we left for the Western Approach” she can’t fight it anymore, and raises her hands to his face, forcing him to look directly into her eyes “You can do it, you need to do this” her thumbs caresses his cheekbones “You killed an archdemon, ruled a kingdom in its darkest years, walked in the darkness for years… a couple of days in a friendly keep can’t kill you. Stop worrying, we will find a way”  
  
One of his hands covers hers and he closes his eyes, taking a deep breath “Thanks. I know you are right, but years of running left me with this capacity to panic. We’ll make it work, I have to make it work”  
  
They stayed like this until a soft cough startle them, Dorian’s head showing over Shadow’s back “We will talk later, and I mean the three of us, but now, disentangle yourselves before the rest of the team appears” Their faces were a new shade of red when they neared their horses, luckily they have relaxed for when the rest of the group leave the cave.  
  
Thanking the soldiers, the group spurs the horses and head for the main road. They can't run as quick as yesterday because the road, even being well travelled and maintained, still have some holes and loose stone that can break easily a horse leg. Varric and Hawke talked about the old times, sharing some juicy stories from their time on Kirkwall. When Bull asked, they included some with Klia on them, but only the happy and funny ones.

Two hours later, the road opened to a plain area, huge stones delimiting the space. Klia looks over her shoulder to Alistair, leaving Shadow to walk freely. Raising a hand, she pointed to the north “Welcome to my home Alistair”

When Snowy stops beside her, the awe can be read clearly in his face “Wow… I expected a little hold or castle, but this? How in the Maker’s name has been unnoticed until now?”

“The roads were closed by landslides, we have to go through the mountains from Haven to find it. And I will add that the elves left some magic here, maybe Solas cleared it and didn't say a word”

She spurs lightly Shadow and the horse turns again to the road, where the rest awaits “Is big enough to hold our growing army and their families, and everyone who wants to help in whichever way they can” they ride side by side while she continues talking about the keep “Master Dennet have a big barn where he takes care of our horses and the ones from the scouts and messengers. We have a big armoury, a little prison, a garden where we grew curative plants and some vegetables too. We even have a tavern”

Bull is listening, as always, and interrupt her “The Herald’s rest, maybe you can make her come to visit her own tavern sometime”

She shakes her head, but Alistair can see her smiling “Last time Krem had to bring me to my quarter over his shoulder, gaining me another supposed lover, and the venom you gave me to celebrate to the last dragon, I'm still feeling the headache!”

The conversation turned to their adventures on the tavern, about the time Hawke almost burn the table when Cullen ignored her when she was a bit tipsy, the wicked grace games they played at night and Sera’s pranks. They were closer to the keep, and Alistair mind is full of awe looking at it. She touched his shoulder slightly and pointed again “The big tower in the middle with the gigantic windows is the centre of it, the vault, the throne room, the war room area and my quarters are there. The tower to the right is where Leliana spends her time with her crows, the library is there too, you will find Dorian there almost every hour he is awake. The tower on the battlements to the left is where Cullen have his office”

She looks to the sun and makes some mental calculations “If we maintain the rhythm we can be there just before lunch, what do you prefer, push until we are there or stop to eat in the next area?”

Hawke stretches her legs, standing away from the saddle for a moment “That depends, we will make before my ass flattens even more?”

“Ok, you just earned a push, but let the rest talk”

Varric chuckles while shaking his head “I will write down every one of your words for the future… and for my next letter to Aveline. For me, we can make a last effort and rest at the hold”

Bull simply nods to her, and Alistair shrugs to and lost himself again in the landscape “Ok then, we will push it. This part of the road is better, but only on the mountain side, we can ride faster but in line” she turns Shadow to the left side of the road, a meter away from the rock, and spurred him until they gained velocity. They found some caravans and squads of soldiers returning from duty, but every one of them stepped aside to let them pass, giving a respectful salute to her.

The hold grows in size when they neared it until its shadow darkens the road. They can see the bridge and the guards on it when Klia called to slow the rhythm and waits until Snowy is at her side “We will walk directly to the barn and will enter the main hall from the vault to avoid as much as we can the nobles who seemed to live in there”

Varric is behind them “I will see that master Dennet take good care of your horses, you can go directly to the kitchens and order our little fest”

Smiling over her shoulder to Varric, she nods to him and returned her attention to Alistair but talked to the rest “Please, avoid to call him by name in public, and remember that our mission is a secret one, no word will leave our little party until we know what's really happening with the Wardens. Understood?”

Hawke's voice sounds amused “Yay yay bossy bossy… didn't like when you put your Inquisitor voice with me”

Klia giggles and winks to Alistair “Remember that I have a special sword to remember people who are the bossy bossy of the keep”

“Dear bossy bossy, you owe me another round this night, keep going, and I’ll keep counting and adding to your tab”  
  
They laugh while the horses cross the bridge, the soldier on the tower blowing the horn that announces the Inquisitor return. The Chargers howl their war cry from the upper yard, which Bull returns from his horse. Krem waves to them “Boss! We have a new batch of booze that we are saving for your return!”

Klia chuckles returning the wave to Krem “Go to them Bull, save some for when Hawke had taken care of your horse”

Hawke snort from behind makes her smile, a grunted ‘Bossy girl’ accompanied them when Bull gets down of the horse and gives her the reins “Thanks, Boss, I will save a part for you too”

The group advanced to the barn across the yard, leaving behind them the stairs to the upper yard and the chirurgeon tents. The soldiers and merchants salute them, Klia returning every one of them with a smile. When they approach the barn, she stops the horse and gets down, recovering her bags from the saddle “Come, Warden, Master Dennet will take good care of Snowy and we can visit them later”

Alistair recovers his bags and gives his reins to Varric, giving Snowy a stroke on her mane before following Klia to the stairs. The big wooden door at the top can’t silence the sounds of an animated kitchen, and Klia knocked loudly before opening the door “Good evening! We are back, and very hungry! Can I ask for a late lunch for me and my team?”

The cook faked a growl and pushed them away from the kitchen, promising them a tray for everyone of them in half an hour. The door to the kitchen closes behind Klia and Alistair, leaving them in the side room of the vault. She signals a door “There I store the bottles I found on my travels, you never believe what you can found in an old tower or cave” touching his shoulder, she points to the next room, a big one with a collection of paintings and tapestries. When they are crossing it, she signals another door “This room is the old library of the keep, for now, only the inner circle had access, we didn't know what knowledge is stored on its pages” another set of stairs appeared on the corner “And these stairs will bring us to the ambassador’s office” she starts to climb the stairs, Alistair following her with a frown on his face. The upper door is closed when Klia stops in front of it, turning to face Alistair “Are you ready?”

He takes a deep breath before nodding to her “As ready as I can be, let's do it”

She pats his arm before facing the door, opening it and moving to a second door to the left. She opens it without knocking “Good to see you all waiting for us” she extends a hand until Alistair grabs it and then she pulls him inside the room.

As soon as he stops inside the room and the door behind him closes, he finds himself wrapped in a hard hug, the smell of lavender and rose filling his nostrils. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who she is “Leliana…” his arms capture her, raising her feets from the floor and turning around with her. A soft cough distracts them and he stops, letting her go and takes a step back, his hands still over her shoulders. They were both crying and with a stupid grin on their faces “By the Maker Lel, is so good to see you!”

She cleans her face with a chuckle “Said the dead man!”

He let her go and wipes his face “A part of me is dead, the rest still wants to kick some hurlock butts”

The Inquisitor sits on a desk near the end of the room, a dark-skinned woman sitting on a big chair behind it “Welcome to Skyhold, Warden Alistair, I'm Josephine Montilyet, ambassador of the Inquisition” her hand pointed to a place near the heart “And this is Cullen Rutherford, commander of our forces, but I think that you already knew each other”

Cullen approach him but instead of extending his hand, he started to kneel “Your majes-”

Alistair hand stops him before he can get down “Please, don't” when he was on his feet again, he extends his hand until the other man clasps it “I'm not your king anymore, only a fellow warrior”

The commander takes a moment to adjust “As you wish, Warden. Is good to see you too, have been years since I saw you on Kirkwall”

A knock on the door stopped the conversation, and when Josephine answer, a little army of servants enters the room followed by Varric, Hawke and Bull. They bring foldable tables and prepare an improvised dining area near the fire. The food aroma filled the room and Klia stomach growls. A little blush appears on her face but she simply shrugs “Meeting adjourns until I fill my little noisy friend with some food”

They eat in silence, the sound of Leliana and Josephine chatting in the background, while Cullen has left the room to talk with the soldiers in the throne room. When the food ends, they pick the mugs and sweet wine and called the servants to clean the area. Klia drinks her cup in a long gulp, filling it again before standing from the couch “Well, time to talk about the dense stuff, can we move to the war room?”

Varric and Bull left with a promise from Hawke to bring the three of them to the tavern later. When they cross the last door on Josephine’s office, Alistair finds himself in a hallway with great open windows, the chant echoing on the stone walls. He peers from one of the windows and sees a beautiful garden, with a gazebo at the far end. Leliana was at her side with a smile “Beautiful, isn't? Our dear Inquisitor ordered it to be a Chantry garden, a place for peace and reflection”

“It is, I'll love to spend some time on it”

She chuckles and punches his arm “You are lucky then, Morrigan is back to Orlais, Celene asked for her, if not, she spends her free time in the garden”

With a soft laugh, he gives her a half hug “Thanks the Maker for the little good things in life”

The door to the war room opens and Klia disappears inside, followed by Cullen and Josephine. Alistair returns his gaze to the garden for a moment, before starting to move to the room with a sigh “Time to talk about the very bad things”


	6. Friends and Inner Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little fic! I'm totally aware that I'm diverging more from the cannon with every chapter I wrote, sorry about that, but my mind is writting her own story!
> 
> Special thanks to [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn)for beta reading my work!!! With her help, you not be a collateral damage of my war against the punctuation symbols XD read her amazing works for more DA love!

The sun was setting down behind the mountains, washing the room in a soft orange light. There are torches in every corner of the room. A big table that seems to be made with and old tree roots presides the room. Cullen, Hawke, Josephine and Klia surrounded it, and as soon as she closed the door, Leliana joins them. A map of Thedas lay on the table, little markers on it signalling old missions or new ones. Cullen and Klia were talking about the operations in the Hinterlands and the Storm Coast, Josephine adding notes here and there, while Hawke reads a letter. Alistair moves to the window, the view from it is breathtaking, and lost himself in the white mountains, closing his senses to anything but what he saw, trying to find the strength to endure the conversation they will have.

Hawke calls him back to the living world with a soft touch on his back. She stands beside him, a big smile on her face “Carver is ok, thanks to the Maker! It seems the false calling is weaker at the far end of the Free Marches. Their team were planning to return to Ferelden but after our letter, they will stay there until we can settle the things here”

He gives her a half hug “Glad to hear it. Stroud is still with him?”

She shakes her head “No, the old bastard left them as soon as the Calling hit him, being the oldest, it seems he felt something amiss on it and returned to Ferelden in an attempt to make contact with Amaranthine”

Klia clear voice echoed in the stone walls when her tone gets louder “Venatori?! Fucking mad men! Our scouts are ok?”

Leliana crosses her arms, her lopsided grin bright on her face “Of course they are, Harding is enjoying herself playing hide and seek with them”

Cullen leans a hand over the hilt of his sword “I send some of our templars to help them. Leliana’s people is trying to find what happened with the keep on the area”

“I'll take a look at it when we are there. Josephine, I imagine that the keep will be a good asset for the trading routes, isn't?”

The ambassador nods, signalling the map with her quill “Yes, as you can see is a pivot point on the area, a crossroad on a place with an abundance of materials like metal and leathers. It will be, indeed, a good asset for us”

“More reason to pay the area a visit” she has avoided the conversation as long as she can “Alistair, are you ready?”

He looks one last time to the mountains, taking a deep breath “As ready as I can ever be” walking back to the table with Hawke, he positions himself between Leliana and Klia “How much did you explain in your letter?”

“Not much, only that something is affecting the Wardens and they are acting recklessly”

“What a soft way to say that our commander has gone nuts...” he leans his hands on the table. “I will ask you the same I asked to the rest of her team: what I will tell you is a secret of my order, none of it can leave this room or be written for the record.” When the three nod to him, he takes a deep breath before starting to talk again. “I'll give you the short version of the story. To become a Grey Warden you drink darkspawn blood mixed with some drops of the blood of an archdemon. That beverage can kill you or turn you into one of us. The taint in our bodies gives us the ability to feel the darkspawn, sharing with them the dreams when an archdemon awakens. It's how we sense a Blight and fight them.” He knows Leliana knew all of this from their time together years ago and looks directly to her when he continues. “But there is a part that no one outside the order knew. The taint that gives you the tools to fight also kills you, slowly. A Warden doesn't live more than 30 years since the Joining.” Lel’s stoic face changed a bit, eyes watering without spilling. “It's what we named the Calling. Your body can't fight the taint anymore, and the Deep Roads sing to your very soul. At first, you can ignore it, but as time passes, the song grows louder and you can't fight against it. You'll say goodbye to your companions and walk into the Deep Roads to fight until your last breath.”

The silence in the room is almost overwhelming, Cullen and Leliana were doing the same calculations Klia did on the cave, exchanging a knowing look. Alistair tries to ignore the pity in their eyes. “The problem is that some time ago, every Warden in Orlais started to hear the Calling. After contacting Carver, we know now that this false Calling reached even the farthest side of the Free Marches. As you can imagine, panic has grown in the order’s heart...”

Klia takes the reins of the conversation leaning a hand on Alistair’s back “They think they are all dying, and Clarel had decided to make a final desperate move, and raid the Deep Roads to kill the sleeping goods before the Darkspawn finds them.”

Josephine is tapping her quill against her mouth “I met Clarel in a party, she seemed reasonable and loyal to the order. This is hard to believe.”

Alistair sighs, crossing his arms “And she was, and I will say that she is still loyal to the order, but the fear of having the order wiped from Thedas made her reckless. Imagine what will happen if all the Wardens disappear and a new Blight shows, who will stop the archdemon? Who will fight against them? That's what fuelled her fears, not being there when we were needed”

Klia moves closer to the map and points the area with the tower. “Alistair tracked them to an old Tevinter tower here. It seems that Clarel had decided to play with blood magic to gain the strength they need for this final push”

The air charged with electricity when Hawke lose her calmness. “Damn fools, why anyone can think that bringing demons can help you?”

Alistair nods, having experience in dealing with abominations, he understands her perfectly “That's why we have to stop them, we only need to explain to them that the Calling is not real before they destroy themselves.”

Leliana puts her Spymaster face on and starts to put markers on the map. “Our scouts had found your old tower, and they say that no venatori have been seen close to it, but they are swarming around it. We have a camp here and Harding is waiting for you there, she will have more details about the area for when you arrive.”

Klia examines the map, ready to make a comment about troop movements when a deep yawn breaks free, her ears turning red when the rest of the counsellors chuckled “Sorry. Cullen, when can we leave?”

“The day after tomorrow, I'm waiting for a full report of my templars in the area, I want to be able to send the perfect backup team with you. If the Venatori are there in full force, you will need a team of templars and mages to help you deal with them.”

Alistair looks at the map before turning his gaze to Cullen. “How long it will take to arrive there?”

“Two days, less if you push your horses. As we talk, our men's are working on fixing the roads.”

Alistair sighs again, a sad one this time. “Three days then. Hopefully we still have something to save for when we arrive.”

Klia takes a step back from the table, breaking the moment. “ We will talk about the reports before supper tomorrow. Anything more?”

Josephine blows out the candle on her tablet and smiles to her. “Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, Inquisitor. Rest well.”

Leliana slips her arm under Alistair elbow, “Come, I’ll show you to your room and later we can have a bite and talk.”

He gives her a sweet smile, “I hope you have enough wine, we have to cover a lot of time since our last proper conversation.”

Their voices echoed on the walls of the hallway, the pair leaving the room first. Hawke stretches her back until her bones crack and she moans softly. “Much better. I know your answer beforehand, but I have to ask anyway. Dear Inquisitor, will you pay Bull and the Chargers a visit later?” She turns to Cullen and winks to him “You can come and visit me if you are in the mood, Commander.”

Chuckling softly, Klia shakes her head, “I don't know Hawke, I'll take a bath and a short nap, if I feel rested enough later, maybe I'll join you.”

Josephine, always the thoughtful one, blows out the candles on the table while rounding it. “I made the servants prepare the bath in your room, and a cold supper is waiting for you.”

Klia hugs Josephine, earning a giggle from the antivan. “Thanks, Josi!”

Josephine ushers them out of the room but walks with them to the throne room, saying her farewells at the door. Cullen gives them a little bow and disappears to the garden. Klia starts walking to her quarters with Hawke beside her. “I imagine Josephine has ordered enough food for half of the people on Skyhold if you want to come and share it with me.”

“As tempting as it sounds, I'm feeling very tired and I made a promise to Bull to pay him a visit before retiring for the night. But I can stay if you need me, we can talk.”

With a shake of her head, Klia closes the distance to her and gives her a hug. “Enjoy your time. I'll take my bath and probably will fall asleep like a rock until tomorrow. Give Krem my love and tell them that I'm too tired today.”

“Sure, but call on me if you need me, even in the middle of the night.”

Hawke leaves her side and walks across the hall until she stops near Varric’s spot. Klia turns to her throne and the guards around it. She hates the design; supposedly Dagna is working in a new one, but until then she had to endure having this monstrous chair with spikes on the back. She moves to her door, the soldier posted there opening it for her. “Welcome home, Inquisitor.”

“Thanks. I want to rest until tomorrow, so only let up my inner circle and counsellors.” she knows it will not happen but one can dream, right? “And the Warden that came with me today.”

The soldier moves a hand over his chest. “Understood Inquisitor. Good night.”

The long corridor that leads to the stairs is dark, the only light comes from a single torch on the corner and the dying light of the sun. She follows it and climbs up the stairs to her quarters. The fire is blazing on the hearth, the soft orange light of the sunset colouring the room, the sound of Skyhold a soft background music. Near the fire, she finds the cold supper Josephine sent to her. Picking a sweet fruit from it, she starts to undo her armour, pieces falling around her feet while she takes some bites of fruit and soft bread. She is in her underwear when she fills a cup with a generous serving of wine and moves to the side room where she has the bathroom. Stepping inside, the lavender scent fills her senses. Beside the tub, she finds the enchanted rocks that Dagna gifted to her. Submerging them in the water, it starts to heat almost immediately. When the temperature is hot enough to put a red shade on her skin, she takes out the rocks and lets her underwear fall to the floor. Leaving the cup on the floor near the tub, she enters the water with a contented sigh, her sore muscles relaxing as soon as the hot water touches them. She puts a generous amount of soap on her hands and washes her hair thoughtfully, using her fingers to undo any knots in it. Using a clean rag, she wets it and put more soap on it, cleaning the sweat and dust from her body. After rinsing her hair and body completely, she lets her head fall against the tub and closes her eyes, feeling so relaxed that she falls asleep almost immediately.

She wakes slowly when someone calls her name near her ear. Opening her eyes slowly, she finds Dorian leaning against the tub, eating some of her fruit “Good morning sunshine! I don't know how much time have you been in there, but the water is cold and your fingers looks like an old raisin.”

The Fade is still grasping her mind, but she feels her cold body and craves for some heat. “Can you bring me a towel?”

She starts to raise from the water, shivering slightly. Dorian is back when she put a foot on the floor, and he wraps her in the towel, the soft tingle of magic caressing her skin when he charges his hands with heat and warms her body while he dries her skin. They leave the room and she sits on the bed, using the towel as a blanket while Dorian searches her drawers for a clean change of clothes. He returns to the bed, a pair of trousers and a tunic on his left hand, underwear and socks on the other “Dress up dear, we have a meeting.”

She pouts and falls back to the bed, “Why? Josi said I can rest until tomorrow.”

She covers her face with a pillow and he chuckles, “Come on, Sunshine. I'm not taking you to the war room! The Chargers asked for you, and Hawke is there too, it will be good to have you there for a chance.”

“I'm tired Dorian, it has been a long week.”

“And the next will be worse. Take a break, remember why are you fighting…” he sits beside her and takes the pillow from over her face.

With a grunt, she covers her face with the other pillow. “I'll fight because I have to.”

He punches her rib, hard enough to make her gasp, “Enough. Get your sorry ass out of this bed and come with me to the tavern. Only an hour and then you can come back to your pity party.” He gets up from the bed and throws the pillow in his hands to her, “I mean NOW, cousin!”

With something that sounds like a grunt, she gets up and dresses in the clothes he chose for her, leaving the wet hair free over her back to dry. After she left the towel in the bathroom, she walks by his side with a frown on her face “An hour Pavus, then you will leave me alone for the night”

Climbing down the stairs, Dorian walks behind her, closing the doors “You can try and have some fun while you are there, you know?”

“I planned a fun evening near the fire reading the last novel from Varric’s series, but someone spoiled it.”

They cross the main hall, avoiding the nobles who seems to live there even in the dark hours of the evening as much as they can.. She nods and returns the greetings, but didn't slow her pace and they reach the door in record time. Darkness greeted them when they open the door to the yard, the stars shining brightly above them. She stops at the top of the stairs, closing her eyes and enjoying the wind playing with her hair. The tavern’s door opens and the sounds from inside reach them, Krem’s voice clearly discernible over the rest. She can't fight the smile growing on her face and starts to climb down the stairs before Dorian can see it. When they reach the door, she even can identify Bull, Hawke and Sera voices over the Chargers song. Dorian opens the door and lets her walks in first, his voice loud from behind her. “Hawke! You owe me a drink!”

The song stops and turned into a cheer when the group saw her at the door. Krem put his mug on the table and moves to her side, giving her a half hug. “Good to see you in one piece, Inquisitor. Welcome home.” He was clearly drunk, but he gives her the speech anyway, some words sounding funny on his tongue.

She returns the hug with a smile, “It’s good to be back. How many hearts did you break when I was away?”

“No hearts this time, only a couple of noble faces, Inquisitor. It’s no fun when you are not around.”

Dalish’s voice carried itself over the loud sounds of the tavern. “He was like a lost puppy without you, Inquisitor, next time take him with you and save the rest of us.”

She winks to Krem, circling his shoulders with an arm, “Maybe I’ll do it, but I'm sure you lot will drink yourselves to death without him here to stop you.” She kisses his cheek soundly ,“Besides, he is the cutest guy on the keep and a good soldier, it will be a win-win situation for me, so don't tempt me Dalish”

She let him go and he turns away quickly, but not before she sees the soft blush on his face. Just when she is turning on her heels to face the rest of the Chargers, something hits her back and before she can realize what's happening, Sera is perched on her back, hugging her. “Bossy! I missed you! Did you have fun? Killed some idiots in my name?”

“Sure thing! I even used some of your lines when killing a venatori mage.”

Hawke almost falls over her too when she moves closer. “Sorry… Have you rested well?”

She moves her hands to her back, catching Sera’s body. If she will be piggybacking her, at least she can get more comfortable. “I did until this moron kidnapped me from my room to stand in a noisy room with an elf on the back and no drinks on my hand.”

Sera giggles near her ear “That's what you get for leaving me here”.

Krem appears at her side with a mug on each hand “Here, Inquisitor.”

She takes the mug, sipping its content happily, and when she identifies the booze, her brows almost touched her hair. “How in the Void did you manage to get this?”

He smiles and takes a sip, too. “Secrets of the trade. Happy you like it.”

She takes another sip and sighs happily, “Thanks, Krem.” He simply raises his own mug and winks. Klia walks slowly to one of the tables near the end, the people in the tavern and Sera on her back didn't help. The soldiers at the table stand as soon as one of them recognises her, leaving the table for her to take his seat. She gives them her thanks and pats Sera’s back to make her go down. They sit together and the young elf starts to chat on her maddening way. Some minutes and a pair of scowls later, Dorian joins their table, Krem taking a nearby a bench and sitting on it with Bull.

The lieutenant refills her mug from a unlabelled bottle. “No rest for the wicked, Inquisitor?

She shrugs and takes a long sip. “I have one day and two nights to enjoy my own bed. Only hope Josephine gives me a break tomorrow, I'm not in the mood to deal with some petty nobles.”

Sera giggles sound devilish, “Say the word and I can empty the main hall… I can even let them live… it will be fun!”

“Tempting as is it sounds, I don't want to be on the bad side of Josi or Leliana.” She finishes her drink, eyes closed enjoying the flavour of the beer and the memories it brings back. They chat about the latest gossip and the missions of the Chargers, Bull even shared the tale about how they conquered the fortress on Crestwood. When Bull stands to go for another round, Klia decides to leave “Sorry, but my bed is calling me,” she stands slowly, Hawke and Sera trying to convince her to stay. Dorian’s face is not a happy one, but they made a deal and an hour has passed. “Have fun tonight.”

When Krem starts to rouse to accompany her, she wave a hand, dismissing him. “No need, stay and enjoy the night for me.” She leaves before someone will ignore her and follow, the cold wind of the night lifting her hair when she exits to the yard. A takes quick look at the starry sky and instead of climbing up the stairs to the main hall, she walks by the training area and moves to the battlements, sitting on the railing, her back against the tower wall, eyes fixed on the stars. She loves to sit in that spot, the only one on the keep that let her hide the breach and simply enjoy the night sky. She feels tired but didn't want to sleep, knowing well how this act normally ends. And when she is in her tower, the nightmares are worse, because no one is there to wake her or console her when she does by herself. But she needs to sleep, she can't feel groggy on combat or in an important meeting. Taking a deep breath, she starts to look for the constellations she knew on the sky, the act always relaxed her enough to rest for a few hours at least.

She didn't know how much time she stayed there, but her hands are cold and her butt aches from the hard stone she was seated in. With a soft sigh, she stands and starts to climb down the stairs with wobbly legs. She knows that the short way will be through Cullen's tower, but she tries to avoid being alone with him as much as possible. She accelerates the pace when she nears the tavern, not wanting to be seen by her companions roaming the keep instead of sleeping. The soldier on the hall door opens it for her with a respectful nod, closing it again when she crosses it. The main hall is almost dark, the few torches near the doors and the fire can't light the big room. The imposing throne silhouette always remembers her of her other duties as Inquisitor. The familiar sadness starts to clutch her heart like every night she spends in this tower and she quickens her feet to quickly arrive to her quarters. Another soldier opens her door and wishes her goodnight, her thanks reverberates on the walls while the soldier closed the door behind her.

She closes the hatch in her inner door when she enters the room, starting to undress as soon as she puts her feet in her quarters. After searching her drawers for a nightgown and putting it on, she washes her face and mouth, recovering a brush from the bathroom and untangling her hair sitting on the bed. Doing a braid in it, she stands and rounds the room blowing the candles until only the restocked fire remains. Laying under the covers, she lets the Fade call her, the Chant rolling in her mind until she falls asleep.

Is still fully dark when she awakes startled from a bad one, her body covered in sweat, heart hammering in her chest. Sitting on the bed with her back on the headboard, she wipes tears from her face. She spends a few minutes catching her breath, the uneasy feeling grasping her heart almost painfully. At last, knowing that she can't get back to sleep, she gets up, picking one of the blankets from the bed and moving to one of the comfy chairs she had in front of the fire. Luckily for her, the fire still had some embers and she can light a good fire quickly. She readied a glass of antivan brandy and makes herself comfortable on the chair, Varric’s book on the table to keep her company. She reads for a couple of hours, but at last, she falls asleep with the book on her legs.

The feeling of someone’s finger in her cheek awakens her. Bright sunlight blinds her when she tries to open her eyes. A little groggy grunt left her throat and a soft chuckle sounds from her right. The finger is back, more insistent, and brings some friends to pinch her chubby cheek. Her hand moves to snap the intruder from her face, her reward a musical laugh. She finally can open her eyes and finds Hawke leaning against her chair “Good morning!”

Her body aches from spending the night seated on the chair, but at least she felt rested. “Someday I will feel safe behind barred doors. Good morning to you too.”

“If you want security, talk with Dagna, normal locks are like a child's game. Did you spend the night here?”

Klia unfolds her legs and put the book on the table, stretching her body until the bones cracked. “No, but I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't stay on the bed.”

Hawke rests a hand over her head. “I still didn't know why you insist on sleeping here alone, this room is big enough for all of us”

With a sigh and some grunts at her legs when they failed to help her stand, she falls back to the chair. Hawke helps her to walk to the bathroom, where she takes off her sleeping gown and washes her body from the sweat of the night. Washing her face with cold water, she puts the towels and gown on the laundry pile and leaves the room. Hawke is chewing a piece of fruit from the tray near the fire while she walks to the wardrobe and picks her outfit. Being that her intention is to remain away from the main hall, she goes for a dark pair of trousers and an ample tunic, not bothering to put on a breast band. Turning to face Hawke, she closes the laces of the tunic while she moves to the hearth. “I overslept, didn't I?”

Hawke shrugs, “Not much, don't worry, only Al and I are awake anyway. In fact, we came to see if you want to have your breakfast with us, he is waiting in the hallway.”

Klia hands fall to her sides, “Why didn't you tell me he is there? I will have dressed quicker!”

“And there you have your reason! Breath, my dear, no harm done, you need your time and he didn't mind the waiting.”

She sighs, knowing Hawke was right. “Fine, let's get us some breakfast. We can ask them to bring it to the vault, as it is near and with limited access.”

Hawke starts to move to the stairs, her lopsided grin fixed on her face. “You'll want to put on a coat or something sturdier before going down there. You don't want someone to get distracted by your body’s cold signals.”

Klia is blushing deeply when she recovers the coat from the wardrobe and puts it on. She follows Hawke to the stairs and together they find Alistair sitting in the hallway, his back against the wall while he plays with a coin between his fingers. Klia stops breathing for a moment when she takes in the image, the sunlight bathing him and his ginger hair shining under it. Hawke brushes a hand over hers before coughing to signal their approach. He lost the grip on the coin and it falls over his tights but he is smiling when he looks to them while recovering it .“Good morning, Inquisitor. Sorry for wake you up this early.”

“It’s ok, I needed to be on my feet earlier, but it seems that the Fade didn’t want to let me go. Sorry for making you wait here.”

He stands and shakes off the dust from his pants. “No worries, I enjoyed the silence, it’s peaceful here, and the view is breathtaking.”

She passes him and stops behind the last door. “Lets move as quickly as possible to Josephine’s office, I don’t want to be stopped by one of the nobles.”

The pair nodded and she opens the door, giving a quick salute to the soldier guarding the door and moving directly to the ambassador’s office. An orlesian woman disentangled herself from the group with whom she was talking and starts to walk towards them, but Klia only accelerates the pace until she opens the door and disappears into the other room. Alistair is the last to cross it, and when he closes the door, Hawke starts to chuckle, “Oh man, you missed her face when you entered the room! The perfect mix between hatred and disappointment!”

Klia simply shrugs and knocks on the inner door, opening the door without waiting for an answer. “Good morning, Josephine.”

The ambassador is working on her table, a hot cup of tea at her side. She raises her head from the papers she was reading. “Good morning, Inquisitor. What can I do for you?”

She didn’t enter the room, talking with her from the door. “Nothing, don’t worry. I want to thank you for the bath and the fruit tray I found in my room yesterday, much appreciated.”

The ambassador put the quill aside and smiled broadly to her. “You are welcome, it is the least I can do for you.”

“I’m going to spend the morning on the Vault with Hawke and the warden. Please, inform the rest of the group and the soldiers, I want the room for ourselves all the day.”

Josephine nods and recovers the quill. “As you wish, Inquisitor. Enjoy your free morning.”

She bids her farewell and closes the door, climbing the stairs with Hawke and Alistair following. The vault is a big room, columns flanked the space with torches in every one of them. Paintings of Ferelden and Skyhold hang on some of the walls. Klia points to a door in front of the stairs. “Wait for me in the library, I’ll go to the kitchen to ask for our breakfast.”

Hawke looks excited when they move to the door. “Wait till you see it, Al. It’s old like the fortress. We only cleaned a part of the first bookcase and we discovered tales about the elves, the fall of lost cities and even dwarven genealogies.”

She opens the door, and the musky odor of dust and old paper greeted them. The room was impressive, every wall was covered with bookcases and those are full to every corner with books and scrolls. The centre of the room was presided by an exaggerated desk, with an oversized book over it. A big chair sat next to the desk, and Hawke sat on it, picking a book from the table and starting to turn the pages with a happy grin on her face. Alistair leans against the desk and lets his gaze roam over the walls. Hawke pointed to a bookcase behind him, “They have a full section about the Blight, maybe you will find some info about the Wardens there?”

Before he can move to the indicated bookshelf, Klia appears at the door with three steamy mugs in her hands. “The cook sends her regards, they will serve our breakfast as soon as they move a table and chairs to the vault, until then…” she gives a mug to each of them, “hot cocoa for us. Love that woman!”

After blowing a bit on their respective drinks, they sip in unison, soft delighted moans leaving Klia and Alistair.

Hawke chuckles at this. “I can leave if you need some privacy between you two and your drinks.”

Klia decides to ignore her, as it is too early to answer her. Instead, she moves to the same bookshelf Hawke pointed out to Alistair and picks a big book, the black leather of the covers engraved with silver letters. Nearing the desk, she puts the mug down and opens the book. “I found this on one of my first days in the library. It’s written in old tevinter, with annotations in elven. From what I can read in it, it's about the first Blight, the years of war and how your order was created. I asked Josephine to find someone who can help with the translations, I did what I can, but some words are so foreign to me it’s like they are written in another language. Solas already is working in translating the annotations his people made on the book.”

He left the table, standing behind her to watch over her shoulder to see the book pages. The artist illustrated the book with coloured images; the one they were looking at was a painting of the battle of Nordbotten, wardens riding gryphons attacking the hordes of darkspawn. “This could be one of the first books depicting our history. We don’t have anything similar, even in Weisshaupt.”

“We will send a copy of the translation to them if you want, but for now, I don’t want to lose any book from the library. We didn’t know if one has the clues to understand another, and until we discover all the secrets this marvelous room hides, I don’t want to send any of it away.”

He takes another look at the bookshelf filled with books related to the Blight and nods. “Fair enough, but I will ask for your permission to spend my free time here, reading those books.”

Closing the book, she caresses the cover. “Sure, and I will accompany you as often as I can. I enjoy the silence down here.”

A knock on the door signalled that their table is ready, and they left the library in search of a well-earned breakfast.


	7. Dark secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm swimming on my Inquisitor past, giving her a dark one with a lot of baggage, but I hope you didn't find it hard to read. I updated the tags, review them in case you have some taboo topics
> 
> Again, a very special thanks to [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn)for beta reading my work, without her, you will suffer from my capacity to forget about '.' and ',' XD and my total inability to conjugate correctly the times of the verbs.

Soft torch light greets them when they leave the library. The kitchen staff has prepared a big table in the middle of the room, with chairs and benches around it. Extra torches hung from the walls and the centre of the table is covered in candles. The cook stands beside the door “Your worship, we readied the table and breakfast for you, and knowing about your team’s sleepiness, we prepared enough for when they show.”

Klia gives her a grateful smile. “Thanks, much appreciated.”

She bows to her slightly, “We will leave you alone, call us if you need anything.”

The staff leaves the room, closing the door to the kitchen behind them. Klia moves near the table, the display of sweets, fruit and bread makes her mouth start watering. “Sit with me before I eat all the orlesian pastries.”

The three of them sit on a side of the table, Klia in a chair and Hawke and Alistair sharing a bench. The food is as good as ever, the cooks have a talent with sweets. Knowing how much Leliana enjoys her pastries, it is almost a certainty she herself chose the cooks for the keep. They eat in silence, humming happily when one of them enjoys a favourite. When she feels sated, Klia serves herself a cup of tea and raises her feet to the chair, leaning the cup on her knees. “What do you think of Skyhold, Alistair? Did you have the chance to walk the battlements and the yards?”

He finishes his now cold cocoa and puts the mug aside. “Lel gave me a quick tour yesterday, but the moon was not high enough to have a good look at it.”

She sips her tea, the burning liquid always calms her. “We can go for a walk when the soldiers are finished with their morning practice.”

Hawke snorts a bit, “Yeah, we better wait until then or the Commander will turn the training in a war simulation to impress you. The soldiers didn't deserve it.”

A cookie flies from Klia's hand and lands flat on Hawke chest. “Shut up, moron.”

The mage recovers the cookie and bites to it happily. “Thanks! And you know I'm right.” She turns her attention to Alistair, “The last time we walked near the training area during a session, one of the new recruits ended with a broken arm when he lost his cool, hitting him hard enough to crack his shield arm.”

Alistair crooks a brow. “He must have changed more than I believe possible. His control and cool head were praised by the instructors at the Templar school.”

Hawke takes the last bite of cookie, munching it between words. “When we met at Kirkwall he was very hot-headed, always on guard, always distrustful. Anger flowed freely from him against the mages and our sympathisers. He changed a lot since our first meeting.”

Klia replenishes her cup and retakes the position on the chair. “One didn't survive the kind of experience he lived without changing.”

Hawke snorts angrily. “Sure, the poor commander is the only person in Thedas with a dark past.”

Klia puts down the cup with a soft sigh, “All I’m saying is that the Kinloch experience was hard for him, I can understand that.”

Alistair flinches at the mention of the circle tower, he was there after the uprising of the blood mages and knew what they did to Cullen. 

Hawke takes a deep breath trying to calm herself but it didn't work as planned. “And you survived Starkhaven and the experience didn't turn you in a Templar hater. Maker, Klia! You even saved the fucking order!”

The sound of a Klia's chair against the floor echos on the vault. She stands in silence and simply walks away from them, taking a hallway near the kitchen door. The sound of a door closing sounds at the same time that Hawke’s curses, “Shit…I did it again!”

Alistair gaze is fixed in the hallway, his brain trying to understand what just happened. The sound of something hitting the table makes his turn, only to find Hawke face against the wood, forehead leaning on it. “Ok… bad topic?”

Her voice sounds muffled against the table. “The worst.” She puts her arms over the surface, head raising to lean on her hands. “We will need Dorian's help to fix t… Maker’s breath! I always end opening this fucking mouth of mine and hurting her.”

“I suppose you can't tell me what happened there”

“The details are for her to share, but knowing what you mean to her, I can share a bit of it.” She leans closer to him and lowers her voice to a whisper, “After the destruction of the Chantry in Kirkwall, the few mages that survived the battle with Meredith and Orsino remained in the tower, under Cullen’s watch. The people started to attack them every time they left the gallows. When a young girl died after an attack, some of them asked to leave the city. My friend, Sebastian, offered Starkhaven to them until they could move to a new circle. Klia was there helping him when the Templar rebellion started.” Her right hand started to massage her temples. “I was in Nevarra then, having left the city in a stupid attempt trying to avoid an exalted march… I never will forgive myself for sending her there.”

He puts a hand on her shoulder, “What happened?” The hand stays there, reassuring her.

“A group of Templars attacked Starkhaven. Klia was in the castle with the mages, and fought them trying to save a group of children.” She stops and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes before continuing. “They had her for three days, and I will only say that the fucking templars destroyed her in more ways than I believed possible.” Alistair’s hand grasps her shoulder with force, ire making it shake a bit. “They fortified themselves on the castle, killing a mage every twelve hours like a game… Fenris, Varric, Aveline, Merrill and Isabela gathered a group of fighters as soon as Sebastian informed them, and together they freed the city and the castle. Varric found her, and didn't let anyone see her for a week.” She sits back, his hand falling between them. “I arrived ten days later, and when Varric explained what happened to her… shit, Al, I tortured and killed the last Templar left alive on the castle and didn't regret it, not then, not now.”

She stands up with a sigh, “I'll go fetch Dorian… talk to her meanwhile if you want.”

He remains seated, hand moving to his hair. News of the attacks of the rogue templars had arrived at Denerim, but the details never reached him… until now. His left hand close in a fist, hard enough to drawn blood with his nails. The pain calms him a bit, and he starts a relaxation method, inhaling and exhaling slowly, counting to ten with every respiration. He didn't know how much time has passed, but he feels calmer at last. Recovering her cup from the table, he refills it and pours one for himself. Standing up slowly, he picks up the cups and starts walking with care to the hallway where she had disappeared. 

Muffled voices sound from behind the kitchen door when he passes it. The hallway has a single door to his left and he stops in front of it. Taking a deep breath, he uses an elbow to knock at the door. “Klia? Are you in there? It will be a pity to get lost at your keep on my first day…” A half chuckle, half sob, reach him and he tries again “Well, at least I’ve chosen the correct door. I brought you a cup of tea if you want it. I don't need to enter but it will be good for my fingers to not hold a burning cup longer than necessary.” When no answer comes from inside the room, he starts to think to maybe leave the cup there. “Looks like you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll leave the cup on the floor near the door and leave. Pick it up before it gets cold.”

He is kneeling when the door opens slowly, Klia hiding part of her face behind it. He remains on the floor and extends his arm, giving her the cup. A trembling hand picks it, and before she can close the door again, he speaks softly to her. “Can I keep you company? I'm good with the long silences… talking about serious stuff is not one of my virtues anyway.” She seems to ponder it, gaze lost inside her tea cup. When Alistair sit on his feet to ease the weight on his knees, she reacts and simply vanishes inside the room, leaving the door open. With a triumphant smile, he stands with care, his hand still holds his own cup of tea. He moves into the room and closes the door behind him. It's a storage room, with little shelves on each wall, dusty bottles perched here and there over them. A bench rest at the far wall from the door and Klia is sitting on it, a leg on each side of the bench and her back leaning on the wall, the cup of tea resting between her legs. He moves near her and makes a flourished bow. “Your knight in shining armour has arrived. Can I sit?”

She answers him softly, but he can hear the humour in her voice, “At least this time you have the armour put on.”

He sits in front of her, mimicking her pose. “I didn't normally walk without a shirt in the middle of the day, but I accept suggestions.” She chuckles softly, and a smile grows on his face. “Good hiding spot you have here, quiet, cold... And those bottles look tempting.”

Her head rest against the wall, eyes roaming over the shelves. “Yeah, they look tempting, until you read the labels…” Her finger points to one over their heads. “Pick that one, the short and round.”

He raises a bit from the bench and extends his arm to pick the bottle, handing it to her while sitting back.

“There only three bottles here from where I risk drinking. This one was laying lonely and ignored on Master Dennet home… Carnal, 8:69 Blessed. I didn't open it yet, but now I feel in the mood to do it, wanna share?”

He shrugs with a lopsided grin on his face. “I can’t let the mighty Inquisitor get drunk in the middle of the day, at least not alone. It is the knight in me once again; I will be your partner in hiccups and headaches later.”

Taking the dagger from her boot, she breaks the seal, opening the bottle with caution. Before she can take the first sip, he steals the bottle. “Allow me the honour, my lady. If it tastes like dragon piss, I will be the one to suffer.”

With a quick movement, he nears the bottle to his lips, the soft smell of brandy filling his nostrils. He takes a tentative sip, not swallowing yet, just in case. The sweet flavour of brandy with a fruity note at the end fills his mouth, and he swallows it with a soft moan. “No dragon piss present on this bottle, Inquisitor. Let me take another one to be sure it is safe enough for you.”

She is smiling broadly when he put aside the bottle, his cheeks flushing slightly from the booze. Taking it in her hand, she raises it and takes a long sip, the flaming liquid warming her body from the insides almost immediately. “Yes, no dragon piss…” She takes another drink and passes him the bottle again. “Enjoy it, Alistair, this bottle is one of a kind.”

They drink in silence for some time, the bottle changing hands between them. When is almost empty, they put it on the bench, Klia fingers wrapping the neck of the bottle. Alistair rested his head against the wall with a soft thug. “I like your choice of poison, Klia. But you know that we will regret it later, right?”

She kicks his leg with her feet. “I'm sure you will, being the old man you are.”

He opens an eye and raises a hand like a mother admonishing her child. “Show a little respect to your king.”

She chuckles softly, “Playing the king card this early in our relationship, your majesty? You are no fun at all!”

“I can also play the Warden one or my favourite wild card, the hero of the fifth Blight one.”

The smile fades a bit on her face when she raises her left hand. “See? Privileged one, you have three reasons to be respected, I have a flaming mark that is killing me and hurts like hell.”

He leans over his knees, clasping his hands in front of him. “Now that I feel bold from the booze, I will say this is not true, and you know what they say, drunks and children never lie. You are more than this mark, much more. You gained the respect of the people for your heart and compassion. Yes you can close the rifts, and yeah, you will kick Corypheus butt someday, but you were great before the mark, and will be after it.” Leaning again on the wall, he raises a hand with the palm to her. “Your king has spoken, engrave my words in your soul and on a golden table, or something shiny.”

She finishes the bottle with a final long gulp, moaning softly when the peachy flavour of the booze washes her tongue. “You are even worse than Hawke and Dorian together and, unluckily for me, I can't get angry with you.”

Alistair let his eyes roam over the rest of the bottles. “If half of this bottles have booze that good, we can spend here all the day and drink ourselves to oblivion.”

Her giggles echo in the closed room, “I for one, didn’t have the energy to launch myself to this kind of death. Some of these bottles are here because they are poison in a beautiful package. Maybe you want to try some of the wardens’ stock we recovered.” She stands, short steps and a hand on the wall to right herself, moving to the opposite wall from where they are seated. She reads the labels on the bottles, her finger pointing each one while she reads it. A happy “Here you are!” sounds when she picks the last bottle on the row. With it pressed against her chest, she walks back to the bench, bowing to him with a grin on her face. “My king, accept this offering.”

“Happy to accept it, my dear Inquisitor, but it will be good for both of us to move this little party to a more comfortable place, I’m seeing a hard floor hitting our face in our future if we remain here.”

She shrugs slightly, “Not a bad idea, but I don’t know how we will move unseen through the main hall. I’m not in the mood to deal with a single person.”

Standing beside her, he punches her ribs with his elbow “Really? You drank enough to forget that you are a rogue?”

She blushes and moves a hand over her mouth to hide the smile creeping in it. “Never used my powers to move around the keep… good idea.”

He offers a hand to her, and when she takes it, he opens the door and leaves the room, the Inquisitor on his right hand and the bottle on the left. “You will need to be close to me for when I open and close the doors.”

She feels lightheaded, didn’t know if it was the alcohol, the time spent with him, or the prospect to have him in her room. “As close as I can, don’t worry about that.”

Passing beside the table, Alistair stops and picks a full tray of bread and fruit, the bottle stored under his arm without letting her go. “Warden complexion… I’m hungry all day.”

The stairs were dark after the brightness of the vault, and they stumbled a couple of times on their way up. Stopping just behind the door to the main hall, she cloaks herself, letting Alistair hand go and positioning her own on his back. They giggle together before he opens the door and move to the main hall slowly, giving her time to follow, turning to close the door. They were moving to her quarters when Hawke calls him from the rotunda door. He turns to face her, and feel Klia closing the distance between them and hiding behind his body. “Hello Hawke, good morning Dorian.”

The pair stops in front of him, a surprised look on Hawke’s face. “Where are you going?”

He shrugs, moving his free hand to his neck, “Well… the Inquisitor and I talked for a while, drank a bit, then talked again, and drank a bit more.” He can feel her shaking body against him, her muffle laugh disappearing in the background sound of the main hall. “We decided to move our little party to her quarters. Don’t worry, she is fine.”

He can see Dorian looking between his legs, where he knows that Klia feet will be, but the mage didn’t say a word about it, only his arched brow gives him away. Instead of saying something, he touches Hawke’s elbow and points to the door they used a moment ago. “Let them be, you started it, he will fix it, and now that you have me on my feet after a very long night, at least give me some breakfast.”

Hawke looks unhappy with the situation, but Dorian was not someone to be ignored when he is in a bad mood, and waking him after a night drinking with the Chargers has been a bad idea. She turns again to Alistair, “Let me know if you need something, I will ask Josephine to clear her agenda for the rest of the day until our meeting with Cullen.”

He gives her a thumbs up, Klia relaxing her grip on him when Hawke turns away from them. Dorian remains there, moving closer to Alistair and whispering over his shoulder. “Clever move, cousin. Enjoy your free time. Have fun.”

He leaves with a last wink to Alistair. They start to move again to the Inquisitor quarters, the soldier there giving him a quizzical look. Klia positioned herself between him and the guard, Alistair’s body hiding her from the crowd in the room. Alistair giggles when she appears suddenly, startling the soldier. She joins him, while the guard recovers his composure, “Hello again, Inquisitor. Nice trick.”

“Sorry, Travis, this is the only way to move to my room without everyone stopping me. Can you give us a few hours of peace? I will let you know if we need anything.”

Moving a hand to his chest, he bows slightly “Sure, Inquisitor.” He opens the door behind him and closes it again when they walk by. They climb the stairs to her quarters in silence, and she lets him enter first and closes the door behind her. 

He stops at the top of the stairs, looking around “Wow, living with style, are you?”

She takes the tray from his hand and moves to the couch, leaving it on the little table in front of it. “No one can say that my cell is not a beautiful one.”

He punches her back with the bottle before putting it down beside the tray. “Give me the tour before your mouth loses itself in your nonsense.”

She moves to the centre of the room and starts pointing with her arms. “This door leads to the bathroom, this one is a storage area with a little closet and a place to store my armour and weapons. The upstairs is a space to sit, nothing fancy, a couple of chairs and a lot of space, we didn’t know the utility of it yet. The rest is pretty obvious: my bed, my wardrobe, my desk, the few books I love stored behind it, the place where I spend my time in front of the hearth, the sitting area, and the balconies.” Moving to one of the crystal doors, she beckons him. “Come here, I’ll show you one of the better views of the keep.”

He follows her, whistling softly when he takes in the view. “Maker’s breath, but this is beautiful!”

She leans against the railway, her eyes fixed on the distant mountains. The sun is not entirely over them, creating some shadowy areas in the valley. Skyhold morning sounds mixing with the ones from the mountain: the wind, the chirp of the birds, wings flapping around them when a group bypassed the tower. Closing her eyes, she leans down on her arms, the extra energy the alcohol gave her disappearing slowly, leaving in its wake the rest of her pain and panic. He seems to sense it, closing the distance between them and caressing her back. “Let’s go inside. I can’t wait to taste what Riordan bottled for us.” When she straightens her back, he grasps her hand and guides her inside until he makes her sit on the couch. “There, better don’t go back to when we started.” He let himself fall beside her before grabbing the bottle. After fighting with the sealing for some moments, he slips his hand over the couch and picks the dagger hidden in Klia’s boot while she laughs at it. He cuts the sealing and tries to put the weapon back in its place while whistling, which make Klia laugh even harder. She moves her hand to the dagger before he cuts her and gives his fingers a playful slap before grabbing the hilt from him and putting it in its place. He leans on the back of the couch while he opens the bottle, smelling the content before taking a sip from it. The liquid burns his tongue, but as soon as he swallows it, a sweet aftertaste fills his mouth. With a soft moan, he let his head fall over the back of the couch, taking another sip. “This one is good, is like a kick in the guts that ends with a kiss…” He passes the bottle to her and looks to his side to watch her drink from it.

Her eyes close as soon as the liquid touches her mouth, but like him, when she swallows, the sweet flavour calms her discomfort. She let the bottle rest over her knee, “I see what you mean, but it is good, indeed.” 

She puts the bottle on the table and stands up, moving quickly to the table near the hearth and recovers the brandy and a pair of glasses from it. Sitting again, she pours a good amount of the burning liquid in each glass and gives one to him. “We can get drunk in a civilised way, right?”

He snorts trying to not laugh hard, “Josephine really got you there.”

She hits him with one of the cushions of the couch, “Shut up!” The smile on her face when he hugs the cushion over his chest tells him the truth. When he didn’t answer her after a little while, she punches his ribs softly. “You know I was kidding, moron…”

“Of course I do, but it’s fun making you beg.” Her punch this time has more strength then when her elbow hit his ribs. “That hurts, you know…”

“And that's the reason I did it, my royal idiot.”

They giggle together, toasting their glasses before finishing their drinks. She refills them but leaves the glasses on the table. With a deep sigh, she leans back and let her body fall against him, her head resting on his shoulder. “I suppose you want to know what happened this morning.”

He moves his hand to cover the one she has between their legs. “Only if you are ready to talk about it. Hawke has told me enough to understand why you left, and I didn’t pry.” 

He can feel her body shivering while she takes a deep breath. At last, she stands again, her hand slipping from below his. She rests her forearms on her knees and fixes her gaze on the big window in front of them. “Thanks for that, it’s been a long while since I had the last panic attack.” She stands then, extending a hand to him. “I want to tell you, but if you don’t mind, I would prefer to stay outside for it.”

He takes her hand and stands beside her, picking up the glasses before following her to the balcony. They sit under the sun, side by side, backs resting against the wall. They emptied their glasses and she puts them aside near the door. “I will not go into in details, but you deserve to know the truth after seeing what happened to me this morning… you will understand my nightmares too, mine don’t have an heroic origin like yours.” Before he can answer her, she shakes her head with a soft smile. “You already know that I was at Starkhaven when the rogue Templars attacked. Sebastian had just left the city with a platoon of soldiers to help Cullen at Kirkwall. We had twenty adult mages and ten childrens. When the templars attacked, the soldiers tried to stop them, with the mages helping them, but they were fifteen of them, well trained and in a bloodlust… they killed every soldier and beat every mage they found, some were lucky enough to die in this first battle.” She was shaking visibly, eyes closed and hugging her legs against her chest. He closes the distance between them and put an arm over her back, moving his hand in soothing circles. “I moved the children with me to one of the towers, barring the door with everything I could move quickly enough. They tortured the servants until one of them pointed to the tower, and then they charged against the door until they broke it. I fought, Al, I really did, I killed three of them and injured two more, but got I distracted when one of them bypassed me and charged over the children. When I woke up after that, I was tied to a chair... They made me watch as they bled to death the little boys and girls I fought to save.” 

He stops the movement of his hand and pushes her against his chest. “You don’t need to tell me everything, Klia. It’s hard to remember this kind of things.”

She takes some deep breaths to calm herself, “They tortured me, calling me everything you can imagine for trying to save the children... But I didn’t break, didn’t beg, they would not have that from me, in my mind I would die with honour, protecting the weak…” She sits back straight, her face looking to the distant mountains. “After a day, they changed the torture… they rap-” she hides her face against her knees, “I can’t even say it aloud, Maker help me…”

He kneels in front of her, forcing her to look to him. “It’s ok, don’t push yourself. I know what you mean and why Hawke hates them so much after that…”

She leans against his hand, tears flowing freely. “The Maker must hate me… I still didn’t know why He tortures me so much.”

“You are here, with us, saving the weak and protecting the land, as you always wished. What we survive helps us to shape our very soul.”

Her snort mixes with her sobs, “Poetry from you, that’s new.”

He is happy to see her recovering part of her humour. “Not mine, I had the luck of sharing my travels with a wise woman. I ignored most of her advice, but I remember bits like that now and then.” 

“I only have Vivienne, and she is a bitch. I don’t want to talk to her about anything.” She leans back against the wall, and he sits in front of her, legs stretched out beside her. With a sigh, she hits the wall with her head, hard enough to feel pain and focus her mind. “Want to know why I always dress in high neck and sleeved robes? My body will explain my history better than I...”

“Only if you need to do it, I know enough to understand your struggle.”

She stands slowly, extending a hand to help him to do it too, and walking inside the room. She stops at the bed, taking off the coat and letting it fall over the mattress. Taking a deep breath, she starts to lift the tunic over her skin, rolling it up over her neck. Behind her, she can hear his gasp when he sees it. She feels his fingers tracing some of the scars, trembling slightly doing so.

After what seemed like hours to her, he leans his full hand against her skin. “Why did they do it?” She clearly hears the pain and hate in his voice.

“In their own words: I didn’t beg soon enough, and so they had fun with me… and fun they had, for two full days until Varric and the others showed.” She let the tunic fall again, covering her body. “I understand Hawke, I do, really… but my pain is mine and I chose how to deal with it. I spent weeks glueing my shattered body and soul back together, and when I felt whole again, my family asked me to assist the Divine with the peace conclave. They never knew what happened to me at Starkhaven, or they would never have asked me to go.” 

She sits on the bed, lowering her head and talking in a low voice. “Now you know my dark secrets, use them well, Warden…”

He sits beside her and gives her a playful push, “Sure, knowing who is your spymaster I will blackmail you, for suuuuureeeee.” When he sees the little smile on her face, he pushes his luck. “Besides, you already know most of my dirty little secrets, and the rest will flow from my stupid mouth when you put enough alcohol on me… or if you offer me enough good cheese, I’m what you call an addict of it.”

Just then his stomach rumbles and they break into laughter. She looks outside and sees the sun high in the sky. “Maybe we need to order some food, it seems we have been here longer than I thought.”

Alistair stretches his back lazily, “Ok, I’ll go. I want to meet your cook, the pastries tasted like heaven, and this woman earned a big thank you for it. Any whim or shall I let her decide?”

“Some meat will be great, and steal a bottle of wine from Dorian if you see him. I will buy him more when we visit Val Royeaux.”

He leaves the bed and walks directly to the stairs, stopping on the first one. “If Hawke ask about coming up to see you, what do you want for me to say?”

She lays back on the bed, turning her face to him. “Tell her I need a couple of hours more, I’m enjoying having you just for myself.”

He salutes her like her soldiers, “Aye aye, your worship!” her answer follows him to the door, not a nice one, but funny anyway. When he opens the outer door, the guard is the same than before. “I’m going to the kitchen to beg for some food, she doesn't want to be disturbed yet. I’ll be back in a moment.”

The soldier gives him a similar answer to the one he gave her and he starts laughing softly on his way to the kitchen. Before opening the door, he sees Varric near the fire with Hawke, the latter with a worried face while she cleans her staff. He walks to them and let himself fall in one of the chairs, startling her. “Hey there, having fun?”

She wants to kick him but Varric snort focuses her mind. “How is she?”

“She is fine. We talked, she explained to me what happened… everything.” The last word sounded angry, and Varric hummed his agreement with him. “But as I said, she is fine, she asked for a couple of hours more and then you can come up”

Hawke didn’t know if she feels relieved or not, she will feel better when she can see her with her own eyes. “Thanks for taking care of her… Dorian and Varric chastised me all the morning for opening my stupid mouth.”

The dwarf let his quill on the table, “You earned it, my friend. If Alistair hasn't talked her out of her mood, we would have lost her for a couple of days like last time.”

“I know, I know! But she is so…so... Klia! Everyone’s pain is hard except hers, sometimes I want to slap her until she sees it.” Hawke leans her head between her arms over the table like she did in the morning. 

He ruffles her hair with a smile, “She asked me to beg Dorian for a bottle of wine, can you do it for me? I want to talk with Cullen…” 

When he stands up, Varric does with him. “If you are planning to have that conversation with him, I want to be there, maybe my point of view can help.”

“Ok, but it will be uncomfortable for all of us.”

Varric stacks the letters he was writing and stores them on a little drawer on the table, the soft click of a keylock closing sounding soft. “It will be, but it must be done… I tried in the past few months, but he didn’t listen to me.”

Moving to the rotunda door, Varric walks just behind him, and they see Hawke climbing the stairs to the second floor while they move to the exterior door. “I hope he will listen to me, if he doesn’t, I’ll talk with Leliana about it. Klia has enough on her shoulders to deal without this.” 

 

Solas is seated on the couch reading a book and he waves a hand, greeting them, but doesn’t stop his reading. The midday sun blinded them when they open the door. They can see messengers and scouts moving in and out of the Commander’s office. When they reach the door, he knocks and waits for his response. When his permission to enter arrives, the door is opened by a soldier who gives them space to move inside. The office is dark contrasting with the sunny exterior. Cullen is seated behind his desk, reading reports with a scout beside him. Alistair takes a deep breath, “Commander, can we have a moment? It’s important.”

He arcs a brow but dismisses the soldiers, standing up and moving to the other side of the desk, leaning his hip on it. “What happened? Any news from the Wardens?”

Alistair hand moves to his neck, as always. “No, nothing related to the Wardens or the trip… Andraste’s tits, this is harder than I thought.” Cullen simply stares to them, his quizzical look only deepening. “Ok, I will try to say it quickly, then we can talk about it or not.” He takes a long breath, catching all the air he needs to say it. “Can you stop chasing after Klia’s heart?”

Cullen's hand grasp the hilt of his sword with force enough to make the leather of his gloves crack against it. “You too? Don’t I have enough with Varric, Hawke and Dorian? What makes me so unworthy of her to be treated like this?”

Varric positions himself beside the door, leaning against the wall. “I didn’t tell you the full history, but now that Alistair knows about it, I think it’s time you know.. Remember when Sebastian rushed to Kirkwall to help you with the mobs against your tower?”

The mention of Kirkwall always puts Cullen on edge. “Of course I remember it, Varric. Not an easy time to forget.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. But did you remember how all of us left the city in a rush after we did our part?” Cullen nods and Varric continues talking. “A group of rogue templars attacked Starkhaven when Sebastian was in Kirkwall. They killed every one of the mages you sent there, and not in a humanitarian way. Even the children got beaten to death.” Cullen’s strategist mind is tying up loose ends and his mouth changes from an angry grin to a sad one. Varric nods slightly before continuing “They had her for three days. I will not say what they did to her, all you need to know is that she shivers every time she is greeted by one of your templars.”

With a sigh, Alistair moves in front of him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “You are an ex-templar. She knows that, but you still talk and move like one of them. All of this is very recent to her, she needs time to heal, and Corypheus and the breach doesn’t help to do it… we have spent the last few hours drinking and talking about it. You know I would not ask if I didn’t know it is important and what is best for her.”

Cullen looks defeated, his shoulders fall deeply and his hands grasping the desk. “Why the secrecy? Why she didn’t trust me with it?”

Varric talks again from the door. “Only Dorian, Hawke and you two know it… well, I’m sure Leliana knows too, but she never said a word. She doesn’t want anyone treating her different for this.”

Cullen rolls his shoulders, a movement Alistair knew he did when he felt nervous but didn’t want to show it. “Ok, I’ll give her the space she needs. Now, can you leave me alone to think about it, please?”

Varric opens the door and leaves first, and when Alistair turns to leave too, Cullen grabs him and gives him a half hug, whispering in his ear “What did they do to her?”

Not having to look at his face while he sais it make it easier. “Everything you can think... I saw her back, they marked her with fire and metal, and they-” the arm grasping his back tightened “they had their way with her body.”

Cullen almost staggers, Alistair arms helping him to stand “Maker, Al. I almost forced her to save the order, sending her with a little team to a fortress full of them!”

“She is strong headed, if she hadn't wanted to save the order, she’d had chosen the mages. You know it.” Stepping back from him, still supporting him with his hands on his shoulders. “Take your time to absorb it. She only needs to stop thinking about it as much as she can. And now that I know it, I’ll try my best to distract her from it.”

“Good, take care of her for me.” He leans to the desk, and Alistair nods to him before leaving the room. Varric waits for him in near the rotunda door and they return to the main hall, where Dorian is seated with Hawke at the table.

The tevinter gives him a bottle of wine “She owes me half a box of this exquisite nectar. At least drink it with gusto.” When he takes it, Dorian doesn’t let it go completely, asking in a low voice. “How did it go? He understands now?”

Varric leans on his usual spot near the hearth, “Surprisingly fine, having Alistair there helped… a lot.” 

Dorian lets the bottle go at last, with a smirk on his face. “You must have a tongue of gold.”

Alistair shrugs while storing the bottle under his arm. “Years of court gossip helped with that skill... but I’m sure that it’s the freckles. Everybody loves my freckles! Now it’s time to pay a visit to our cook and beg for some food for the Inquisitor.” He waves a hand to them as he heads to the kitchen, “See you in a couple of hours!” He mixed with the residents until they lost sight of his ginger hair between them.

Dorian sits again and puts his feet on the table. “That was… unexpected, to say the least. But I’m happy she is opening to more people.”

Varric closes the distance to them, trying to maintain their conversation in private. “And I’m happy she can spend more time alone with him… maybe she will gain his heart if they have enough time for it.” When Hawke and Dorian look to him with surprised grins, he simply shrugs, “You really believed that I wouldn’t not see how she looks at him? I knew her for years. I see the love in her face as if I had written it myself. Give me some credit!”

They laugh together and decided to move their little party to Hawke’s room until their time to meet Klia.


	8. Decissions, decissions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thanks to [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn)for beta reading my work!! I feel so motivated to write thanks to her help and the feedback my little history is having! <3

As Alistair starts going down the stairs, the sound of an animated conversation reverberates on its walls. At the vault, he finds the Chargers, Bull, a skinny blonde elf and a bearded man he didn't know. When Bull sees him, he waves a hand, “Warden! Join us!”

 

He moves near Bull, clasping hands with him. “Can't stay, the Inquisitor is waiting for me and the food I'm going to beg for at the kitchen.”

 

“Well, at least let me make the formal presentations: this crazy lot are part of my Chargers.” He starts pointing to each one of them. “Krem, my second-in-command, Skinner, Rocky, Stitches, Grim and Dalish.” The group welcomes him, Krem standing to clasp hands with him. Bull continues with the rest of people at the table. “She is Sera, don't let her looks fools you, she is deadly as a dragon with a bow in her hands. Our Inquisitor has fun with her around the keep making pranks now and then. And at last, a member of your order, Blackwall.” 

 

The bearded man stands and moves near Alistair, clasping hands with him. The hands remained clasped more time than normal, the two of them looking intently on one another. The name ring a bell, “You are quite the legend on Weisshaupt, ser.”

 

Blackwall let her hand go, and answers him with a strong orlesian accent in his deep voice. “I've been away from the fortress for years, wandering all of Thedas, searching for new members for the order.”

 

“And a good job you did on it. I meet some of your recruits and they seem very capable men and women.” Alistair returns the waves the rest of the group gives him. “Nice to meet you all, maybe we can catch up later after the meetings. I heard a lot of histories about the fun nights at the Herald’s Rest. But I need to move, it’s time to pay a visit to the kitchen before our dear Inquisitor starves to death waiting for me.” He touches his forehead with two fingers before leaving, knowing he will be passing by their table on his way out. 

 

The kitchen door is open when he nears it, the sounds of the vivid ambient filling the room. He knocks at the door frame, and a woman with a leather apron approach him, wiping her hands with a cloth. “What can I do for you, ser?” Her voice is deep, even with the thick orlesian accent she has.

 

He bows slightly, “I'm coming to thank you for the breakfast you created for us this morning, it has been years since I have eaten pastries so delicious.” She crosses her arms over the apron, knowing that the praise will have a request behind it. “Really, I mean it!” Shaking his head, he shrugs when her brow arches waiting for his request. “But you are right, I came to beg too, the Inquisitor will stay in her quarters for lunch. She asked me to pick up some food for us… meat if possible, we need something on our bellies to smooth this wine.”

 

“Thanks for the praise, I will make some more for when you travel.” The cook turns away from him, a soft smile on her face. “You can wait for it while we prepare the tray or I can have someone bring it to you when it's ready.”

 

He leans against the frame of the door and crosses his legs. “I'll wait for it, if possible. Besides, I always enjoy the rhythm of a well worked kitchen like yours, reminds me of home.” Seeing the long shadows the sun is creating on the floor, he shifts on his feet, “And I've been gone longer than I planned, better if I return with a present.”

 

“Suit yourself, then.”

 

Less than five minutes had passed when the cook put a big tray filled with pots, plates and cutlery in his hands. “We made this stew thinking of you. Sister Nightingale ordered us to prepare something from Ferelden, and there you have it. I added some sweet rolls for our Worship. Enjoy your meal.”

 

He has his hands too full to give her a proper bow but lowers his head instead. “Thanks, serah, much appreciated” The cook giggles before shooing him away from her kitchen. 

 

When he pass beside the table, a dark skinned man has joined them, and he almost drops the tray when he recognises him as Master Dennet. He coughs softly to disguise it, before stopping beside Bull again. “I'll be on my way before the food gets cold. Again, nice to meet you, I'll see you later.

 

Krem salutes him without leaving his place. “Give the Inquisitor our regards, and tell her she has been missed today.”

 

Sera is pouting on her chair, “And I'm still mad at her… first, she left me here, and now she closes her doors to us. I have all the right to be mad, yeah? Shitty situation!”

 

“I'll pass your messages to her, enjoy your meal. See you later!” With the last word, he starts his way to the main hall, opening the door proves difficult with his hands full, but he makes it. The main hall remains full, the long tables on the sides filled with food. He dodges the people roaming around the room, and the guard opens the Inquisitor’s door when he sees him approaching. “Thanks, some members of the team will show in a couple of hours, let them pass then.”

 

“Aye aye, ser. Bon appetit.”

 

His arms start to feel numb from carrying the tray without spilling any of its contents. When he stops in front of the door, he tries to decide between trying to open the door by himself or calling for help. Deciding to not disturb her, he leans the tray on the handrail, securing it with his hip. Moving a hand to the door handle, he opens it, recovering the tray and walking into the room. The silence in the room is almost overwhelming, and he finds himself trying to close the door as quietly as possible. He fails, and the sound echos in the room while he climbs up the stairs. Klia didn’t greet him, and the first thought he has is that she must have left the room for an urgent meeting or something equally important. When his head reaches the floor level, he can see a pair of feet hanging to one side of the bed. With every step he takes, the image of a sleeping Klia is revealed. She cleaned the room, he realizes, the trays on the table have disappeared since his departure, together with the empty bottles and the dirty glasses. He put the tray down on the table in front of the couch and moves near the bed, deciding to wake her to eat before the food get cold. 

 

One of her arms is covering her eyes and the other lays over her body. Just when he is about to touch her, the hand over her belly started to tremble, her fingers twitching, grasping the linen of her tunic. Her breath quickens, and she starts to mutter some intelligible words. Sitting beside her on the mattress, he tries to wake her, first talking to her, and when this tactic didn’t work, pushing her shoulder. Her gasping breath is getting worse, her body starting to tremble. He decides to use the same technique that worked last time and leans his upper body over hers, pinning an arm under him while his hand secures the other. Moving it aside from her face, he moves his other arm near her head, leaning his weight on his forearm to not crush her. With his hand, he starts to caress her face, whispering softly, “Klia, wake up, it is a nightmare. I’m here, come to me.” He repeats the words again and again until he feels her body starting to relax, the frown on her face softening. He can feel her heartbeat under his hand, the quick drumming slowing its rhythm with every intake she makes. When her eyes start to open again, he smiles fondly at her. “Hey there.”

 

She closes her eyes again before speaking, a soft blush creeping over her face. “I did it again… I can’t even fall asleep in the middle of the day, damn nightmares!”

 

He lifts part of his weight from over her, but feeling her body is still trembling, he didn’t break the contact. “I know the feeling… It is my fault anyway, the little trip to the kitchens took me more time than intended, but I brought hot stew, sweets for later, and a bottle of Dorian’s wine.” 

 

“Good, I’m starving. Thanks for saving me again, my knight.”

 

Moving up with care, trying to not crush her little frame under his armoured one, he moves away from her, his hands grasping hers and pulling her up. “Don’t make a fuss over it, it looks like we can take turns taking care of one another.”

 

She rolls her shoulders while they move to the couch, falling on it unceremoniously and bends her legs to the side. “I can’t say the idea is not appealing. I spent most of the past night on the chair in front of the fire after one of my nightmares.”

 

He serves the meals on the plates, the smell of the stew filling the room. After she takes her plate and spoon from his hand, he opens the wine bottle and pours the deep red liquid in the glasses. “Then we can share a room, or if you don’t want to share it with me, we can ask Dorian or Hawke to do it.” 

 

She is fighting against the big quantity of food she filled her mouth with, her cheek puffed like a squirrel. The image is so cute that he can’t fight the laugh flowing from his chest. She pushes his shoulder playfully, her cheek and ears turning a deep red when she blushes. 

 

When she finally swallows her food, she takes a deep gulp from her glass. “Shit, Al. I really appreciate it if you send me a warning when the food is spicy.” He refills her glass and she takes another gulp. “Our cook didn’t have the grasp on the Ferelden recipes because this is hot like a flaming wall!”

 

He puts a little piece of meat in his mouth, tasting it before swallowing it. “Well, I didn’t know it would be spicy, and to be honest, is not that bad. I can fetch you some water to deal with it if needed, it can be our little secret. The mighty Inquisitor and her war against the spices.”

 

With a chuckle, she fills her spoon again, but with a decent quantity this time. “I can deal with it. I suppose the flavour took me by surprise.” 

 

They eat in silence, and when she puts her plate aside, Alistair uncovers the sweet rolls the cook sent to her. “This comes with the cook’s good wishes. It seems that I’m not the only one to notice your love for the sweet things.”

 

“Sweet things, indeed…” With a soft sigh, she smiles to him, “Good try, but half of Skyhold has seen me attacking the trays of sweets every morning, and the rest talk about it.”

 

Leaning back against the couch, they eat their rolls with gusto, the sweet flavour of cinnamon mixing perfectly with the fruity tones of the wine Dorian gave to him. 

 

Turning over to his side, Alistair sits facing her, catching her hand between his. “We have to improve your nights, you can’t sleep in the chair or not sleep at all. Can we arrange it? I don’t know if it will make a fuss if I sleep here with you.”

 

She snorts, letting him pet her hand, “Of course it will do, in fact, our time together will create a good month of rumours and idyllic love stories about the mighty Inquisitor and the brave Warden. I don’t give a shit about it, leave Josi to deal with it.”

 

He let their hands fall to the couch and moves one of his to his neck. The gesture makes her smile softly, knowing its meaning. “Yeah, soldiers and nobles are good at that. If sleeping here will be a problem for you, why don’t you come to my room? We can use the cloak trick again if you want.”

 

Her smile is tired and a bit sad when she answers him. “Let me think about it, Al. How long until Hawke comes up?”

 

“Around an hour. Wanna sleep until then? I can stay and wake you if you start to move to the wrong side of the Fade.”

 

Her eyes feel heavier just thinking of it. “That will be great. Do you mind if I sleep here on the couch?”

 

“Only if you let me borrow one of your books, and more important, you use me as a pillow. This way I can sense when you start having a nightmare.” She nods, and when he stands to pick a book from her bookcase, she unlaces her boots and lets them fall beside the couch. When he sits back, he has one of her Ferelden legends book on his hands. “I always loved this kind of history. I suppose that having read about them when I was an adult gave me a different perspective, and I enjoy reading them.” He leans his back completely on the couch, moving the table a little bit closer to lean his legs over it. When he feels comfortable enough, he pats his thigh with a smile on his face. “I can read to you if you want. I always found it soothing.”

 

She lays on the couch, leaning her head over him, facing the balcony. She bends her legs slightly, and one of her hands slides below his leg. “It's been years since someone read to me, but it will be great if you want to do it.”

 

He recovers a cushion from the couch, using it to lean the book over his stretched out legs. Passing pages until he finds one he likes, “Nuggins song! I love that one. Let’s see…” He lowers his voices, changing to a deeper tone, making her smile. 

_ “Oh! _

_ The best of us ran when the dreadnought was sighted! _

_ Nuggins, Nuggins! For he heard the call. _

_ Tripped nine Qunari, and that's why he's knighted! _

_ Nuggins, Nuggins! As brave as he's small! _

 

_ Oh! _

_ A shore full of pirates, the worst set to happen. _

_ Nuggins, Nuggins! His heart pure and true. _

_ Tripped him an admiral, now he's our captain! _

_ Nuggins, Nuggins! For me and for you! _

 

_ Oh! _

_ The blight was upon us, and we found no pardon. _

_ Nuggins, Nuggins! Now he'll make a stand! _

_ Tripped up the darkspawn, and now he's a Warden! _

_ Nuggins, Nuggins! For all in the land! _

 

_ Oh! _

_ Paraded through Kirkwall as hero and winner! _

_ Nuggins, Nuggins! Stubborn and vicious! _

_ Tripped up a viscount, now he's for dinner! _

_ Nuggins, Nuggins! Of course he's delicious!”  _

 

When he ends the poem, Klia had fallen asleep over his leg, he moves a hand to her head, caressing it, taking care to not disturb her. The pang of pain on his heart catches him by surprise. The domestic feeling of the moment and the easiness with they had fallen on it, scares him. He takes a deep breath, the book resting forgotten on his lap, and he recovers the pendant from under his shirt, toying with it between his fingers, lost in his own thoughts. 

 

Hawke opens the door with Dorian on her tail, chatting happily until they hear a ‘shhh’ sound from the room. They climb up the stairs to find Klia sleeping on Alistair lap, his hand still wrapped in her hair and the other hiding something under his armour. He talks to them in soft whispers, “She had fallen asleep an hour ago, can we gave her more time?”

 

Hawke kneels in front of her, caressing her face softly, “Sadly for her, no, we cannot. Cullen is ready to report. His messengers arrived recently, and he is preparing the meeting. We have half an hour until we have to be in the war room.”

 

Dorian let himself fall beside Alistair, whispering in his ear, “Feeling at home, Alistair?” When he starts to turn to answer him, the mage chuckles. “Kidding, Al. I’m happy to see her so relaxed, it’s been a long time since I saw her like this, not even with me.”

 

Hawke gives him a nod and a smile, returning her full attention to her. She starts to use her finger to caress Klia’s nose, again and again, putting some pressure between her eyes each time. When she finally opens her eyes, Hawke smiled sweetly to her. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

 

Klia stretches her body like a cat, and when her hand grasped flesh, she remembers where she was sleeping, the blushing coming back. “Hello. Time to return to the real world?”

 

Hawke chuckles, giving her nose a final touch, “Sadly for us, yes. Cullen had received the reports he has been waiting and is waiting for us in the war room. We have half an hour to return to the living world.”

 

She moves to sit, and Alistair’s hand fall from her hair to her back. She rubs her eyes sleepily, a big yawn accompanying the movement. Turning to him, she gives him a sweet smile, the blush still on her face. “Thanks for reading to me... you are a very good pillow.”

 

“My pleasure. You can use me as a pillow whenever you need it.”

 

Dorian is fighting to hide his grin, deciding to move to the balcony before it explodes and Klia has a reason to kick him. Hawke saw him and stands in front of the couch, “I’ll give you some time to wake.” She follows Dorian outside, and punch his ribs as soon as she is beside him. “Quick thinking, but you are extremely easy to read, my friend.”

 

“And that, dear Champion, is the reason why I left the room.”

 

The pair on the couch remains silent, Klia stretching her legs in front of herself. “All joking aside, I’m really thankful for your company, I don’t know why I feel so comfortable with you.”

 

He shrugs, giving her a lopsided smile, “You like mabaris?” She arched a brow, but nods. “There you have it, best reason on all Thedas to bond with me.”

 

She punches his arm, “My royal idiot strikes back.”

 

He bows to her, still grinning, “I’m your humble servant, Inquisitor.”

 

Their laughs give Hawke and Dorian the signal to return to the room. Hawke launches herself on the bed, facing the couch. “Is good to see you laughing… sorry for my outburst this morning.”

 

Dorian sits beside Klia, hugging her. “Indeed. As a member of my family, you need to look fabulous like me, to help the people to see the kinship. And seeing how well you sleep with our fellow Warden, I will move his things to your room ASAP.”

 

She rolls her eyes to him, “And we don’t have anything to say on it, right?”

 

“Of course not, your mother asked me to take care of you whatever way I can, and since you are a little crazy redhead with big pointy things for weapons, I can’t do it in battle. I will take care of you outside of it. So yes, you two will sleep together, I’ll leave the logistics of it for you to chose, but is settled.”

 

Hawke launches him a pillow from the bed, “Let’s go to the war room before you decide to change anything else.”

 

He chuckles while he returns the pillow to her. “I always hated those curtains, but yes, better get moving.” 

 

Klia stands slowly, still feeling a little groggy, “I need to make myself presentable, give me a moment.” She moves as quickly as possible to the bathroom, where she washes her face with cold water and brushes her hair, putting on it a little leather headband, leaving the rest of it to fall over her back and shoulders. When she leaves the bathroom, she sits again on the couch and puts her boots back on. Standing up, she stretches one last time, “Ready to go. I hope Cullen has good news.”

 

Hawke and Alistair leave  the room, talking about the fereldan stew-wannabe the cook made for him. Before Klia can start going down, Dorian stops her. “Cousin… Before you meet your Commander again, I have to tell you something. We finally had the ‘talk’ with him.” He can see the emotions written on her face: pain, anger, panic, sadness… “Shush, everything is fine, he said that he will give you the space you need. I don’t know exactly how much Varric and Alistair explained to him, but at least he understands and will stop his advances with you, at least for now. I’m not sure he is ready to forget you. You have my blood, after all, we leave an imprint wherever we go.”

 

Her head falls, sadness almost a tangible aura around her. “I confide in him and the first thing he does is go to tell Cullen about it, marvellous…”

 

“Love, for being the head of this Inquisition, you can be very stupid when you want… He did it for two reasons, one: he cares for you, more than he will admit, even to himself, but give him time for that.” He approaches her and put a hand on her cheek. “And two: they are friends, from before he joined the Wardens, and he knows that the Commander can be reasoned with. Telling Cullen, even a short version of the story, will make him understand why you avoid him. I suppose Alistair didn’t want his friend suffering by pining for a relationship that it can’t be.” His thumb cleans the single tear falling from her eyes. “Easy there. Do you want a hug from the most attractive man in this country?” When she is caged in his arms, he whispers in her ear. “He did it because he cares, love. Don’t be harsh with him for it. Now we need to move before they come back looking for the mighty Inquisitor and the potential traitor that is your cousin”.

 

She pushes him back, taking a deep breath before speaking. “Someday I will be capable of being mad at you for more than ten seconds… and he is even worse than you! Don’t worry, I understand, I’m grateful, but I will talk with him anyway. I had enough people on my life making decisions for me.I don't need to add another.” Taking a step back, she starts to move down the stairs. “In fact, I should talk with Cullen too, maybe when we come back from the mission or, if I find the energy to do it, tonight.” Hawke's voice calls them from the hallway. “And that’s our signal. Move your Altus ass outside of my quarters!” 

 

They find Alistair and Hawke leaning against the wall behind the outside door, talking cheerfully about mabaris. That topic brings a big smile to Klia’s face, remembering her time at the Amell mansion on Kirkwall. Hawke is telling him about Lord Bark, her mabari, who died a year ago. “He was so sweet and intelligent! I brought him with me from Ferelden to Kirkwall, he fought with us in every battle we have and followed me to Nevarra and Antiva when I left the city. I’m planning to get another as soon as I can, probably after Klia saves the world of the crazy god-wannabe.”

 

“I always wanted one… we had one on our travels during the Blight, but the poor thing let himself die from sorrow after his master died.” Crossing his arms over the chest, and moving his gaze to the open sky visible from the tower windows, trying to hide his own sorrow, he continued. “We tried more than once, but no pup wanted to come with me from the litters born at our kennels.”

 

Klia answers for Hawke, “You know how it works, you still have to find the perfect one for you. It’s what we love about mabaris, isn’t?” 

 

“Of course it is.” He leaves the wall, opening the door for them. “Ready for it?”

 

She smiles to him, but not before he can see the reddened eyes she wore. “Not really, but the sooner we end this meeting, the sooner I can return to my quarters.”

 

Dorian push her from behind when they move to Josephine’s office. “Don’t even think of it, you are mine tonight, cousin. We will have dinner and drink some wine, alone or with this pair, or even the rest of the team if you are in the mood.”

 

They stop just in front of the door of Josephine's office and Klia faces Dorian before moving to open it. “Alright, alright! But you will let me go to sleep as soon as possible. We have a long journey tomorrow and I need some rest before it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, will do, don’t worry., I’ll need my rest too, this beauty has to be maintained. Come to my place when you end this meeting and we can eat together. Have fun!”  He gives them an exaggerated bow, his voice resounding in the cavernous room, “Your Worship…”

 

They laugh seeing the faces of the nobles, some showing dismay from his flourished bow, others of hate and envy looking at the tevinter mage who walks side by side with the Inquisitor. 

 

Josephine isn’t at her desk when they enter the room, and they move to the war room, knowing the rest of the counsellors will be there. The door of the room is ajar, the voices of Leliana and Cullen echoing in the hallway. Klia pushes it open and moves inside, “Thanks for waiting for us, sorry for the delay.”

 

Josephine nods to them and Leliana smiles broadly when she sees Alistair closing the door and positioning beside her. “Nonsense, Inquisitor. I just arrived myself.” Turning to Cullen, she crosses her arms, “Commander, what news do you have?”

 

Klia notices that he avoid looking at her, fixing his gaze on the map, a hand resting on his sword, as always. She sighs, looking to Hawke, who shrugs before moving her head to indicate Klia to look back to him. The Commander extracts a couple of parchments from his coat, extending them on the table. “My agents have found several Venatori camps in the area, some of them have large groups of slaves in cages. We are still trying to find out the reason for it.”

 

The first parchment is a map with several areas marked with an X, and Leliana starts to put markers on the big map they have on the table, matching the ones sent by Cullen’s agents.

 

Cullen signals to the second parchment with his right hand, the left never leaves the hilt of his sword. “I sent Ser Barris with our scouts, and he sends some disturbing news. Every camp of Venatori they found had at least four mages. And they are monitoring the tower Alistair signalled, not at a close distance, but surrounding it and controlling who enters or leaves. Large numbers of Wardens have camped there, but they seem to be waiting for something.”

 

Klia looks to the map, the large number of marks on it making a deep frown grow on her face. “We will need help, I can’t destroy these amount of camps in time to help the Wardens.”

 

“I thought the same, which is the reason I will suggest you take all of your team with you, and a squad of mages and templars. If we can create enough strike teams once on site, we can take care of the Venatori while you guide your group to the tower.”

 

Alistair looks at the map, the Venatori camps clearly surrounding the ritual tower. “I like the sound of your plan, but we need to move quickly, and a full squad will slow down our pace.”

 

Cullen straightens his pose, eyes fixed on Alistair. “I have them waiting for orders, if we agree on it, they will leave the keep asap. They have orders to travel fast, and Master Dennet has provided them with the quickest mounts available.”

 

Klia nods to him, “Thanks, Commander. It seems you have the situation under control. I will inform my team about it, and we’ll leave with the first light tomorrow. We will rendezvous with your group at Harding’s camp in the Western Approach. It will be good to have recent feedback from Leliana’s scouts when we plan the attack.” Turning her gaze to the spymaster, she recovers Barris’ letter, her eyes moving quickly between her and the parchment on her hands. “Can you ask Harding to send some extra eyes to control the movements of the Venatori camps? It will be perfect if they can make a count of the number of slaves they have on them, We have to save as many as possible.”

 

Josephine is writing on her own report. “Then it is settled, the Inquisitor and her inner circle will leave Skyhold tomorrow. I will reschedule every meeting planned for the next fortnight.”

 

Leliana nods too, giving her friend a lopsided smile. “I’ll inform my scouts of the movement of troops too, Harding will want to make more room available for them at the camp. And Josi, I’m sure our dear Inquisitor will be very grateful if you can take some of this meeting from her agenda and take care of it yourself.”

 

“More than grateful, in fact. If you really can free me of them, I swear to the Maker that I will buy you the biggest box of Carastian Candies I can found! And of course, some chocolate will appears on your rookery, Lel.”

 

Leliana’s smile grows on her face and she winks to Klia. “Happy to see you learned how to use our weaknesses against us… She will work more than ever to gain this box of candies.” Her giggles sounded almost magical in the closed room, and soon Josephine joins her.

 

Cullen takes a step back, before bowing to them. “I will go to inform my team, it will be good if they have some hours of light ahead of them.” 

 

She returns his salute moving a hand over her chest. “Thanks, Commander.” Feeling more confident after the meeting, she simply let her heart talk. “I’ll pay you a visit later if you can spare the time .” When he nods, she sees him exchanging a quizzical look with Alistair, who simply tilts his head.

 

As soon as the Commander leaves the room, Klia walks to the window, the sky starting to darken. “Let's pick up Dorian before moving to the Herald’s rest, I’m sure at least Bull, Sera, Varric and Cole will be there.” 

 

Leliana moves to the door, opening it for Josephine to cross it. “I will inform Vivianne if you want, and if she needs more details, she can meet you at the Herald later.”

 

A shiver goes across Klia’s back. “Hopefully she will have enough information with your explanation. I’m sure she will make the Herald burn to its foundations after she spends more than five minutes inside the room.”

 

Leliana touches her lips with a finger, the lopsided smile showing under it. “I’m sure she will have enough, and if it’s not the case, she will never put a foot on the tavern, you are right about that. You will be safe until tomorrow.” Waving a hand to them, she turns to go, her voice echoing in the hallway while they move to Josephine’s office. “I’ll pay you a visit later if I can.”

 

Klia moves again near the table, eyes fixed on the Western Approach area. “We will have our hands full of troubles once we get there…”

 

Hawke punches her shoulder playfully, “And we will have a lot of hands to take care of the troubles. Don’t worry your little head beforehand. Let's have fun tonight, and tomorrow the Maker will provide.”

 

Alistair is looking at the map too, but his worried face is worse than hers. When she sees his frown, she throws him one of the free markers, startling him and breaking his concentration. “Welcome back, Al, we lost you for a moment.”

 

His hand moves to his hair, and both women chuckle at the gesture, making him blush. “Yeah, sorry, I’m just thinking…” He looks directly into her eyes, “You will be ok travelling with a bunch of Templars?”

 

She returns to the window, leaning an elbow on it and resting her head on the forearm. “I will, and thanks to your little chat with Cullen, he will send them before our departure to save me the experience.” Looking sideways to him, she can see the worry lines drawing on his face. “Don’t worry, I’m ok with it. In fact, I want to thank you for it, but next time, please, ask me first… I don't need yet another person taking decisions from me”

 

The blush deepens while he finds the words to answer her, but Hawke interrupts them, “If that is settled, can we go to pick up Dorian? I’m thirsty, and if I can choose, I prefer to start my night with a glass of good wine and not the nasty thing your dwarf calls beer.”

 

“Nice and clear, Champion. Let’s go to the Library, we can talk with Solas on our way.”

 

They leave the room, Alistair is still fighting to find the words, and she decides to help him a bit. Moving closer to him, she slightly touches his fingers with hers. When he looks at her, she smiles and pushes him softly. “Stop the gears in your brain, I’m fine, really. Don’t worry yourself with me more than you already do. I’m not upset with you, only with the situation.”

 

He returns the smile, giving her fingers a little squeeze. “It’s part of my nature, worrying for the people I care about.”

 

Now it is her turn to blush, “Good to know. Now let’s go, I want you to help me in getting totally drunk, I want to feel it tomorrow, or our full day spent drinking will be a waste of resources, dear Warden.”


	9. Fun night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn)for beta reading my work!!

Silence greets them when they leave Josephine’s office. The normally noisy main hall is almost empty, the few people in it talking in low voices under the torch lights or eating on the tables. Thanks to the lack of nobles, who luckily for them had retired to their rooms or private areas, they make it to the rotunda in record time. Inside the big circular room, Solas sit at his desk reading one of the books from the secret library, doing annotations in a leather diary. Klia coughs to announce their presence, and when he raises her gaze to them, she waves slightly. “Good evening, Solas. Have you meet our friend Alistair?”

 

The elf looks directly to Alistair and puts on one of his mysterious smiles. “Not yet, Inquisitor.” He stands from his desk, giving them time to move closer. He clasps hands with Alistair, his brow arching as soon as they touch. “You are a Warden.”

 

Alistair shrugs and winks to Klia. “It's the gryphon again! I told you, I need to change my disguise.”

 

Solas makes a lopsided smile when he sees Klia smiling back to Alistair. “Sure, pretty obvious, but in fact I sense something dark running in your veins… What seems odd to me is that I never sensed it on Blackwall...”

 

Their hands are still connected. “I don't know. Maybe I’ve been a Warden for more time, or simply  because I joined the Order during a Blight.”

 

Klia steps beside them, and Solas let his hand go. “You can hypothesise about it during the long travel we have ahead of us. We’ve come to see you because we will leave tomorrow for the Western Approach. The area is crowded with Venatori and our usual tactics don't look appealing for any of us. We decided to take our full party to the desert and have some fun with them.”

 

The elf smiles broadly to her, “I'll be ready for the travel, Inquisitor. It's been a long time since I travelled with you.”

 

She touches his shoulder, “Sorry about that, my friend. I will try to bring you with me more often if I can.”

 

“Don't worry about that, I understand. Besides you have provided me with a good entertainment with that gem of a library we have downstairs.”

 

“Thanks, Solas. We are going to pick up Dorian and go to the tavern, feel free to join us if you are in the mood.” When Solas snorts, Klia and Hawke exchange a look before start laughing. “Message received, my friend. See you tomorrow with the first light.”

 

They leave the rotunda and start climbing the stairs to the main library, Solas returning to his book. 

 

Alistair previously has only seen the library from below when passing through the rotunda on his way to Cullen’s tower. The library had several areas with big windows along with couches or chairs to pass the time. A woman in a circle tunic is working on a table at the end of the room, but besides her, the area looks empty. The sound of wings flapping and the warble of crows echoed in the big space. Klia points up, “That's Leliana’s nest. The rookery of the keep, where she deals with the messages and the crows that deliver them.”

 

The thud sound of a book closing makes him look to his left, just when Dorian’s head appears behind a bookcase. “You made it! I started to wonder if you would leave me here to root in this cold place you call home.” He makes a flourished bow to Alistair. “Welcome to my humble corner, my dear. I just opened a bottle of antivan wine, care to join me?”

 

Hawke almost jumps from happiness. “See? I told you, he always had the best!”

 

Klia gaze moves between her friends, but the grin on her face gives her away, even when she tries her best to put a hard tone to her voice. “Fine, but make it quick, I need to talk with everyone before they leave for the night.” 

 

Dorian sits on his big chair, while Klia lets herself fall on his feet, Hawke leaning at the window and Alistair remains standing against the bookcase. The mage serves the glasses of wine and the group sip their drinks in silence, enjoying the taste of the sweet beverage. Dorian is the first to put aside the glass, “My dear cousin, our friends will end their night when you have talked with them, being the spoilsport you are.” 

 

She raises her glass to him before emptying it. “Blame the Venatori and the Wardens, I’m just saving the day… again.”

 

The grip Dorian has on his glass deepened, making Alistair be afraid for the poor glass. “Marvellous, more fanatics.”

 

“Not my fault. I dream of a day when I can stop fighting… but sadly for me, we still have a long way to go before it.” Klia glass makes a loud sound when she put it down on the tray over the table. “Now that our plan for tomorrow is settled, what do you want to do tonight? It will be good for all of us to sleep at least a few hours before leaving the keep…”

 

Dorian raises his hands, feigning surprise, “Oh! Our dear spoilsport wants to retire early, I didn't see that coming!”

 

Alistair puts his glass beside hers before turning to face Dorian. “Can we have a calm supper after the meeting with the rest of your group? I had trouble sleeping last night and I need the rest, if possible.”

 

Standing slowly, Dorian let’s go a feigned grunt, putting down his glass and reaching for Hawke’s hand. “If we have to retire early, I prefer to start moving as soon as possible. Maybe we can even have a proper supper and enjoy the night.”

 

He helps Hawke to stand while Alistair helps Klia, and together they go back to the rotunda. Klia stops herself in the middle of the room, looking to the door that leads to Cullen’s tower. “Hawke, can you fetch the group at the tavern? I'll be there shortly.”

 

Hawke looks to the door too, and then fixes her gaze on Alistair, tilting her head in Klia’s direction. “Sure, I'll take Dorian with me, Alistair will go with you…”

 

Before Klia can say no to the request, Alistair moves to the door and opens it. “I can wait outside, you can even pretend I’m not there, stalking you from the shadows, in a creepy but cute way.”

 

Klia almost grunts, her frown deepening. “I'm starting to get tired of the way all of you make decisions for me.”

 

Dorian simply shrugs before giving her his back. “Deal with it, cousin. You make the hard decisions for Thedas, we do it for you. Now get moving, the night is still young and I want to enjoy it at least for a couple of hours.” Solas didn’t even raise his gaze from his book, simply waving to them when they leave.

 

She moves to the door that Alistair still has open for her and when she starts walking the path to the tower, Alistair closes the door and follows her. When they reach the office door, she inhales and exhales slowly, calming her nerves. He sees her struggling for a short moment before she composes herself, knocking at the door. While they wait for Cullen to answer, he whispers to her. “I will wait here until you say otherwise.” When the door opens and Cullen's form fills the frame of it, she reaches to Alistair’s hand, clasping it with force, until he returns the gesture, not letting her hand go, but hiding it behind her body.

 

Cullen looks surprised to see them but recovers quickly. “Good evening, Inquisitor. Come in, please.” He leaves the door and returns to his desk, leaning on it instead of sitting in the chair.

 

They move inside the room, Alistair closing the door still clasping her hand. When the door is closed and the silence extends more than normal, he squeezes her hand. She looks over her shoulder to him, and the soft smile and wink he gives her seem to encourage her to start talking. “I know they talked with you about what happened on Starkhaven.” She takes a deep breath, and he let her hand go to lean it against her lower back. “I will answer whatever question you have if it's not about the details of it… I’ve had enough flashbacks for a day.”

 

Cullen looks to Alistair, then to her, and at last, he fixes his gaze on her boots. “No questions about what happened there. I only need to know one thing: are you afraid of me, Trevelyan?”

 

She closes her eyes, letting her head fall back while she thinks of her answer. Alistair moves his hand up, drawing soft circles with his thumb between her shoulder blades. The movement seems to soothe her, and she returns her gaze to Cullen before speaking. “No, not really. I know you will never hurt me, but I'm still dealing with all that happened there. I don't know if I will never feel safe in a room with Templars, but I'm learning to deal with it.”

 

His voice lowers in tone, sadness creeping around the words. “Can I at least, be your friend?”

 

“You already are, Cullen.”

 

Alistair positions himself between them, “Ok, all your sappy conversation got me sentimental, now I'm in extreme need of a hug. Please?.”

 

Cullen’s chuckle signals the end of the serious conversation. “The king of drama is back. I missed you, my friend.” When Cullen wraps his arms around Alistair, the stiffness in his back relax a bit.

 

Alistair extends a hand to Klia, “Come here, nothing is better than be sandwiched between your Commander and a Warden. Geez, this sounded better in my head…”

 

Taking the offered hand, she takes the few steps that separate them. Alistair arm reaches for her, wrapping it around her waist, pulling her body against his, the other arm still grabbing Cullen. She takes a startled breath when Cullen reach for her, but a soft touch on her temple makes her look up and find a smiling Alistair winking to her, and she relaxes immediately. They remain entangled for a couple of minutes, Klia’s hand twisting Alistair belt, while his hand and Cullen caresses her back and arms.

 

When Cullen takes a step back, letting his hand fall away from her, Alistair whistles loudly. “Maker, I needed that. Hugs are the best medicine!”

 

Cullen is walking back to his desk when he looks to Alistair over his shoulder with a bemused look. “It’s good to see you that you haven't changed a bit.”

 

Klia didn't want to leave the secure feeling she had wrapped in Alistair arms, but she knows she has to. Taking a last deep breath, she steps back too.

 

Alistair’s hand move again to her back while he answers Cullen. “Against Teagan wishes, as you can imagine. A sappy and joking King with a problem with cheese does no good to the realm.”

 

“And I'm really glad you ignored your uncle, my friend. Now don't let me keep you here, the team must be waiting at the Herald’s rest.”

 

Klia smiles softly, the friendship between them is simply adorable. “You can come with us if you want. They see you there even less than me, it will give them another reason to toast.”

 

Cullen looks at her, a quizzical look on his face, but it changes quickly to a happy grin. “Sure, milady. I need to write a letter for Barris, to send it with the last dispatch, but I will join you as soon as I can.”

 

Alistair swooshes Klia to the right door, “Then it is settled, we’ll wait for you there, don't be late!”

 

Cullen shakes his head, a bemused grin on his face, while they leave the room, Klia turning over her shoulder to wave him and Alistair closing the door. The Commander returns to his desk, sitting at it, starting to write the letter for Barris as quick as possible. For once, he truly wants to go to the tavern, and spend some time with the Inquisitor and Alistair, even if he know she can’t be his, being her friend looks really appealing right now.

 

Klia guides Alistair across the battlements, passing through a couple of deserted towers. The taverns building rests directly against the battlements, a door on the last floor connects it with the upper passage. She stops before they reach the door, enjoying the cold wind and looking to the sky. “The Breach is visible in every corner of the keep except that one.” She points to a spot on the other side of the yard, behind another tower. “I’ll go there when I need to think or simply trying to forget the real nightmare we are living.”

 

Alistair stands right behind her, looking to the point she signalled. “Wanna go there instead of inside? I’m sure they can wait for you a little longer.”

 

With a last look to the sky, she turns her gaze to him and shakes the head. “No, maybe later. They are waiting for us. And I’m sure Dorian will start an epic search until he finds me if we don’t show soon.”

 

He nods slightly, taking the last step to her and guiding her to the door. “Then let’s move before he starts to panic, it’s cute to see him suffer, but I kinda like him… Maker, maybe I’ve been alone for so much time I lost my ability to judge people.”

 

Her giggle disappears inside the sound of the tavern when the door is finally open. A set of stairs leads them to the third floor of the building, where a blonde boy sits on the floor, legs hanging through the bannisters of the handrail. Klia turns to Alistair, her hand stopping his movement, “Wait for me here for a moment, please. Cole is a special boy who can read your mind and feelings… Later I will explain you about him, but now I need to speak with him about you.”

 

He fixes is gaze on the boy, his head is resting against the bannister while he talks to himself looking to the people below him. Returning his attention to Klia, he shrugs to her, trying to sound disappointed but failing. “Ok, I’ll be there, alone… and bored… and thirsty… and-”

 

She shakes her head, a grin on her face, “Ok, I get it, I will make it quick. Spoiled king!” 

 

She moves near Cole and sits beside him, the boy didn’t look at her, “Dreams fill with pain, dark and long nights avoiding the Fade, but you are not alone anymore, you have his light.”

 

She sighs, his powers always see through the lies she put on her face for the rest of the world. “Yeah, I know Cole. I must ask a very personal favour, and is important.” The boy turns his blue gaze to her, waiting for her to talk. “You need to stop reading me while he is with us, and more important, you can’t read him or talk about his past or feelings with anybody unless he wants to hear it. Can you do that for me, Cole?”

 

The boy looks to Alistair, who is sitting on the stairs to the battlements, gaze fixed on the floor between his feets. “Flames and pain, a river of blood run from his house. Evil thinks running free, friends fighting until the last breath… He gained a crown but lost his heart.”

 

She looks to him too, sadness clearly painted on her face. “Yes… that’s the reason I asked you the favour.”

 

Cole returns his blue gaze to her, “I… I understand. I’ll try.”

 

She smiles fondly at him, his human side always brightens her days, knowing she at least can save him. “Thanks, Cole. Come, say hi to him.”

 

While they stand, Cole starts to mumble in a low voice, “I never met a King or a Knight. How can he be so many things in a single life?”

 

She shrugs, beckoning Alistair to join them. “Ask him, if you want.” When Alistair stops in front of them, she put a hand on the boy’s arm, “Cole, let me introduce you to Alistair, a good friend.”

 

Alistair extends a hand, waiting for the boy to take it. When this didn’t happen, Klia moves Cole hand over his. “It’s called a handshake, Cole. We do it to greet other people. Varric explained it to you, right?”

 

Cole grasps the hand offered, giving a hard shake. “I did it correctly? People normally don’t want to touch me…”

 

Alistair nods to him, shaking the hand with less emphasis that him. “You did it, but this way is better. Nice to meet you, Cole.”

 

The boy looks into the dark eyes of Alistair, tilting his head to the side. “She said I can ask you… How can you be a king, a warden, a templar, a hero, and her knight? You only have one life, how it is possible?”

 

Alistair chuckles at first, weighing his answer. “I suppose I stopped to be each of this roles before stepping to the next. I was a templar, but left to be a Warden, then left to be the hero of the day, then left to be a king, returned to being a warden and now I’m helping her. How did you know it?”

 

Klia pushes his shoulder playfully, “You still are our king, even without the crown, or the lands… or the armies.” He rolls his eyes to her, but the smile on his face make the movement almost hilarious. “And for the record, I told you, he can read people, I didn’t say a word to him about your past.”

 

“Yeah, you did, but is hard to believe until you live it. Can we make a deal to avoid you to read my simple mind?”

 

Cole gaze moves between them, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Klia sees it and shakes her head. “I asked him already, Al. But as you can see, he has to fight to remain silent when he has something to say.” She puts a hand on Cole's shoulder, distracting him enough to listen to her real voice. “Can you at least only talk about good things and only when we are alone? And of course, not talking about us with the rest even when we aren’t there?”

 

The boy lowers his head, talking in whispers with a sad tone. “But I can help you, and you never let me.”

 

“Cole, sometimes you have to deal with your own demons. You can make me forget, but every time I see my scars, I will remember, and the pain will be worse. We already had this conversation, my friend. You can’t save everybody.”

 

With a long sigh, Cole raises his eyes to her again, gaze lost like he was looking through her. “Light in the dark, warm even in the coldest night, an oasis of peace in a time of war. Finding it now that you plan to lose all the rest.”

 

Klia’s hand grasp the hand of the boy, Alistair sees the little trembling on her fingers when she did. “Enough, Cole. Please…”

 

His eyes fixed again, the glazed gaze changing to one of sorrow. “Sorry, your voice is hard to ignore. Sometimes is like you were screaming at my ear.”

 

Taking a step back, Cole returns to his spot on the floor. “I’ll do what you ask, see you in the morning. I have to pet the cats and deliver some flowers, and talk with Lessna, she will want to know we have to travel to the desert...”

 

With a final sigh and a head shake, Klia starts to move to the stairs that led to the second floor. Alistair is behind her again, still trying to decipher the boy’s speech. Every step they take going down, the voices of the people in the tavern grown in intensity. When they arrive at the second floor, Klia takes a look around and sees the tables near Sera’s nest filled with her friends. As always, Krem is the first to notice her and stands as quickly as possible to greet them “Hello, your worship.” Dalish, if Alistair remembers her name, is laughing with the dwarf of her team, pointing at them. Krem extends a hand to Alistair, his clasp a strong one, “And welcome to you too, Warden. Come, join us, we have been waiting for you two. We ordered some food and beer, but I warn you, the beer is awful, but the stew is good enough.”

 

The head of the table is free, and they sat there, surrounded by Bull and the Chargers on one side, and Hawke, Dorian, Varric, Blackwall and Sera at the other. Cassandra is there too, but instead of sitting at the table with them, she is leaning against the wall behind Bull.

 

A pair of mugs filled with the so called beer the Herald serves were presented to them. Picking it up, Klia stands and raises the mug in a toast, “For more nights like this, surrounded by friends.”

 

The table cheers, almost roaring at her words, and they take a long gulp from their respective mugs. Bull let his fall with a hard knock against the table, “You will have more of this if you come to visit us more often, Boss.”

 

She winks at him, taking another gulp from her beer. “We really need to persuade Josephine to order some good beer for the tavern, this can’t be good for the morale of the troops.”

 

Bull return the wink, “It isn’t, but Maryden make the nights very entertaining, and the company is good. But I’m sure the troops will make you a statue if you can bring some good booze for the tavern.”

 

“Yes, just what I need, a statue… don’t give them ideas, Bull! Anyway, I’ll try to talk with Josephine about ordering some beer from Orzammar.” Emptying her mug, she put it aside and stands again. “Well, now that I have you all here, I have a good and a bad news, what one do you want first?”

 

Dorian sees where she’s headed and follows the little joke. “Ok, Inquisitor, give us the bad news first, this way we can cheer ourselves up with the good and more of Cabot’s poison.”

 

“We are going to the Western Approach tomorrow with the first light, and will be there for awhile.” 

 

Dorian shrugs and raises his arms, resting them on the table. “At least we will be out of the cold for some days, and the good news?”

 

Klia smiles broadly, living her gaze move around the table. “The good is that you all are coming with us! We have a lot of Venatori camps to destroy.” All the table cheers at her words, Sera even standing to hug Blackwall. “It will be fun, but we need to move as quick as possible to there. A squad of Cullen’s men is moving to there already, and yes, Sera, before you ask, Harding will be there.”

 

Sera stands, clapping happily, “I'm still mad at you, but maybe I will not throw one of my beebee booms in your room…”

 

“Errr, good to know Sera. Now that it's settled, can anybody order a round of wine instead of this brown water?”

 

Hawke stands, followed by Krem, and together they disappear up the stairs. Klia beckons Cassandra, who moves closer and sits in Hawke’s chair. The conversation around them is going well, the group talking about the trip and what they know about the area. “Cassandra, had you meet Warden Alistair?”

 

She tilts her head to him. “Not yet, at least not as Warden…” Her tone hard and curt as always, but Klia reads her like an open book. Months of travelling together gave her the ability to see through her companions, well, not Bull, or Cole… closing this line of thoughts, Klia shakes her head turning to see Alistair face. The sad grin he had every time anyone recognises him broke her heart. 

 

Standing slowly, she simply takes Alistair and Cassandra hands and moves to the other side of the room. Passing beside the elf, Klia asked her for permission. “Sera, can we use your nest for a little chat?”

 

Her laughter fills the room, soundly as crazy as ever. “Sure thing. Do your inquisi-things there… I got extra cushions in the trunk under the window, if you need them.”

 

Cassandra grunt is the only answer she got from them, the three of them moving to the room. Is almost dark when Klia closes the door until their eyes get used to it, and with the help of the moonlight, they sit on the window bench. “Ok, Cass, out with it before it poisons you.”

 

Alistair gaze is fixed on the sky through the window, looking distracted, but Klia knows it's only a façade. When Cassandra finally talk, she sees his jaw clenching and his hand closing into a tight fist. “I met him in Val Royeaux when Justinia did a ceremony to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the Blight.”

 

Klia put a hand on Alistair knee, giving it a squeeze before speaking. “Yes, you have good memory Cass. To explain it, we need to know what do you know about the Wardens. Being a Seeker, I mean.”

 

“Our order had their hands full with the Templars and the Circles, we didn't have any interest in them.” Cassandra's arms are crossed in a defensive position.

 

Klia still has her hand on Alistair leg, her hand leaving it to reach for the one he had behind him. “The short version for you, then. You already knew he was a Warden before being crowned, right?” When Cassandra nods, she keeps talking. “The ceremony they did to turn into a Warden puts the taint in them. They can live a full life, but not for more than thirty years since the Joining.”

 

He chose this moment to talk, his voice almost a whisper, filled with sadness. “I never asked for the crown, Seeker. I'm a warrior, chained to a gold chair trying to survive in court without killing any noble. I did my part, reconstructed the city, cleaned the land, gave the realm an heir. I don't want to live my last years fighting with a quill instead of a sword.”

 

Cassandra looks intently to his eyes, searching for the true, and lucky for them, seems to find it. “I understand. Giving that I did the same, running to the Seekers when my uncle tried to marry me, I can understand it. But I remember you looked happy when I met you.”

 

“Teagan worked so hard to teach me how to put on that façade outside the castle… my reward to assist the ceremony and behave myself was to assist a wedding in the Free Marches, with a little party from Denerim, staying there for a month enjoying a bit of freedom.” Klia didn't need to count back years to know he is referring to her brother’s wedding, and she can hide the grin on her face, thinking that he thought about it like a reward. “Seeker, I was raised like a servant, living with them and taking care of the kennels. When I was sent to the Templars, I felt betrayed by the ones I called my family. The only good thing I got from my years in the order was Cullen. You can imagine how I felt when Duncan gave me a purpose, a place to belong, something I can choose for myself and not be thrown at it. The crown? I didn’t want it, maybe if Anora hasn’t been the bitch she was, I would have stepped aside and let her rule… But after what she did to us? I had to do it, Ferelden didn’t deserve a queen like her.”

 

Cassandra frown softens to her normal one. “I can relate to the feeling. Sorry for my cold welcome.” She stands up and extends a hand to him. “Can we start again? Welcome to the Inquisition, Warden Alistair.”

 

Alistair stands slowly, letting go Klia’s hand after squeezing it. He clasps Cassandra’s offered hand, shaking it. “It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Pentaghast.”

 

Her snort sounds loudly in the stillness of the room. Alistair gives her hand another shake. “Kidding, Seeker.” He pats her hand before releasing it. “Nice to meet you. Thanks for the welcome.”

 

Cassandra shakes her head, but her mouth shows a lopsided grin.”Inquisitor, this one will make our travels even more entertaining than they already are… and this mission in particular? I know it will be the death of me, having together Sera, Bull, Varric, Hawke and now the Warden.”

 

He makes a half bow to her, hand over his heart. “Only ask for it and I will behave myself.”

 

Her grin grows, making Klia smile with her. “Sure… only try to remember to avoid kidding about me. You are supposedly dead, I don't think anyone will judge me for doing it for real this time.”

 

Klia coughs, trying to put on her Inquisitor's face. “I will miss him, my dear Seeker, and you know I judge over strange cases…” She turns to Alistair with a grin on her face. “Did you know I judged an avvar for launching living goats against Skyhold walls?”

 

He chuckles softly, turning again his attention to Klia. “Goats? Like the animal, the one with horns?" Grasping her hands, he pulls until she stands in front of him. “Let me buy you a drink and tell me about it, don't spare any details!”

 

Cassandra’s romantic side is enjoying the show, trying to remain aside while they exchange pleasantries. When Klia remembers she is still there, she blushes a bit, turning her head over the shoulder to look at her. “Sorry, Cass. Wanna join us for the last drink before retiring for the night? Cullen promised to come by as soon as he can, and Leliana will try it too.”

 

She nods softly. “Sure, my friend. But I will retire after the round. My armour is with the blacksmiths for an upgrade. I will pick it first thing in the morning.”

 

“Then is settled. Let's go back before they drink all the good wine!” Alistair offers her his arm and they leave the room smiling broadly.

 

Cullen sits beside Bull, with a happy Hawke on the other side. When he sees them leaving the room, his face changes a bit, his lips tightens and a brow arched. When Cassandra leaves the room behind them, his frown softens and returns to the half smile he was wearing before. Klia starts to pull Alistair to the free seats beside Hawke and Dorian. Krem makes space between him and Bull for Cassandra, who sits thanking him and trying to ignore Varric as much as possible. They have gathered a couple bottles of red Orlesian wine, and Dorian is serving it. 

 

“Your time is perfect, Inquisitor. Five minutes more and you'll have to drink the speciality of the house.” Dorian pushes the glass to her with a wink. 

 

She picks it up, cheering with the rest of the table when each of them has their own glass. “For a quick travel and a swift return!”

 

Sera is perched behind Krem and Dalish, standing behind their chairs. “And for kicking some Tevinter idiots while there!”

 

Dorian chuckles and raises his glass even higher, “I'll toast to that!”

 

The Chargers make quick work of their drinks, refilling them with the last bottle while the rest nursed their glasses. 

 

Leliana shows then, a mischievous grin on her face. “Like an old acquaintance of mine liked to say, ‘Well well, what have we here?’”

 

Klia almost chokes listening to her Morrigan impersonation and seeing Alistair brow arching while he forces himself to remain serious. Leliana closes the distance to them, leaning against Klia’s chair. “One of my scouts said that I will not believe what's happening at the tavern, and now that I see our Inquisitor, our Commander and the Seeker sharing a drink with the rest, I know what she meant! Maryden will sign about this for ages!”

 

Klia takes the comment better than Cullen and Cassandra, the pair of them grunting loudly, in unison, making the rest of the table giggle. Klia let her gaze roam over the table, enjoying the warm feeling of companionship they share. When her eyes stop at Hawke, she tries to hide the lopsided grin behind her glass. Her friend is totally lost watching Cullen drink and even jokes with Bull and Krem. Giving Alistair a soft push with her knee to catch his attention, she tilted her head in Hawke's direction, the same grin growing on his face when he sees how she looks at him. Alistair nears her and whispers in her ear, "We need to work on it, don't we?"

 

Dorian interrupted them by pushing himself between them when Leliana moves to talk with Cassandra and leans on the table. “Have you decided how will you will fulfill my order tonight?”

 

Klia punches his ribs with more force than necessary. “Dorian…”

 

He fixes his gaze on her, a perfect brow arched. “Klia…”

 

After some moments fighting a staring war, she grunts and punches him again. “Not yet, and now isn't the place or the time to talk about it.”

 

With a shrug, he simply stands again, lowering his head to whisper between them. “Sure, as long as you did what I asked, we don't need to talk about it in front of your inner circle.”

 

He leaves before she can kick him again, giggling when he hears her grunt. 

 

Alistair takes a long gulp from his glass, “This little adventure is turning ever more entertaining than planned…”

 

She sighs, looking to her team for a moment. “You said it, Al.”

 

When Grimm and Stitches stand up to order more wine, Klia calls it a night for herself, Alistair, Cullen and Cassandra following her. “Guys, remember, we left with the first light, and we need to travel fast, so no hangover in the saddle if possible.”

 

Bull raises the gigantic mug he uses to drink beer at the tavern. “Don't worry Boss, we will not let you down, right boys?”

 

The cheering and the song they started to sing followed them down the stairs. The people at the low level salute them when they pass on their way to the door. The soldiers chilled their behaviour when they saw their Commander there, some of them glancing not so discreetly to them. The cold air feels marvellous after the closed ambient of the tavern, and they stop in the middle of the yard to enjoy it for a moment. 

 

Cullen is the first to say his farewell, “I'll be there in the morning to wish you a safe travel, Inquisitor. Rest well.”

 

“Good night, Commander.” Klia stretches her back while watching Cullen climb up the stairs to his tower. Cassandra is still there, and Alistair eyes are fixed on the Breach. “Come with me, Al. I'll show you my stargazing spot.” Turning to Cassandra, she smiles broadly to her. “Wanna come, Cassandra? Is on the battlements over your training spot.”

 

“No, thank you. I will retire for the night. I hope you will do it soon enough too.”

 

Klia laughs while answering her, “Yes, mum! Goodnight, my friend.”

 

They separate there, Cassandra climbing the stairs to the main hall while they walk to the stairs hidden behind the armoury. Climbing them two at a time, Klia moves decidedly to her favourite spot. Leaning against the tower wall, she sighs when her eyes enjoy the darkness of the sky without the pulsing green light between her and the stars. 

 

Alistair positions himself beside her, arms crossed over his chest. “Good spot. It is peaceful here.”

 

She nods, but knowing he will be watching the sky and not her, she hums her answer. “It is. I fell asleep here more than one night and no one found me, not even the soldiers that walk this path in the middle of the night.”

 

They stare the sky for a long while, the only sound the footsteps of the guards on the battlements and the soft music that flows from the tavern. With a sad sigh, she steps away from the wall, turning to face Alistair. “It’s time to call it a night.” Her gaze drops to his bots, almost feeling the impulse to touch her neck like they do. “Don't feel pressured by Dorian words, I can handle my own demons...”

 

Using his finger, he forced her face to raise and look to him. “But you don’t have to.” Letting the hand fall to his side, Alistair shrugs exaggeratedly, “Besides, maybe it’s this poor Warden who needs some company at nights.” He moves to the railway of the battlement, leaning his forearms on it and looking down, the moonlight enough to see the valley below them. “If you prefer, we can ask Dorian or Hawke to move to your room for the night, you really need to rest tonight.”

 

Klia moves beside him, mimicking his posture. “Alright then, if I have to choose, I prefer your way of dealing with it, Dorian simply shakes me until I wake and Hawke uses ice spells… yeah, don’t ask for details, our friend is a cruel woman.”

 

His snicker earns him a punch on the ribs. “I deserved it, I know.” Turning to her with one of his arm still resting on the wall, he grins to her. “And I have a plan to fool your guards! If we enter your room together, we can pick up a change of clothes for you, and leave the room with you cloaked behind me. In the morning, I will feign that I’m fetching you for the travel. How does that sound?”

 

She smiles knowingly at him, punching his arm. “I didn’t know you have this mischievous mind, my friend. Sounds like a plan.” She starts to walk to the stairs, beckoning him to follow.

 

They talk in whispers when they move through the yard in front of the tavern. “Well, I will say on my behalf that the plan is not entirely mine. When Leliana visited Denerim, we couldn’t have enough time together, and we used a similar trick to have dinner or simply talk until the sunrise.”

 

Climbing the stairs to the main hall, they chat about his time at Denerim, the reconstruction of the city after the Darkspawn attack and about their favourite shops and taverns. A new guard greets them when they stop in front of her quarters' door. “Goodnight, your Worship.”

 

She nods to him, “Hello, Alan. I’m retiring for the night. I will be very grateful if you would prevent any distractions tonight.”

 

The guard salutes her, bowing his head. “Considered it done, your Worship. Rest well.”

 

When he opens the door, and Alistair moves inside with her, the guard can barely suppress a smile. Alistair sees it, trying to change his thought on what’s happening there, “I don’t know how in the Void I forget my pack in your room this morning!”

 

She turns in time to see the face of the guard turning away, and follows Alistair lead. “We left in a hurry for the meeting. Thinking about that… can you make sure I wake up on time tomorrow? I missed my bed and I don’t know if I will be able to wake in time for the departure.”

 

“Sure, Inquisitor.”

 

“Thanks. Let’s pick up your bag.” The sound of the door closing follows them while climbing the stairs to her inner sanctum. “Quick thinking, Al. You are a box of surprises.”

 

“I’m not the big idiot people think I am...”

 

Pushing him inside the room, she closes the door and climbs the last steps to her room. “We will have a long talk someday about this low self-esteem you have.” She dismisses his complaints with a wave of her hand, moving directly to her wardrobe. Recovering a pack from the closet, she fills it with sleeping robes and the clothes she will wear tomorrow. Making a quick visit to the bathroom, she recovers her toiletry bag, storing it with the rest of the items. Alistair is waiting for her near the stairs, simply watching the view through the open doors. She throws the bag to him, hitting his chest and startling him. “Let’s go, before Alan starts thinking too much.”

 

They leave the room, and she closes the door with a key. When they close the distance to the outer door, she moves to the side of the door and cloaks herself. Alistair opens the door, giving her enough time to move before he crosses it. “Goodnight, Alan. I’ll be back in the morning to be sure our lady Inquisitor is ready for the travel.”

 

The guard closes the door behind him and salutes Alistair. “Goodnight to you too, Ser.”

 

He is walking to the door in front of Josephine’s office when he feels a hand on his back, securing itself by grabbing his belt. He opens the door and moves inside the hallway, and Klia closes it with her leg. Moving as silently as possible, they cross Vivienne's space to the side door. The cold wind of the night greets them when they step on the inner battlement that leads to the guest area. Alistair is sleeping in the last one, the rooms are still being refurbished and only two of the four are available to use. When the door to the room closes behind them, she breaks the spell but not the contact with him. The room has no torch or light, and they are engulfed by darkness. He lets the bag fall to the floor, “Give me a second to light the fire. Wait here, please.” She let him go, leaning against the wall, listening to how he moves through the room. At last the soft glow of growing flames lights the room. He is kneeling beside the fireplace, a fire stone on his hand. “Welcome to my little space, Inquisitor.”

 

She has visited the rooms when they prepared them for the visitors, but only in daylight. Seeing it with the soft glow of a fire and in the silence of the night, give it a cosy atmosphere. She recovers her bag and moves near him. “Time to sleep then. I’m not joking about the long trip we have ahead of us.”

 

Standing up, he puts the fire stone over the hearth, shaking off his hands on his clothes. “Sure.” Looking at her, he moves a hand to his neck, the firelight helping her to see the blushing creeping on his face. “I’ll wait outside while you change your clothes.”

 

“Don’t be silly. I’ll change in the corner and I know you will avoid looking at me, so no problem.” She giggles softly when his hand return to his neck and she moves to the corner of the room. Giving him her back, she starts to undress, putting her clothes on a chair. Knowing he has seen her scars, she leaves her legs bare for the night. For the first time in months, she is not ashamed of someone finding her scarred body. Turning to face him, she finds him facing the wall, taking off his armour. Walking silently to the bed, she let herself enjoy the show of Alistair undressing, leaning against the bed. When he is taking off his tunic, she gasps softly, and he looks over his shoulder to her. It is her turn to blush deeply, “Sorry, I forgot about your own scars, it always surprise me.”

 

Chuckling softly, he let his tunic fall over the trunk, taking off his boots on his way to the bed. “The pot calling the kettle black.”

 

She helps him to prepare the bed for them, moving aside some of the extra blankets. “Yeah, yeah, point taken. We look like a map of Thedas.”

 

When she jumps on the bed, he stops midair, “Let me check the door, I don’t remember if we closed the hatch.” He walks back to the door, checking it, confirming that they hadn’t locked it. “Done. Time to sleep then.” He returns to the bed, crawling under the blankets beside her. “Time to prove if Dorian was right. Good night, Klia.”

 

She closes her eyes, the distance between them big enough to not suggest anything. Sighing softly, she turns to her side and opens her eyes to say goodnight to Alistair. She finds him laying on his back, fiddling mindlessly with the pendant over his chest. She fights against the sadness she feels, knowing that his heart is lost to her. “Goodnight, Al, rest well.”

 

She lets the Fade call her and she surrenders to it, wishing that perhaps this time she will dream of an impossible future with him instead of her past.


	10. Across Orlais pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the marvelous [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn)for beta reading my work!!

She wakes startled, the bed is trembling and she finds herself tugged to the side when the blankets are taken from her with a yank. Opening her eyes and sitting quickly, readying herself for an attack, she finds herself with a thrashing Alistair beside her. When her breath returns to a normal rhythm, she tries to wake him. She shakes his shoulder, talking to him in a soft voice, to no avail, he remains stuck in the Fade. She tries to use his own technique against him, trying to pin his arms and leaning against him. Sadly for her, his dream is too vivid and he defends himself, pushing her against the bed and pinning her with his body. She panics for a moment, and the Anchor reacts to it, glowing brightly, energy crackling on her hand where she is pushing Alistair away from her.

 

The little blast of energy wakes him, and he needs a few moments to regain total consciousness, a low growl sounding from deep in his chest when he finds himself pinning Klia against the bed. “Maker! Sorry, Klia. Have I hurt you?” He let his body fall back to the bed, laying as far from her as possible without leaving the bed. 

 

She sits back, leaning against the headboard, her right hand massaging her left one, the discharge of energy have left it numb. “No harm was done, Al. Don't worry.”

 

“How can you say that? I thought you were one of Howe’s men… If not for the mark, I'm sure I had hurt you!”

 

“But you didn't. Please, Alistair. Stop the nonsense. I know that sometimes what happens on the Fade seems so real that your body reacts to it. No need for an apology or for feeling ashamed of it.”

 

He covers his eyes with his arm. “Maybe is not a bad idea that you sleep with Dorian or Hawke instead of me.”

 

She sighs, the darkness she can see outside the window signalling that is still too early to wake up. Laying back again, she turns her back to him, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “As you wish. Try to sleep again.”

 

She is still uncovered, the blankets are tangled around Alistair body. She blends her legs up, covering them as much as possible with her long tunic. Her mind is still half asleep but awake enough to feel rejected by him, again, the crack on her heart deepening. With a prayer to the Maker, she calls on the Fade to claim her. The fire is almost extinguished, and the cold of the mountains permeates the room. She feels a shiver moving through her body and hugs her legs with her free arm. Alistair is moving behind her, swearing in whispers. “Sorry…” Before she can say a word, Alistair covers her body with the blankets and leaves the bed, relighting the fire with more wood, but instead of returning to the bed, he sits on the chair in front of it. She didn’t need to turn to him to know that he will not return to the bed for the rest of the night. At last, she feels the call of the Fade and lets it win, losing herself on it.

 

Someone is calling her name, and her mind is trying to focus on it, the feelings of the Fade still on her mind. When her body regains consciousness, she finds Alistair sitting on the bed, armoured and ready for the day. “The sun is rising, we have to move before someone comes to your room to fetch you.”

 

The dream she lived in the Fade was an impossible one, a life of happiness with him. Her brain still remembers the feeling of his lips on hers, his arms around her body, the warmth she felt on her chest every time they look to one another. But it was a dream, a silly one; the Maker always seems to find new ways to torture her. Klia simply nods to him, sitting on the bed while he moves again to the hearth. Before she can say otherwise, he moves to the door. “I’ll wait outside, knock at the door when you are ready to go.”

 

Her head hits the headboard at the same time the door closes. How did this happen? Yesterday she feels so happy with him. She was creating a bridge to his heart, or at least is what it seemed to her, and now… a simple nightmare and it all crumbled to pieces. 

 

She doesn't let the sorrow win, the feeling is as familiar as breathing for her. Klia let her legs fall to the floor, moving slowly to the corner where she left her bag yesterday. She puts on the travel clothes, unknotting her hair before putting on her boots. With a last look at the room, Klia stored her few things inside the bag and moves to the door, knocking on it softly before stepping back.

 

Alistair opens it, his face tired from a sleepless night. Recovering his bag from the chair, he buckles the sword belt and fixes the shield to his back. “Let’s move then, with any luck we can beg for some breakfast before leaving the keep.”

 

She cloaks herself, her own bag hanging on her shoulder. “Sure, ask Alan to order it when you talk with him.”

 

He nods and opens the door, the hand he feels grabbing his belt indicates where she is. They use the same route as yesterday, through Vivienne’s space, and luckily for them, the enchanter is not there to greet them. The main hall remains empty except the soldiers guarding the Inquisitor’s quarters and the main door. When Alistair closes the distance to the throne, the guard salutes him. “Good morning, Ser. Time to wake our Worship?”

 

The guard opens the door, and he feels Klia hands leaving him, knowing she is moving silently inside the hallway. “Unluckily for us, it is. Can you ask the cook if it is possible to have some breakfast sent to her room before we leave?”

 

With a half bow, the guard makes a signal to one of the soldiers guarding the main door, while Alistair moves inside and closes the outer door. The sound of a key working on the inner door signals where Klia is. She moves inside the room without waiting for him, uncloaking as soon as she puts a foot in her room. She moves to the bed, disarranging the bedsheets to give the sensation that someone has slept there. The wardrobe is her next stop, where she picks the clothes she will need on the trip. Luckily for them, they don’t need to move with a big pack, the camps the Inquisition provides always come with a quartermaster who takes cares of their dirty clothes while they sleep or are on a mission. Opening the door to the armoury room, she recovers her weapons, fixing the daggers to her back again. Something catches her eye when inside the armoury--the set of flying daggers Isabela gifted her hanging on the wall. Klia picks them, the set came with a vambrace made of Silverite, where the little daggers are stored in perfect order around it. She decides to take it, the pirate will be happy to know that she still use them. Before equipping it, she leaves the armoury and moves to the bathroom, where she brushes her hair, combing it in a high ponytail. When she returns to the room, a maid is leaving a tray full of hot bread, tea and pastries for them. The little girl blushed deeply when she sees the Inquisitor nodding to her, and leaves the room in a hurry. With a snort, Klia stores the last items in the pack, moving it near the stairs. 

 

Alistair is serving the tea, sitting on the couch, the book he borrowed from her library still on it. They eat in silence until there is a knock at the door, followed by Hawke's voice. “Tell me you are not ready and I have time to take a bite before we leave, please?”

 

When the mage appears at the top of the stairs, her face betrays the poor rest she has had, but eyeing the tray at the table, she smiles fondly. “Maker bless this cook for sending enough food for half of Skyhold!” She sits on the floor, serving herself a good amount of buttered bread, moaning at the flavour of it.

 

Klia eats a couple of sweets before gulping her tea, refilling it and passing the cup to Hawke. “Here, wash down the bread with something or you will choke.” Standing, she picks up the book and returns it to its place at the library, picking the one Varric lent her for the trip. After she stored it in the backpack, she moves to the balcony, leaning on the railways for a moment. The crow is perched in his cage, head tilted to the side, the rampant red of her head flaming with the firsts rays of the sun. She opens the door of the cage, and the crow moves instinctively to her stretched arm. Klia pats her back softly, not wanting to ruffle her feathers. “Go to Leliana, I’ll be travelling and we will need your services.” Giving the animal a light impulse, the crow flies effortlessly to the rookery. Klia picks up the vambrace when she returns inside, putting it on her left hand and fixing it with care. The pair at the table remains silent, Hawke is eating and Alistair sipping his tea. With a last tug to her armour and harness, she moves in front of them. “Let’s go, the rest must be waiting outside.” With a napkin, she takes the rest of the pastries to bring them to the team.

 

She starts to walk down the stairs but is near enough to hear Hawke talking in whispers to Alistair. “What happened?” Before he can answer, she opens the inner door with enough force to hit the wall, not to break it, only to end the conversation. The manoeuvre works, and the pair appear at the top of the stairs, following her. Klia salutes the guard at the door, “Thanks, Alan. We will be out of the Keep for a long while, talk with the Commander about a change of assignment while I’m not here.”

 

The guard bows to her, “I’ll do, your Worship. Safe travels.”

 

Leaving the main hall, they can see the rest of the group already preparing the horses at the stable, Cullen and Leliana with them. The Chargers looked tired, but not worse than the first time she fought beside them at the Storm Coast. Krem smiles broadly when she appears near them. “Good morning, Inquisitor.”

 

Klia gives her backpack to Master Dennet, well, he takes the bag from her to fix it on her saddle without asking, but he always does the same. He did the same with the rest, Snowy more than happy to see her owner at last. “Good morning, Krem. And good morning to the rest of you. Are we all here? Any sleeping princesses who needs a bucket of cold water to wake up?”

 

Cullen chuckles softly, “All accounted for, Inquisitor. Barris sent words during the night. The repair we made on the roads allowed them to travel with torches for some hours after the sunset and they are halfway to the Western Approach.”

 

Moving near Cullen and Leliana, she opens the napkin, almost forcing them to pick up one. “The cook seems to think I eat like a qunari in heat.”

 

Krem’s laughs fill the silence of the morning, “Ey Boss, she saw you eating!”

 

The qunari crosses his arms, “And she knows she can test my heat levels whenever she wants.” Leliana arched brow silences him. “Ok, ok… too early for my flirting.”

 

Vivienne is already seated on her horse, the sidesaddle she ordered is something that Klia will never understand. The tone of the enchanter is as cutting as ever. “Can we start moving, my dear?”

 

She gives her thanks to the Maker for being giving her his back because the disgusted grin she made when the enchanter talked will gain her a ball of fire. “Sure thing, Vivienne. Let me distribute the pastries and we’ll be on our way.” When the round of accepting or declining the sweets ends, she still has a handful for later, and she stores them in her saddle bag. The team is already climbing to their horses and she approaches her counsellors one last time. “Take care of the Keep. I’ll send reports in every camp. I sent Black to the rookery, use her to reach me.”

 

Leliana nods slightly, “Take care out there, Inquisitor. And bring him back in one piece, if you can. We lost him once, don’t want to risk another time.” 

 

When Leliana moves to Alistair’s side, Cullen nears her, closing the distance to whisper in her ear. “What happened to you? You can’t fool me with this fake happy face.”

 

She grabs his arm in the soldier way, hand near the elbow, and when he returns it, she speaks in a low voice. “Don’t worry, Cullen. The Fade struck again last night, but I will be alright. Be careful here, I want to have a place to come back to.”

 

He nods, not really believing her but knowing that this is the only answer he will have. Raising his voice for all to hear, he let her hand go. “Safe travel, to all of you. And if any of you lot don’t come back, I will find you on the Fade and kick your ass until you are very sorry for making me angry.”

 

Shadow is already waiting for her, and she jumps over her saddle. She doesn't want to fight, not Venatori, not demons, and most of all, not Wardens, but the moments of freedom she felt while riding with Shadow through Thedas where the merry ones since the Breach showed. Spurring on the horse, she waves her hand to her Counsellors and Master Dennet. “See you soon!” 

 

The sound of the horses’ cloves echoes in the silence of the morning, the sun already showing behind the peak of the mountains. The plan is simple, take the Imperial Highway until they reach Val Firmin. They will try to reach Verchiel, and if they move quickly enough, try to sleep at Montsimmard, but is more probable they will stop at Verchiel. They ride in silence, the sound of the horse eating miles doesn’t help to spur any conversation. Even when they stop every three hours to let the horses rest and stretch their legs, Klia remains to herself or talks with Krem while patting Shadow’s back. 

 

Dorian can’t resist it anymore, and when at midday they stop to eat, he volunteers himself and Alistair to fetch some wood for the fire. As soon as they are alone in the forest, he grabs Alistair’s wrist, “What have you done?”

 

He frees his hand from the mage’s grasp, only to use it to massage his temples. “I had a very bad nightmare yesterday, and… I-I almost hurt her… if her mark hadn't flared I would have done it.”

 

Dorian simply crosses his arms, “Vishante kaffas!… Do you think she never hurt any of us during one of her nightmares? Hawke had a beautiful scar on her arm from one time she fell asleep in the middle of the day and she defended herself with her daggers. She broke Sera’s pinkie finger, kicked Varric on the nose, knocked Blackwall… Maker, even Bull had problems trying stop her when she is in a frenzy.”

 

Alistair looks defeated, gaze fixed on the ground. “I know, is just… I can’t, sorry, I ca-”

 

Dorian’s angry retort surprises him, “Enough! Do what you believe correct, Warden, but don’t play with her. She has enough on her plate without you meddling with her feelings because you don’t want to accept your own.” With a final grunt, Dorian leaves him there and starts to pick up some wood, returning to the clearing where the rest await. 

 

Alistair takes some time to himself, sitting against a big tree, mind returning again and again to the moment he woke pinning her little body against the bed. No… he can risk hurting her, she has suffered enough. Her friends will take care of her. Besides, he will not be around after they deal with the Wardens’ issue… with a sad sigh, he stands up and picks some more wood before coming back to the clearing.

 

Krem is clearly enjoying his time with the Inquisitor, helping her to clean a pair of rabbits Sera and Varric hunted. Stitches had cutting some herbs and roots, the hot water over the fire boiling waiting for the meat to add some energy to their meal. The horses are pacing around the clearing, reigns free, the animals were loyal enough to remain with them. 

 

Krem is telling Klia about one of their adventures, one that includes a noble dispute, feathers and a chicken bone. The Inquisitor laugh sounds sincere, Krem smiling broadly when she punch his arm. “I never know if everything you told me is true or not, my friend. If you lot really have lived all these kind of adventures… makes me wants to join your merry band.”

 

Krem face can’t hide the happiness the idea brings to him. “And we will be delighted to have you, your Worship.”

 

She rolls her eyes, “And there we go again… how many times I have to tell you, don’t call me that, at least when we are not at Skyhold. I have a name, you know, is bad enough that Bull always call me Boss and Varric uses my nickname.”

 

Hawke let some magic flow from her fingers to travel from one hand to the other, “I call you by your name, but Sunshine is cuter, Varric chose well this time.”

 

She can see Vivienne ruffling her nose, she always wants for the rest of the world to treat her like a goddess or something, but she herself calls her ‘my dear’, like a baby doll or a little girl. Some idiot theory about appearances and respect. Klia learned years ago that respect came from understanding and goodwill, not from a stupid title. 

 

Krem blushes slightly, his dark skin veiling part of it. “I know, sorry… Klia.”

 

She pats his shoulder with a friendly smile on her face, “Better.” She lowers her voice, trying to avoid Vivienne's hearing. “I feel more like a person when someone treats me like one…” They finish skinning the rabbits and give them to Stitches, who cuts them and add the pieces to the stew he is preparing. While they eat, she takes the map she has stored in her saddlebag and checks it. They saw the Halamshiral signs an hour ago and is past midday. Taking the map with her, she sits beside Bull to eat while they talk about the road. “Do you think we can make it to Montsimmard? I’m not sure of it, the road is good enough, but we are halfway to it.”

 

Bull takes a look at the map and then turns his green eye to the sky. “I don’t think so, Boss. To Verchiel, no problem, but the distance between the two cities is more than three hours, I don’t think we can make it.”

 

She nods, rolling the map and leaving it beside her leg, drinking a long gulp of broth. “Yeah, I thought the same. Well, we can stop at Verchiel and leave the city with the sunrise, like today. I’m sure we can make it to Harding’s camp by tomorrow night.”

 

He nods, his mouth occupied eating a rabbit leg. “Sounds like a good plan, Boss. I know a couple of inns at Verchiel with good food and warm beds.”

 

“Perfect. You will guide us when we reach the city.” She is moving a spoon of vegetables to her mouth when a searing pain explodes on her left hand, the mark beating and cracking, making her gasp and the bowl falls to the ground. Bull catches her before she falls completely to the floor, holding her until the worst part pass. Sensing that she has stopped struggling, he lets her go and sits back while she takes a deep breath. She has her left hand crunched against her chest, and Bull helps her to stand. “We will need to make a quick detour, a rift has opened near here.” She is fighting to even her breathing, “I’ll take Solas, Sera and the Chargers, the rest wait for us here.” Bull fixes his double axe to her back and follows her. “Come, it’s not far, we will walk, leave the bags here.”

 

Hawke starts to mumble, she doesn't like to be left behind, and Klia simply stares at her over her shoulder. “You will have your share of demons and creatures when we are cursing the sand filling our boots, let the rest have some fun too.”

 

The Champion sits back, a deep frown on her face. “Fine, Inquisitor, but if you are not back in an hour, I will search for you and kick your ass from here to Verchiel.”

 

Klia simply shrugs, “Yes, mum. Start counting when this lazy lot decides to stand up and follow.”

 

Sera is talking with Skinner at the end of the clearing, totally ready to kill some demons. Grim is moving to join the archers, Krem is fixing his shield and sword while Stitches picks up his bag and short sword. Dalish and Rocky walk behind Bull and Klia. Solas joins them just before they join Sera and Skinner. The group leaves the clearing without a single glance to the team they leave behind, walking in silence, Klia in the front, guided by the pulsing of the anchor. When she senses the Rift is close enough, she makes a signal and the group stops, surrounding her. “Sera and Skinner, look for higher ground as soon as we activate the Rift, and centre your efforts on Despair or Terror demons. Stitches, Grim and Rocky, support role. No explosions Rocky, I’m not kidding.” The dwarf snorts but moves his hand to ready his battleaxe. “Solas, you and Dalish put some barriers on us whenever you can.  The usual ‘I’m not a mage’ follows her words,  the entire group rolling their eyes at Dalish. “I will take point with Bull and Krem. As always, take care of the ranged ones, especially the Despair demons, the ice spell they use can burn your skin easily. Other than that, have fun and kill every aberration the Rift spits on us.” Unsheathing her daggers, she signals to the north with them. “Let’s go. It’s very close, be ready.”

 

All of them readied their weapons, the pairs she designated walking together to take positions as soon as they see the Rift. A hundred yards later, they can hear the cracking of the Fade opening and the murmur of the spirits and wraiths that surrounded it. When they see the green glow between the trees, Klia nods to Bull and Krem and cloaks herself, the only telltale of her position, the quick sound of her steps over the fallen leafs. 

 

Bull takes a quick look from behind a tree, and they can see a group of wraiths, two Terrors and a Despair demon. Giving the signal for the group to attack, he charges to the Terrors, trying to attract their attention, while Krem launches a Shield Bash against the Despair one. Klia reappears momentarily behind one of the Terrors, impaling it with her daggers, the flaming arrows of Dalish ending it while she recovers her weapons and cloaks again. Sera’s crazy laughter fills the area while she unleashes arrow after arrow over the Despair demon, and Skinner deals with the few Wraiths that Stitches, Grim and Rocky didn’t finish. 

 

Krem is hiding behind his shield, the ice ray the demon is aiming at him is starting to go through the metal, the cold sensation beginning to reach his hand. In a desperate move, he activates the Shield Wall, followed immediately with a Lunge and Stash, charging against the spirit. His sword deals enough damage to interrupt the attack, making the Demon scream in pain. His knee touches the ground, the Shield Wall taking its toll as always. A rune of fire appears under the demon, courtesy of Solas, and the creatures shriek when the rune explodes. Before the demon can run, Klia impales it with her daggers, crisscrossing them to cut it in half. 

 

Knowing that another wave is coming, they readied themselves for it. Stitches give the warriors regenerative potions, while Klia asks Solas and Dalish to Dispel some of the nodes of energy on the ground, trying to avoid that demon can raise from them. They deal with a couple of them, but the Rift decides to give them a very big and ugly present, a Pride demon with a couple of Rage demons and a handful of wraiths. 

 

With a loud battle cry, Klia uses a Fire Tonic, launching a Twin fangs attack to one of the Rage Demons. Krem follows her, distracting it while she moves to its flank and launches a series of deadly attacks. The second one was suffering a rain of arrows, courtesy of her archers, and when their own is dead, she and Krem turned their attention to the next. Bull is playing with the Pride demon, his crazy banter funny to hear over the roar of the battle. When Krem pushes the demon to the floor, Skinner and Sera pins it with a shower of arrows. Klia moves closer to the Rift, calling the power of the anchor to disturb it, dealing damage to the Pride demon and disintegrating the few spirits that remained alive. The demon screams in pain and tries to charge to her, only to be stopped by a motivated Krem, who push it back, just in the way of Bull’s axe. A lighting arrow falls from the sky, embedding itself on the demon’s eye, followed by a roaring bolt that ended it. 

 

Klia raises her hand to the Rift, this time to close it, the pain tearing her apart, making her scream and fall on her knees when it’s finally closed. Krem is beside her almost immediately, kneeling in front of her with a worried frown. “Klia!”

 

She is breathing hard, eyes closed while she has her left wrist in an iron grasp, dealing with the pain. Bull moves beside them while the Chargers help Sera to recollect whenever the demons have left behind. Bull puts a big hand over her head, “Easy, Krem. It’s been awhile since you saw her closing a Rift, hasn’t it? It’s getting worse with every one she closes, but the pain passes in a couple of minutes.” Fixing the axe to his back, he kneels too, the hand moving to her shoulder. Krem wears a worried frown, but remain in silence, letting her recover her breathing. When Bull sees her hand relax the grip on her wrist, he picks up her daggers from the ground and sheathes them on her back. “Ready to go, Boss?”

 

She nods, not looking at them, eyes fixed on the anchor. “Yeah, but can you start moving ahead with the team? I need to catch my breath and I’ll follow you shortly.”

 

After a short moment of silence, Bull lets her go and stands. “Sure, Boss. Don’t get yourself lost in the woods, I don’t want to fight with Hawke and the Vint because of your bad sense of direction.”

 

Krem gaze moves between Bull and Klia, not believing what they are saying. With a final snort, he sits on the ground, crossing his arms. “I’m not leaving, you can punish me later, but I’m not leaving you in the middle of Orlais, near a recently closed Rift, alone and tired.”

 

Her growl gets lost in Bull’s laughter, the qunari patting her shoulder before leaving. “Don’t try to argue with him, Boss. When he sets his mind on something, only pain and brute force can move him. See you at the camp.” Turning to the rest of the Chargers, he raises his voice. “Come on, you lot, we earned a good hot meal, and tonight, I’m buying! Let’s get moving, the Boss wants the camp cleaned up for when she shows up.”

 

Solas nears Klia, and when she even raises her head to look at him, he simply recovers a potion from his pouch and gives it to Krem. “Make sure she applies it to her hand. Is a recipe I developed with Adan. Half health poultice, half spirit balm. It will help to lessen the pain and calm the anchor energies.”

 

He leaves with the rest, the silence returning slowly to the little clearing, the birds coming back to the trees around them. Klia eyes remain closed, but her breath is returning to a normal rate. Krem rolls the phial Solas gave him between his hands and finally decides to apply it himself. “Klia, I need to take off your glove and vambrace to use the poultice Solas readied for you, it is ok?”

 

She opens her eyes, the frown on her face deepening. “I can do it myself.”

 

Krem didn’t back off, “You can, but I know you and you will ignore his counsel and store the poultice on your belt bag. I’m not buying it. Give me your hand.” Klia growls and gives him an angry look, before turning her gaze to the trees and extending her hand. With all the care he can muster, he starts to unclasp the vambrace closings, leaving it over his knee. He peels off her glove and stores it in his other leg. Opening the phial with the teeth, Krem spits the cork on the ground and put the strong smelling poultice on his own hand, warming it before applying it over the anchor. His calloused hands massage Klia’s palm with extra care, the elfroot scent filling their senses while he applies it. 

 

They remain seated on the ground for around five minutes, until Klia’s fingers twitch, making Krem let her hand go. She returns her gaze to him, the pain clearly receding, the lines on her face softening to her normal self, but her tone is still harsh. “Thanks. Can you give me back my glove, please? We better get moving before Hawke scares away all the animals of the forest searching for us.”

 

He recovers the glove and gives it back, examining the vambrace while she fixes the leather glove on her hand. “Nice piece you have here. Rivaini?”

 

He helps her to fix it again in its place, while she nods. “Yes, it is. Good eye. It was a present from a friend.” When they finish with the vambrace, Krem picks his own weapons, fixing the shield on his back before standing up and sheathing the sword.

 

She stands by herself and starts walking back to the camp, with Krem on her tail. “Krem, you know you are not supposed to disobey me, right?” They talk while moving through the forest, dodging low branches and protruding roots.

 

He sighs, his low voice hardly disturbing the sounds of the nature around them. “I’m very aware of what I did, Inquisitor, and I will accept whatever punishment you want to put on me. But I never follow orders that leave my friends in a precarious situation.”

 

She stops then, turning to him, putting a hand on his chest to stop him too. “Look, I appreciate the gesture, don’t get me wrong. But this...” She raises her hand, the glowing light of the anchor shining under the black leather of her glove, giving her hand a ghostly appearance. “This thing takes his toll on me every single time I use it. It is my burden and my responsibility, and the pain is mine to deal with it. This will happen with each Rift I close, you need to learn to ignore it and give me the space I need to fight it on my own.”

 

Krem takes her hand between his, looking directly into her eyes. “You bare the weight of Thedas’ fate on your shoulders. Can you let me help you to deal with your pain whichever way I can?”

 

She turns her face to the sky, “Maker…” Klia frees her hand from his grasp, turning her back to him, lowering her shoulders in defeat. “The pain passes, Krem. I learned to live with it, it grounds me, reminds me that, sadly for me, I’m still alive, as much as I wanted to end my suffering from time to time. I endure it and survive, as always. I don’t know if I’ll be here for the final battle, and this is what scares me the most, thinking of dying before closing the Breach.” Looking at him over her shoulder, she gives him a sad smile, “I’ll try to let you help me, but don’t push, don’t fuss over me, I have enough of that with Dorian.” She starts to move before he can answer her, arriving at the camp five minutes later, where the rest wait for them ready to jump over their horses.

 

Krem moves directly to Bull, readying himself to the scolding he knew his Boss will give him.

 

Hawke approaches Klia, giving her some of the meat from the boil inside a roll. “Take that, you didn’t eat enough before leaving.”

 

Klia nods, picking the roll and biting it while she walks to Shadow. Solas is waiting near his own horse, checking the saddle. “Solas, thanks for the poultice, it really helped. If you can give me the recipe I will make a requisition to have a batch ready for when we return to Skyhold.” 

 

He gives her a half bow, searching inside his saddlebag for a scroll and a set of phials wrapped on vellum. “Adan made this for the travel. In the scroll, you will find the recipe, send it to Skyhold if you need it, or have Dagna talk with Adan directly.”

 

Taking the bundle from his hands, she clasps his shoulder with her free hand. “Thank you, my friend.”

 

“It is the least I can do. Until we understand what the Anchor is doing to your body, it will be better if we try to diminish its effects on you.”

 

With a sad sigh, she whispers her answer before stepping back from him, “I know exactly what it is doing to me…” 

 

She closes the distance to Shadow, the horse pushing her with its nose. “Ready for another race, beauty?” The horse neighs and she takes that as a yes, jumping on the saddle after storing the bundle in her saddle bag.

 

When the rest of the team is mounted, they return to the main road, Klia taking the lead of the group, spurring the horse to a high speed. The group follows her example, and the rhythm of the cloves and neighs from their mounts is the only sound they hear during the next hours. They pass Lydes, and Klia stops them to talk with Bull, deciding to push the horses until they reach Verchiel. 

 

The sky is starting to change its colour to a darker shade of purple when they arrive at the city. Bull takes lead once they reach the doors, guiding them to a big inn situated near the west exit of the city. “This is the Black Swan. We stay here whenever we travel this area. Good beer and better-roasted meat. I’ll talk with the innkeeper to see how many rooms they had available.”

 

They dismount in front of the main door and waits for Bull to do his part. Klia is recovering her bags from the saddle while patting Shadow’s back lovingly. “Sorry for the last push, we really are in a hurry. I promise to bring you some fresh apples in the morning.” The horse neighs to her, pushing her chest with his nose. She scratches him between the ears, giving a soft kiss to his nose when Bull leaves the inn followed by a couple of servants.

 

“They had only three private rooms free, and the communal one is empty for the night. I ordered some supper to be brought to the communal and then we can arrange how we will sleep.” Bull signals to the men behind him. “They will take care of the horses, the stable is behind the inn.”

 

Klia gives a last pat to Shadow before giving the reins to one of the servants, the rest following her example once they recovered their belongings from the saddles. “Thanks, Bull. Let's move inside then. I’m in extreme need of some rest.”

 

Bull opens the door to her, guiding her to the communal room at the first floor of the inn, where a swarm of maids are working on getting the supper ready for them. He bends his body to put his head on her ear level. “I paid an extra to have one room with a single bed, we can lock Vivienne inside to not suffer her arrogance through the night.”

 

She giggles, pulling one of his horns playfully. “You are incorrigible, Bull.”

 

The qunari tries to feign feeling affronted by her words. “You wound me, Boss. Other people will call me a saviour because staying in a closed room with Sera, Hawke and Vivienne never ends well.”

 

“True enough. Let her know that she has a single room ready for her, she can have her supper there, if she wants.”

 

Bull nods and gives a passable Inquisition salute. “Yes, your Worship.”

 

She let her bag fall near the first bed she finds. “I will punch you if I didn’t know that I will hurt myself doing it. Go and fetch the others, will you?” She sits on the bed when Bull leaves the room, starting to unbuckles her armour, leaving it in a neat pile beside the bed. Her daggers hanging from the headboard, and the vambrace stored below the pillow. A little swarm of maids is moving inside and out of the room, bringing what she believes is a full druffalo cut to pieces in big trays. A table near the door is covered in big jars, one of the maids bowing to her while informing that the white ones have wine and the rest are the local beer.

 

When the rest of the group enters the room, the meal is ready to enjoy it. Vivienne is not with them, and Klia supposes she has taken the offer of a single room. That left two other rooms, and she needs to know how many beds are in each one. “Bull, how many beds in the private rooms?”

 

Bull is drinking directly from one of the beer jars. “Oh, two in one, three on the other.”

 

Klia stands and moves to the meat table, preparing herself a good plate of roasted meat. Returning to her bed, she sits on it and starts eating, talking between bites. “Cassandra, will you take a room with Hawke? The other one, I let the rest of you decide who will use it. I will sleep here.”

 

Hawke looks ready to argue her, but she raises a hand and shakes her head. “I will sleep here, whatever you say. Let me eat in peace.”

 

The conversation ends here, and they fix their attention to the food and drink on the tables. The Chargers are behaving themselves. The other room will be used by Sera and the other two woman on the Chargers. Klia stands up when she finishes her plate of food, leaving it on the table. She moves closer to Dorian and leans near to whisper in his ear. “I need to sleep well tonight, can you make me sleep, please?”

 

He looks up, fixing his gaze on her eyes, “Ok, Sunshine. Let me know when you need me, I’ll wait here until then.”

 

She kisses his cheek lovingly, resting her forefront on his head. “Thanks.” Returning to the bed, she sits on it, leaning against the headboard. She recovers a book from the bag and starts reading while the rest of the group finish their supper and enjoy themselves for a long while. 

 

Alistair is in the farthest bed from her, sharpening his blade and applying some kind of oil to his armour, looking pensive. Dorian is drinking with Bull, sitting on a bed near the door, while Hawke chats with Krem. The conversation is animated, but not loud enough to distract her from her own mind and she tries to focus on the book as much as she can, but finds herself reading the same phrase for the fourth time. Her mind is rambling, trying to decide what she can have done in her short life to earn so much hate from the Maker. The last ten years have been bittersweet. She knew happiness, sure, meeting some of the best friends she ever had, but she endured more pain than she feels capable of. The sense of humour of the Maker is starting to unnerve her, He doesn't have enough with presenting her with the love of her life knowing he will never be hers, or leaving his supposed ‘knights’ to destroy her life so completely, no… He had to put her through the nightmare of the Temple of Ashes and the Anchor. How she, the youngest and most insignificant noble of Free Marches family ended being the eye of a storm like the one they are living? Giving a shake to her head, she fixes her attention back to the book on her hands.

 

Klia has read two chapters of Varric’s novel when one of the maids knocks at the door, asking if they need anything more and starts to clean up the tables from the remnants of the supper. When the last of the trays is out of the room, Bull stretch his back soundly. “Well, this look like a good sign to catch some sleep.”

 

Klia nods, placing the book again inside the bag. “Sure it is. Tomorrow will be harder than today, half of the way is outside the Imperial Highway. I hope the roads are maintained enough to travel fast.”

 

Sera moves near her bed, giving her a good hug before leaving with Skinner and Dalish to their room. Hawke did the same, patting her hand while moving away. Dorian waits until she is comfortable enough inside the blankets, to move beside her bed. He kisses her forehead, leaning his hand on it when he conjures some power to put her to sleep. The last thing she will remember until morning will be the heat of his hand against her skin.

  
  



	11. Across Orlais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn)for beta reading my work!! Your comments and tips make me improve with every chapter <3

Something pulls her from the darkness. Waking from an induced sleep is like recovering your full senses in a heartbeat. Suddenly you remember how to breathe, sense the weight of your own body and whatever surround it, hear every sound. Dorian’s hand is on her cheek, giving her time to come back. When she starts to open her eyes, he is there, smiling softly at her. “Good morning, Sunshine.”

 

She leans against his hand with a sigh, “Good morning, indeed…” 

 

Dorian kisses her forehead, “I have something to do, I'll be back in a moment and we can cuddle until the rest wake up.” She smiles softly and nods. Her gaze follows him while he moves as silently as possible through the room. He stops beside Alistair’s sleeping form and put a hand on his head. Klia can see the soft green light of his spirit magic working, knowing Alistair asked for the same treatment as her. Dorian spends some minutes with Alistair, helping him to regain consciousness before returning to her bed. He was still in his bedclothes, and slips inside her bed sheets without a second thought, wrapping himself around her. “Much better, wake me if I fall asleep. I feel so good, you are so warm...”

 

She let herself enjoy the closeness, sinking in his form, his love is like a balm for her wounded heart. He, Hawke and Varric are her anchors, the little sweetness in her world of bitterness. She knows that she would be lost in despair if Dorian hadn't shown up in Redcliffe when he did. Or forget how to smile if Varric didn't remind her to do it from time to time the first weeks after the Temple of Ashes. And Hawke… she is always pushing her forward, the pair of them have a lot of bad memories in the past and share the knowledge of how bad is it to dwell on it. 

 

Dorian kisses her head, tightening his arms around her. “How are you, love?”

 

Hiding her face on his chest, she whispered as softly as she can, “I'm scared, sad, angry with the world and my fate. I'm howling inside… I'm starting to forget how it feels to be whole again and having a reason to live that was my own, not a design of the Maker.” She bites her lip, struggling to stop the tears.

 

Dorian simply hold her, whispering sweet things to her ear, his hands drawing random patterns on her back, kissing her head softly. When she finally relaxes on his arms, he didn't let her go, enjoying the feeling.

 

Bull is the first to wake, moving directly to Klia's bed, disturbing the moment of peace. “Good morning, Boss, Vint. Someday you can invite me to one of your little parties. Looks cozy.”

 

Klia feels Dorian blush and smiles against his cheek. Turning her face to Bull, she moves the sheets away from their bodies. “We will need a bigger bed for that. Besides, I have enough with this lovely specimen of men.” She let her hand move over Dorian chest, tickling him and making him giggle. “See? Utterly lovely!”

 

Bull crosses his arms, the dim light of the lamps hiding part of his face in shadows. She hears him humming, feeling the heat of his gaze over them. “I can't deny something so obvious, Boss. It must run in the family.”

 

Solas' grunt makes them laugh, the lonely apostate never let himself enjoy the companionship the rest shared. The room starts to wake up together with the people inside it. The Chargers make a quick job of it and Krem leaves the room to wake up the rest in case they have overslept. 

 

Dorian is doing his morning routine, which consists of stretching lazily on the bed while Bull tries to make him wake up and get ready. He likes to play the spoiled brat with the rest of the group, the façade he has developed helps him to put some distance between him and the world. He has been hurt before by so called friends and is not planning to let that happen again soon. So he talks to them the same way he talked with the impertinent nobles on Minrathous, like he feels himself superior to the rest. Only around Klia and Hawke, and when they are alone, he let his true self show. Klia hates the fact that he needs to put a mask to live because he is one of the sweetest persons she knew. He deserves to find a place where he can be himself, not the pretender he shows to the rest. 

 

She picks her clean clothes from the bag and sits on the bed, taking Dorian’s hand in hers. “Will you accompany me to the bathroom, my daring prince?”

 

He sits and let his legs fall from the bed. “Maker, another morning washing the Inquisitor’s back… I know my touch is magical, but that starts to look like you are using your title against me.”

 

Bull has listened to this same banter more than once, and every single day he tries it, knowing her response will be always the same. “I can rub your back, Boss. My hands are softer than you think.”

 

Klia shakes her head, grinning lightly, “Until you can learn how to heat your hands to relax sore muscles, I will take advantage of our dear mage.” She didn't want any of the rest to find about the scars. As far as she knew, only Solas, Cassandra, Leliana, Dorian, Varric and Alistair knew about the scars over her body, and she always asks someone to come with her to wash. It will be bad for the Inquisition if the world starts to gossip about her past. Dorian stands, at last, looking as nonchalant as ever, but picks up his own bag and follow her to the bathroom. 

 

They clean themselves quickly, staying inside the water enough to wash the dirt from the travel but not to relax. Once clean, they return to the room, putting on their respective armours while the rest of the group start to show at their door. 

 

Bull has left while they are bathing, returning when Klia is working on her boot laces. “We have the breakfast served in the mess, and they are readying our horses.”

 

Klia gives him her thanks while she stands, recovering her weapons from the bed and fixing the harness over her upper body. “Whoever is ready to go can move to the mess and start eating, we will join you soon.” The Chargers leave the room, followed by Solas, Blackwall, Sera and Alistair. Bull follows them, convincing Vivienne to accompany him. 

 

Klia is fixing her vambrace when Cassandra sits on her bed, arms crossed and looking directly into her soul. “You are in pain.”

 

Recovering the bag from the floor, Klia starts to put her dirty clothes inside. Once that is done, she recovers the brush and sits beside Cassandra. “Nothing I can't endure. Don't worry yourself over me.”

 

Cassandra snorts, not an angry one like the ones she gives Varric all the time. “That's not how friendship works, my friend. I will worry about you, whether you want it or not.”

 

Klia braids her hair over her shoulder while she talks. “Thanks, Cass. But I'm fine, well, I will be fine. It's not a new pain, it is an old friend of mine. The bleeding will stop soon and I will return to the merry Inquisitor that you love and enjoy so much.

 

As always, she tries to hide her pain behind some kind of humour, but it never works with the stoic Seeker. Cassandra stands, sighing softly, “Just let me know if you need to talk.” She starts to move to the door but stops herself before reaching it. “Or if you need me to make a Shield charge against our ginger friend, just in case.”

 

Klia feels her face blushing deeply and lets her body fall over the bed. “Maker, I'm that obvious?”

 

The other three start laughing, only stopping when the pillow from Klia's bed lands on Hawke's face. “Hey! Why only me?” She throws back the pillow before picking up her own bag, “Don't worry, you aren't that obvious. But she is a Seeker, remember? She knows how to read people.”

 

The grunt they hear from behind the pillow Klia has over her face makes them fight to no start laughing again. “Then Bull knows too. Shit…”

 

Cassandra has returned near her bed, but simply stands there instead of sitting again. “You looked happy yesterday night at Skyhold, what happened? You two only exchanged a couple of words since we left the keep.”

 

Klia sits back, moving to stand up in a slow motion. “Nothing of importance, only him being him. He is too good for this Maker’s forsaken world.”

 

Now it is Dorian who snorts, rivalling with Cassandra’s ones in intensity. “He is being an idiot and I am very mad at him right now.”

 

Klia lets her head fall back, fixing her gaze to the rafters over her head, “He is simply being him, doing what he believes is correct. You can’t blame him, it is my fault. I knew how it would end but I let my hopes stupidly raise anyway.” She looks directly to Dorian eyes across the room, “Besides, we all know I will not be there for long, it will be not fair for me to make him deal with another lover dying on his watch.” Knowing what is coming, she raised her left hand, the mark glowing on it. “Shush, we had this discussion a thousand of times before. It is what it is, and I will take whatever the Maker decides.” She stands and recovers her bag, walking decidedly to the door, “Let’s go before they don’t leave any breakfast for us.” 

 

Klia left the room, followed by Cassandra. Dorian waits until the soft steps are gone to explode, giving a loud growl while sparky energy surrounds him. Hawke is still there, the same turmoil written on her face, but she at least can control it better than him. She hits the floor with her staff, the sound distracting Dorian long enough to help his mind to centre itself. With long deep breaths, he controls his powers, the energy returning slowly inside of him. “Maker, I hate listening to her talking like that…”

 

Hawke puts a hand on his shoulder, “Yes, but we promised to stop fighting with her about it.” Letting the hand fall, she picks up her own bag and turns to face the door, looking to him over her shoulder. “Better if we move or she will send someone to fetch us. Are you ready?”

 

Dorian sighs loudly before moving to his bed and picks up his bag. “Yes, I am. Time to put my tevinter mask in place again.” His staff is leaning against the wall and he takes it before moving to the door, not bothering on fixing it on his back for the quick walk to the mess. 

 

The room feels crowded, every table on it filled with people. The main table at the end of the room is where the group is taking their breakfast, a couple of empty chairs waiting for them. They move between the other tables giving some nods or returning pleasantries with the other guests of the inn. Dorian finds himself sitting beside Vivianne, the first enchanter giving him a polite nod while sipping her tea. Hawke sits in front of him, between Varric and Solas. A plate full of food appears in front of them, courtesy of Krem, who give Dorian a wink before returning to his chair. Klia is talking with Bull about the next stage of their travel, asking the innkeeper about the condition of the road once they left the Imperial Highway. The conversation between the rest of the party flows easily, months of travelling together and the openness of the Chargers giving it all a familiar feeling. Hawke and Dorian had enough time to end their meal and respective tea before Klia stands and orders them to start moving. Bull goes with her to pay the innkeeper and to secure the provisions they have ordered for the day. 

 

The rest leave the room to find their horses waiting for them at the door, rested and well groomed. One of the stable hands is braiding Snowy’s mane while the horse gives him playful touches. Alistair smiles at the image and moves closer to them. “I see she sweet-talked you, one can’t resist her charms, right?” The boy blushed a bit, trying to move away from her, but Alistair stops him. “Don’t. I know she is enjoying it, we are not leaving yet.” Snowy turns her head and nibbles the boy’s hand softly, before neighing and showing him again her flank. He chuckles softly and resumes his braiding while Alistair fixes his bag to the saddle. 

 

Five minutes later, Klia and Bull leaves the inn. By then, the full white mane of Snowy is beautifully braided, each individual braid fixed with a silver cord. Alistair is caressing her neck while the little boy enjoys her full attention, giggling when the horse licks his hand. Klia stops in front of them, smiling softly to them before patting her head, “You look lovely today, Snowy, this little man has done nice work with you.” Turning her attention to the stable hand, she puts an apple on his hand, winking at him before continue walking to her own mount. Shadow waits patiently until she fixes her bag on the saddle. As soon as she finishes it, the horse is pushing her back, nipping softly at her leg, making her laugh. “I know, I know! I always fulfil my promises, don’t I?” She produces a big red apple from her bag and offers it to Shadow, who takes it in a single bite, neighing happily. “See? There are more from where this comes from, so be a good lad and stop biting me and maybe I will share another one with you later.” The horse’s leg hits the ground while he moves his head, like nodding. “Good boy!” The praise comes with a pat on his neck while Klia jumps over the saddle. The rest of the group mimics her, and soon they wave their goodbyes to the inn workers and head for the road.

 

The morning passes in a rush, the sun is near the top of their heads when Klia calls to stop once they passed Montsimmard. They follow a side road, the sound of the river flowing between the silence of the forest. At the end of the road, they find a little clearing, the water flowing at a slow pace in the river at one side of it. They dismount, leaving the horses to pace freely to enjoy the water and the grass while they eat the food they bought at the inn. 

 

Solas sits with Alistair, the mage inquiring him about the Archdemon they faced, trying to find things in common with the one Corypheus commands. Klia moves near them to take part in the conversation, knowing that this kind of formal chat will be the only one she will have with him from now on. The ginger is shrugging at one of the comments Solas made when she let herself fall beside them on the green ground. “I can tell you more if I see it in person, but I can assure you that no Archdemon is calling a new Blight. No dreams or whispers from it have reached me yet, and I travelled enough to cross my path with some darkspawn since the attack on Haven.”

 

Klia is playing with a leaf between her fingers, not looking at any of them. “Let's hope we don't have to face it soon, I got enough of it at Haven.”

 

Solas makes a sound that sounds almost like a chuckle, making her turn her gaze to him, surprised. The mage gifts her a lopsided smile, “With all the training you are doing with your dragon hunting, I'm sure you will want to do it soon enough.”

 

She chuckles too, letting her gaze roam over the rest of the party. “Well, as my father liked to say: Aim for the moon, this way, even if you fail, you will end among the stars.” She always feels sad when remembering her younger days.

 

Solas put his hand softly over her shoulder, feeling it and trying to give her some solace. “That's a beautiful thought, my friend. But really, stop taking Bull’s advice about how wise is to attack a dragon on her nest.”

 

Bull’s voice sounds like a thunder on the peace of the clearing, “Hey! At least we catch her distracted enough to make a good amount of damage to her rear leg before she starts trying to fry us!”

 

Sera joins the conversation appearing in a jump in front of Klia. “You are no fun, Solas. Hitting a dragon while she is sleeping? Almost as good of a prank as when I filled her mouth with one of my bee jars! So much fun in a single fight. And thanks to us, the little people can return to their homes and reconstruct the port. It was a win-win situation for me.”

 

Solas leans back on his hand, a bemused frown on his face, muttering in elven to himself. Sera answer him the same way she always does, sticking her tongue to him and making all in the group started laughing. The lithe elf kneels in front of Klia, poking her shoulder, “We did good, yeah? People can’t leave near dragons, and we help people, the little people, not the stupid nobles that want to get rid of the dragons to regain control of their lands, they can fuck themselves… with something sharp and filthy if possible… yeah, we help the people-people, the ones who deserve it, yeah?”

 

Klia can only smile to Sera, she has a personal point of view of life, but is not a bad one. She tries to help, protect the weak while having some fun… sadly for the Orlesian nobles, she moved to their country and has no intention to leave for now. “Yes, Sera. We help people. And no one had said that we can’t have some fun doing it, right?”

 

The plan is to let the horses rest for another hour, they have been running since the sunrise and earned a break, like the riders. Klia leaves the group chatting about dragons and giants and moves near the horses. She remembers seeing Blackwall’s mare favouring one of her back legs and wants to check it, see how bad it is. The orlesian horse is resting, Snowy and Shadow with her, and that alone raises Klia’s suspicions about the state of the animal. When she is near enough to touch her flank, the swelling on her knee is painful to see. Klia pat Shadow side, signalling him to give her some space, and she kneels beside the other horse. “I want to check this out, Shadow, Snowy, can you help me by calming her?” The two animals neighs to her and Snowy starts to nuzzle with the hurting mare. Klia puts her hands on the upper quarters of the mare’s leg, moving slowly down until she reaches the swell. The poor animal is trembling from the pain. “Poor little thing, I will take care of you.” With a last pat on her side, Klia stands and return to the group, “Solas, Stitches, I need your help. Blackwall’s mare has an injury on her rear leg. I don’t think is anything serious, but she is in pain and can’t use it properly.” Solas is already on his feet while Stitches is searching inside his bag for some poultices and bandages.

 

The trio return to the horses with Blackwall behind them, the poor Warden hadn’t noticed the limp on her own horse. Klia kneels again, talking softly to the scared animal, “I will apply some healing poultice over your knee and bandage it, and our friend Solas will try to calm your pain with magic. Can you let us do that, please?”

 

The horse looks scared, surrounded by humans while feeling herself hurting, but Shadow and Snowy comfort her, in fact, they are neighing as if they are having a deep conversation. At last, the mare lows her head to the ground while Shadow leans his own over her back. Klia takes that as a signal and together with Stitches, applies the poultice and bandages the swelling knee, checking that the animal can still bend the articulation. Meanwhile, Solas is conjouring some Spirit magic, condensing it on his hands until a green energy surrounds his fingers. He waits until they are done with the bandage, and move closer, leaning his glowing hands over the knee, letting the energy sink on muscle and bones. The animal stops trembling after a minute and raises her head after another, the pain clearly erased from her body. When Solas takes a step back, Klia can see the animal trying to lean her weight again on the damaged leg, and when she didn’t feel the pain from before, she relaxed visibly in front of them. Klia pats her leg while standing up, caressing her neck. “Next time you are hurt, don’t hide it, little one.”

 

The group returns to the others and Klia lets herself fall to the ground, taking some water from the canteen to clean her hands. “She will be fine, but I’m not sure if she can make the rest of the trip, at least not with Blackwall on her back.” Leaning on her hands, she lets her gaze follow some clouds in the sky for a moment. “I can share Shadow with someone lithe enough to not overexert him, Blackwall can take the other rider horse until we reach the Western Approach.”

 

Before Dorian or Hawke can offer themselves, Cole appears from thin air beside her. “Blackwall can have my horse, she didn’t like me anyway.”

 

Klia sighs, “Cole… You know I want you to ride, like a normal person.” Vivienne and Solas grunted at the same time, and Klia did her best to ignore them. “But yes, you can ride with me, and Blackwall will ride your horse.” 

 

Alistair stands up slowly, stretching his back while doing it. “Snowy and I will take the saddle and extra gear from the horse, she will follow the rest better if she is free of any extra weight over her legs.”

 

Klia hums her approval and Alistair moves to the horse followed by Blackwall. While the pair worked on the saddle, Bull nears her and sits. “Boss, we will need to be on the road as soon as possible to be sure that we make it to the camp before nightfall.”

 

“I know. Maker… I saw her limp when we stopped earlier, if I had checked her leg sooner she would already be feeling better and we could make the last stage quicker, but now…”

 

Bull’s big hand pats her head, making her turn her gaze to him. “You can do everything by yourself, Boss. None of us saw it, only you. It will be messier if we discovered it once on our way, or worse, the poor animal had hurt herself to an extreme when nothing can be made to help her. We can make it, don’t worry. And the rest of the horses are a strong pack, we can push their limits for the rest of the day.”

 

She sighs again, lowering her gaze to her own hands. “Yeah, thanks, Bull. Can you talk with the rest? We will leave as soon as everyone is ready.”

 

“Sure, Boss.” Moving away from her, the qunari starts to give orders to the Chargers and coaxes Vivienne to stands from the log where she was seating. Cole is walking near the river, and Varric moves to fetch him. 

 

Dorian’s face appears in front of Klia, startling her. “Hey there, I know I’m handsome, but you normally don’t get so caught on my charm to jump at first sight.”

 

With a quick movement, she pinches his earlobe, pulling down until he kneels beside her between some swearing on tevene. “Maybe I got surprised by your charm, cousin, but then you open that mouth of yours and the magic is lost.” 

 

Before he can give her a cynic answer, Hawke kicks their feet with her staff. “Yeah, yeah. Your mouth can be used for many filthy things, no complaints from the receiving part, yada yada yada. Move your sorry asses from the ground and pick up your bags. The team is waiting.”

 

Hawke helps Klia to stand and awaits from the pair to recover their bags from the ground before moving to their horses. The group is already mounted or doing it, waiting for them to join. Klia climbs up on Shadow, Cole waiting beside her not knowing where to sit. Alistair is with Cole, and once Klia is settled, he puts the blanket from the other horse behind the saddle, over the hindquarters. Klia lets her feet fall from the stirrups and helps Cole to jump behind her. “Thanks, Alistair.” The ginger simply nods and moves to his own horse, the other saddle fixed over Snowy’s hindquarters with extra care. “Well, Cole. I’ll need you to take hold of me, either around my waist or grasping the harness, but I want to feel you all the way to the Western Approach.” The boy takes hold of the daggers harness and starts humming a song that Klia knew was coming from her own memories.

 

Shadow starts walking to the main road and Snowy walks beside him. Alistair had the reins of the injured mare knotted to his saddle. “It will be best if we can set the pace of the group to match hers.”

 

Klia nods, taking a last look over her shoulder to the rest of the group, who are ready to follow them. With a soft spur, Shadow starts moving quicker, his black head turning from time to time to check the other horse, gaining speed until he sees the other one losing her pace for a moment, and slowing a bit. With a soft pat to Shadow’s neck, Klia takes a better hold on the reins and lets herself enjoy the new rhythm. 

 

They are eating miles at a good speed, reaching Val Firmin sooner than she had guessed. They didn’t stop, and an hour later, the road that leads to the Western Approach appears to their left. Klia calls for a stop as soon as they found a clearing area near the road. Riders and horses need a break, and she wants to check the mare’s leg. The team takes the chance to relieve their bladders and stretch their legs. Klia helps Cole jump to the ground and she joins him, moving immediately to kneel beside the mare, undressing her leg with care while her fingers explore the articulation. Patting her side, she stands, “At least is not worse. I’ll apply some more poultice to ease the pain. You are earning a full week of rest, little one.” Moving to the Chargers group, she finds Stitches with a couple of healing poultices and clean bandages in his hands and a smile on his face. “Thanks. We will need to restock your magic bag when we reach the camp.”

 

“Don’t worry yourself over it, Inquisitor. I can make my own potions, got the materials in my magic bag.” He winks and leaves to attend the rest of the team, easing some blister or helping to calm a cramp in a leg or a hurting back.

 

Klia returns to the horse and sits on the ground, cross-legged, starting to apply the poultice to the knee. She is so absorbed on her handiwork that didn’t hear someone moving behind her, which makes her jump when Alistair talks and intrudes her thoughts. “Need help?” When he sees her jump, he takes a step back, “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

She takes a deep breath before starting to move her hands again, “No problem. And no, thank you. I’m almost done. Now that she knows I’m trying to help, she cooperates like the good girl she is.”  He squats down beside her, taking a good look at the horse leg while Klia works. “She is doing fine, at least it is not worse than before, and we are almost there. She will need a few days of rest before carrying a fully armoured warden on her back, but she will be fine.”

 

He helps her to bandage the leg again, giving her a hand to stand up when they end the work. When he lets her hand go, she finds herself trapped between two horses and Alistair, and he seems not having any intention to move. When she raises a brow to him, he moves a hand to his neck and she closes her eyes, not wanting to see it. “Klia, I-I’m sorry for my outburst yesterday. It was ungrateful from me and I’m pretty aware that I reacted badly to the entire situation.”

 

The sad sigh that leaves her body silences him, “I’m fine, Alistair. I understand. You don’t need to feel sorry for being you. Let’s forget it happened.” Patting Shadow’s side, the horse simply moves away, giving her enough space to dodge Alistair and moved near Dorian, accepting the canteen the mage offers. They rest for half an hour, not wanting to risk having to ride in the dark. 

 

The new road is narrower, it can only have two horses side by side, close enough for the riders to reach one another with their hands. The rhythm is slower too, the road is not as well maintained as the Imperial Highway, and they have to take extra care to avoid some holes and roots on the road. 

 

The colour of the sky is changing to a soft purple when they find the first set of torches marking the path to the camp. Fifteen minutes later, when the sun is still in the sky, they see the camp near a little pond, and the bottom of a canyon The camp is the biggest Klia has seen since their travel across the Frostback Mountains after the attack on Haven. A little city of tents around a set of bonfires, with lookouts in every access point. 

 

Harding is waiting for them near the end of the camp. “Inquisitor! Welcome to the Western Approach.” She keeps talking while they dismount. “We’ve sighted Warden activity to the south-west, but no one’s been close enough to figure out what they are doing. Between the sandstorms, the wildlife and the Venatori, we haven’t made it far out here. One of my men got too close to a hot spring and gave me a slightly delirious report of a High Dragon flying overhead.” Bull and Sera cheered in unison when they hear the words. Harding giggles softly before continuing with her report. “In short: this might just be the worst place in the entire world. Be careful out there.”

 

Klia clasps hands with Harding. “Well, it’s good to know what I’m in for.”

 

“Sorry I don’t have more for you. We intercepted a Venatori messenger and ‘persuaded’ him to give up the orders he was carrying. We have them here.” She hands Klia a bunch of paper sheets, “This entire place… It just feels like something’s not right. Be careful.”

 

Klia puts the sheets under her armour, “Yeah, we’ll do our best. Cullen’s men are already here?”

 

Harding starts moving to an improvised stable, “Yes. They arrived this morning. Some of them are scouting the area, they are supposed to return before sunset. Barris is waiting for you near the fire.”

 

“Perfect, we’ll need to make a lot of plans and it will be good to have some recent intel.” Before starting to unclasp Shadow’s saddle, she turns again to Harding. “Any of your man knows how to treat an injured horse leg? One of ours has a swelling knee. We treated her, but it will be better if someone can take a look at her.”

 

Harding let her gaze move over the pack of animals, the one injured clearly visible by the lack of rider or saddle. “Sure, one of my men worked for Master Dennet on Redcliffe, besides Cyris came with Barris, she is an excellent healer. I’m sure that between the two of them, they will patch her leg beautifully.”

 

“Thank you.” She starts to unbuckle the saddle from Shadow’s back while talking with Harding. “Quite the camp you have here, Lace.”

 

The dwarf makes an exaggerated bow, “Anything for you, your Worship. Besides, if you decide to bring half Skyhold with you, it’s my job to give everyone a place to sleep, at least. But next time you decide to bring a little army with you, can you kidnap a cook?”

 

With a soft laugh, Klia passes the saddle to a soldier that stores it in a tent near the stable, and she starts to rummage inside her bag until she finds an apple. Shadow takes it with a happy neigh and follows the soldier inside the fenced area. “I’ll pass your requisition to Leliana.”

 

“No need, Inquisitor. I like my skin over my body, thank you very much.” They wait near the fence while the rest dismount and help the soldiers to store the saddles and give water and food to the horses. 

 

Moving together to the centre of the camp, a group of templars are sitting there with some mages. Barris stands first, saluting her. “Welcome, Inquisitor.”

 

“Hello, Ser Barris. Good to see that you made it without incident.”

 

He nods, sitting back. “Yes, we made it in time to send some scouts to check on the closer Venatori encampments.”

 

Klia wave to the few mages she recognises before returning her attention to Barris. “Let us rest for awhile and we can meet over the dinner to talk about strategies once your scouts are back.”

 

“Sure, Inquisitor. I’ll let you know when we are ready.”

 

Harding starts to signal tents available for the group, and they fill them in pairs or groups, depending on the size of it. The last one is big enough for four people, and four of them are left: Alistair, Dorian, Hawke and Klia. They move inside, choosing a bunk by simply proximity, falling on it almost in unison, making Harding laugh from the open gap of the tent. “I let you rest. I’ll fetch you when the dinner is ready and the scouts are back.” Closing the tent, she leaves them alone.

 

Dorian lays back on the cot, leaning his head on a hand, looking at them. “At least is not cold or raining…”

 

Hawke is emptying one of her boots of the sand that entered it while walking. “Wait until the midday sun fries your little brain… you will miss even Crestwood.”

 

Klia opens her bag and takes a set of clean clothes and a little towel, moving near the washbasin at the end of the tent. Filling the basin with cold water, she sinks the towel on it, leaving it in the water while she takes off her armour, the pieces falling on the floor around her. The rest are talking about the worst places they have travelled. 

 

With a sigh, Klia picks the hem of her tunic and pulls it out, the conversation in the tent stopping immediately. She growls, looking over her shoulder to them. “You can at least not stare me, can’t you?” Ignoring their babbling, she recovers the towel, wringing out the water from it and using it to clean her body from the sweat of the travel. That's the only cleaning she can have while in camp but is a necessity anyway. Dorian appears beside her extending a hand, and she puts the towel in it with a grunt. He heats the water a bit before sinking it again, cleaning her body thoughtfully with it. 

 

Hawke is avoiding looking at her, focusing her gaze in Alistair instead. He is almost counting every scar he can see on her body, white knuckles around the frame of the coat. Dorian moves Klia from side to side to have better access, and when he turns her completely and Alistair can see the front of her body, he gasps and three pair of eyes fix on him. Klia blushes deeply before turning her back to him again. Dorian kisses her head while he sinks the towel again and follows with the cleaning. Hawke throws her pillow at Alistair, admonishing him without words. When Klia puts on a clean tunic, he almost sighs in relief, until she takes off her trousers and he had another good set of scars to count. A soft crack sounds from the frame of his cot, and he takes it as a signal to leave the tent before he says something inappropriate again. Standing up, he returns the pillow to Hawke and leaves the tent, opening and closing the gap with extra care. 

 

From the outside of the tent, Alistair can see the group of templars sitting around the fire, their gleaming armour catching the last rays of the sun while they chat between them or with the mages. Ser Barris sees him and approaches the tent. “Good night, Warden. The scouts have returned and the meal is ready. Let me know when the Inquisitor is available.”

 

“I’ll inform you as soon as she is ready, Ser Barris.”

 

Saluting him in the Inquisition way, Barris returns to the fire and his men. Alistair takes a deep breath before returning inside, where Klia is finishing with her armour. “Giving the thickness of the tent material, I will suppose you have heard Barris.”

 

Klia nods, while Hawke simply grunts from the cot and Dorian exhales in a huff. “No rest for the wicked, as our beloved Inquisitor like to say.”

 

The daggers rests over the bed where she left them and she reaches to pick them up, moving her fingers at the last moment, aiming instead for the vambrace. While she fixes it, she turns to Alistair. “Please, can you ask Harding for a place to have the meeting? I prefer to discuss the details in petit comité and then pass the orders to the rest once the plans are decided.”

 

He fixes his sword on his belt again, “Sure. I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

A couple of minutes later, Alistair appears at the door of the tent, followed by Harding and Barris and a mage. Harding beckons them to follow her to a side of the camp, between two tents they can see the requisition table, but the items that are normally over it are stored in a box under it, leaving the area free for them to use it. The group surrounds the table, Klia on one end and Barris at the other, the rest around them. 

 

Barris unrolls a map over the table, using some stones to fix the ends of it. “Inquisitor, let me introduce you Marla, Senior Enchanter of the Circle Tower.”

 

The mage bows to them, her white hair shining under the torch lights. “A pleasure, your Worship. My friends and I will give you all the assistance we can.”

 

Klia returns to bow, politely. “And the Inquisition will be in your debt for that, Serah.” Returning her attention to the map, she sees a lot of red marks with some annotations on the side. “Ser Barris, what intel did you have for us?”

 

The templar leans over the table, using a hand to point to places on the map. “We have at least four Venatori camps accounted for, here, here, here and here. The biggest one is the closest to the tower on the south-west, with at least ten agents identified, but the tents are dispersed in a big area. But we have a bigger problem than that. The other three had slaves too, lots of them, trapped in cages. Marla believes they are saving them for some kind of blood ritual.”

 

Crossing her arms, Klia takes a quick look at the map, memorizing it. “How many slaves and more important, how many Venatori on each camp.”

 

“We counted more than fifty slaves between the three camps, the one on the north has around thirty. The Venatori forces will not be a problem, we have enough hands to deal with them, but we need to make a coordinated move to avoid reinforcements being sent to any of the camps.” 

 

“Agreed.” She recovers the orders that Harding had ‘obtained’ from the Venatori messenger, reading them quickly. Raising a brow, she asks them, “If I’m not wrong about the timing, the slaves are planned to be moved to an encampment on the north tomorrow night. We will need to strike them as soon as possible.”

 

Bending down, she recovers a quill from the box under the table, using the sheet with the Venatori order to write the names and specialisation of each member of her party, asking Barris and Marla the info of their own teams.

 

“I’ll take Dorian, Hawke, Alistair, Varric and Cassandra with me to the tower, Bull will lead the Chargers with one of your Templars and two mages against the main camp. Ser Barris, you will lead another team while Blackwall will lead the final one. I’ll let you decide which one will raid the remaining two camps.” She starts to annotate the names of the members of each team, deciding that Solas, Sera and Cole will remain with Blackwall, while Vivienne will go with Barris and the team of templars and mages. One of the Templars will go with Blackwall too.

 

Harding has been doing her homework today, her scouts had taken good notes of the guard routines of the camps, and they decide to attack during the second rotation, where the ones that have spent the night guarding the camp will be deep asleep. Once decided, they move to the fire, where Klia gives the orders to the teams. Bull is not happy with being left behind, but once the Inquisitor explained that thirty slaves are under Venatori possession, he agrees that they have to take the camp with everything they have. During the meal, they plan the attack, each team their own, Harding scouts helping with the layout of the area and the camps.

 

Klia leaves them to write a report to Leliana, asking for some kind of help from the Orlesian nobles around the area. They will need a place to leave the freed slaves once they save them, at least until they are strong enough. She puts in words as much as she can without giving direct indications of their plan, before returning to the fire and handing the letter to Harding to send it.

 

When the moon appears over the cliff, she takes it as a sign to retire for the night. “Goodnight, my friends. Sleep well, we will need all our energy for what we have to do tomorrow.”

 

She waves to them, her tent-mates following her after saying their farewells. Dorian lights the lamp with a snap of his finger, while Alistair closes the gap of the door, knotting it from the inside. Hawke takes some runestones from her bag, positioning one on each cardinal point. When she kneels at the centre of the room and puts the last one on it, they can feel a bubble of power surround them. “Better safe than sorry.”

 

Klia smiles to her, “I need to ask Sandal for a set of my own, I never needed it until now.”

 

Alistair smiles fondly, “Sandal, the brightest mind of all Thedas! Does he still screaming Enchantment in every conversation?”

 

Hawke laughs with them, “Yes, but he has improved, now he adds some ‘Boom’ or ‘Shiny’ into it. They remained on Kirkwall, taking care of my home and helping Aveline with the reconstruction. Bodham has more to him than he let on.”

 

They take off their armour, leaving them near each bed, together with the weapons. Dorian waits for Klia and Alistair to be laying before asking. “Do you need help today?”

 

Klia turns her back to them with a sigh. “I will try my luck. You can always put me to sleep if I disturb you.”

 

“And you, Warden?”

 

Alistair covers his eyes with his forearm, noting that Dorian doesn’t call him Alistair anymore. “Same here. Let the Fade play with my mind today.”

 

Dorian shrugs in the middle of the room, is annoyance almost palpable. “Suit yourselves then. At  least we are enough to stop any animal who wants to fuck with any of you thanks to your night screams.” He blows out the lamp before Klia can take aim with one of her boots.

 

“Funny, Dorian. Very funny. Goodnight.”

 

The other three answer her in whispers and then the only sound inside the tent is their slow breathing and the wind flapping against the tent walls.


	12. Gryphon's tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add some 'Tevene' to the story, I used a translator, so please, don't be so hard on me if you knew Latin and feel offended by my monstrosity. See Notes at the end of the Chapter for translations
> 
>  
> 
> I can't say 'Thanks' enough to [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn)for beta reading my work!! You make me feel more confident about my writing skills! <3

Alistair can't sleep. Even when the camp has been silent for more than an hour, the soft steps of the guards passing near the tent from time to time distract him enough to remain awake. He is trying to decide if he will remain in bed or leave the tent to join the guards when a muffled sound surprises him. Turning his head to the other bunks, he finds Hawke starting to awake to the sound too. The whispers came from Klia’s sleeping form, and he is on his feet before his mind can say otherwise. When Hawke sees him moving, she makes a thumbs up sign and returns to sleep. The only light of the room is the soft glow of the protective runes Hawke scattered around, but in the pitch black of the tent, it is light enough to move around it. 

Klia is at the beginning of one of her nightmares. The thrashing is still a soft twitch here and there, and her words are soft, but she is starting to grasp with more energy each minute. He kneels beside the bunk, taking her hand in his and putting the other hand on her forehead. That alone seems to calm her a bit, but he needs to make her come back from the Fade before it escalates. Leaning near her ear, he tries to whisper as softly as possible to not disturb the other two sleeping forms at the tent. “Klia, wake up. Is just a dream. Come back to us.” His thumb is drawing soft circles on her temple, and he can feel her relaxing under his touch. When something wet touches his finger, he catches the tear and wipes it away.

“I'm fine, Alistair. Thanks.”

Their voices sound incredibly loud in the silence of the night, even when they are talking in whispers and at mere inches of distance. He still fell new tears following the first one. With a sigh, he changes his position, sitting on the floor instead of kneeling. “You are clearly not fine or you would not be crying on me.”

She snaps his hand from her face, “I survived not having you around for years. I don't need your pity right now, Alistair. Go back to your bed.”

Moving slowly he stands, “As you wish.”

“What I wish is something that only the Fade can give me, let me return to it. Maybe this time I'll find peace instead of pain.”

He returns to his cot and lays down, an arm under his head, the other over his chest, fingers playing with his pendant. The silence stretched inside the tent, a fennec walks beside them, the soft steps from the little animal sounding clearly enough to follow its path around the tent. When complete silence falls again, Klia whispers from her cot. “Sorry, Al.”

The Fade finally claims him, but not before he can hear her sobbing softly against the pillow.

The sound of the camp waking up takes him by surprise. He had a good night, no dreams or nightmare to bother him. He turns on his cot to find Klia already on her feet, applying some kind of lotion over her scars in a slow motion, almost a mindless one. He uses the soft morning light that is filtering through the openings of the door to study them. The worse of them is a burn with the sign of the templars over her belly. When she ends with it and let the tunic fall back to its place, he stirs in the cot, stretching like he is just waking up. She turns up her sleeves and put some lotion over the scars on her arms. “I know you have been awake for a while, Alistair.”

He sits on the cot, moving his feet to the ground while stretching his legs. “Yeah, sorry.”

She finishes with what she can reach of her arms and unrolls the sleeves. “Time to discover what your order is doing in this forsaken corner of Orlais.” Moving to Hawke’s bunk, she sits over the mage’s back. “Stop pretending you are sleeping too, moron.”

A grunt sounded muffled by the pillow. “I was sleeping until now, thank you very much.”

A soft spark hits the pair on the cot, making the two women give a startled shriek. From Dorian’s bunk sounds a cough that clearly conceals a laugh. “Your relationship is electrifying, my lovely ladies.”

Klia uses a Shadow step to appear on top of Dorian, pinning him against the mattress. “Oh, dear cousin, you will regret this.” With a quick movement, she moves one of her hands under his tunic, “You, ticklish bastard, will beg for mercy!” 

The attack over Dorian's ribs breaks the stoic man, asking for her forgiveness between laughs in seconds. When she stops, he makes an undignified sigh. Klia uses her sleeves to clean the tears he has spilt, kissing his noses before standing. “Good morning to you, too. Time to move, my friends. I'm in an extreme need to use my daggers against someone.”

She helps Dorian stand up, giving him a last kiss before returning to her own cot to recover her armour. The group works in silence, securing the weapons and fixing every piece of armour, checking it twice. The bags will remain at the camp, they plan to travel fast and return for the night.

The rest of the group is already gathered around the bonfires when they leave the tent. Harding had a set of steaming cups ready for them. “Good morning, Inquisitor. Ready for a long day walking under the sun?”

Klia takes the cup, sipping from it. “You always know how to paint a day brighter, Harding.”

The dwarf makes a bow to her, “I'm here to serve, your Worship.” 

Sera laughs fill the silence of the morning when she hugs Harding from behind, kissing her cheek soundly, making the scout blush. “I can vouch for his ability to ‘serve’.”

After breakfast, they pack enough food and water for the day and call a last meeting with Blackwall, Bull, Krem and Ser Barris.

They surround the requisition table again, the same map unrolled over it while they look at it. Klia is playing with one of her little daggers rolling it with a finger while studying the map. “Bull, your group will face the biggest resistance, but I'm sure the Chargers can do it. Save as many slaves as you can. They had suffered enough. Barris and Blackwall, your encampments are smaller than his but I ask the same of you. Save the slaves, kill the crazy tevinters. And no, before you ask, we don't take prisoners today. I'm not in the mood for it. Unless you find a magister or Calpernia herself, kill every Venatori or red Templar you face. If they are crazy enough to come to this forsaken corner of the world to take part in a blood ritual, they don't deserve our mercy.”

Bull nods to her words, Krem looking to her with an arched brow but nodding his agreement. Blackwall and Ser Barris salute her and nod too. Bull has a copy of the map on his big hands and is rolling it to save it in his bag. “Where do we take the slaves once we save them?”

Klia points to Harding, “We are awaiting news from Josephine, but the idea is to take the free men and women to a state near here, one of our allies will take care of them until they decide what they want to do or where they want to go. The Inquisition will pay for everything they need, a house, a passage to anywhere, a place with us if it is what they want. Tell them that when you free them. They need to know that they are not changing one master for another. Their lives will be theirs again, to use it however they decide to.”

Bull clasps Krem’s shoulder with enough force to make the lieutenant stumble. “In moments like this, I remember the emphasis Krem put to join your Inquisition, Boss. You two have a way to make a good cause sound even nobler and life changing.”

Krem comes back to stand in parade stance. “Well, can't say that it will not be a life changing experience for the slaves, Boss.”

Klia smiles at him, knowing how he feels about slavery. “It's time for some payback, my friends. Remember to use the flares I gave you to signal the start of the attack. We need to coordinate to avoid any encampment receiving reinforcements. We will deal with the few around the tower and moves inside to investigate what the Wardens are doing.”

She clasps hands with each of them, Krem moves to be the last, keeping her hand between his. “Take care out there. No heroics when I'm not there to see it. Second-hand stories are not the same, even when it is Varric who tells them.”

“Same to you, my friend. Whoever kills more Venatori decides the bottle the other will have to buy, deal?”

Krem let her hand go with a sigh, “Deal. See you later.”

They part then, each going to their own team. Cole appears beside her while she walks to her tent. “Sand mixed with blood, the Fade has a back door. The gryphon claws are turning red, dark heart screaming in pain.”

Klia stops her movement, grasping Cole's shoulder, “Cole, it has begun already?”

The boy trembles under her hand, gaze fixed on her boots. “Yes. The gryphons are crying. He wanted to make a better world for her daughter, the first stab he received it sang her name, at the fourth he cried for the Maker’s forgiveness. Brothers falling onto brothers, sisters turning against sisters. Monsters born from spilt tears, good actions turned into ash.”

“Shit! Thanks, Cole. Go with Blackwall. I’ll stop the gryphons.” Klia starts running to her tent, where Alistair is waiting with the rest. She opens the flap of the tent, blinding the group inside. “We have to hurry. It has begun.”

Hawke is on her feets as soon as Klia appears at the door, “What do yo mean?”

Klia is already turning to leave, knowing the rest will follow. “Cole. He saw it. The sacrifices has begun. I’ll say we can risk going on horseback as close as possible.”

They move quickly between the tents, dodging scouts and waving goodbyes to the other teams. Passing near Bull, Klia steps aside for a moment, beckoning him. When the big qunari approaches her, she makes him lower his head, and whispers near his ear. “Well march to the tower, the ritual has begun. I suppose we will attract some unwanted attention, but we can’t afford the delay. Talk with Barris and Blackwall and try to be as fast as possible on your combined attack.”

Bull stands and nods, patting her back while moving to join the rest of the team. Klia hurries her steps to catch the rest of the team, who are already working on the saddles. Harding is there, a quizzical look on her round face, and a crow perched on her shoulder. “Inquisitor, we just received word from the Lady Ambassador. A noble family from Val Firmin has offered to help. They have a big summer villa near Lake Celestine where the free men can gather and rest until they feel ready.”

“Thanks, have they send hands and horses for the transport?”

“Yes, a convoy is on its way to the main camp, where they will await for them.” Harding put the crow on the fence, moving closer to Klia. “Inquisitor, we are supposed to make a sneak attack on the Venatori camps and horses are not precisely a silent way to approach someone for an ambush.”

Klia jumps over Shadow, the animal already feeling the nerves on his rider. “I know, Lace, I know. But the problems have caught up with us, as always, and we need to make it to the tower sooner than planned. Don’t worry, I have the best Thedas can offer at my back, those Venatori will never know what hit them.”

Harding shrugs, giving her a lopsided smile, “Well, let's hope the legend that Leliana can talk with the crows will give me a good defense in case you burn your ass in the desert. I can say ‘I told her and she ignored my good counsel’. Good luck, send some bastards to the Maker in my name.”

“Only if you wait for us with a bottle of wine and some meat ready.”

When they are on their horses, Harding opens the fence while they leave the stable. “Deal. We'll be waiting for you, Inquisitor.”

They leave the horses to follow the trail that exits the camp. Snowy and Shadow in the lead. Klia and Alistair exchange a worried look, and she extends a hand to him. He grabs it, interlacing their fingers for a moment before letting it go. With a nod, she pats Shadow’s neck, “Come on, beauty. Time to show them how you can fly over the sand.”

The neigh of Shadow echoed on the canyon walls, followed by the quick staccato of his hoofs against the sand and rock. They follow the road, passing near some caves, finding some bodies across the sand, but not stopping to check them; there will be time later for it. Wild animals pursued the group, but the horses are quick enough to lose them. The canyon’s end is near, and Klia calls a stop before leaving the protection of the walls. They don't dismount, simply form a circle around Klia, waiting for her instructions. “Once we leave the rocky protection of the canyon we will be an easy target for enemy archers. The tower is visible from here, but I don't want to make a frontal attack. The area is surrounded by Venatori camps, we can't risk being sandwiched between the Wardens and the crazy fanatics.” The group nods to her, except Alistair, who is looking intently at the Tower. “From Harding’s scouts, we knew that a line of camps follows the south side of the area. I suggest attacking this camps, giving us a possible escape route in case of necessity.”

Cassandra recovers her shield from her back and unsheathes her sword. “Is a solid plan, Inquisitor. But if we want to make it work, the best time is now, when the sun is on our side.”

Klia gives her her thanks, turning to Hawke and Dorian. “Try to save as much energy as you can, the good fight awaits us at the tower, and we will need every ounce of power you can muster.”

Varric is readying Bianca, crossing it over his lap, while Alistair picks his own weapons, ready to jump from the horse and charge against anything.

They leave the canyon at a good speed, the sand muffling the sound of the horses. Following the rock wall, they reach a curve in it, and they can hear to the unmistakable mumbling of a Venatori mage. Dismounting as silently as possible, they move closer to the rock, with Klia and Varric going first to take a look at the camp. As expected, a Venatori Spellbinder and a mage are reading aloud from a book in the middle of the camp. A young elf is tied to a cage near them, afraid and crying. A couple of zealots with tower shields, together with an archer and a rogue complete the welcome party. Klia and Varric return to the rest and describe the camp and the inhabitants, knowing what to do without exchanging a single word about it.

Cassandra and Alistair are already charging to the camp, attracting as much attention as possible. Klia and Varric will attack the Spellbinder first while Dorian and Hawke will try to kill or at least incapacitate the archer. With a last nod to her team, Klia unsheathes her daggers and cloaks herself, soft footprints on the sand the only sign of her movement.

Alistair and Cassandra charge against a zealot each, the surprise attack gives them a few seconds of advantage over them. Bianca is singing her deadly song from the top of a dune, the first row of arrows hitting the Spellbinder on his hands, making him lose the book. Klia appears then at his back, her twins fangs stabbing him directly in the heart, killing him immediately. The other mage is casting an explosion when a blue light hits him, stopping his cast. Klia is cloaking herself again when she sees Alistair turned in her direction, sword aimed to the sky, the attack that had saved her has come from him. Varric leaves the mage for her, his attention and Bianca turning against the rogue that is fighting with Hawke. The mage is using her blade staff to defend herself, but the rogue is quicker than her and is ushering her against the cage. Dorian is having fun with the archer, casting some terror and flames over him, the poor lad running from one side of the camp to the other like a headless chicken. A couple of well-situated arrows stop the rogue in his tracks, pinning one of his feet to the sand and one hand against the cage. Leaving the rest to Hawke, Varric gives some support to the warriors, following closely the mage movements. When he starts to cast again, Klia appears behind him, a perfect round of kicks and slashing stopping him and sending him to the ground. With a low growl, she jumps over him, the daggers going through his light armour with ease. Dorian is still playing with the archer, turning his body into a flaming nightmare each time it stops burning. Alistair has dealt with his enemy and moves to help Cassandra. Between the two of them, the zealot only survives mere seconds before Cass sword pierces his side, on the exact spot unprotected below the arm, the sword going directly through his heart.

With an easy gait, Klia approaches the archer, a couple of flying daggers on her hand. When she is close enough, she throws the weapons, sinking one in his heart and the other in his throat. Kneeling beside the body, she recovers her weapons and cleans them on the archer's robe before storing them again in the vambrace. She returns with Hawke, her staff is still piercing the rogue heart. 

The poor elf tied to the cage is shivering visibly. Klia kneels in front of him, talking softly to him. “We are not going to hurt you. Can you understand me?” When the boy simply stares at her with more fear in his eyes, he changes to Tevene. “Ecquid intellegis me?” The boy nods, the fear still present in his face. “Nos sunt hic ad auxilium vobis. Ego sum Inquisitor. Ecce ego adducam aquas liberabo manus tuas nunc, paratus es?” The little boy flinches when she places the dagger near his hand, but relaxes visibly when she cuts his ties and puts the weapon away. She passes him her canteen and helps him stand, talking with him softly. The boy breaks, at last, hugging her while he cries, the rest of the group only catch some words: ‘Gratias tibi. Deorum munus. Beatus unum’. She lets him cry for a little while, patting his back softly, before moving him to where they have left the horses. Searching in her bag, she picks some bread and fruit and gives it to him, making the boy sit on Shadow’s saddle. “Habemus ad castra postero.” The boy nods again, his hand grasping the saddle with enough force to make the leather crack when Shadow starts to walk beside Klia. “Et nolite solliciti esse, et ego curam tibi.”

Giving the boy a soft pat on the leg, she starts to walk to the camp again, the pack of horses following her. The group has researched the bodies and boxes while she was away and was ready to move to the next. No one has received a single cut, and Varric has recovered every arrow except one. 

The next camp is situated half a mile away, and they have two little girls chained to a tent pole. A red Templar is there, with a Spellbinder and a zealot. Varric will take care of the mage, while Cass and Alistair play with the Templar and the rest fight with the zealot. It’s always complicated for their classes to fight against a human tower like a zealot, but the Ice spells together with the sneak attacks from Klia weaken him enough and Dorian hits him with a lightning attack, destroying completely his armour, creating an opening for Klia and her daggers. When the zealot is dead, they move as a pack to deal with the mage, who was hiding behind a crate to avoid Varric’s arrows. With only the Templar on his feet, Klia joins the fight, the screams of rage that leave her body startles even Cassandra. Her dagger pierces his throat and Alistair cut his head off while his body is still falling to the ground.

After cleaning their weapons, Klia moves near the girls, who are hugging one another waiting for the worst. “Can you understand me?” The older one nods, wide-eyed. Klia smiles to her as softly as she can. “We are here to help you. I'm the Inquisitor, have you heard about me?”

The girl nods again, fighting to find the words. “I have. Ama talked about you at home, she said you are going to heal the sky.”

Klia smiles to her, recovering her canteen from her bag and giving it to her. “That’s what I’m planning to do, but is a long journey. You have a free marcher accent, where are you from?”

“From a little village near Tantervale. She is my cousin Arina, I’m Lotte.”

Klia stands in front of the girls, “Nice to meet you, Lotte and Arina. I’m Klia. Now I’m going to break those chains, it will be noisy but I’m not gonna hurt you. Are you ready?” When Lotte nods and puts Arina behind her, Klia pushes the pole until it begins to fall, the tent going down with it. She undoes the knot in the chain and the girls at least can move more freely. Sitting again on the ground, she searches on her back for her picklocks, showing it to the pair of girls. “I can take that shackles from your arms and legs if you want.” Lotte extends her hands to Klia, eyes closed, and when the first shackle falls to the ground, the girl weeps softly. 

Alistair moves closer but remains far enough to not intimidate them. “I have some balsam to calm the blisterings if you want it.” Lotte turns to him startled by his voice, but a nod from Klia and the soft smile from Alistair relaxes her enough to accept the balm, even letting him help when her hands are trembling so bad that she can’t open the bottle.

With both girls having been freed and Alistair helping them with the wounds, Klia moves away from them and whistles. Shadow appears over a dune following the sound, with the boy still clinging to his mane. With some coaxing from Klia, the girls sit on Snowy’s saddle, the little Arina over Lotte’s lap. Klia gives them some fruit and more water. 

They visit three more camps, finding more slaves and killing every Venatori they found. Having ten extra people on the group is slowing them, and Klia decides to find a place to leave them until they deal with the Wardens. Turning back to the rocky wall, they follow it to the south, and soon they find a perfect place to camp. Searching through their bags, the group obtains enough food for all of them. The older woman they rescued on the last camp promises them that they will wait for their return, the place is shady enough to fight the worst of the heat. Hawke puts some runes of protection around the area, so at least the wild animals will leave them alone.

Klia looks to the sky once she is sitting on the saddle. “We have lost precious time, I’m totally aware of it, but I can’t let these people to rot away on Venatori hands.”

Hawke spurs her horse to pass Klia, “And no one had said a word against it. I’m sure no one here will call ‘lost time’ to what we did today.”

The group agrees clearly with Hawke, Varric even threatening her with turning their little adventure in a new book. Klia shakes her head before spurring Shadow to full speed.

Moving near the tower now that they have dealt with the Venatori is easier and quicker. They leave the horses at the last camp, moving on foot to the tower.

Like any other fortress from the ancient era, the tower is constructed over a cliff, a stone bridge the only access to it. The door and the main wall of the guarding towers are gone, but the masonry is sturdy enough to have survived the years almost intact. They can’t see a single soul moving near the tower or across the bridge. Hawke stops in her tracks, a disgusting frown on her face. “Blood magic, I can smell it from here.”

Dorian joins her, the disgusted face on him is even worse. “The Veil is so thin here that I can almost feel the demons crawling around us. I don’t know what are they doing, but we need to stop them before they torn the veil here too.”

Klia nods, weapons already on her hands. “That’s my plan. Get ready.”

Crossing the bridge, they find themselves at the bottom of a staircase, big statues of wardens and gryphons presiding it. Once they reach the top, the nightmare began. 

The blood dripped from the top, staining the last steps of the stair. Bodies stack around the area, laid like broken dolls on top of puddles of blood. A man in tevinter clothes is perched at the top of the room, while a group of Wardens and demons try to surround a warrior. The man is yelling to his brothers in arms: “Wait… NO! This is wrong!”

The Tevinter crosses his arms with an arrogant frown, moving his hands like is he was talking about the weather. “Warden-Commander Clarel’s orders were clear. Remember your oath: In war, Victory. In peace, Vigilance. In death...”

Alistair voice breaks the silence when he cries ‘Sacrifice’. The warrior uses the moment of distraction to move away from his attackers, joining Alistair at the entrance of the tower. 

The man on the top turns his attention to them. “Inquisitor! What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.” The bow the man does only serves to ignite even more Klia’s hate. 

Alistair is taking note of every soul on the roof of the tower, “Let me guess. You are not a Warden.”

“But you are.” The man sighs, touching his forehead with a hand. “The one Clarel let slip away. And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?”

Klia stares at him, ignoring blatantly the demons and wardens between them. “It looks like you’ve already done part of my work for me.”

Livius signals to the bodies dotting the floor. “What, them? We simply needed their blood. Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the Wardens feel a bit of remorse?” The man gives her a cocky smile. “Wardens, hands up!” The group of wardens raises their hands and lower them when Livius gives the order.

The warrior that had joined them clenched his teeth before speaking, “Corypheus has taken their minds, Inquisitor.”

Livius laugh makes Klia’s blood boil. “Ha, they did it to themselves. You see, the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked everywhere for help.”

The Warden spits on the floor, “Even Tevinter.”

Dorian snorts from behind Klia, “And the best they found is that idiot? Wasted travel to the Imperium, then.”

Livius ignores him, answering directly to Klia. “Yes, Tevinter. And since it was my Master who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel, full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan…” He is caressing his little goatee. “Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake.”

Klia counts the bodies over the floor, a shiver running through her body. “So you manipulated the Wardens to build an army of demons for Corypheus.”

The man clapped, “Very clever, Inquisitor. Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They’re now my master’s slaves. This little party was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas.”

Klia crosses her daggers in front of her body. “That’s all I needed to know.”

She is ready to jump when Livius simply smiles, “Oh, please, Inquisitor.” He extends a hand, the energy flowing from his fingers. Klia falls to the ground, the anchor is cracking violently, reacting to whatever Livius is doing. “The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. That mark you bear? The Anchor that lets you pass safely through the Veil?” Livius closes his hand and Klia screams in pain. “You stole that from my Master. He’s been forced to seek other ways to access the Fade.” Alistair kneels beside Klia, helping her stand again, and she takes a deep breath before raising the Anchor in front of her. She concentrates on the mark, on the power she feels when she uses it. Livius is so lost in his own show, “When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be--”

Klia grunts when the Anchor ignites, but the discharge of energy breaks the spell and part of the energy returns against Livius, who falls screaming in pain. He recovers quickly, trying to flee, With a last look over his shoulder, he shouts to his minions, “Kill them!”

The group faces a hard battle, with a Rage demon, three Shades and two mages. Varric jumps to the spot where Livius was moments before, Bianca singing her deadly song against one of the Wardens until the man lets the book fall to the ground. Klia is jumping over one of the Shades, her Battlecry mixing with the ones from Cassandra, who is charging against the Rage demon followed by the warrior. Alistair is protecting Hawke and Dorian, who are gathering energy to launch a devastating attack. One of the remaining Shades cuts Klia’s back and arm, the dagger on her left hand falling to the ground. She turns quickly, her legs kicking the demon together with her remaining dagger, and soon the area is covered with a Blizzard from Hawke followed by a rain of bolts of lightning, the Shade is dead on her feet. The last to fall is the Rage demon, who vanishes impaled between Alistair and Cassandra swords. 

Dorian is already beside Klia, assessing the damage done to her body. Luckily the armour protected her from most of the damage, but her upper arm is covered in blood from a couple of cuts, and her shoulder blade is bleeding too. Her tunic is torn, leaving a part of her back exposed. Alistair joins Dorian and between them they patched her, cleaning the wounds and bandaging it over her armour to stop the bleeding. 

Hawke and the warrior return moments later. Alistair clasp hands with the man. “It’s good to see you in one piece, Stroud.”

“Same to you, Alistair. And Hawke, is good to see you too. Nice timing, my friend.”

Hawke turns to face Klia, taking a quick look at her bandages. “Inquisitor, let me introduce you to Warden Jean-Marc Stroud. We met years ago in Kirkwall, during the Qunari uprising. After Carver joined the order, Stroud offered himself to be his mentor, causing him pay a visit to Kirkwall from time to time.”

Klia clasps his hand, “Nice to meet you. I wish we had made it sooner and under better circumstances.”

Stroud is looking sadly over his shoulder, to the bodies scattered around them. “Likewise, Inquisitor.”

Hawke is shaking with suppressed anger. “How in the Void have the order fallen this way? All these lives wasted.”

Klia sheaths the dagger Alistair has recovered from the floor. “Human sacrifice, demon summonings… Who looks at this and thinks ‘It’s a good idea, let's do it!’?”

The Champion’s fist hits the wall, “The fearful and the foolish.”

Stroud shakes his head, “The Wardens were wrong, Hawke. But they had their reasons.”

Hawke crosses her arms, her stance screaming ‘danger’ to anyone who wants to read her. “All blood mages do. Everyone has a story to tell themselves to justify bad decisions… and it never matters. In the end, you are always alone with your actions.”

Alistair puts a hand on Hawke’s shoulder, distracting her from her own thoughts. Stroud takes a deep breath before speaking to Klia. “I believe I know where the Wardens are, your Worship. Erimond fled in that direction. There’s an abandoned Warden fortress that way: Adamant.”

Klia snort surprises the stoic Warden. “That make sense. I guess they didn’t want to summon an army of demons out in public.”

Hawke almost smiles at Klia’s answer. “We need to be sure they are there. Inquisitor, can I borrow Varric and Stroud from you? We will scout the fortress and confirm that the Wardens are there. If we are going to make a full assault against a fortified position, we will need some intel.”

Klia nods reluctantly, knowing that the group of slaves are still waiting for their return, she can’t afford to go herself. “We will rendezvous on the main camp before sunset. I saw some horses on our way, take them.” The group goes down the stairs, Klia and her group moving to the stone bridge while Hawke waits near the stairs for Stroud, who is bringing the horses. Klia stops at the end of the bridge and turns to Hawke. “No heroics today, Champion! Your great deeds don’t count if I’m not there to see them.”

That last comment breaks Hawke’s bad mood, a little smile growing on her face. “Sure, Inquisitor. I’ll wait for you to be nearby to save the day again.”

With a last wave, Klia crosses the doorway, walking directly to the camp nearby. Shadow and the other horses are waiting for them there and welcome the party with soft neighs and pats to the ground. “Hey, beauty. Did you miss me?” Before mounting again on Shadow, Klia takes a look around. “I’ll talk with Harding, it will be a good idea to send someone to dismantle these encampments. If the Venatori wants to come back, they will have to bring their equipment with them again.”

Cassandra hums her agreement while jumping on her saddle. “I’ll come with them if you want.”

They are all on horseback, moving slowly to where the slaves are waiting. “We will decide later after we have rest.”

Cassandra leads Varric and Hawke’s horses behind her. When she looks over her shoulder and sees the black cloud around Alistair, she spurs her horse to put some distance between them. Klia takes note of Cassandra movement, and moves Shadow beside Snowy, leaving the horse to mark the pace. She extends a hand and touches his arm. “How are you feeling, Al? I can’t imagine how hard this must be to you.”

His hands move to cover hers, giving it a soft squeeze before moving away. “I will be alright. I just need some time to digest everything.” She takes her hand away and Alistair spurs Snowy to put some distance between them. “Thanks, for everything you are trying to do for the order. I hope we can save it, is the only place I can call home now.”

“Thank me when we save your order.” She looks defeated again, tired and hurt, seeing Snowy walk ahead. Dorian moves closer to her, almost forcing her hand to move and join his for a few moments, all his love moving from his fingertips into her, knowing that she doesn’t want to talk right now. 

They make the rest of the way to the slaves in silence. The group is sitting together, backs against the wall, the young sleeping on the older laps. Lotte is the first to see them, waving to them while talking to the older woman, who wakes the young lad who was sleeping over her and stands to greet them. “Welcome back, Inquisitor.”

“Sorry for making you wait for us out there. We are ready to bring you to our camp, where you can refresh yourselves and rest. Other teams of the Inquisition are raiding more Venatori camps in the area, all the slaves we save will be brought to the main camp.”

The woman gives her a low bow. “I don’t know how to repay your kindness, Inquisitor.”

Klia makes her stand, “I’m not doing it expecting anything from any of you. Do you want to repay me? Have a long and happy life. Try to forget these dark years and search for the light on your life. That's more than enough repayment, my friend.” Guiding her back to the rest of the group, she signals to the horses over her shoulder. “Whoever needs to ride is welcome to take a horse, the young ones can ride double. The camp in not far from here, but maybe we will find some wild animals, it will be good if all of you can make a quick run in case of a fight.”

They have six horses, and after some adjustments, they have the ten slaves riding while they walk beside the horses. Cassandra walks some paces ahead of them, as a lookout. Thanks to that, they see the hyenas coming and can move to protect the horses and their riders. The pack of animals bite the dust in a record time, Dorian is not saving anything for later and even launch a possession on one of the bodies to fight for them for a while.

When they move closer to the main camp, the sound of chatter echoes on the walls of the canyon. After passing the last curve, they find a great number of soldiers with Orlesian regalia at the camp, a sizable collection of carriages waiting with them. “Our Orlesian friends can work quickly.” Klia turns to the slaves beside her. “My friends, a nobleman of Orlais has offered his house near the lake for you and every slave we freed today, to live and recover until you decide what you wanna do with your life. The Inquisition will provide you with gold, and if you want to go anywhere, we can arrange the passages. You only had to ask.”

The older woman is on the verge of crying, “Inquisitor, if I can lay my eyes on Highever again-- Maker! I will never be able to repay you!”

Klia dismisses the thought with a shake of her hand. “I can accept a homemade cake when I close the Breach, it will be payment enough, my friend.”

The woman bows slightly in the saddle. “Consider it done, Inquisitor.”

Once they reach the camp, Harding is there, waiting for them. A chevallier is beside her, arms behind his back. Harding takes a step to her. “Welcome back, Inquisitor. I hope your mission has been a success.” Klia nods, helping the slaves to jump off from the horses. “You Worship, let me introduce you to Chevalier Reno, he will take care of the free men and guide them to Lake Celestine.”

Klia salutes the chevalier, a fist over her chest. “The Inquisition really appreciate the help you and your Lord are giving to us.”

Reno bows to her, “It is our pleasure, your Worship. Orlais has always despised slavery, we thanks the Inquisition for helping them to have a new life.” Stepping aside to help the slaves move to the camp, Reno points to his caravan. “We brought food and clothes for them. They will have a proper bath and a bed waiting for them at the Villa, but until then, we can try to make them feel as comfortable as possible.”

Cheers from the other side of the camp make them raise their heads, to find the group of soldiers clapping and whistling. Klia can see a little girl perched on Bull’s shoulder, followed by the Chargers and a big group of men and women from every origin possible: humans, dwarfs, elves, even some qunari. When Bull sees Klia, she is already moving in his direction, and he puts down the little girl, returning her to her mother’s arms. “Hey, Boss. Having fun?”

She clasps his big hand with a big smile on her face, “You know that killing Venatori is like a hobby for me.” She turns to the group of slaves who are already looking around half in awe half in fear. “Welcome to our camp, my friends. You have regained your freedom again.” She beckons Reno to join her. “He is Chevalier Reno, and he will be your host until you feel strong enough to be on your own. The Inquisition will provide with everything you may need, you only need to ask and we will do whatever we can to help. Now, have some food, clean clothes and rest, my friend, you have earned it.”

Some of the slaves translate her words to the few who don’t speak her language. An old man is weeping softly against Krem’s shoulder, while he pats his back. Reno and his soldiers direct them to the caravan, helping the ones who need it. Klia approaches Krem, giving him a sweet smile. “Damaris, iste est amicus meus. Klia, Inquisitor est.” 

The man stops weeping, cleaning his face with the ragged tunic he wears. He bows to her and when she forces him to stand and takes his hand, he starts to cry again. Klia moves a hand to his chin, moving it to face her. “Tu autem liber homo, mi amice. Superbus ambules iterum, Damaris.”

Krem puts a supportive arm around his shoulders, patting his back while the man mumbles his thanks. With a lopsided smile, Krem fixes his attention on Klia. “I didn’t know you speak tevene, my friend. It sounds almost sweet in your voice.”

She blushes a bit, her hand still holding Damaris. “Half of my family is from Tevinter. I learned it in my young years but don’t use it often.”

One of the slaves approaches them, talking softly to Damaris until the man leans against him. “Lady Inquisitor, you have our infinite gratitude for your actions today.” The thick Antivan accent rolled over his words like a silken scarf.

She nods softly to him, giving a last squeeze to Damaris' hand before stepping back. “You are welcome. Do you need help with Damaris?”

The young gone shackles his head, “Don't trouble yourself with us more than you already have. We will take care of him. Thanks again. May the Maker bless you all.” They walk away from them, leaving Klia with Krem. 

Just then Krem sees Klia’s bandaged arm. “What happened to you?” His hands are already poking the area around the bandage.

“A shade wasn't happy with me. Don't worry, it will leave scars but they will be unnoticeable.”

His hand caresses the small bit of skin visible between the bandage and her armour, noting the crease of old scars below his fingertips. “Nothing about you is unnoticeable.” He lets her go taking a quick step back, “Sorry. I have to-- I have to go and check how the rest of the Chargers are. See you later.”

He leaves before she can say a word to him. She sighs, moving a hand to touch the bandage. Alistair walks to her from the stable, he has been taking care of their horses while she talked with the rest. Stopping near her, he puts a hand on her back, “Let's go to the tent, I will change your bandages and clean your wounds properly while we wait for Hawke’s return.”

She steps away from his touch, his hand falling to his side. “Dorian will do it. I’ll go fetch him. Thanks. See you later, Alistair.”

She returns to the entrance of the camp, where Dorian is talking with Harding. Alistair remains in the middle of the camp for a moment, gaze lost in the sky. Soon, the steps of Klia and Dorian bypasses him, distracting his mind and returning his attention to the present. The mage has an arm around her shoulders and she leans against him. They look like a pair of lovers, and he remembers the days when he had someone at his side to enjoy the simple beauty of a stroll or a shared meal. With a final sigh, he turns his back to them and moves to join Cassandra, who is coordinating with Harding and her scouts the destruction of the camps they have raided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecquid intellegis me → Do you understand me?  
> Nos sunt hic ad auxilium vobis. → We are here to help you  
> Ego sum Inquisitor. → I’m Inquisitor.  
> Ecce ego adducam aquas liberabo manus tuas nunc, paratus es? → I’m going to free your hands now, are you ready?  
> Gratias tibi → Thank you.  
> Deorum munus → Gods’ gift.  
> Beatus unum → Blessed one  
> Habemus ad castra postero → We have to go to the next camp.  
> Et nolite solliciti esse, et ego curam tibi. → Don't you worry, he will take care of you.  
> Iste est amicus meus → This is my friend.  
> Tu autem liber homo, mi amice.   
> Superbus ambules iterum.→ Live proud


	13. Maker! What are you doing to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I tried to add some 'Tevene' to the story, I used a translator, so please, don't be so hard on me if you knew Latin and feel offended by my monstrosity. See Notes at the end of the Chapter for translations.
> 
> I can't say 'Thanks' enough to [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn)for beta reading my work!! You make me feel more confident about my writing skills!
> 
> Please! Let me know if you like the story so far ^_^ constructive comments are always welcome!!

Dorian’s arm over her shoulder feels like home. She feels safer there than in her own fortress, surrounded by soldiers. He is humming softly while they walk back to their tent, his hand toying with the end of her braid. When they are alone, he shoos her the direction of her bunk and closes the gap of the tent. When he joins her, she knows instantly that he is not happy with how she is handling the situation. “Well, Sunshine. Out with that ragged armour. Time to check what the Shade had done.”

They cut the bandages and Dorian helps her to open all the closings, taking off the armour and the ruined tunic in a swift movement, avoiding touching the cuts. He puts clean water in the basin, using a clean cloth to wash her wounds, making her hiss at the touch. “Easy there. We need to clean them before we put the poultice.”

“I know, but it burns!”

He chuckles softly, wetting the cloth again to clean the rest of her upper body. When he is happy with the results, he puts aside the cloth, searching in his bag for a healing poultice and making her sit on the bunk to apply it. He warms his hands before he starts working. While he massages the area with the poultice, he starts the conversation Klia know is coming. “Running from him will not make your feelings disappear, love.”

She lets her head fall, her fingers already working on undoing her braid. “I know, alright? It’s just-- Shit, I don't want his pity, Dorian. It took me months to gather the energy I have now and I don't want to lose it. If he continues looking at me like I’m broken, I’ll start feeling that way again.”

He kisses her head, moving to wash his hands at the basin. “He cares for you, love. I suppose the feelings and the knowledge are so fresh to him that he can’t act otherwise.”

“Well, I'm not ready for this right now. I can't let my own demons get the best of me again.”

He sits beside her, puts an arm around her and crushes her against his chest. “My Sunshine... If the demons didn't stop you months ago, now they will have an even a tougher time. You always have been stronger than you know. Besides, I'm here now, those demons will have to pass over me, and you know how I deal with them; some fire here, some ice there, and poof, the demon is no more. But I know what you meant, I'll talk to him about it.”

With a sad sigh, she shakes her head. “Let him be. It’s just how he is. And he doesn't have plans to stay for long with us, I can survive until he is gone.”

Kissing her head again, he puts a hand on her cheek. “And when he leaves? Will you survive it?”

She let go a sardonic laugh. “I didn't survive Starkhaven, the Temple of Ashes and Haven to die of a broken heart, Dorian.”

“Good to know, love. But I'm not interested only in surviving, I want you to live.” He silences her with a finger on her lips. “Yeah, yeah, I know. We don't talk about it, blah blah blah. Just let me dream of ageing as handsomely as possible with you by my side.” He takes the finger, putting it back when he sees her frown. “And now, my sorry ass and I will be going to check if Blackwall has come back. Rest here, I'll come to fetch you when he and the Templars are back.” He kisses her nose before standing, moving as quickly as possible to the entrance, undoing the knots and stepping outside. 

She raises her legs, wrapping an arm around them and leaning her cheek on the knees. She needs to focus on the mission, the Wardens’ demon army is a threat for all Thedas and they have to be stopped. Her mind begins to wander and she lost track of time, losing herself in the complexity of their situation and her own inner turmoil.

Klia has forgotten that she is only wearing her breast band when a gasp and the sound of something hitting the ground startles her from her thoughts. Krem is at the tent entrance, a tray of food at his feet. He stares at her body for a few heartbeats before turning his back to her, closing and knotting the gap. He recovers the tray, luckily for him, it was dry food, some fruit and bread, and only a couple of pieces have rolled out of the tray. Moving to her bunk, he puts the tray on the ground and kneels in front of her. Klia has her face hidden between her arms, elbows resting on her knees. With a trembling hand, he traces one of the scars on her arm. “Klia, look at me, please?”

She shakes her head, not raising it from its position. “No. I don't want to see the pity in your eyes too. Leave, please, and tell yourself whichever story you want to explain this.”

“No.”

His answer, so short and firm, takes Klia by surprise. She raises her head only enough to see him taking off his armour with slow movements. 

Krem is in his tunic when he put a hand over hers. “I always suspected you were hiding something, Klia. You did the same I do, avoiding sharing a room with unknown people, only sharing baths with certain persons, never been seen outside of your armour or formal attire. I know it because I do the same.” He picks the hem of his tunic, pulling it off over his head. “Look at me, Klia.”

Klia’s head remains hidden behind her forearms when he picks one of her hands, squeezing it. She looks up only to find Krem face so close she can count the moles on his nose. What she sees in his eyes isn't pity, is more like fear or anxiety, even insecurity, something she didn’t relate to him. With a final sigh, she raises her head even more and he takes a step back. She let her eyes roam over his upper body. The binding over his chest covers half of it, but the rest that she can see is covered with white lines, the crisscrossing pattern of some of them telling her that a whip was involved in their making. He follows one of the biggest with a finger, “I got caught before I met Bull. The Lokhagos that caught me decided to use me for what he called ‘an educative performance’ for his men. You can see the result of it, he was very enthusiastic. One of the nurses of the camp treated my wounds in the middle of the night and gave me some food and clean clothes before leaving the door to my cell open. I ran away, running as fast as possible until the lashes started to bleed again and then I ran even harder until I found a safe place to hide and treat my wounds. Bull found me a couple of weeks later, still recovering. You know the rest of the story.” He raises her hand to kiss her fingertips. “I will never feel pity for you. Seeing this only strengthens the image I have of you. Only someone with a strong heart and mind can survive this and still be the kind soul you are.”

With a sigh, she let one of her legs fall, moving to lean her head against his shoulder. “I'm not ready to talk about it, Krem.”

His hand move to rest over her back. “And you don't need to. Whenever you are ready to talk, I’ll be there.”

He feels her tremble under his touch but doesn't want to force the situation. With a steady hand, he starts to draw circles on her back, in a soothing motion, his fingertips ghosting softly over the scars he finds. After some minutes, he feels her finger following one of the scars over his belly. When he catch his breath under the touch, she stills, moving the hand away from his skin. “Sorry.”

Krem captures her hand again, resting it flat against his belly. “Don't be.”

The tone of his voice make her look to his face, and what she sees scares the shit of her. Love and passion are written so clearly in his eyes that she feel it like a blanket over her body. She moves as quickly as possible away from him, the narrow bunk didn't let her put so much distance but it will be enough for now. 

When Krem sees the panic in her face he doesn't know what to do. “Klia, what's the matter? Do you want me to go?”

“Yes--No--Shit, I don't know, Krem.”

“Ok. Then I will stay here, doing nothing, just sitting, right here.” His comment makes her smile a bit until he gives her his back and she sees the reality of his scars. 

“Tell me you killed the son of a bitch who did this to you.”

“Oh, I didn't, I did something better. I asked Skinner to enjoy herself with him before killing him. The Maker willed that we crossed paths with them a couple of months after I joined the Chargers. We caught him while we stayed at a little village on the frontier of Tevinter. They were raiding the area to capture some new slaves. As you can imagine, the Chargers don't like slavers very much.” His smile looks forced, but his voice remained jovial. “And yours?”

“Hawke.”

He moves a hand over the bedsheets, palm up waiting for her. “Good to know, it will be hard to convince Bull to let me go on a crusade in their search if they were still alive.”

She takes the offered hand and squeezes it. “Maybe it will be a good idea to put our clothes back on.”

He reluctantly stands up, helping her stand. “If that's what you want, I'm yours to command. But can I enjoy this a little longer? I’ve dreamed of this for months.”

Her voice sounds high enough to be called almost a scream. “What?”

Krem looks to her, trying to decipher her mood. At last, he sees it clearly. “Maker, you didn't know? And I was being accused of being so obvious!” He chuckles softly, shaking his head “Dalish owes me a sovereign.”

She is stumbling over her own tongue when all the looks and veiled comments make sense in her mind. “But how? Why? When did this happen?”

He takes a step to her but remains at arm’s distance. “How? Because you are simply perfect? You are strong but sweet. Your heart is bigger than Skyhold. You always put your life at the service of the cause, willing to step in front of an arrow to save even the more insignificant person in Thedas.” He puts a lock of her hair behind her ear, letting his thumb softly caress her cheek. “You never doubted or judged me, never treated me different. How can I not fall in love with you?”

She looks at her boots, shoulders down in defeat. “It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. It is the mask I chose to show to the world. I'm empty inside, Krem. I cannot give you what you seek. I cannot be the person you deserve at your side.”

Krem forces her to raise her head, a sad smile on his face. “Can I help you to fill the gap in your heart? I have enough love for the two of us.”

She is fighting very hard to not cry. Taking a deep breath, she closes her eyes and moves her hand to his, taking it away from her face. She places his two hands between them and leans her forehead on his shoulder. “The Maker still finds new ways to make me suffer.” She shakes her head when he feels Krem tensing after her words. “I can't let you do it. The little piece of my heart that is still mine already belongs to someone. A crazy and impossible dream, but is his face that I seek in the Fade. It’s his touch what I crave and can’t have. Even in the dark days when I believed I never will suffer a man’s touch again, I craved his. The memories of him always bring me peace. I'm sorry, Krem.”

After several moments, his body relaxes and he frees his hands from her grasp. Taking a deep breath, he takes her face between his hands. “I know about crazy and impossible dreams, Klia.” He kisses her forehead before taking a step back. “I hope we can remain friends. You always will be dear to my heart, even if yours belong to another.” Picking up his armour, he puts it on before coming back to her side. She remains on the same spot, arms crossed over her belly, covering as much of the scars as possible. He takes one of her hands, kissing it before letting it go. “You know where to find me. Don't be a stranger, please. I am, and forever will be, your friend. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, call for me, and I'll be there. I'm not as good as Dorian, he's a master of cuddling, but I learn quick enough.” She chuckles softly, repeating in a whisper his words about Dorian. Krem pushes her shoulder softly, enjoying the sound of her little laugh. “Don't tell him I said it or he will offer himself to teach me.” He looks to the gap for a moment before returning his attention to her. “Do you want me to stay? I can keep you company if you want. And I can keep my armour on this time.”

She shakes her head softly, “Thanks for the offer, but I need some time for myself. See you for dinner?”

He smiles broadly at her, nodding. “I'll be there. I have a bottle of wine waiting for a good reason to toast, and I believe that the rescue of all these good people is the best reason I’ve had in weeks to drink.”

“Sure thing. See you later, Krem.”

He walks to the entrance of the tent, opening the gap slowly, with extra care to hide the interior of the tent with his body. Turning his head over his shoulder, he smiles softly and waves to her before closing the gap behind him. 

Mere seconds have passed when the gap opens again, this time it is Hawke who enters and close the knots. “Sooooo, Krem?”

The tone of her voice makes Klia exhale an exasperated sigh. “Please, Marian. Not now.”

Moving beside her, Hawke put an arm around her shoulders, giving her body a shake. “Ouch, first name situation. Alright, dear. I see you have a lot of things in your little head. Tell me and I leave you alone with them.”

Klia turns against her friend, hugging her hard enough to make the other one gasp, surprised by the movement. “Or I can remain here and hold you without asking what happened.”

Klia sighs against her neck, “I like the sound of that.”

Hawke chuckles softly, “Let me take off my armour or you will end with some angry marks on your face.” Klia let her go, eyes following the mage while she moves around the tent. She takes off her armour and under armour, the stained tunic clinging to her body thanks to the sweat. “Andraste’s tits! That's better! You will want to put a tunic over you, I'm going to ask for a bucket of water. I really need to wash some of the sand and sweat from my skin.”

While Klia moves to her bag and recovers a clean tunic, Hawke opens the gap enough to call to a soldier and ask for the water, totally unashamed of being seen only in her breast band. The poor soldier is trying to look anywhere but her when he puts the bucket in her hands and leaves in a hurry. Klia is already dressed and sitting on her bunk when Hawke changes the water in the basin and starts cleaning her body with a clean cloth. “I saw the group of slaves Bull rescued. Quite the group! We have to talk with them, I saw some dalish and qunari there. It will be good to know if the slavers are doing raids to kidnap them on their own land. We need to know where are they working. I'll contact Fenris later, I'm sure he'll want to know about it too. His merry band can help to relocate the slaves.” She works with the cloth while she talks, shivering slightly when the cold drops of water drip over her overheated back. After drying herself with a clean towel and putting on a fresh tunic, she moves to Klia’s side. “Make some room for me, if you please. These bunks are so narrow! I can't imagine how Bull can sleep on one.”

Klia giggles, moving to the far end of the bunk. “He doesn't. Never. In his own words, ‘I prefer to sleep on the hard ground than caged in this so called bed.’”

Hawke joins her on the bunk, patting her lap to ask her to lay over her. “That sounds like him, but I imagine more swearing in this little speech.”

Klia laughs while she rests her head on Hawke’s leg. “It was really funny to have this chat with him our first night in a camp after the Storm Coast. Really funny.”

Hawke starts to touch her head and hair with smooth movements, undoing any knots she finds on it and massaging her scalp. “You are aware that now I have more ammunition to pull his strings? My so called banter-flirting will improve thanks to this.”

They chuckle together, while Hawke continues caressing her head. They fall silent after that joke, simply enjoying the moment, remaining that way for a long while. 

Dorian moves inside the tent some minutes later. “Hello, ladies. Our merry party is complete again. Are you ready for it, Sunshine?”

Klia grunts, the other two sharing a smile between them while she sits back and starts to rub her eyes. “Not really, I feel totally exhausted. But I have to see them, and besides, I promised Krem to join him for dinner.”

Hawke pushes her shoulder playfully. “I don’t like to repeat myself but… Soooo, Krem?”

With a soft sigh, Klia stands and starts to put back on her upper armour. “He brought me something to eat just after Dorian left. I was shirtless and he saw my scars.” She ends with the armour and picks back the vambrace, fixing it with a hard tug. “And instead of a pity talk, I got a declaration of love.” She let her head fall back, looking at the ceiling of the tent. “Very funny, Maker, simply amusing.”

Dorian crosses his arms over the chest, weight moving to one of his legs. “Can’t see the problem there. A very handsome man, with a good heart and a quick mind, tells you he likes you. That’s normally a good thing, love.”

If looks can kill, Dorian will be laying on the ground. The look and grunt Klia gives him make Hawke fight to remain silent, her hand moving to hide the grin on her face. With an angry huffing, Klia starts to walk, bypassing Dorian. Before leaving the tent, she looks over her shoulder, “If you can’t see the problem, I will not waste my energy explaining it to you. Just leave the topic and forget we talked about it.”

Dorian has his gaze fixed on the tent entrance when a clap from behind him make him turns to see Hawke smiling and clapping to him. “Is good to see I’m not the only one capable of making her mad enough to leave a room. Good job, Sparkles, very good job.”

Dorian shakes his head, moving to help Hawke stand from the bunk. “Why can she simply enjoy the first good thing she found since the Breach showed?”

“My dear Altus, we are not good counsellors on affairs of the heart. Truth be told, she has more chances to have him than we have with our paramours.”

They leave their staffs on the bunks and leave the tent, closing the gap and fixing it with some magic, just in case. The group is already gathered around the bonfires, Harding and the chevaliers walking between the camp and the caravan. Klia is sitting beside Krem, a steaming bowl on her hands and a mug at her feet. She is laughing with the Chargers, enjoying the tale Bull is telling. Alistair is on the other side of the bonfire, in deep conversation with Stroud, but every time Klia laughs increases in volume, he casts a glance at her before returning his attention to the other Warden.

Krem sees them coming, and make the Chargers move to make some space for them, Dorian sitting beside him and Hawke at Bull’s feet. Grim pass each of them a bowl of stew while Krem asks for mugs to serve them some wine. After the meal, Krem stands and raises his mug, “We did good today, my friends. Raise your cups and drink to celebrate it. To the Inquisition!”

All the people around the fires raise their cups, joining him. Some ‘To the Inquisitor’ and ‘To our Lady Herald’ mixed with the original one, but Klia don’t have the energy to complain. Instead, she stands beside Krem, toasting directly with his cup. “To the new life these good people will have thanks to our actions today.”

The camp roars to her words, even some of the lookouts joined the clamouring. The ambience is festive, they really make a difference today, and all of them deserve a bit of celebration. When the bottle of wine Krem brought is finished, Klia stands, squeezing his shoulder before signalling Hawke, Alistair and Stroud to follow her. They retire to her tent, and Hawke puts a sound barrier around them, not wanting any bypasser listening what they have to say. Klia sits on her bunk with Hawke, while the Wardens remain standing in the centre of the room.

Hawke stretches her back until it cracks, sighing deeply when she lowers her arms. “Let’s make a quick job of it, I really need to sleep, until tomorrow midday if possible.”

Stroud is opening his mouth to talk when Hawke decides to explain it herself, interrupting him. “They are there, he was right about that. But we have a big problem. The place is a fortress, a real one, with sturdy walls and strong doors. We will need some backup on this.”

Stroud crosses his arms, looking to Klia. “I saw some Wardens roaming the place, but not enough to be the full order. Maybe we have time to gather the hands and equipment we will need to breach the fortress? I can’t imagine any of my fellow warriors living in a fortress filled with demons, so I will assume they will wait until the full order is closed inside to carry on with the ritual. That will give us the time we need.”

Klia nods, her mind already thinking about strategies to take down the fortress. “We have to talk with Cullen, if someone can do it, is him. I will return to Skyhold tomorrow with the first light, if I travel quickly I can be there the day after tomorrow before midday. With any luck, we can start moving soldiers soon enough.”

Alistair steps forward, “I’ll go with you, I have some intel about the fortress and some experience on siege operations. I can help Cullen with the plans.” He can see her fingers curling over her leg but no word leave her mouth, only a soft nod.

Hawke sounds amused, “And what in the Void do you suppose the rest of us will do while you take an outing to Skyhold? Enjoy the weather?”

Klia hits her ribs with her elbow, “We will need fresh intel about the fortress, controls on the roads to know exactly how many wardens are moving in, taking care of the few Venatori remaining in the desert. You will have plenty of options to enjoy your days here. And no, before you say a word, I will not take anyone more with me. Our horses are the fastest of the pack, we need that speed and travelling with slower mounts will make us lose precious time.”

Hawke leans on her hands, looking between Klia and Alistair. “You know Dorian will be mad when he finds out, right?

“Then he can go to the fortress and ask Clarel, politely, to open the door and lay down her weapons for me. Until that happens, I have an Order to lead and a blood ritual to stop.”

Hawke shifts her position on the bed, surprised by the outburst. “I’m not saying you don’t have to go." She sighs softly, straightening her position and leaning her arms on her knees. "Nevermind. If everything is settled, I will call off this meeting.”

Klia stands back, moving near Hawke and pats her back, whispering softly. “Sorry for the outburst, you didn’t deserve it. It's been a long day.”

Hawke covers her hand with hers and nods. “No harm was done.”

Klia leaves the tent followed by Alistair and Stroud. “Did Harding found you a place to sleep, Stroud?”

“Yes. A couple of mages have moved to the caravan to help the slaves and I have been given access to their tent until they return.”

Klia slows her pace, eyes fixed on the sky. At last, she stops completely, gaze lost on the bright stars. The two Wardens wait for her to resume her movement. She talks softly, without taking her eyes from the glowing dots against the dark canvas of the sky. “I will ask you to change tents with Alistair and me. We will leave very early tomorrow and I prefer to do not disturb my roommates while tripping over my own feet.”

Stroud salutes her, bowing a little. “As you wish, you Worship. I’m yours to command.”

She chuckles softly, letting her eyes close, breaking the spell the stars always cast on her. “Then it is settled, show us your tent and we will walk you back to ours to pick up our bags.”

They walk in silence, the party around the fires is still in good spirits. The Chargers have visited the caravan and dragged some of the slaves to the bonfires, who are smiling and singing with the mercenaries. Klia waves to Sera and Dalish, who are talking with a couple of young elves, joking and laughing with them. 

The tent assigned to Stroud was at the far side of the camp, near the stable area, which Klia finds more than perfect for their plans. While Stroud enters inside the tent, Klia sees Harding strolling back through the camp from the caravan area, smiling broadly when the scout sees her.

“Goodnight, Inquisitor.”

“Good indeed. Harding, Warden Alistair and I will leave for Skyhold tomorrow morning. We’ll need to reach it as soon as possible, and our horses are the quickest. I need to write a letter for Leliana and Cullen, can you send it to them?”

Harding looks at her with a quizzical look but has learned time ago to not doubt the Herald of Andraste’s decisions. “Sure thing, Inquisitor. I will be waiting near the fire. I’ll give orders to ready your mounts before the first light.”

Klia smiles softly, signalling to the bonfires over her shoulder. “I will leave this loot here, you will have your hands full. Try to not kill the high dragon when I’m not around.”

Harding laughter brightens the night, “I can’t promise that, Inquisitor. Remember that you leave here Bull and Sera, they will want to try it, at least.”

They were laughing together when Alistair and Stroud leave the tent. “Ah, Harding, before I forget. Alistair and I will be using this tent, Stroud will use ours, this way we will not disturb the rest of the occupants of in the morning and we will be closer to the stable.”

The scout giggles again, “Sure thing, Inquisitor. Feel free to sleep wherever you want in your own camp.”

They return together to the bonfire where her inner circle is seated. Klia moves between Sera and Bull, who are explaining, again, the tale of how they have killed their first high dragon. The Inquisitor waits until they end the tale to raise a hand, gathering their attention. “My friends, I need to make a quick trip to Skyhold. I’ll leave tomorrow morning with Warden Alistair. We will travel as fast as possible, and for that reason, you will remain here until we return.” Before the argument can even begin, Klia raises the hand with the Anchor, silencing them. “You will have plenty of work to do here. We still have a camp full of Venatori on the north, some ruins to explore and a fortress to monitor closely. Have fun tonight, I hope to be back in three or four days.” She is turning to leave, putting a hand on Bull’s shoulder before she leaves the circle of light. “A word, please.”

The qunari stands and follow the group back to her tent, Dorian close in their tail. When they are securely inside, the mage only spends a couple of seconds gathering air enough to say all the things he wants to scream at her. “You two, alone, in the Imperial Highway? Have you gone mad? Did the midday sun fried your little brain?”

Klia knew the outburst was coming, but she is not in the mood to tolerate it, least of all in front of the Wardens and Bull. Moving in front of him, she straightens her pose, an arm leaning on her hip. “Pavus, remember with whom are you talking. I’ll do whatever I please whenever I want because I’m the fucking Inquisitor and is my fucking work. Now let me talk with Bull about the mission and leave me to rest while I can.” She turns to face Bull, ignoring totally Dorian and Hawke exchanging looks. “Well, Bull, summarising it, the Wardens are under Corypheus’ control. The mages are sacrificing the warriors to summon demons. The good news is that they are still gathering the full order on a place near here. The bad news, that place is a fortress, with a capital F. I'll return to Skyhold and try to gather enough soldiers and weaponry to break it and make a full assault as soon as possible.” Bull simply nods, it’s one of the things she likes about him, his practical mind. “Your Chargers will have their hands full cleaning the northern camp of the Venatori. Lead them and take with you everyone who wants to go. We need to clean up the camps we emptied this morning, too. Salvage what you can but don’t leave them a possible place to return.”

Bull downs his big head a bit, in agreement. “Consider it done, Boss. I can organise some raid parties to take a look around the Griffon Wing Keep too, it will be good to know who controls it.”

She moves to her bunk, starting to pack her things. “Good idea. If you feel sure about it, go for it. It will be good to have a crucial spot like this on our side.”

Bull’s grin makes her smile, “I’m sure between the Seeker, Blackwall, the Templar and I, we can come up with a good plan and conquer the keep in your name. You can give me some of your underpants to hang together with the Inquisition flag when we raise it on the keep.” 

She throws the pillow of her bunk at him, laughing. “In your dreams, perverted ox.” She finishes with her bag, picking up her daggers by the harness and hanging it on her shoulder. Alistair has done with his and is waiting for her. “Stroud will be sleeping here until we come back. We will use his tent for the night. I’ll send a letter as soon as we step inside Skyhold. Goodnight, don’t set the camp on fire while I’m gone.” Turning to face Bull, she raises a hand and points with her index. “And you, I want that dragon alive and kicking. You will not have that kind of fun without me.”

Bull’s deep laugh resounds in the magic bubble that Hawke has cast, “Yeah, killing her without you will be half as funny. We’ll save her for you, Boss.”

They leave the tent, only to be stopped only a couple of steps from it. Dorian is grasping her hand, looking intently at their joined hands. “Klia, love, don’t leave like this.”

Alistair nods to them and moves forward, waiting for her between the next tent, giving them some privacy. Klia turns over her heels, facing the mage. Dorian moves his hand to cup her face, looking intently into her green eyes. “I’m sorry, love. I’ve been an asshole to you lately, and I’m very sorry for it.”

She turns her face a bit, enough to kiss one of his palms. “And I’m sorry for my inappropriate outburst. But you need to learn when I’m in Inquisitor mode and when I’m simply your beloved cousin. I can’t be both when I have to make the hard decisions.” She drags down his head until their foreheads are touching, moving her nose over his. “It will be a quick trip, Shadow can eat miles like he has wings on his feets, and you know it. We will be back before you can start to miss me.” With a kiss on his cheek, she steps back from him. “Take care of every one for me, will you? And don’t take any stupid risk while I’m not here.”

He hugs her, hard enough to make her lose her breath for a moment. “Same for you, love. Take care of yourself out there. I’ll do what I can from here. Te amo, my little pertinax.”

Kissing his neck before pushing him back, she whispers to him. “And I love you too, see you soon.”

She joins Alistair and they wave to Dorian before walking away. They move directly to their shared tent. The space inside is narrow, the bunks almost at arm’s reach. Leaving the bag at the far end of the tent, she turns back to the entrance again. “Pick a bunk, I’ll go to write the letter for Leliana and Cullen. Wanna say something to them?”

He shakes his head, choosing the left bed. “Nothing comes to my mind right now.”

“Ok. I’ll be back soon. I’ll ask the guards to wake us before sunrise.”

He is unbuckling his sword belt, sword leaning against the bunk. “Sure. We will need food, and I’m thinking that maybe it will be better if we camp on the road instead of stopping at one of the cities. This way we don’t need to push the horses or stop before we have to. What do you think?”

She seems to think about it for a moment, her fingers playing with one of the throwing daggers from her vambrace. “Not a bad idea. I will ask Harding for the items we will need and pay a visit to Hawke, it will be perfect if we can borrow her protection runes.”

“I can return and talk with her if you want.”

Klia chuckles softly, “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I can face her anger for sleeping in the open instead of using an inn, I don’t believe you can. And she will join forces with Dorian, which is even worse. Better if I can use my title for something useful.”

His lopsided grin takes her by surprise. “But, my dear Inquisitor, who say that I’m going to tell them the truth? Maybe I want to borrow the runes to ‘secure’ our room at the inn. As she likes to say, ‘Better safe than sorry’.”

Her laugh sounds sincere, and she pushes his shoulder playfully. “Sometimes I forget you have spent years in the Game. I’ll go to talk with Harding and write the letter, you do your magic with Hawke. I’ll meet you here after it.”

Alistair recovers his sword but doesn’t bother to buckle the belt, carrying in his left hand while he walks back to the other tent. He sees Klia approaching Harding near the fire and talking with her until he lost sight of the bonfire behind a tent. 

Klia has asked Harding for a place to write the letters in peace, and the young woman guides her to her own tent, where she has a table with a writing set. They sit in the little space, the only sound is the scratching of the quill over the paper and Harding’s hum following the songs from the Chargers. She tries to summarize all that happened in a short letter, giving them enough info to do what they can until she arrives. After some attempts, she finally gets the letter ready:

We achieved a resounding victory against the Venatori. More than 60 slaves have been freed and will travel soon to our noble friend’s land. The W situation got more complicated than expected. The ritual has been done, a little test before the great movement. They are gathering the order in an old fortress. We will need all the info we can about Adamant fortress. Prepare as many soldiers and siege weapons as you can muster. We don’t have much time, I’m on my way to the keep to talk with you in person, but I plan to return ASAP and make our move. See you soon.

K.

Handing the letter to Harding, she put down the quill and stretches her back. “Do you have, by any chance, a spare set of sleeping-bags and a portable tent? We want to travel prepared, in case we need to spend the night on the road.”

Harding is already rolling the parchment and closing it with a bit of leather and a magic sealing. “Yeah, I’ll leave it in the stables together with the travel rations.”

Klia stands, clasping hands with Harding. “Thanks. You are a lifesaver, Lace. Take care, my team can be a little ‘special’ but I promise to come back as soon as possible, and I’ll try to bring a cook with me this time.”

The scout walks with her outside, “I’ll be happy with your return, Inquisitor. And I will be more than happy if you bring me some sweets, it’s been weeks since I tasted one of the delicious pastries our cook makes for breakfast.”

Touching her forehead as a farewell, Klia turns to go, “Consider it done, Lace. Good night!”

“Good night, Inquisitor. One of my boys will wake you before the sunrise. Rest well.”

Alistair is already inside the tent when she returns, a small leather sack in his hands and a grin on his face. Klia chuckles while she closes the knots of the tent. “I see Hawke can be reasoned with if you hide the complete truth from her.”

He passes her the runes to store them in her bag. “Hey, I didn’t lie, we will use it to secure our sleeping, and I will feel better at night knowing we have this little help with us.”

They start to take off their armour, their elbows hitting every now and then thanks to the small space of the tent. “Wait till we come back, she’s gonna skin us.”

He waits until she is laying on the bunk to turn off the lamp. Moving carefully as to not step on a piece of armour, he returns to his own bunk and lays on it. Their eyes had already accustomed to the darkness, seeing enough shapes in the dark thanks to the light that filters through the thin openings on the gap of the entrance. They lay facing one another, close enough to reach for the other simply by extending an arm. He can hear her taking a deep breath before positioning one of her arms under her head and bends her legs a bit. “Goodnight, Alistair.”

“Goodnight, Klia.” He remains looking at her until he sees her shoulders relax and can hear her steady breathing. Turning to lay over on his back, he moves an arm over his eyes and lets the Fade call him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> Lokhagos → Captain (Ancient Greece)  
> Te amo → I love you  
> Pertinax → Stubborn


	14. The joy of travelling together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one turned to be longer than I planned, but hey... I'm not complaining :P
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far ^_^ I'm very happy with the tone and jokes of this chapter, some 'break' over the tension that await them on the next ones. I LOVE my Alistair, but I also love how Krem has turned, and Cullen is... well, is Cullen, what can I say? I have something with my dog lovers <3 
> 
> Again, I can't say 'Thanks' enough to [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn)for beta reading my work!! Thanks to your help and input, I enjoy even more writing this fic!
> 
> Constructive comments or simple thumbs up are always welcome! Or if you are on 'team Krem' or 'team Cullen', it will be fun to chat about it :P

Klia wakes to someone touching her shoulder. Thinking that maybe is already time to wake up, she forces her eyes to open, to find the tent still in complete darkness. The poor light filtering through the openings let her see Alistair half sitting up on the bed, leaning on his elbow while his other arm is over the gap between them, hand on her shoulder. Fighting against the sleepiness, she forces herself to talk. “What's the matter, Al?” She can see him laying back, his hand still stretched between them, touching her. Now that she is conscious, she can feel a little trembling on his fingers and move one of her hands to cover it. “Al, what happens? Talk to me, please.”

“Sorry. I had a bad one. I saw you d-die in my arms and I--I don’t know. I needed to know that you are still here.”

She squeezes his hand, interlacing their fingers. “I’m here, Al, not going anywhere. Can you go back to sleep?” He is still trembling a little, and she knew from his behaviour that has been a bad one, or a touchy one. She swallows her self-esteem, knowing he needs her even if it will pain her in the morning. “Give me a moment.” She let his hand go and stands up, dragging the bunk closer to him. When she has enough space, she steps between it and the tent wall, and pushes it until it is touching his. Laying back again and covering her body with the blankets, she moves a hand blindly until she finds his own again, interlacing their fingers. “Try to sleep, Al. This way you will know I’m here and we will know if the other is having a nightmare easier.”

When soft lips kiss her fingertips, her breath catches in her chest until he speaks to her. “I don’t deserve it, but I’m grateful. Goodnight, Klia.”

They spend some time simply listening to one another breathing, letting the silence outside and their closeness help them to enter the Fade again. The last sensations Klia remembers before falling asleep is Alistair's thumb drawing circles on her hand and his breath over her fingers.

Alistair’s voice enters in her dreams. She didn’t recognise the words, but something in it calls her to wake up. When she clears her mind from the Fade fog, she can hear Alistair talking with someone outside. “Yes, thanks for waking us up. We'll be in the stable in a moment.”

The voice outside sounds tired. The scout must be one of the night guards, “You are welcome. Your horses already are saddled and have bags with the equipment and food you will need. We have some breakfast ready for you if you want it.”

Alistair sees her stirring under the blankets, their hands still interlaced. “Yeah, will do. Thanks again.”

“I’ll let you wake up.”

He let his body fall entirely to the bunk with a grunt. “Damn, it was one of the better nights I had in years. I almost yelled at the poor girl who was ordered to wake up us.”

Klia smiles, letting his hand go and stretching like a cat, sleepiness still clinging to her mind and body. “I can relate, my friend. But we have a long trip ahead of us, the sooner we start it, the sooner we will end it.”

With a chuckle, he mimics her stretching, letting his arms fall over the edge of the upper side of the bunk. “I agree, but I’m a bit trapped here. The Inquisitor didn’t let me leave.”

She kicks his legs, laughing, and launches her blankets over him, covering his face with them. “Perish the thought! No one will say I kept you from fulfilling your duty, Warden. Now move your royal ass out of the bedsheets and get ready.”

As soon as Klia leaves the bunk, she moves it back to its original position. Moving to the far side of the tent, she fills the basin with clear water from a jar and washes her face, shivering from the coldness of it. When she is drying her face, she sees Alistair is still hiding under the sheets. “Al, if you don’t move that sorry ass before I count to three, I will empty this jar of cold water over your face.” A grunt from under the covers is her only answer. “Suit yourself then. 1.” She picks up the jar again. “2” Klia moves closer to the bunk and takes the covers off his face. “2 and a half. I’m giving you a chance, use it.” 

When he smiles and moves up on the bunk, taking his head completely over the edge of it and letting it hang, she shakes her head. With a grin on her face, she assures herself that no part of their equipment is below his bunk. “And 3.” He raises his head high enough to make the water fall on his hair and forehead, mumbling some swears against the cold water. When the jar is empty, she returns it to the washbasin, picking up the towel while he rubs his eyes. She throws the towel over his head, giving it a quick squeeze to take off part of the water. The soft growl he makes when he scratches his scalp makes her heart jump in her chest. She moves her hand quickly away from him, grateful for the towel covering his eyes. “And now, if our lazy royal highness is feeling awake enough, it will be marvellous to leave the tent before midday.”

She starts to fish for her amour’s pieces; they are scattered over the floor thanks to the movement of the bunk from the past night. Recovering everything she can find, she puts them over the blankets. The little light inside of the tent is not helping. She moves to the entrance and opens a pair of knots, the soft glow of the sunrise gives enough light to find the lost gauntlet and boot. Alistair is sitting on the bunk, still drying off his hair, while she starts to put on the armour.

With a final grunt, Alistair leaves the towel hanging from the bunk frame and starts to put his greaves on; his armour is stacked, neatly, beside him. She finishes with the armour, fixing the daggers on her legs, knowing that she will be grateful to be able to stretch her back properly along the way. Searching for her hairbrush inside the bag, she starts to unknot her hair; she forgot to tie it for the night and is full of knots. After some swearing followed by the sound of hair breaking, Alistair steals the hairbrush from her hand, hitting her fingers when she tries to recover it. “Let me do it. You are making it even worse.”

She is ready to argue with him about it when his fingers caress her neck, making her shiver and stealing the will to fight it. He uses a hand to separate locks from her hair, brushing them individually, unknotting every knot he finds in it, not moving to the next until the lock is soft and he can pass his fingers through it easily. When he ends the knot problem, he brushes her hair from the root to the tips, until he is happy with the result. Returning the brush to her hands with a soft smile, he returns to his bunk to end fixing his sword and shield. Taking a deep breath, she feels her hands trembling a bit, the memory of his fingers against her neck will be haunting her for weeks. Knowing she will be incapable of doing a good job braiding her unruly hair, she searches for a leather cord in her bag, making a high ponytail, her curls bouncing behind her head. 

They make a quick review of the room, trying not to leave anything behind. Alistair and Klia make sure they have stored everything in their bags for the travel, they step out from the tent, trying to walk as silently as possible. A little group of scouts is seating around the bonfire, and a blond girl stands from the log she is using as a bench when they close the distance. “Good morning, Inquisitor, Warden.”

She has been the poor lad designated to wake them. Klia gives her a big smile. “Good morning, indeed. Thanks for waking us up. Is that hot bread what I smell?”

The scout returns the smile, “It is, Inquisitor. The bread is a dalish recipe. You can make it in a pan over the fire instead of an oven. We fill it with butter and jam. It has the perfect size to take it out with us in our little expeditions outside the camp.”

Klia sees then that the scout has a pair of cloth packages on her hands. “We made those for you, Inquisitor. I filled yours with strawberry jam. I remember that you prefer that flavour over others.” Turning to Alistair, the young girl blushes slightly. “Yours are filled with antivan cheese, Ser. Sister Nightingale said that you are very fond of the creamy cheese.”

Klia laughs softly, remembering that most of the camp is still sleeping. “Thanks. I’m sure we will enjoy them very much.” They pick the packages offered by the scout. “It’s time to start our journey. See you soon.”

The scouts stand and salute her, and she returns it with a loving smile. These people will do everything for the cause, even the highest sacrifice. The Inquisition is full of good people. She turns and starts walking to the stables, the thought of the battle they have ahead of them is a depressing one. Knowing that a lot of good people will die in the siege on the fortress is not the best way to start a day. She needs to think of a way to reduce the number of casualties to a minimum. 

Alistair can see the gears working in her head, and pushes her back softly, enough to distract her for a moment. “We will find a solution, a way to siege the fortress without risking your soldiers. I’m sure that between the three of us we will draw up a plan good enough. No need to worry yourself about it beforehand.”

She looks at him over her shoulder, “The way you can read my mind can be frightening sometimes. Are you sure you can’t do it?”

“Pretty sure. It's more a shared feeling than an actual mind reading ability. I’ve been in your shoes before, know how it works.”

They have reach the fences of the stable when she turns to him, leaning on the wooden bar. “Oh, have you been given a magical mark who let you play with the Fade, been declared a sacred icon and lead an organisation marked as a heresy by the Chantry? Shit, and I thought I was innovative!”

He pulls her hair softly, “I didn’t know you will be this cynical so early in the morning, Inquisitor.”

Klia laughs softly before opening the fence and moving inside, where a soldier awaits with their horses. “Only with you, Warden, only with you.”

Shadow is waiting near Snowy, the pair of them already saddled. Shadow has a big bag resting over his hindquarters. The soldier salutes them, giving each one the reins of their respective horses. “Lady Inquisitor, the equipment you asked for is on your horse.”

She returns the salute before fixing her bag to the saddle and jumping over it. “Thanks. Maker be with you.”

The soldier opens the fence for them, waving when the horses pass by. “Have a safe journey.”

They wave to him, letting the horses roam outside the camp, bypassing the caravan. When the horses reach the upper side of the canyon, they risk spurring them a bit, the animals trotting happily in the coldness of the morning. Klia pats Shadow’s neck, “Hey beauty, do you fancy a race? I’m sure you can beat Snowy even with the extra weight we carry.” The animal neighs, raising his head and moving back his ears. Klia pats him again, turning to face Alistair. “The loser has to cook?”

Alistair scratches Snowy between her ears. “I think my little lady agrees to the race. Knowing she will not have to pay the stakes if she loses is a plus. Right, beauty?”

Klia laughs softly, shaking her head. “Then it is settled. Race until Val Firmin, and we will take a break once we pass the city. But I’ll wait until we reach the Imperial Highway, I don’t want to break our necks or their legs in a stupid race. Besides, we can stop just before the end of this road to eat our breakfast.”

Alistair is guiding Snowy to avoid a big hole in the ground, “Good idea. It's not far if I remember correctly.”

“Yep, around an hour, maybe less because we don’t have to take extra care as the other day.”

He lets Klia mark the pace, letting Snowy follow Shadow’s one. They move in silence for half an hour, each of them distracted with their thoughts. They reach the end of the road ten minutes later. The wayside is wider on the right side of the path, and Klia guides Shadow to divert to there. Jumping from the saddle with a happy grin, she starts to rummage inside her bag before Alistair sets a foot on the ground. When she finds the package the scout gave her, she hums happily and sits on the ground, leaving Shadow to move freely around her.

Alistair recovers his own before sitting beside her. The little bundle is still warm when she put it over her crossed legs. Unknotting it, the sweet scent of strawberries fill her nose, and she softly moans, mouth watering already. 

He giggles beside her, opening his bundle. “Enjoying yourself? At least wait until you taste it for real, right?”

She blushes a bit, taking one of the little pieces of bread on her hands. “Can’t fight it. My mother always made strawberry jam; I always think of home when I smell it.”

Alistair takes a bite of his bread, smiling softly when the taste fills his mouth. “It has to be marvellous to have those kind of memories of your childhood.”

Klia has her mouth full with food and tries to swallow it to answer him. But the food has other plans, and she chokes herself on it, starting to cough hard. He laughs, giving her his canteen and patting her back. “Easy there, Inquisitor. Leliana will kill me very slowly if you die choking on food on my watch.”

She joins his laughs when she recovers her breath, “There are worse ways to die, my friend. Here, take a bite, this is exactly how my childhood tasted.” She puts the bread she has been eating in front of his mouth, waiting for him to eat it.

At last, he does, the sweetness of the jam filling his mouth and he moans softly. “Now I will miss my own even more, thanks, Inquisitor.”

“You are welcome. But I was planning to engrave some new sweet memories in this ginger head of you. The same way I think of my mum when I eat or smell strawberries, you can think of-” She stops herself, knowing that what she is saying is inappropriate. “Moments like this, happy ones, with your friends.”

He smiles softly at her, “I’m sure we can work on it. Now it’s your turn to taste one of mine, it’s not as sweet as yours, but this cheese is great!” He moves his bread in front of her, and when she moves to bite it, he takes it back with a chuckle, returning it when he sees the raised brow. “Kidding. Here, taste it.”

She takes a bite, the flavour of the cheese is even stronger after the sweetness of her food, but is a good contrast. “Delicious. The combination between my sweet ones and yours is marvellous! Wanna exchange one?”

“Sure! You have awakened my sweet tooth.”

Klia exchanges a piece of bread with Alistair, and they eat the rest of their food in silence. The pair of them leave the different one for the end, and when they see the other one doing the same, a chuckle accompanies the first bite on the last bread of each of them. 

When both of them finishes with the meal, they share a canteen of water before standing up to continue the trip. Klia searches in her bag until she finds two apples. She throws one to Alistair before giving hers to Shadow, “There you are, beauty. We are going to win the race, right?” The horse takes it in a single bite, munching it happily while kicking the ground with his hoof. “Good boy!” She jumps over the saddle, positioning herself as comfortable as possible, adjusting the stirrups to have her legs higher. 

Alistair does the same, Snowy neighing happily while eating her treat. Moving together, they retake the road and follow it until they find the Imperial Highway. It is still early in the morning, and they can’t see a single soul travelling it. Klia pats Shadow’s neck before turning and looking at Alistair. “Ready for the race?”

“We were born ready. Right, Snowy? Whenever you want, Inquisitor.”

“So formal, Warden. My boy and I will kick your asses anyway. On the count of three?” He nods, and they place the reins better on their hands. “3...2...1!”

They spur their animals to a full velocity. Snowy's slim body gives her an advantage in speed, but the extra weight of her rider slows her down. On the other hand, Shadow's frame is thick, his rhythm slower, but with a lighter rider as Klia, he can run for hours. The strongest point of Snowy was velocity, but Shadow has endurance. The sun is still low in the sky when they reach the clearing where they stopped two days ago. Shadow is losing some ground, but not enough to mark him as the loser yet. When they find the first signal of Val Firmin, Snowy is starting to lose her rhythm, and Shadow overpasses her easily some miles before they reach the city. As soon as they enter the doors, Klia slows down Shadow’s pace to a swift stroll. Alistair arrives a couple of minutes later, scratching Snowy between the ears. Klia guides her horse to an area near the centre of the village that has a drinking place for the animals that pass through the city. Dismounting, she ties Shadow to a pole near the trough and moves to a closer vendor. The man has some grain available, and Klia buys a bag of oat grain, some carrots and apples. They don't recognise her, and she feels freer than she has been in months. Patting Shadow’s side, she put the oat bag on the ground for the two horses to eat it. “Take those for Snowy, Al. They earned it. We made it to the city in record time. If we can maintain a similar speed for the rest of the day, I think we can be near Lydes by sunset.”

He is scratching Snowy's neck while the horse eats the grain and drinks from the trough. “If we have to make it to Lydes, maybe it will be good if we exchange our mounts for the day.” Snowy stops eating and raises her head, pushing Alistair with it. “Only for the day, beauty. She is lighter than me, and you can run faster that way.”

Klia smiles and scratches Snowy head, “Only if they agree. I don’t want to break my neck on the road because my horse didn’t want me to ride her.”

Alistair offers Snowy one of the carrots, “She would never do that, right? If you ride her, she will take care of you. I will assume Shadow will do the same for me, right, big guy?” The two horses kick the ground and continue with their special breakfast, only stopping to beg for an apple or a carrot. “Then it is settled, we can maintain the speed better that way.”

While the animals rest for a bit after the meal, the riders adjust the saddles to their sizes, changing the stirrups position. They spent half an hour in the city until the animals show signs of being rested enough to continue. Klia jumps on Snowy, giving the final touches to the stirrups from over the saddle. She scratches her ears while Alistair sits on Shadow’s back and adjusts the saddle for his size. “Ready to go, Al?”

“Sure. It has been years since I rode another horse, it feels strange.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I made my parents send Shadow to me as soon as Haven was secured. It’s nice to have a mount so reliable as ours, right?” She guides the horse back to the main road, Shadow by her side. “Soooo, you have lost the bet. You cook tonight.”

Alistair laughs softly, “Yeah, Shadow is an impressive horse, made for long distances. Next time we have to make a shorter race, and we will see who wins then.”

Klia smiles at him, taking a good look at the image he makes over her horse. Shadow suits him, big and robust, the black hair and mane contrast perfectly with his blue and silver armour. She, on the other hand, is dressed in black, as always, and stands out against the pure white of Snowy. “He suits you. I can’t say the same for your little Snowflake. I’m too dark for her.”

Alistair pushes her shoulder, “Nonsense, you look splendid from here. All dark and powerful, you are like one of those knights of the old stories, shining armour, with a white horse and a sharp blade.”

She laughs, pushing his arm, “That’s my line, you idiot.”

Shaking his head, Alistair smiles at her, patting Shadow’s neck. “No, it’s mine until we change our horses again. So, my dear friend, now it’s your job to be the knight in the shining armour for the next hours.”

In a show of maturity from which Josephine will be chastising her for weeks, Klia sticks out her tongue to him in a perfect ‘Sera’ style.

They are happily laughing when they leave the city, spurring the horses again. This time they let the animals mark the rhythm, Snowy following Shadow’s guidance. They eat miles at a good rate and reached Montsimmard just after the midday. Slowing the speed inside the city, they maintained it when they leave the city. After a couple of miles, they find a side road that leads to a little clearing near a stream and stop there to eat and rest. Klia recovers the bag with the food that Harding has prepared for them and finds inside enough food for half a week. “Alistair, I think Harding saw you eating yesterday.”

When Alistair sees the quantity of food in the bag, he blushes a bit, “Not my fault, Warden metabolism. We need a lot of energy.”

“I’m kidding, it is nice to have enough food on the way to not have to think about rations. Let's decide what we will eat.” Together, they dig in the bag, finding dry meat, bread, cheese and a little basket filled with grapes. “Maker, I will kiss her when we return! I love grapes! It has been weeks since I have had any.”

Alistair is already slicing a wedge of the cheese. “I can do the same! I can’t remember the last time I had Ferelden cheese!”

Klia puts the rest of the items back in the bag and sits beside Alistair. She cuts the bread in slices, and passes him a couple of them together with a piece of the meat. He gives her a piece of cheese, and they enjoy the meal in silence, the sound of the stream and the soft clops of their horses' hoofs against the ground the background music. Klia picks a bunch of grapes and lays back, eyes closed while she eats the grapes unhurriedly. Alistair steals a couple of them before she becomes aware of it, and the mischievous grin he wears when she catches him makes the pair of them start laughing like kids. 

“I can share, you know. Ask me nicely, and I might say yes."

He bows from where he is sitting beside her, “Can I have some grapes, your Worship?”

Returning the grin, Klia puts a finger over her lips, like she is thinking about it. “Of course, my King, share my grapes with me.”

He picks one of the grapes and pushes it inside Klia’s mouth while she is still laughing. “Will you stop, some day soon, calling me that?”

She bites the juicy fruit, enjoying the flavour before swallowing it. “I’ll stop the same day you stop calling me Inquisitor or your worship.”

“But you are the Inquisitor.”

“And you are my King. Even without the crown. If you want to skip the formalities, you know my name, I prefer even my surname.”

He sighs, picking another grape and throwing it, catching it midair. “Ok, I got it. But is hard, everyone calls you Inquisitor.”

She turns over her side and rests her head over a hand. “Are you sure of that? Of my circle, only Vivianne does it, and the soldiers have direct orders from Cullen to do it. But not my friends, not Varric, not Dorian, not Hawke, not Bull, even Sera calls me a hundred names before Inquisitor.

“Ok, I’ll try, but I can promise it, I’m a creature of habit.”

She throws him the last grape, and he catches it with his mouth. “Deal, but I will answer you with a royal comment each time, well, each time we are with people who know about it.” Klia looks again to the sky; the sun is starting to move to the west. “We need to return to the road.” Sitting back leaning on her hands, she whistles and Shadow moves near them. “Do you feel ready to continue, big boy?” The two horses quietly moved near and started to eat the grass around them. “We’ll take that as a yes but five minutes more, please.”

Klia uses the moment to lean against Alistair’s shoulder, “Thanks for coming with me. The journey is turning into a little vacation. I didn’t know how much I needed a break until I took it. It is nice to be just us, our horses and the landscape, at least for a day or two.”

“Glad to be of help. You’d have been bored to death travelling without my company. And you would not have all these cheeses. It looks like Leliana has told everyone I needed it to live or something similar.”

Klia chuckles, letting the midday sun warm her skin, enjoying the simplicity of the moment for what it is, two friends travelling across Thedas. The word ‘friend’ pains and comforts her in the same measure and with a sigh, she moves away from him. He takes it as a hint to get up from the improvised camp, standing and starts to fix the sword again at his hip. She gets lost in the image of his body framed by the sunlight against the green of the trees, her heartbeat going up like she has been running. He turns and catches her staring, but only smiles and extends a hand to help her stand. She takes it, rising from the ground, and they call the horses, fixing the bag again at the saddles. 

Jumping over Snowy, Klia inhales a deep breath before speaking. “I think we can push our furry friends a bit and make the next stop after Lydes, what do you say?”

Alistair pats Shadow's neck, “Sure, if we don't force them into another race, they can. But we will need to let them rest for good this night.”

Klia is already guiding Snowy back to the main road. “Yeah, they earned it. We too, my knees are starting to scream to me from time to time.”

He nods, straightening his back over the saddle. “I know what you mean. We can try to reach Lydes, or as close as possible and call it a day.”

They come back to the Imperial Highway, where other riders and merchants pass them while they talk. She returns the wave to a little girl in the back of a cart. “Yes, it will be good to have light enough to find a good spot to camp, I don't know the area very well.”

He gives her a half bow, “Luckily for you, my shining knight, I do. I can be your guide when we reach the area. It's been a long while, but mountains and rivers tend to stay in the same place.”

She shakes her head, smiling. “Who knows? Someone put a breach in the sky, maybe another crazy old man with decoration issues decided to move that mountain here, that river there.”

He returns the smile, the conversation ending when they spur their horses again. They don't push the limits of the animals. Besides the road is more animated than before and they have to dodge slow carts and large caravans each few miles. The sun is starting to go down, giving them around a couple of hours to find a good spot. They left Lydes behind half an hour ago, and Alistair moves ahead to search for a place he knows. They follow the road for ten miles more until Alistair lets out a triumphant ‘Finally!’ and guides Shadow to a side road that moves inside the forest. The path is high enough to Klia, but Alistair, perched over Shadow, has to dodge some low branches. At the end of the path, they reach a little clearing that looks like a crossroad in the middle of the forest. 

Alistair makes Shadow turn to the path to the right, “This one had a small stream at the end, and the clearing is smaller than the rest. Usually, no one uses it, but I like it.”

She lets Snowy follow him, shrugging. “Let's see what you have found, Warden.”

The narrow path is even worse than the previous one, and they have to dismount to avoid some damage to their faces, courtesy of the low branches of the trees. Alistair stops to wait for her, “It has been a year since I used this spot, I see nature is reclaiming it again.” When she is near him, he starts to move again. “We are almost there.”

At last, the little path opens to a small clearing, the right side of it has a little stream, and the ground is green and exuberant, perfect for the horses. Alistair turns to face Klia, giving her a very orlesian bow. “Welcome to my little corner in Orlais, Lady Trevelyan.”

She chuckles, returning the bow. “Thanks, Ser. I love the decoration. Very austere and 'au naturel'!”

He starts to unbuckle Shadow’s saddle, leaving it on the ground together with the bags. “I know, it takes years to create this kind of ambience, milady.”

Klia frees Snowy from her saddle and bags before taking the reins from her head. Alistair does the same for Shadow, and the two horses move to the stream to drink and eat some grass.

Klia kneels beside the bags and starts to search for the tent, they have almost a full hour of light, but she would like to have the camp ready before sunset. “Let's see what Harding prepared for us.”

Inside the extra bag, Klia finds a tent, big enough for two but lower than what they usually used on camps. “She gave us the portable version. Lighter and easier to set up. You will have some problems crawling inside, I'm sure of it.”

He takes the tent from her hands and starts to unroll it on the ground. “I'm not much bigger than you, my friend.” 

She moves to the other side of the tent, helping him to spread out the leather material before starting to work on the fixations. They use the rope from the bag to fix the ‘roof’ of the tent at the correct size. With the tent settled, Klia picks up the sleep bags and crawls inside the little space, unrolling them one beside the other. She remains inside, waiting for Alistair to stop fixing the last supports. “Al, can you throw me the bags?”

He appears at the opening, bags in hand, and starts to pass them to her. They leave the one with the food near the entrance but put the rest at the far end. She crawls outside, and he helps her to stand up. Klia looks to the sky while she shakes dirt off her knees and hands. “Time to make a little excursion to pick up some wood for the fire and water. You will be cooking, and I can gather the wood.”

He giggles softly before kneeling again to recover the little pot. “Do you want to suffer my culinary skills with food rations? I can cook for you on Skyhold if you prefer it, fewer chances to get yourself food poisoning.”

“Trying to duck off already? How ‘noble’ of you, my friend. You now have to pay it double only for trying. You owe me a good supper tomorrow. We can ask the cook to borrow the kitchen to avoid more excuses from your part.”

He looks at her with an arched brow. “Really? That's what I get for trying to protect your stomach from my inability to heat up dry meat? Suit yourself then. Tomorrow you will learn what years of being pampered at Denerim can do to your cooking skills.”

She starts to move to the end of the clearing, picking up any fallen branch she finds. “I’ll take the risk. Now be a good Warden and bring some water, if you please.” Moving around the clearing, she can’t collect enough wood for the night, and she leaves the few she got in front of the tent and moves inside the forest. Near the path, she finds a big fallen branch, and she picks it up and drags it back to the clearing. Alistair is already trying to light the fire in a hole several feet away from the tent. Sitting beside him, she starts to cut the branch into logs for the fire using her daggers. They work in companionable silence, only broken from time to time by Alistair humming. When Klia finishes cutting the wood, she pays more attention to what he is singing and recognises the melody. “I know that song, Maryden loves to sing it. ‘Empress of fire’, isn’t?”

He smiles, positioning the pot full of water over the fire. “I suppose, in Orlais is called ‘Impératrice’.”

She starts to unbuckle the harnesses with the sheathed daggers from her legs. “It’s the Orlesian version, then? Do you remember the lyrics? I only know a few words. It is a beautiful language, so flourished and sweet.”

He blushes, deeply, touching his neck nervously. “I will not lie to you. I know the lyrics, but I have and awful voice.

“Can you let me be the judge of it? Remember that I spend a lot of time with the Chargers. Rocky is like listening to a landslide.” She gives him a wink before crossing her legs, now that they are free from the weapons on her thighs. 

Taking a deep breath, Alistair puts away the pot of water from over the fire when is boiling, and starts to stab some pieces of meat with long, lean branches, putting it near the fire but not over it. At last, he coughs softly before starting to sing. 

“Impératrice,  
C'est ton règne que nous honorons  
Par cette chanson, dans tout Orlaïs  
Nous glorifions ton nom

Impératrice,  
Qu'importent les saisons  
Nous te défendrons  
Et nos cicatrices  
Grâce à toi se tairont

Nous sommes  
À jamais tes obligés

Impératrice,  
Viens nous délivrer  
Vos heures sont comptées  
La nation dérive  
L'espoir est bafoué

Impératrice,  
Ta force est en nous  
Nous prenons les armes  
Et levons nos dagues  
Viens, délecte-toi du sang qui coule 

Nous sommes  
À jamais tes obligés

Impératrice,  
C'est ton règne que nous honorons  
Par cette chanson, dans tout Orlaïs  
Nous glorifions ton nom 

Impératrice,  
Qu'importent les saisons  
Nous te défendrons  
Et nos cicatrices  
Grâce à toi se tairont”

 

She wants to clap but seeing how uncomfortable he is, she decides against it. “My friend, whoever told you that you don’t have a good voice, was apparently deaf.”

Alistair laughs softly, “Then almost of the Chantry of Bournshire was deaf.”

She laughs then, a genuine laugh that resonates on the little clearing. “Oh, Al. They are comparing you with Cullen! No one can sing like him. Even Leliana loves his voice. I sound like a crow singing beside him. Trust me in this, Al--You have a beautiful voice, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

He passes her a piece of heated meat and recovers the cheese to cut a few pieces for them. “Can you sing a bit for me? I’m sure they have written some specials song about you and your friends.”

She munches a bit of meat, thinking. “Uhm, I don’t want to sing about the breach, or about me, or Coryphy-whatever, Sera loves to call him that. Wait! I remember some parts of Sera’s song!”

Alistair chuckles while passing her some cheese and toasted bread. “They made a song about the little crazy girl?”

“Maryden did it. We are still deciding if she did it for fun or because she was trying to woo her. I don’t remember the full song, it has a lot of words and is crazy, just like Sera, but here you have it.”

“Sera was never an agreeable girl—  
Her tongue tells tales of rebellion.  
But she was so fast,  
And quick with her bow,  
No one quite knew where she came from.

Sera was never quite the quietest girl—  
Her attacks are loud and they're joyful.  
But she knew the ways of nobler men,  
And she knew how to enrage them.

She would always like to say,  
"Why change the past,  
When you can own this day?"  
Today she will fight,  
To keep her way.  
She's a rogue and a thief,  
And she'll tempt your fate.”

Alistair is smiling broadly when she ends the piece. “It is just like Sera. I love the song. Do you think I can listen to the full version when we visit Skyhold?”

She nods, biting some bread with cheese. “I’m sure you will, it’s a favourite of the tavern. Sera lives there, and she hates to listen to the song. The patrons know it, asking Maryden to sing it almost three or four times each night.”

“Sera must love that.”

Klia smiles, remembering some of the swears that can be heard at the Herald’s Rest when Maryden sings the song. “Totally. I think the sisters in the Chantry have extra work every morning. The people need to pray to clean their souls from all the swearing she does.” Leaning back, she lets her body fall on the grass, the little opening between the tree branches is big enough to let her take a look at the sky. Darkness is growing around them, and some stars are starting to shine against the dark sky. The only sound is the water running in the stream and the crackling of the fire. Even the horses are resting. “It is peaceful here.”

He moves to lay beside her. “It is. It’s small enough not to attract people’s attention. I discovered it when I travelled to Weisshaupt the first time. Since then, I’ve used it every time I passed nearby. Sometimes I stopped here for a couple of days, just to enjoy it.”

She sighs, raising her left hand to watch the soft light of the Anchor. “Thanks for showing me this place. Maybe I will use it the next time we move through the Imperial Highway.” When she turns to look at him, he is yawning deeply, and she feels her body wanting to join him. “Maybe it will be good to retire for the night. We got an early start today, and I think we will be grateful tomorrow if we can sleep as much as we want.”

He stretches his body lazily before turning his head to her. “Not a bad idea. We will need to position the runes before going to sleep.”

“Yes. I’ll do it. I know how the magic works. Will you stock the fire for the night?” When he nods, she sits back and crawls to the tent where she searches in her bag for the runes. After finding them, she leaves the tent and moves to the far side of the clearing, stepping inside the wood a couple of feet. Using the moss on the trees, she positions the first rune on the north, moving to the left and doing the same for the east, then just outside the path to the south. At last, she nears the little stream and puts the rune as close to the water as possible, surrounded by other rocks to avoid that the horses throwing it into the water. Returning to the tent, the last rune on her hand, she crawls back inside the tent and puts it on the far end, just behind the bags. The protective bubble surrounds them, and she shivers a bit when the slight warmth of it changes the temperature inside the small tent. When she moves outside, Alistair has stoked the fire for a long while and left the rest of the wood near the tent, to allow them to throw a log if needed. He is fighting against his armour, opening one clasp at a time, until he is free from the metal prison. 

He sighs, starting to work on the leg pieces when he sees her kneeling at the tent entrance. “Another light armour wearer asking herself why I bother to wear this uncomfortable thing?”

With a soft chuckle, she sits over her calves, “Not really, just enjoying the show.” She sticks her tongue out to him. “In fact, I will wear heavy armour if I can. I’m in the middle of the fray too, and this thing-” Klia signals the leather cuirass she wears, “Well, you saw it yesterday, this can’t even protect me against some random ugly demon’s claws.” Shrugging again, she starts to unbuckle her chest piece. “But I can’t wear anything that can slow my speed. I have learned to dodge from the best, but I’m not perfect, you know.” When she is taking off her breastplate, she hisses, the pain in her back reminding her about the cuts on it.

Alistair sees her flinch, and when he finishes with the last piece of armour, he picks them off the floor and moves to the tent. “I will check your wounds before going to sleep. I’m sorry you have to settle with my touch instead of Dorian, but I’ll do my best. I can even try to be sassy while doing it.”

She punches his arm, hard enough to make him lose his grip on some of the pieces, and the sound of clattering metal rings between their laughs. “Ok, I believe I can survive with you, no need to have a Dorian impersonation. Unless you want to grow a funny moustache or talking about your sexual adventures, in that case, ‘Hello, ginger-Dorian’!” She accompanies the words with a wave of her hand and a grin on her face.

Blushing a bit, Alistair kneels to recover the fallen pieces. “Thanks, but no, thanks. I like to be me, as strange as it my sound. And I look awful with hair in my face, trust me, I tried.” 

She has finished with her own armour and is putting them on her arms, following him inside the tent. It is high enough to let them sit but not stand inside it. Alistair is kneeling at the end of it, placing his armour in a corner, his sword already resting on one side of a sleeping-bag. He turns over his heels and extends his hands, waiting for Klia to pass him hers. When she does, he puts it near his before recovering his bag, starting to rummage inside. He picks up a little bag, the leather starting to peel in some points. With the bag in hand, he moves to sit cross-legged beside her. “Give me your back, and we will take a look at those wounds.”

Klia turns to the face the tent entrance, raising her tunic and taking an arm out of it. Alistair starts to work on the knots of the bandage, swearing a bit when he can’t undo them. “Andraste’s tits! Where did a pampered Altus like Dorian learn to do knots this awful? One might think that he even uses some help to tie his pants.”

Klia tries to control of herself and not began laughing hard, but she fails spectacularly, “Like Bull loves to say, if you don’t know it, you are not old enough for me to tell you.”

His hands stops over the knots, and she takes a look over her shoulder, seeing him flustered and blushing deeply. “I see.” With a new motivation, he starts to unknot the ends of the bandages, quickly this time. “Knowing what they have helped, a lot. But I didn’t expect to find some Antivan Shibari on a bandage knot.”

He kneels to have better access to her body, taking off the bandages with extra care to not pull up the scabs of the cuts. Her shoulders are shaking with contained laugh. When he finishes with the dressing, he sits back, punching her ribs. “Say it, or you will explode right here, right now.”

Her chuckle sounds so happy that it makes his mouth twitch a bit and join her. “Oh, I will say it, but not here. Wait until I can tell them that you know what Shibari is, and can even identify the origin of the knots. Impressive, my friend!”

Opening the bag he has between his legs, he picks up a clean cloth and a bottle of alcohol to clean the wounds. “Maker! You will be the death of me.” Putting some of the liquid from the bottle on the cloth, he puts it aside and leans his free hand on her ribs. “This is gonna burn, but is quicker than cleaning it with water, and safer too.”

Waiting until she nods, he applies the cloth directly on top of the scabs, putting some pressure on it to ensure the liquid soaks into the healing skin. He can feel as well as hear her hiss from the pain. Trying to work as quickly as possible, he takes off the cloth from her shoulder blade, blowing over the wounds to calm the burn. The hair on the back of her neck bristles and a shiver run down her spine, the sensation overwriting the pain from the cleaning momentarily. He moves to cover the cuts on her arm, while she turns her face away from him to hide the blush she was sporting. One of those cuts is opened and bleeds a bit, and she swears when the stingy sensation burns her skin. Working diligently but with all the haste he can, Alistair cleans the open wound thoroughly, earning him another string of swearings. He blows when he takes off the cloth, his other hand reaching again for the bag. Searching inside it, he recovers a little jar, passing Klia the cloth to hold it. Uncorking the jar, the scent of Elfroot and Prophet's Laurel fills the tent. “This is a thick poultice. Wynne forced me to learn how to make it while we travelled together. It is quicker than the regular potion, and remains active on the skin for longer.”

He applies the ointment over her wounds, and she almost moans when the burning recedes and the numbness of the healing herbs takes control of her damaged skin. “I will ask you for the recipe. It feels better than the regular potion.”

Closing the jar again, he stores it in the bag again, exchanging it for a set of clean bandages that he starts to wrap around her arm and chest. “Sure, I can talk with your apothecary about it. The ingredients are pretty common if you work frequently creating potions and tonics.” When he makes the last knot, he pinches her waist. “Done. Not a fancy work like Dorian’s, but is sturdy enough to survive until Skyhold.”

She extends her arm long enough to let the cloth fall just outside the tent. “Behave yourself, my friend. I know your dirty little secret.” She fights to put back the tunic without moving the bandages. “I can tell some of our friends, and that will give them hours and hours of fun teasing you. Don’t tempt me.”

“Fine, fine. I will be a good lad. Now close the tent and lay down, we need to rest.”

She laughs while crawling to her sleeping bag after closing the entrance. Her daggers lay with one over her head the other between the bedroll and the tent wall. “Yes, mum.”

Alistair grunts to her while laying on his back, “I’m not sure I can survive this adventure with your sense of humour, you think Coryphenis will accept me in his little army of stupids?”

She giggles softly, moving on her side to face him. “I’m not sure. Maybe your jokes can be declared a new type of massive weapon.”

“I’ll talk with Josephine when we reach Skyhold. She will know if some herald of another God is available to adopt me.”

She smiles at him. “Yeah, maybe someone wants to take care of a lost Warden. In fact, you have an excellent pedigree. Some noble surely will love to have you in her house.”

“Let’s stop before you start to plan selling my hand to close a deal or anything similar. Goodnight, Klia.”

She mumbles her good nights and closes her eyes, the tiredness of the day making her fall into the Fade’s arms in minutes.


	15. Tricks of the Fade ~ Arriving at Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on the new chapter! My lovely beta [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn) can't work on my FF as often as before. I'll try to publish a new one every 2-3 weeks, but I can't promise.
> 
> I have another two chapters ready, but sadly for me, I still need a beta. My grammar continues to fight me, and I still makes a lot of mistakes (prepositions!! why are you so complicated to me? xD)
> 
> This chapter starts to move in the direction I want the relationship between Al and my Inquisitor to go. Hope you like it! ^_^ 
> 
> I used in-game dialogues about the Adamant mission, don't like to make so many 'one line' paragraphs, but can't fight it. Sorry!

Soft light starts to illuminate the dark space inside the tent. Klia wakes up slowly, her brain fighting against it. The song of the stream outside and the steady breaths of Alistair sounded like a lullaby to her. Forcing her eyes to open, she takes a quick peek around. He is sleeping on his side, using an arm as a pillow, the other arm stretched between them, close enough to touch it. With a contented sigh, she positions herself more comfortable on her side, facing him. Moving a bit as silently as possible, Klia widens one of the openings of the entrance, taking a quick look outside. The sun is starting to rise, the sky lightening up with it. She undoes a couple of knots to let the sun brighten the tent’s interior. Returning to her original position, she decides to enjoy the moment, letting her eyes roam over Alistair, memorising his features for when he leaves. He looks peaceful, the full night of sleep has erased a bit the dark bags under his eyes. She closes her eyes for a moment, his image showing as clearly as before in her mind. 

When she opens her eyes again, a ray of sunlight is painting the area around the opening of the tent, signalling the passing of time. With a last sigh, she moves a hand over his, to wake him. His fingers twitch a bit when she touches them, and she starts to draw circles on his palm with her thumb. “Al, time to wake up, the sun is rising.”

He mumbles softly, still asleep, but his hand grabs hers and pulls her body to him. When he puts his arm around her, she gasps and starts to pull away from him. He wraps his arms tighter, “Elis, five minutes more, please? The road will be there later.” The name makes something crack inside of her; she almost can swear she heard to it. With a last push, she moves away from him again, and the movement finally wakes him. “Klia? What are you doing here?”

Crawling away from him, she sits on her calves, avoiding looking at him, letting her eyes fix on the moving ray of light on the ground. “Trying to wake you, until you decided I was another person and dragged me over you.”

He moves to lay on his back, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Sorry.”

Klia gives him her back, searching for a clean towel and a tunic from her bag. She picks up her armour, before turning to face the tent flap. Crawling to the entrance, she stops beside him to open the knots on it. “Yeah, me too. I’ll go to clean myself in the stream, take your time.”

He is still trying to wash the Fade fog from his mind when she opens the tent completely and leaves. Sighing deeply, she stands fully, taking a good look around. Shadow and Snowy are nipping some grass near the tent. Before she moves to the stream, she kneels again and recovers her dagger from inside the tent, Hawke's voice sounding clearly on her mind _‘Better safe than sorry’_. The short stroll to the stream barefoot is a pleasure. The long grass is like a tight carpet under her soles. Putting down the items she carries, she washes her face quickly with the freezing water of the stream. With a last quick look around, she takes off her tunic and washes her body with a corner of the towel that she wets on the water after each stroke. Drying herself, she puts on the clean tunic and starts to fix her armour. Seeing the big hole on the backplate and one of the arms, she decides to order a new set to Dagna as soon as they reach Skyhold. Maybe something with the dragon scales? When she finishes fixing her armour, she takes a look over her shoulder to the tent, Alistair is still inside. With a sigh, she sits on the ground, just beside the place where she had positioned the protection rune last night. Picking it up, she stores it inside her tunic before picking up a handful of river stones. With a sad sigh, she starts throwing them to the other side of the stream. The inner war inside her heart is overwhelming. She wants to hate him, hate the Hero, hate the Maker for making her live this life. But she know she loves him, she has respect for Cousland, and she believes and has faith in the Maker. She sighs, selecting a greater rock and throwing it against a tree just in front of her, a little growl leaving her body. In her mind, being mistaken with her only makes her even more invisible. It’s moments like this is when she misses Dorian the most. He will give her a kick in the ass, for sure, making her keep walking, before making her feel loved and appreciated. She needs to put some distance between them before the feeling grows even more and turns unbearable for her. After they deal with the Wardens’ problem, he will leave the Inquisition, and she will have to learn to live without him again. It will be better if she tries, at least, to be distant with him, not unfriendly. She only needs some space to build her walls again, put some protection on her shattered heart before it breaks completely. She stands, eyes fixed on the water. She recovers the rune from inside her tunic, picks up the dagger from the ground and turns over her heels to return to the tent. He is in front of it, closing the last clasps of his armour. Klia takes a deep breath before starting to walk back. 

When she is close enough, she sees him blushing. His hand move to his neck before moving to pass it over his hair and face. “I’m sorry, Klia.”

Using everything Josephine has taught to her about acting friendly, she put a fake smile on her face. “Don’t trouble yourself with that. The Fade can trick your mind sometimes.” She moves closer to him and kneels in front of the tent, crawling inside it. The mask slips off from her face, sadness pushing from the back of her mind, trying to overwhelm the rest. Klia shakes hard her head, like trying to expel the sad feeling from it. _‘Don’t stop now. You need to move, return to the road. Skyhold awaits, Leliana will be there, Josie too. They will help you.’_ She forces herself to work, picking up the bags from the end of the tent and pushing them to the entrance. Recovering the rune bag, she stores it  inside the one she picked up before, and adds the one she recovered from inside the tent. When only the sleeping bags remain away from the entrance, she moves to sit in front of the opening, starting to put the bags outside. When Alistair sees it, he helps her, taking the bags and moving them near where they have stored the saddles yesterday. With his help, the tent is almost empty in a couple of minutes. She sits back and starts rolling the sleeping bags before passing them to Alistair, who was still waiting just outside the tent, to unroll them over the grass. The last thing that remains in the tent is her harnesses with the scabbards of her weapons, and the dagger she didn’t pick before. Taking all the items, she leaves the tent, opening it completely to let the fresh air clean the ambient inside.

When she is outside and standing, she starts to fix her daggers on her legs, runes’ bag hanging from her wrist. “We will need to move soon. We have had a slow start, can you prepare something to eat while I recover the rest of the runes?”

He nods and moves to find the bag with the provisions, while she moves away from the little camp. Shadow follows her around the clearing, pushing her shoulder until she gives him a soft giggle and a good scratch between his ears. “Hey, big boy. Have you rested well?” Starting at the north, she recovers the rune from the ground, a couple of fallen leaves making her work harder than planned. Finding it, at last, she moves to the west for the next one, Shadow is still at her track, biting some grass while she searches for the little runes. This one was easier, nothing hiding the glowing stone from clear view. At last, she moves to the road, taking a look at the camp, where Alistair has lit the fire again and is warming some bread over it. Counting the trees, she moves to the fourth one on the right of the road, moving behind it. The rune has more leaves over it, but it is darker here and she finds it soon enough thanks to the little glow that emanate from it. When she recovers the last one, she returns to the road, where Shadow is waiting for her, and they come back to the camp. Snowy is patting the ground near the saddles, looking ready to hit the road. Klia stops beside her, scratching her neck, “Give us a moment to eat something and fold the tent, and we will be ready to leave.”

The two horses move to the stream again, while Klia sits beside the fire, extending an arm to pick up her bag and store inside the dirty tunic and the runes’ bag. Alistair gives her a slice of bread with cheese over it. The heat of the bread has melted it. She eats in silence while he replenishes the canteens with the water they boiled the previous night. Taking a look at the sky when she puts the last bit of bread in her mouth, she sees the sun starting to show over the trees. Turning to Alistair, she finds him lost in thought, the piece of cheese still on his hands, and that is a worse sign than Corypheus himself showing at the entrance of the clearing. With a sigh, she forces a smile on her face. “Do you think we can make it to Skyhold before midday?”

He seems to wake up to her voice, almost dropping the piece of cheese in his hands. “We are close enough, if we push the horses a bit, I believe we can do it.”

She stands and puts a hand on his shoulders. “I’ll start untying the tent to fold it while you finish with your breakfast.” When he nods and starts munching his bread she moves to the trees where they had fixed the ropes, freeing them one by one until the tent is a pile of leather on the ground. When she returns beside it, Alistair is storing the canteens and the pot inside their bags and moves to help her to fold the tent. He remains silent, and she tries to coax him to talk to her. “Do you want to ride Shadow again? If we have to ride as hard as possible, I believe it will be better if I’m with Snowy, she will handle the ride better with my weight on her back, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. Snowy will be faster and will endure a longer distance with you riding her. Let me saddle her while you fix the tent’s closings.”

She fights very hard to control the growl trying to leave her, _‘Why in the Void is he the one who feels bad about the situation?’_ Recovering the cover of the tent, she picks up the belts that keeps it folded and fixes them, storing it in its bag and standing with the bundle in her arms. Alistair has finished saddling Snowy and now is working on Shadow’s. Klia moves beside him, leaving the tent bag with the rest of the bags and recovering the reins from the ground. Showing the reins to Snowy, she waits until the horse pushes her shoulder to start working on putting it on her head. After her, she moves beside Shadow, her horse raising his head waiting for the reins. She scratches his head when she finishes, picking up the bags she will fix on Snowy’s saddle. With the work done, they walk the horses outside the clearing, mounting on them when they reach the crossroad. Klia follows Alistair outside of the forest, and when they reach the main road, she gives him a nod before spurring Snowy to full speed. 

They reach Halamshiral in less than an hour, slowing the rhythm when they enter the city. They stop briefly at a rest area near the east door of the city walls. Klia jumps off Snowy, searching in her bag for a couple of pieces of fruit to give to the horses. Finding the carrots she bought yesterday, she gives one to Snowy and moves to give another to Shadow. Alistair is still keeping his distance with her, and the situation is starting to unnerve her. She scratches the horse neck while he eats. They spend around half an hour resting before leaving the city, the pace slow until they are away from the passing area near the walls. With a resigned sigh, Klia points Snowy to ride beside Shadow, extending her hand to touch Alistair’s arm. “I hope you regain your ability to talk with me when we reach Skyhold, Alistair.” When he only looks at her with a surprised frown, she shakes her head and spurs Snowy to a full throttle. Shadow follows close, as always, and they spend the rest of the morning getting closer and closer to the mountains. 

The sun is near the top of their heads when they leave the Imperial Highway to take the Frostback road. The Inquisition had done a splendid job rebuilding it. Soldiers are posted at the entrance and at intervals along the way, both as lookouts as they are as much as to guard the road from enemies and bandits. Some of them recognise her, giving her a salute before returning to work. Their pace is slower than before, but the sound of the hoofs against the rock prevents any conversation. The Keep’s towers are visible now, the Inquisition banners fluttering in the wind. They slow the pace when they can see the bridge, the horses have done a good job and deserve to enter the hold in a calmer state than they are right now. Klia pat Snowy’s neck lovingly, “I’ll take you two to Master Dennet and will ask for the best stall he has and a good brushing, you two have worked very hard to get us here in time.”

The horse is still making soft neighs when they cross the door to the yard, the horn that marks her return echoing in the valley. Cullen is there with Josephine, waiting for them. Helping Klia to jump down from the horse, he takes her arm in a soldier grasp. “Good to see you in one piece, Inquisitor.”

She smiles at him, giving a half hug to Josephine before picking up the reins again. “It is good to be back. I’ll go to the stable; these two impressive horses deserve the royal treatment today. Can you get the war room ready? I’d like to talk with all of you as soon as possible.”

Cullen gives her a lopsided smile, “Leliana is already working on it, she sent us to welcome you and bring you there when you are ready.”

With a nod, she starts to walk to the stables, Alistair following her after exchanging salutes with Cullen and Josephine. “Do you think we can convince the cooks to make us a late lunch?”

Josephine’s laugh sounds delightful after so many hours of silence. “I’m sure she will be agreeable to make an exception for the Lady Inquisitor.”

Master Dennet is already waiting for them when they reach the stable. “Hello, Master Dennet. These two have earned the best treatment you can give them. We still don’t know when we will need them again, but at least for the rest of the day and night, they’ll deserve to be treated as well as possible.”

The horse master takes the reins of the horses from their hands. “We’ll do our best, Inquisitor. I’ll send the bags to your quarters; you can pick up yours from there, Warden.”

They give him their thanks and leave the horses there after some ear scratches and pats. They climb the stairs to the kitchen, where Josephine is already waiting for them with a big tray full of food for them. “As you can see, Inquisitor, they have been more than happy to get something for you after this hard travel.”

Klia gives her thanks to the kitchen staff before leaving the kitchen, Alistair carrying the tray while Cullen brings a couple of bottles of wine for all of them. The narrow stairs to Josephine’s office make their steps reverberate off the walls. She closes the door to the great hall while waiting for the rest to enter her office. “Leliana is waiting for us in the war room. You know the way.”

Klia stops near the couches, “Josephine, can we talk for a minute, please?”

The ambassador nods, moving near her. When the other two stop near the door, Josephine shoos them away with a movement of her hand. Cullen shakes his head with a smile on his face, “Manhandled again by a tiny woman. Come on, Alistair, let’s give them the privacy they want.”

As soon as the door is closed, Klia hugs Josephine, taking her by surprise. When the antivan reacts, she wraps her arms around her, softly patting her back. A minute later Leliana appears beside them, a single stroke on Klia’s hair making her sigh sadly. 

Leliana keeps her hand stroking her hair, “What’s the matter, Klia?”. When she hides her face on Josephine’s neck instead of answering, Leliana knows. “Our ginger friend has a somber mood too. Why you don’t explain to us what happened?”

With Josephine’s help, they move Klia to sit on the couch, Leliana sitting beside her and Josephine on one of the chairs. The spymaster holds her hand between hers. “Talk to us, Klia. What happened between you two?”

Klia uses her free hands to cover her eyes. “Nothing happened, only my stupid heart playing with me again. I tried to put some distance between us, and at the camp, it worked, but then he insisted on coming with me. I can’t say no to his reasoning. We have a very pleasant first day on the road. We talked, we joked, we sleep peacefully.” She takes a deep breath before looking to Leliana, “Until this morning, when I had to wake him. He grasped my hand and ushered me over his body, calling me ‘Elis’.” The only answer Leliana can give her is a sad _‘Oh’_. “I tried, I put my best smile on my face and tried to talk to him, but he didn’t give me more than a nod since this morning. Is unnerving!”

Leliana gives her a half hug, kissing her temple. “Let’s get started with the problem at hand. Later we can have a nice supper and talk about, it if you want. Maybe having his mind occupied with something important will make him more reasonable.”

With a soft growl, Klia stands, stretching her bag while doing it. “Fine. I still didn’t understand why he doesn't talk to me. I’m the offended part, you know? And I tried, Maker, I tried all the way since Lydes!”

Leliana stands too and helps Josie to do it grabbing her hands. “He tends to do that. After our first visit to Ostagar together he remained silent for two days. He needs time to process important things.”

Klia takes a deep breath and lets her hair fall from the ponytail she was wearing. Even knotted as it was, it feels good to don’t have the extra weight on her neck from it. “I don’t need a silent counsellor. I hope he, at least, can talk with the rest of you. The matter at hand is complicated enough without all this drama.”

She moves with sound steps to the door, opening it for the other two to cross it. The Inquisitor mask put in place again. Josephine has been ignorant of her struggles until now and takes a mental note to talk with Leliana about it before the day’s end. 

The door to the war room is ajar, and the only sound they can listen comes from the garden below, where Mother Giselle is singing the Chant. Leliana is already inside the war room when Klia closes the inner door and moves to join them. Before it, she stops for a moment in front of the big windows of the hallway, letting the landscape relax her mind. A cough behind her makes her look over her shoulder. Cullen stands near the closed door of the war room, his stance as regal as always, a hand on his sword hilt, the other over it. When Klia turns to him, he raises a hand to stop her movement. “I asked them for a minute with you. How are you feeling? I can see a dark cloud over both your heads and I don’t know how I can help.”

She smiles softly, letting her eyes return to the mountains. “Long journey and a lot of bad feelings on the Western Approach. Don’t worry yourself over me, Commander.”

“If I wasn't worried before, I will be from now on. You never call me Commander when we are alone, Trevelyan. But I can see you don’t want to talk about whatever has happened between you two. He gave me a similar answer but is clearly as water that something is troubling you two. Whatever it is, you know my door is always open. We can talk, take a walk around the battlements, play a game of chess, or you can teach me how to play Wicked Grace." He smiles at her, and she returns it, a little one but a smile nonetheless.  "Now let's go back inside before Leliana starts to torture Alistair to get the true from him.”

The smile on her face grows to a full one, earning an approving nod from his part. “Thanks, Cullen. Lead the way.”

He turns on his heels and opens the door, stepping aside to let her pass ahead of him. When the five of them are inside the room, he closes it and takes his usual place on the table. Alistair is in front of Josephine, reading some reports with a frown on his face. 

Klia takes a quick look at the table, some of the markers are pinned to it, signalling the end of the mission. A couple of maps rolled on one side, and a pile of reports lay between Leliana and Cullen. “Well, let's start the meeting. I will be taking a bite from time to time, be patient with me.” Alistair pushes the tray between them before returning to the report on his hands. “The Wardens had panicked when the Call started to sound on their heads, and Clarel has begun to search for a way to end the Blights before it starts.”

Leliana snort takes the stoic Commander by surprise. “After reading your message, I’m sure we will agree to disagree with her.”

Klia is swallowing a mouthful of stew. “I’m pretty sure of that. Well, Clarel research for a solution was fulfilled by a magister, obviously a Venatori agent, who filled her head with dreams of killing the Old Gods before they awake. The idea is to raise a demon army and raid the Dark Roads until they have killed every dormant God still alive.” She picks a piece of bread and dips it on the stew brew, talking funny until she swallows it. “As you can imagine, all was a Venatori scheme. The ritual to summon the demons destroy the free will of the mages who did it, turning them into slaves of Corypheus and his minions. And of course, no blood ritual will be dark enough if we don’t have sacrifices, the warriors of the order. The few we found have gone willingly to the sacrifice, it seems Clarel gave direct orders to do it, and they will follow her to the Void and back.”

Cullen’s grip on his sword is so strong that Klia knew his knuckles would be white under the gloves. “Blood magic, always blood magic. All these lives wasted for the stupidity of a Commander? Is hard to believe that the warriors don’t fight against this order.”

Alistair puts down the report, leaning on the table. “You don’t have a death song calling to you all day long. This is a stupid decision, I’m aware of that, but we place our future on the Warden-Commander’s hands. It’s how the order works. I don’t believe all the warriors will go willingly when the plan becomes known to them. They will try to fight against it, but what can a bunch of warriors do against an army of mages and demons?”

Klia has used the time to eat some more stew and is downing it with a long gulp of wine. “That’s why we need to stop it before it destroys the full order. We kicked the Venatori’s ass, but he fled while we dealt with some brainwashed mages and the demons they control.”

Cullen has relaxed his stance a bit and is looking intently to the bandages on her arm. “I suppose those wounds were from that battle?”

She nods, picking some grapes from the tray and giving a grateful smile to Josephine for them. “Yes, but don’t worry, it's nothing serious. I will need a new set of armour, truth be told, but the damage is not permanent.” Trying to lighten a bit the mood, she tries joking about it. “At least these new scars will pass unnoticed between the rest, so no worries over my good looking skin.” Cullen’s frown deepened while Leliana shakes her head.

Alistair turns his head to look at her, “Smooth, I’m sure they will be feeling better after your little speech, Inquisitor.”

Klia crosses her arms without looking at him, “Oh, I’m sorry, your highness. Have I been too blunt for your royal tastes?”

He grunts at her, “Fine, Klia,” he punctuates her name deeply. “But you know what I meant.”

“I know, I’m trying to make a joke, but my audience is not very supportive of my sense of humour. Let’s get back to the annoying chatting then. What have you discovered about Adamant?”

Leliana picks one of the maps she has near her hand and unrolls it, pinning it with some free markers. “Adamant Fortress has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the Second Blight.”

Cullen intervenes then, “Fortunately for us, that means that it was built before the age of modern siege equipment. A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls. And thanks to our Lady Ambassador…”

Josephine takes the hint, explaining her part. “Lady Seryl of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They’ve already delivered the trebuchets.”

Leliana takes the torch then, hands crossed behind her back. “That is the good news.”

Klia is still eating grapes, but stops with a hand in midair, arching a brow at Leliana. “And the bad news?”

The spymaster remains as stoic as ever, hands clasped behind her like she was talking about the weather. “Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test. He may already be raising his army of demons in the fortress.”

Cullen shakes his head, “The Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons…”

With a movement of her hand, Leliana signals at the map she unrolled over the table. “I found records of Adamant’s construction. There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle.”

Leaning his hand on the table, Cullen studies the map, seeing the points Leliana speaks of quickly. “I see. That’s good. We may not be able to defeat them outright, but if we cut off reinforcements, we can carve you a path to Warden-Commander Clarel.”

Klia sighs, seeing that the plan is solid enough, but it didn’t mean she had to like it. “Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed.”

The Ambassador tries to be the voice of reason, “Our soldiers know the risk, Inquisitor. And more important, they know what they’re fighting for.”

The Commander’s hands return to his sword, “It’ll be hard-fought, no way around it. But we will get that gate open. I hope that having your full inner circle there will help, together with our mages. I plan to use every weapon available at Skyhold for this battle.”

Josephine’s mind is always a step ahead of the rest, “It’s also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause.”

Leliana nods, looking directly to Alistair, “The Warriors may be willing to listen to reason, though I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly. The mages, however, are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death.”

Alistair sighs, gaze fixed on Leliana’s map. “Let’s hope we can convince some of them to stop fighting, at least. Between Stroud, Blackwall and myself, maybe we can talk to them.”

Cullen straightens his posture, “I hope for that too, Alistair. We’ve built the siege engines and readied our forces, Inquisitor. Give the word, and we will march on Adamant. I’ll lead the army myself.”

Picking the last grape and munching it slowly, Klia takes a good look at the map, “Tomorrow, then. Leliana, send word to Harding, we need everyone ready for when we arrive.” She stretches her back, a deep crack sounding when her neck straightens. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to talk with Dagna, take a proper bath and sleep until tomorrow. Cullen, can you accompany Alistair to recover his bags from my quarters while I deal with our little Arcanist?”

Leliana is crossing her arms, “Don’t you think even for a moment that you will go to sleep before having a proper supper with us, my friend.”

Chuckling softly, Klia nods to her. “Alright, give me a couple of hours, and I’ll be yours, but can you come to my quarters, please? I’m not in the mood to dress up for the court.”

The Spymaster gifts her with one of her crooked smiles, “You have a deal, Inquisidor. Don’t let Dagna distract you or you will never put a foot in your quarters.” Before Cullen can say a word to her, Leliana turns to face him. “And all the info I have about Adamant is waiting for you on your desk, Commander. I added a copy of this map, together with some reports of sieges done before against it. I’m sure you can find more weak points for our weapons and soldiers.”

Cullen nods to her, “Thanks, Leliana. Alistair, will you help me to plan the siege? I remember you had a very quick mind for this kind of action.” 

When the Warden nods to him, they move to leave the war room, after Cullen picks up the tray to return it to the kitchen. Leliana is rolling the map and stacking the reports in a corner. “Any preferences for supper? I’m sure Josephine can obtain everything you fancy for the night.”

Klia smiles softly to the two women, “Your company and a good wine will be enough, I’ll leave the details to your good taste. Now if you excuse me, I need to deal with an over excited dwarf.”

When the other two giggled at her comment, she waves to them and leaves the room. When she steps into the office, Cullen and Alistair are opening the outer door, leaving it unlocked when Cullen sees her coming. Leaving the privacy of the office, she starts to feel uneasy, the eyes of every noble on the room turned upon her. Speeding up her pace, she stops in front of the Undercroft door when Alistair and Cullen are closing the door to her quarters. Opening the door, the sound of the waterfall fills the room. It’s always cold in here, even in the warm days of spring they still have some patches of snow near the balustrade. 

Harritt is the first to notice her, as usual, the young dwarf is always distracted with something. “Welcome back, your Worship.”

Dagna raises her head from the table to wave to her, “Hey there!” It only takes a quick look at the state of her armour to put the little Arcanist to work. “I see you had fun on the Western Approach. Tell me how and for when do you want your new armour set.”

Klia can’t fight the smile on her face, Dagna is a happy person, always with a smile on her face and a deep thirst for knowledge. “You are right, as always. But I have a special request, one that I'm sure the pair of you will hate. I need the new set ready for tomorrow at first light. We leave for a hard battle, and it will be perfect to do it without the big holes in my armour.”

Dagna claps happily, “Fantastic! Working under pressure, I love it! And about my question?”

“I was thinking about using the materials we recovered from the high dragon, but I don’t know if you can do it in this short time.”

Dagna is already moving to her desk again, searching between her blueprints for the armour sets available. “Of course I do, I’m a genius, remember? Let’s see what options we have, come here and take a look.”

Klia leans over the table while Dagna starts to show her the armour sets she know how to create, some of them aren’t even human design. After some shuffling, she decides to choose the Hunter Armor, but with an extra layer of protection on the back of the jacket. A set of Prowler armour arms and legs will give her the extra protection she needs in close combat. Once they had decided the design, they move to the selection of materials. The Dragon scales they recollected from the one in the Hinterlands will suffice to make her leather more resistant. The everite Cullen had collected thanks to his soldiers will do the trick with the metal on the armour. The Prowler set will be of everite too, and some bronto hide. Everything will be dyed in black, even the metal, as always. She takes off her armour to let them repair it. One never knows when it will come in handy to have a change of clothes available.

Klia is about to leave when Dagna hits her forehead. “Inquisitor! I received something for you from Kirkwall! From a friend of yours, I believe. It was delivered to me because it has runes on it, but I think you will like to see it and judge yourself.” The young dwarf kneels and recovers a big wooden box from below her desk. “Open it, Inquisitor, you will feel like it was Satinalia’s morning!”

Klia chuckles, opening the lid slowly until she sees the blade of a very well known weapon. She almost pulls out the cover from its hinges, taking each dagger on a hand, a happy grin on her face. “Maker! It’s been ages since I saw this pair! Who was the sender, Fenris, Isabela, Merrill?”

Dagna is smiling broadly at her, “I knew you would love it. They feel special, well used and developed. The enchantments on them are just marvellous!” When Klia looks at her with an arched brow, Dagna remembers the question, “Oh, yes, the sender… let me see the letter again.” She rummages inside the box until she finds a little parchment and reads it. “Fenris, it seems he repaired them after your last battle in the Free Marches and stored them for you.”

Klia is more than happy to have her daggers back, the last time she held them was in Starkhaven. “Thanks, Dagna. I will take these beauties with me.” She takes off the daggers from her legs, “Send this pair to Cullen. He will know who needs them the most.” She recovers the letter and stores it before moving to the door. “I will return tomorrow before we leave. Please, get my armour ready or the old one repaired, whichever you can promise me to have available tomorrow. Thanks, to both of you.” She is at the top of the stairs when she turns to the balustrade, “Dagna, can you think of a way to wear this pair of beauties on my tights? It is more comfortable for riding, but these two don't have a sheath to fix to a leg harness.”

Dagna simply nods to her while waving a hand, already drawing on her notebook while Harritt is heating the forge.

When she leaves the Undercroft, her mood has improved enormously, thanks to Fenris' present. She feels more like herself having her old weapons with her. They bring back all the good memories of her years at Kirkwall. The long hours talking with Hawke, the nights at the Hanged man with Isabela and Varric, their training with the pirate and Fenris. The first time she helped Aveline to protect the city or her wedding with Donnic. Having tea with Merrill or helping Anders with the clinic. It has been a good life, indeed, at least since she let herself enjoy it instead of mourning. 

There are no guards on her door, and she simply opens it, moving slowly to her inner room. The door is unbarred but is not strange, Cullen came some moments ago, and he had keys to her room. Someone has cleaned it, changing the sheets and taking away the trays of food and the glasses she tends to have in every available corner of it. With a contented sigh for being at home, at least for a day, Klia moves to the bathroom, filling the tub and placing the heating rune inside the water to heat it. Returning to the room, she starts to search for clean clothes in the wardrobe, picking a pair of soft leather breeches and a long and ample tunic. After fishing for some underclothes in one of the drawers, she leaves all the clean robes on top of the bed before returning to the bathroom, closes the door and starts to undress. Hanging the daggers with reverence on the wall, she takes off her tunic, testing the temperature of the water. It’s so hot it turned her skin pink from only submerging in it but is just what she needs. She picks up the rune and stores it aside, recovering a bottle of bath oils that Josephine insisted on buying for her in Val Royeaux. A very long dose of oil in the water fills the room with the perfume of cinnamon and vanilla. Moving the little stall closer to the tub, she puts on it the bottle of oil, the one with the shampoo for her hair and the towels. Taking off her breeches, she starts to fight against the breast band, before stripping off the last garment she wears, the underpants. When she is naked, she puts a foot on the water, the hot liquid burning her a little, but not enough to not push the rest of her body inside of it. She lowers her body into the water, leaving the top level of it to reach almost her nose. After some minutes, she takes the time to wash her hair thoroughly, as well as her body. The oil gives her skin a soft glow that only accentuates the scars on it, but she knew that the extra care would be good for her damaged skin, besides no one will see her naked soon anyway. Returning to the original position, she let her head rest against the edge of the tub and closes her eyes. Time passes by, and she let the heat around her body to relax her aching muscles, remaining almost immobile under the water. 

The water is starting to cool, but in the same moment she decided to recover the heating rune to fix it, someone knocks at her door. She doesn’t answer, praying to the Maker that whoever it is leaves after not having an answer. But it seems the Maker is not listening because she hears the unmistakable sound of the door opening and someone walking inside her room, in fact, it looks like more than one set of feet. Leliana’s voice comes through the wood door, “We know you are there, my friend. The dinner is ready, Cullen will be here in a moment with it. Get your sorry ass outside of the bathtub before they arrive.”

She sighs inside the water, bubbles tricking her nose, before raising to answer. “Fine. Can one of you bring me the clothes I left on the bed?”

Leliana’s head appears in the open door, smiling softly. “Here I am. Let me help you get out of the tub.”

Klia takes the offered hand and exits the tub, picking up the towels to wrap one around her hair and another around her body. Leliana leaves the clothes over the now almost empty stool, taking a look at her wounds. “Do you have anything to treat those wounds here?”

With a resigned sigh, Klia shakes her head. “No, I haven’t. Alistair took care of them on the road, and I don’t have any healing poultice up here.”

Leliana takes a second look at her clothes, “Then let me bring you a breast band because it sounds like you will need some male help to dress the wounds again, better if you don’t make Cullen blush to death.”

Klia throws her the wet towel she has been using to dry her hair, grunting, while Leliana only laughs and leaves the bathroom. She was stepping inside her breeches when a hand appears on the crack of the door, a leather breast band hanging from it. Klia takes it shooing away the hand back to the other room and closing the door with another grunt. She dresses as quickly as possible, taking a look in the mirror to the cuts on her back before putting on the tunic. They look better than she thought, Alistair’s balsam worked better than the regular poultice. Her unruly hair is still dripping, but she doesn’t care, leaving it to fall over her back and shoulders and stepping outside the bathroom brushing it with a wooden comb. Josephine is sitting with Leliana in one of the balconies, drinking wine while they enjoy the breathtaking view of the sunset over the mountains. Joining them, Leliana passes her a goblet of wine, and she sits beside Josie to enjoy the landscape.

A knock on the door signals the arrival of the food. Cullen opens the door but waits down the stairs until she says otherwise. “You can come in, Cullen.” She ends her wine in a long gulp, leaving the goblet on the bench when she stands to greet the newcomers. 

Cullen has left his armour at the Tower, and Alistair is only wearing a tunic and a breeches too. His hair is wet from a bath, just like hers. The sweet smell of pies comes from the trays the two men have in their hands. “Put them on the table, and we will see how we sit when you have your hands free.” When the two men leave the tray on the table, Leliana is already moving the desk chair near it, and Cullen moves the ones in front of the hearth with Alistair’s help. “Or maybe we don’t have to decide anything." She recovers the comb again, doing a quick work of her hair, any knots have already unknotted after the bath. She moves to the bathroom to leave the comb, and when she sees the discharged bandages on the floor, she remembers that she wants to ask Alistair for some balsam. When she returns to the main room, the rest are already sitting around the table, “Alistair, do you have more healing poultice? It worked like a charm, but I still need to dress the wounds for a couple of days.”

Alistair reaches to his belt bag and picks a little jar from it, “In fact, I brought this for you.” He is sitting in one the chairs, Cullen is on the couch, and it seems that she has to sit on it too, being the only free spot available. 

The Commander takes the jar on his hand, patting the couch. “Bring some bandages, and I will take care of the wounds if you want.”

She looks to her feet, hair falling over her face, hiding her frown from her friends. “I don’t think it is a good idea, Cullen.”

His sigh is a sad one, but his voice remains as strong as ever. “I will see your scars someday, Trevelyan. Now that I know they are there, it will not be as shocking when it happens. I know that I want to see them in the privacy of our little group. If your Commander panicked in front of the soldiers, it would be bad for my stern reputation.”

Leliana decides to join the conversation, “He is right, Klia. We have left him in the dark for months, and he deserves to know the complete truth about it, even if it pains him later.” Turning to face Cullen again, the Spymaster crosses her arms, “Are you ready to see what your fellow Templars did to her? I saw and it is ugly and will make your blood boil. Are you sure you want to see it?”

Cullen takes a quick look at the Inquisitor’s body, taking in the little details, like the completely corded neck of the tunic, or the closed cuffs of it, the linen material covering every inch of her upper body completely. “I do.”

Klia returns to the bathroom and takes the clean bandages from the cabinet. She doesn’t talk, even when she comes back to the room and sits beside him, giving him the bandages. Turning her back to him, she starts to undo the closings of her tunic, loosening it enough to free an arm from it. She takes a deep breath before raising it. The hand Josephine puts on her knee helps her, immensely. The pained gasp that leaves Cullen is too much, and she starts to put back the tunic when a steady hand stops her movement. “Don’t. Please? Let me help you, Klia.”

She puts the tunic back over her shoulder moving her hair out of the way. His hands start to apply the balsam over the wounds, but his fingers ghosted from time to time over the other scars he can reach. When he finishes, he puts the jar on the table and starts to bandage her arm. When he has to bandage her back, he makes her turn a bit to have better access and that is when he sees the burned insignia on her belly. “Maker’s breath, Klia.” His hand covers the burned scar, and he rests his forehead on her shoulder. “I’m truly sorry. How can you not hate all of us is beyond my understanding. Blessed Andraste, I know I will not forgive this.”

Her sigh is so sad that Alistair feels the impulse to hug her, but they are not in the best moment of their friendship. Leliana sees his clenched fist and put a hand over it, squeezing it softly. When Klia moves a hand over Cullen’s, all of them hold their breath, waiting for her answer. “I know not all of the Templars are like the monsters who did this to me, as well as you have learned that not all the mages are like the ones who tortured you at Kinloch. I’m still working on the forgiveness part, but people like you, Rylen and Barris are helping me to. Now finish with the bandage, I’m getting cold here, half dressed.” The part _‘and exposed’_ doesn’t leave her mouth but is easily understood by her friends. He takes his hand off from her belly and starts fixing the bandage over her shoulder blade. When he is done, he helps her to put back on the tunic before standing to clean his hands in the bathroom. She uses the moment to take a very deep breath, her trembling hands hiding between her legs. When he comes back, Leliana has served the wine, and they are revealing the contents of the different pots the trays had. Roasted pork, mashed potatoes and some salad complete the menu. One of the trays has various types of cakes and other sweets. 

Leliana stands and raises her goblet, “For a night among friends. Even in the midst of this nightmare, we can find peace in our company.”

The group raises their goblets and toast over the table. Klia takes a long gulp and feeling calmer, she remembers about her present and stands. “Talking about friends…” She returns from the bathroom, recovering the daggers from the wall where she hanged them. “Look what Dagna was saving for me. Fenris sent them.”

Cullen looks at her with a soft smile on his face, “I didn’t know he had in him to be friendly with anyone but Hawke.”

She laughs then, returning to the couch handing the weapons to Leliana, who was expecting them with an extended hand. “He was a tough nut to crack at the beginning, but so many hours spent together tends to forge some kind of friendship. He is a good friend. It’s good to know that he still thought of me, even in the middle of this chaos.”

Leliana is testing the balance of one the daggers, happily humming when she rotates it on her hand. “Nice weapon, I can’t identify the material.”

Alistair takes the dagger from her hand, examining it thoroughly. “It looks like dawnstone to me, maybe mixed with another metal? The yellowish reflections I see on the blade can be from volcanic aurum?” He passes the dagger to Cullen, while Leliana looks at him with an arched brow.

Klia sits back, crossing her legs over the couch, nursing her goblet while her friends play with her weapons. Josie put a big plate of food over her knee and takes back the goblet, exchanging it for a fork. She does the same with the rest of them, recovering the daggers and putting them aside, on the floor near the table. “Time to eat, you can continue with your game later.”

They begin to eat, enjoying the flavours at first until the silence extends enough to be uncomfortable. Josephine starts then to tell the tale about her last meeting with a Duchess from Orlais, who has come to Skyhold to deliver a marriage proposal for Cullen personally. She made the mistake of asking directly for him, and the Maker designed that she found him in the middle of the main hall when she decided to do it. Cullen is already blushing remembering the scene, but let the Ambassador tell the tale. “The main hall silenced immediately when the Duchess asked Cullen in person to marry her. Our beloved Commander, who has forgotten his manners for a moment, answered her with a simple and decisive _‘No’_ , leaving her there almost immediately. I was at the door of my office, totally in shock. By the Maker! I had a very hard time remaining stoic while approaching the Duchess after his refusal. The woman was livid, white like one of Vivienne’s tunics, the letter with the marriage proposal falling from her hands when she left the room in a rush, followed by her servants. No more than a minute later, the full room started to laugh. I’m sure she listened to it even from the door of the Keep. We can say, without any doubt, that the Dupont family will never agree with us again, but I enjoyed so much the little drama that I almost have forgiven him for it.” All the table is laughing at the end of the story, except Cullen, who is blushing deeply and mumbling some incoherences about the stupid nobles and his unavailability for marriage. 

They ended with the meal and moved to the dessert plates, Leliana positions the empty tray to the little table near the hearth to make more room. Klia eats almost half of the plate that contains the strawberry jam puff pastries. The cook discovered long ago how much she loved the flavour and tried to always make something for her with it. Even the simpler ones like those bring a big smile to her face. The rest are enjoying the chocolate ones, and when Klia sees Alistair’s hand moving to the strawberry ones but stopping mid air, she picks one and gives it to him. 

Sitting back on the couch, Klia recovers the daggers from the floor, taking a good look at them under the light of the fire and the candles around the room. “I missed these beauties. I ordered them in my second year at Kirkwall, after my first mission with Hawke. A Warden had disappeared in the Dark Roads, and his sister came to Hawke searching for help. When we met him, he turned out to be an old friend of Anders, Nathaniel was his name. Good lad, and a good archer; maybe a little bit stern for my taste. He was part of a party sent by the First Warden to do a research about the Thaig Varric and Hawke raided years ago, but the darkspawn massacred them. Only he and Carver survived. One of the golems we defeated had dawnstone encrusted in its body, and I recovered enough to make these two beauties.” She turns at Alistair, smiling softly to him. “I’m surprised you figured out the second material, Al. Hawke ordered some volcanic aurum for me at the Black Emporium, together with the stormheart and the great bear hide we used for the hilts. Sandal enjoyed enchanting the brand new weapons as soon as the gunsmith forged them.”

Cullen sits back, the goblet resting on his knee, “I always wondered, why do you always dress in black? I mean, when you are out of your room. I never saw you wearing any other colour besides differents shades of black and dark grey.”

Klia takes a few moments to gather her words before answering his question. “I lost someone, and for a time, I even lost myself. I wear black for the life I lost.”

Josephine tries to change the mood with a little joke, “Besides the colour looks stunning on you, my darling. Not everybody can wear the gold like I do or the burgundy like our Commander. You make the black look astonishing.”

Klia smiles at her, accepting the compliment for what it was. “I know. I make this colour look ravishing. Bull enjoys reminding me from time to time.”

With a soft chuckle, Leliana puts down her goblet. “And being a rogue who needs to hide in dark corners or disappear if necessary has nothing to do with your choice of colour, right?”

Klia puts the daggers on the couch between Cullen and herself. “Maybe a bit, but I’m too good with my shadow step to have any concern about the colours I wear.”

They talk for a long while until Klia yawns deeply. Cullen is the first to stand, “We’ll let you rest, Trevelyan. I’ll get you with the first light. The troops will be ready and waiting for us.”

“Thank you, Cullen. I’ll see you two in the morning if you want to come and say goodbye.”

Leliana stands, helping Josephine, “We’ll be there, Inquisitor. Have a good night.”

Alistair is still sitting, “Can I talk with you for a minute?”

She nods, walking her friends to the door before returning and starting to put the tables in order, stacking up the dishes and saving the pastries on a plate on her desk. When she finishes and Alistair is still in silence, she sits on the bed, looking at him. “If we are having a conversation, you need to talk to me. You do remember how this works, right?”

He starts to rub his eyes, “Maker, I don’t know how to say it. Lel said that I only had to ask, but I-- Shit, I don’t know. I’m making it even worse, right?”

“Just say it, Al. I don’t bite.”

She can see how his shoulders move while he takes deep breaths. Eyes closed, and face down, “Ok. I need to sleep with you.”

She blushes deeply, “That's not what I was expecting. Care to elaborate?”

“Maker’s breath, that sounded a lot better in my head. You know the Calling gave us nightmares, right? Well, I can’t hear it when I’m close to you. The last two nights I slept much better than I did for years. I suspected it but these hours away from you confirmed it. When I’m with you, the Taint doesn't torment me, I can think, I can rest, I can sleep.”

She wants to kick something, hard enough to brush her hands. Giving Alistair her back, she walks until she stands in front of the open doors of the balcony. Squeezing her left hand until she can feel her nails digging painfully into her palm, she uses the pain to centre her mind. With a deep breath, she answers him, “Fine. Bring your things here, if Leliana is aware of it, she can put someone she trusts to guard the door for the night.” He mumbles his thanks, standing to leave and she looks to him over her shoulder. “Try to remember how to talk to me tomorrow, if possible. I’m not a blanket or a sacred mark to be used and then ignored. I have feelings, treat me as if you remember how it is to have them.” She steps out on the balcony, cutting any chance of listening to his possible answer. When the sound of the door closing reaches her, she almost runs to her wardrobe, putting on her boots and coat and picking up the daggers from the couch when passing beside it. She needs to burn the energy, better on a dummy than against Alistair. The guard at the door salutes her when she opens the door. “I’ll be in the yard for a while. Let the counsellors or the Warden go up if they come when I’m away.”

“Duly noted, Inquisitor.”


	16. A night on Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! my lovely beta [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn) is taking part of her free time to review my chapters *_* it will be slower than before but the story continues :P
> 
> As always, let me know what you think of it so far ^^ we are moving closer to the end of this adventure <3

Klia's strong steps resound on the empty hall, door already closed for the night but not barred. Opening the little door, she puts a foot outside, the cold wind of the evening helping to soothe her mood. She jumps down the stairs, moving directly to the training ring. The dummies are on one side, waiting for someone to use them. Picking one of the biggest, she plants it in the middle of the ring. Taking off her coat, she gets a good grip on the daggers and begins a series of movements against it. First, it’s the full moon movement Isabella taught her, then some of the leg tricks from Varric, next, the charge Fenris insisted she needed to learn, then the precise cuts and stabs Aveline and she had created to adjust to the curved blades of her daggers. She practices even the few dodging movements Anders and Merrill shared with her, and the Shadow step Sebastian hated to use but mastered so well. She is not being subtle with her anger, groaning and screaming with every hit to the dummy. Soon enough, a group of soldiers are staring at her from the tavern front, but no one will move near her in this state. At last, Cullen appears beside the ring without his armour, sword in hand. He doesn’t say a word, only leans against the fence, waiting for her to calm or say something. Minutes pass, and the dummy starts to look wretched, handfuls of straw falling to the ground around it. With a long jump, she cuts the dummy in half from top to toe, the big log inside it shattering with the force of her daggers. Once done, she kneels in front of the ruined log, panting, blades embedded on the ground, her hands still gripping the hilts. Cullen remains silent but moves closer, kneeling in front of her at arm’s distance. 

When he sees her body start to relax and her breathing steadying, he coos to her. “I can put another dummy here if you need it, or you can spar with me if you can stand a fighting adversary, this poor lad doesn't know what hit him.”

She actually feels calmer, the effort and the mechanical movement always relaxes her. She stills, gasping a bit from training, “We can try sparring. It will be the only time you can hit me, Commander, when I’m drained and emotionally tired.”

“Ouch, throwing imaginary daggers is cheating, Trevelyan.”

She recovers the daggers and cleans the points on the ragged clothes of the broken dummy, crossing the blade over her legs. “I spent most of my time with Dorian. He must be rubbing his cheating habit off on me.”

Cullen chuckles, standing up and embedding his sword near the log, offering his hands to her to stand up. “Can you, for the most Sacred, spend some time with Cassandra instead? I fear what kind of insufferable monster you will turn if you start to pick habits from Hawke, Dorian and Bull. Ugh, just thinking of it give me the creeps.”

She has to smile at him, “My-oh-my, Commander, I will be then a dashing flirt with extravagant sexual tendencies and a passion for bragging about my aristocratic breeding. Simply adorable, don’t you say?”

He gives her her coat, “You are already adorable, Trevelyan, no need to pick up some bad habits on your travels.”

She shrugs, putting the coat over her shoulder, “You know me, I love to pick up strays. My merry band is full of abandoned puppies. Except Vivienne, she is an angry cat I was forced to save, but beggars can't be choosers, right?”

Before she starts to leave, he stops her with a hand on her elbow. “You know my door is always open to you, right? Come to me when you need a sparring buddy, a shoulder or someone to share your drinks.”

Turning to him, Klia lets her mind imagine how it would be to love someone like him or Krem, someone sweet and caring and ready to return the affection. But in the end, her mind conjures an image of she laying beside Alistair on the grass, chasing stars together. Sighing, she stands on her tiptoes and places a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, Cullen. Goodnight.”

The sound of her steps is only disturbed by Cullen's own returning to his tower.

 

A guard stands beside the main hall door; face resigned to having to spend the night guarding an inner door in a Keep full of soldiers. When the Inquisitor stops in front of him, the poor guy almost jumps. “Goodnight, Inquisitor. Let me open the door for you.” The guard raises the big log that barred the door, opening it for her. She gives him a smile and a pat on the back while moving inside and the soldier is too speechless even to wish her goodnight. 

Inside the main hall, the silence is almost complete, only broken by the scratch of clothes or the sound of metal against metal or metal against rock. Soldiers are guarding every door available. With the easiness born of practice, she walks to her room across the almost dark space. The soldier there salutes her before opening the door. She was one of Leliana’s crew. “The Warden is already inside, your Worship. Sister Nightingale will come early in the morning to wake you up. Rest well, Inquisitor.”

“Thank you, good night.”

Klia steps inside the hallway that leads to her quarters feeling uneasy. The adrenaline of the training is fading, and she starts to feel dizzy. With a last sigh, she chastises herself. _‘I won't be scared to walk into my room!’_ Step by step, she climbs the stairs and opens the door. The light of candles fill the ambient, but lower than before. She locks the door, knowing that Leliana had keys for it, and knowing for sure that she can open it even without them. She climbs the last steps and stops at the top. Alistair is there, sitting on the ground beside the bookcase, eyes fixed on the sky outside the balcony. She puts the coat on the couch, together with the daggers and walks inside the bathroom to warm some water to clean herself. She moves through the room without Alistair saying her a single word. Opening a drawer of the wardrobe, she recovers a clean set of underwear and a soft tunic for the night. The water is almost too hot to bear it, but she enjoyed the contrast against her cold skin. After the cleaning, she puts on the clean clothes, discarding the breast band until morning. Taking a look at her reflection in the mirror, she shakes her head and starts to braid her hair. 

When she leaves the bathroom, Alistair is still in the same spot. She restocks the hearth and blows out the candles before jumping in the bed, turning her back to him. “Close the balconies when you come to sleep. Goodnight, Alistair.” The wind is her only answer. She feels like crying again, and the Anchor reacts to her discomfort pulsing in her hand. For once, she welcomes it. The pain is good, the pain centres her, makes her brain work again. Changing her position, she hugs the pillow, bending her body over it, and lets the Fade call her.

She didn't know how long she had slept when the bed moved. Alistair is fighting with the covers to no avail. With a tired sigh, she turns and frees the corner of the sheets that are pinned under the mattress. She returns to her original position, the heat under her side of the bed much more appealing that the coldness of his. She feels him climbing to the bed and slipping inside the bed sheets. His hand touches her braid briefly. “Sorry for waking you, Klia. Good night.”

She moves enough to tuck the braid under her head, “No worries. Have a good night.”

The Fade doesn't give them nightmares tonight, but the dreams it conjured starts to break Klia’s walls, and she wakes up weeping softly because of it. The sky is starting to change its colour, and she knows that Leliana would be there soon to wake them. Turning to face him, he looks at peace and rested. She feels happy to be of any help for him, but knowing the reason why they are sharing a bed feels like a punch in the guts. With a sad sigh, she moves a hand to his face and tries to wake him. “Alistair, wake up. Leliana will be here soon.”

He stirs and furrows his brow, and she takes away the hand quickly. She is starting to sit on the bed when his eyes start to open. “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too, Alistair. I'm going to take a quick bath. I'll leave it ready for you when I'm done.” She leaves the bed, the coldness of the floor waking her completely almost immediately. With a shiver, she walks to the wardrobe and picks a pair of breeches, a tunic and clean underclothes. When she passes beside the bed, Alistair is still fighting against the Fade’s grasp, rubbing his face sleepily. 

The Keep didn't have a running water system like Denerim’s castle, but it has a big sewer system that allows her empty the tub easily. The big hogshead with the water is starting to run low; she will ask Josie to replenish it while they are away. Filling the tub to half the level, she puts the rune inside and lets the heat of the water warm the space inside the little room. Her bath is a quick one, but she cleans her body and hair thoroughly, knowing that she will not have another one until they come back. After drying her body, she wraps the towel around her head and empties the tub again, filling it with clean water for him. With the rune already heating the water, Klia wrings out her hair with the towel, leaving it falling over her shoulders to dry. Testing the water, she picks up the rune and leaves it at the stool near the tub. When she leaves the bathroom, he finds him sitting at the bed, facing the balcony, legs hanging over the edge. “All yours, I heated the water, but you can adjust the temperature with the rune that you will find beside the tub. I’ll be back shortly. I need to check with Dagna if they have finished with my armour.” 

Letting his body fall again over the bed, he waves to her. “I’ll try to be awake for when you come back. I hope Leliana brings some breakfast with her.”

Taking the daggers from the couch, she starts to go down the stairs, waving to him, “I’m sure she will, but in case she doesn’t, we can ask a guard to bring us something to eat.” When he remains stretching over the sheets like a cat, she growls before opening the inner door and crossing it. “Move to the tub before the water gets cold, lazy man.” 

The guard at the door was the same as last night, and Klia fights with her to leave the door and gets some rest. At last, Leliana appears from the rotunda door, and the guard remains beside Klia until the Spymaster dismisses her. Klia watches the poor soldier leave the room, the tiredness evident on her steps. “She has earned a full day of rest, don't you think? The rest of the guards have rotated during the night shift, except her.”

Leliana nods. “And she will have it, and a good bottle of her favourite drink, as a thank you. Where are you going so soon?”

Klia signals the Undercroft door, “I'm going to check if Dagna and Harritt have my armour ready. Can you take care of giving them whatever they want in exchange for a full night of hard work?”

The Spymaster smiles to her, “Consider it done, Inquisitor, but I will never say your exact words to Dagna, or she will ask for an active golem or a baby dragon.”

With a soft smile, Klia shakes her head, “True enough. Alistair said he was starving, can you bring some food and have your breakfast with us?”

Leliana sighs and Klia can't discern if it's a sad or an angry one. “He is still acting weird?”

Klia fixes her gaze on the stained glass window over the throne. She had chosen the Chantry symbols and colours for it. She knows that she can't deceive Leliana with her false smiles and happy tone, so she opted to remain neutral. “At least he looks rested. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to pick up my armour.”

Leliana know when Klia doesn't want to be pestered about a topic and lets it fall. “I'll send someone to order some breakfasts for us, come back soon before he eats all the food.”

Klia nods and continues her walk to the Undercroft. When she moves inside, the only sound she can hear is the one from the waterfall. Light is weak at this hours, but a group of candles burned on Dagna’s desk. The little arcanist lays over the surface, clearly asleep but still grasping a metallic harness. Harritt is sleeping on a bedroll near the mixing table. Klia approaches Dagna, touching her shoulder softly until she startles, awakening with a soft shriek. Dagna chuckles when she senses a trail of drool on her chin, cleaning it with the back of her hand. “Good morning, Inquisitor.” Harritt is starting to sit on the ground, rubbing his eyes. “It has been a long night, but we have the new armour ready for you. Harritt has patched the old one too, so you have two sets available for the mission. Come here, time to dress you up and see if we have used the correct measurements.”

Klia then sees a mannequin with a set of black armour, the dark lustre of the everite parts reflecting the dance of the flames of the candles. At the feet of the mannequin are the braces and leg armour, all stacked and ready for her. “It is a piece of art, thank you, both of you.”

Dagna giggles again, stealing the daggers from Klia's hands. “Let me check if my new harness will work with these beauties. Now go and dress up!”

The Inquisitor can only smile at her, Dagna is one of the happiest people she ever met; her thirst for knowledge only makes her talk more openly with every living soul she can find, and she always wears a broad smile on her face. Nearing the mannequin, Klia takes a good look at the armour. Dagna has been working hard because, at this close distance, she can see the glowing runes inscribed in it. She has chosen the clothes thinking of wearing the armour over, but as soon as she starts to put on the trousers, she finds that they are done to fit perfectly to her body measurements. 

Harritt sees her begin to dress and starts to move to the door. “I'll wait for you to be ready in the main hall, Inquisitor.” He leaves before Klia can't say otherwise, leaving only Dagna with her. The little dwarf is working on her table with the daggers, and Klia knew that it would be strange to make her leave the room. With a sigh, she simply starts to undress looking to Dagna. When she does, nothing happened, Dagna simply takes a quick look to her but not linger her gaze over Klia’s body. 

Klia is still fixing the chest piece when Dagna moves closer. “Looks like we did a good job with the measurements, but I will change the file to add some space under it for wearing clothes beneath it, I see that you prefer to wear underclothes under your armour.”

Klia starts to fix the pauldrons, “That will be awesome, Dagna.”

The Arcanist nods, passing her the leg pieces and helping her to fix the boots protectors. “Are we a good looking Inquisitor or what?”

Klia giggles with her, taking a moment to test the range of movement she has with the armour. It fits like a glove, only slightly heavier than her regular clothes. Dagna uses the moment to climb the stairs to call for Harritt. The pair of them start to test the clasps of the armour, fixing them when needed. 

 

With a last pat to her shoulder, Harritt takes a step back, “Ready to go, Inquisitor. We hope it serves you well.”

Klia touches the Inquisition logo inscribed on the chest plate. “I'm sure it will do, thank you. Now, can someone explain all the glowing letters I carry over my body?”

The Arcanist laughs happily, kneeling beside her and starting to fix the harness she has been working when Klia found her at the desk. “Protection runes mostly, I added a set of ice runes you can activate when you feel too hot to bear it. Maker only knows why you ask for black armour when you have planned to fight in the desert.” Dagna points then to a set of flying daggers on each leg and behind her back. “And these were part of a little experiment I have been working on lately. The daggers are enchanted to cause fire damage. The rune only activates when you take them from the sheath.” Moving to her desk, she picks up a piece of wood. “Test it with this. Your marksmanship is quite a legend in the tavern, don’t let me down.” Harritt takes the log from Dagna’s hand and positions it on the mannequin, fixing it in place with a belt.

Klia is still studying the glowing runes along the blade of one of the daggers when Harritt gives a soft cough as he finishes fixing the piece of wood to the mannequin. “Oh, yes, sorry. Let me give it a try.” Taking aim, she throws the dagger easily to the centre of the log, which goes up in flames immediately. Dagna claps happily, and Harritt snorts, moving quickly to free the log from the mannequin before it gets destroyed too. Klia recovers the dagger from the ground, smiling broadly. “Maker, Dagna! I love it!”

The young dwarf is glowing visibly at the compliment. “Glad you like it, Inquisitor. Does the armour fit you well or does you need some adjustments done before you leave?”

Klia looks over her body covered in black leather and everite, smiling to the two people who made it possible. “No, it’s perfect. Thanks. You have earned a couple of free days if you want them. I’m taking Cullen with me, plus a lot of our soldiers. I imagine that you will have very quiet days for a week, at least.”

The pair of crafters bow to her. Dagna moves closer to her, Klia’s daggers on her little hands. “Let me see how my harness holds your weapons. Not having them here has been difficult, but I think they will work well enough.” Klia takes the pair of curved blades in her hands, and Dagna guides the hilts to the closings of the harness. “I made them with the curvature of the blades and the difference of sizes of each part in mind. What do you say? Feeling comfortable enough?”

Klia tests them, kneeling and stretching her legs from side to side, freeing the weapons and returning them to the harness in a swift movement. “They fit perfectly, Dagna. Thanks again! You got me ready to fight in no time, and I even got a present!” She touches the flying daggers affectionately on her leg. “I’m going to eat something, and we will leave soon, go and take some rest. You’ve earned it.” 

Harritt gives her a bag with her old armour and the clothes she wore before, “Take care out there, Inquisitor. And next time try not to let a demon destroy my pieces of art. I can’t mend everything.”

Klia takes the bundle, storing it under her left arm, extending the right to clasp their hands. “That’s my plan. See you soon.”

Dagna and Harritt wave to her on her way to the door, going to clean their workstations before retiring. Klia moves directly to her quarters, expecting that Leliana will have been true to her word and some food will be waiting for her there. The sound of voices greets her when she opens the inner door. Climbing the stairs, she finds Leliana sitting on the couch, a big tray of food in front of her. Alistair is still dressing up, moving barechested across the room. When Leliana notices Klia’s entrance, she leans more against the couch, taking a good look at her. “Dagna and Harritt have surpassed themselves.”

Klia puts the bundle on one of the chairs, making a quick turn to let Leliana see the armour from all sides. “Yes! It fits like a glove. I can’t wear my clothes under it but is comfortable enough.” Taking one of the flying daggers, Klia twirls it around with one of her fingers, “And she has made me a little present.” The mischievous grin on her face makes Leliana change her pose to lean on her knees. With a flourish, Klia throws the dagger to one of the logs beside the hearth. As before, the wood goes up in flames in a heartbeat. With a quick movement, she raises the trunk from the ground, recovering the dagger before putting the now burning wood into the empty hearth. “I love them. Thanks for bringing her in, Leliana, she is very special.”

Leliana stands up, moving to stop beside Klia, taking the dagger in her hands. “She is something for sure. She is half mad, half genius. I suppose that is what makes her so great. She is still the same sweet and kind hearted girl we met on Orzammar years ago, but she truly is a genius.”

When Leliana returns the dagger to her, Klia stores it back inside its sheath, “That she is, a smiling genius. I love her and her crazy ideas. Now, if you excuse me, I’m starving, and we have to start moving as soon as possible.”

Alistair is closing the last clasps from his pauldrons. “Yes, please. Leliana didn’t let me get close to the tray until you come back.” He moves to sit in one of the chairs around the table, “By the way, the armour looks awesome. You never get tired of the black colour?.”

Leliana hits his head when passing beside him to sit on the couch. “Get your mouth filled with food before you ask another stupid question.”

 

Klia picks some bread from the tray, eating it without sitting, starting to move around the room picking up the items she will need on their mission. Recovering another bag from the armoury, she stores the old armour and Isabela’s vambrace inside, just in case. The wardrobe has more clean clothes than the last time, and she takes some tunics, breeches, underwear and some thin clothes for sleep. She includes a pair of boots, in case she has to stay outside of her armour for a long while. On her way to the bathroom, she picks an apple and starts munching it while she recovers her toiletry bag and brush. Before storing it in the bag, she brushes her hair roughly, but luckily for her, the softness of the soap helped her not call it to Leliana or Alistair's attention. Storing the toiletry bag, she recovers a black hair ribbon from her desk, tying it around her hair in a loose low ponytail. 

Just when Klia is moving to sit at the table, a knock sounds from her door. The three raps give away who is calling as openly as his voice did. “Inquisitor, are you ready? Can I come in?”

Klia leans over the railway, “Sure, come up. We have some breakfast.”

Cullen appears at the door, in full armour, the burgundy coat over the chest plate, the sword belt closing it. When he reaches the top, he takes a quick look to Klia, coughing a bit before speaking. “I see Dagna and Harritt got it done in time. You look good.”

“Thanks. Take a seat and eat something. I know you skipped your breakfast, again.” Klia signals the couch and the tray, and she sits in one of the chairs, serving herself a cup of tea and another for Cullen.

The Commander sits between Klia and Leliana, taking the offered cup, softly blushing when he answers her. “Yeah. I was too eager to get everything ready that I forgot the time and didn’t eat a bite of my breakfast.”

Klia sits back, raising a leg to lean the heel on the chair, leaning the cup of tea on her knee. “I know it. You always do the same. I don’t understand how you survive a full day in your armour without fainting. You have to take better care of yourself, Commander. Can’t have the head of our army passing out because he chose to sign some inane reports instead of eating.”

Cullen blushes, even more, taking a sip of the tea to mask it. “Old habits die hard, as you well know. But I’m trying. Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine take their lunch and supper with me almost daily to be sure that I eat mine.”

With a long gulp, Klia finishes her tea, putting down the cup and exchanging it for a pair of cookies. “Good to know. We need you strong and ready, Cullen.”

They eat the rest of the breakfast in silence until Klia stands up. “Alistair, did you have your bag ready? I’ll be going to the stables to see how the horses are behaving. If you have finished, Cullen, will you come with me?”

Cullen stands and nods to her, taking one of her bags from her arms before leaving the room. Leliana is sitting with a leg crossed over the other at the couch. “You are not doing an excellent job with the _‘being friendly with her’_ part, Al. What’s the matter? Sometimes is like you two have been friends for a long time, and then you open your mouth and break the spell.”

Alistair is standing at the end of the bed, reviewing the contents of his bag. “I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like I’ve known her for years, our friendship is something natural. But then--I don’t know, Lel. Maybe she reminds me so much of Elis that I can’t stand it.”

Leliana closes the distance between them, taking one of his hand in hers. “I know what you mean. I see Elis in her from time to time, but it's just because she has the same good heart, stubbornness and iron will. I’m happy to have found another soul as pure and lovable as Elis, Al. She deserves much more than she has received. You asked why she always dresses in black. She is mourning, but not for another soul. She is mourning for herself; for a life she will never have, for her shattered heart, and the dreams she will never fulfil. You know I loved Elisse almost as much as you, but she is--” Leliana lets his hand go and sits on the bed. “She is something different, unique enough on her own to be compared to anyone, even with the Hero. So please, I ask you, as your friend as well as hers, don’t push her away only because you think you are viewing Elis instead of Klia. Let your soul and heart see her true colours for once, and you will see the differences as clearly as I do.”

With a sad sigh, Alistair moves to recover his sword, fixing it at his waist before picking up the bag. “I know, but I'm not sure if I’m ready to see her.”

Moving to face him, Leliana wraps her arms around him, “More than ten years have passed, Al. You have to let her go, love. You earned the right to live a full life with the time you have left.”

Alistair returns the hug, leaning his chin on her head for a moment before stepping back. “I can’t do it, Lel. I’m not planning to lose my heart again, and I can’t stay here forever, I will need to return to the Wardens when everything is over.” Moving to the stairs, he stops at the top of it, “I’m sorry, Lel.”

The sound of the closing door finds Leliana shaking her head, a sad frown on her face. Taking a deep breath, she follows him, knowing that they will march to the battle soon.

Cullen is with Klia near the stables. Master Dennet has their horses ready. The horse master is helping her to fix her bags to the saddle while Cullen talks with Rylen and a couple of lieutenants. Shadow is eager to leave, softly biting Klia’s leg from time to time. “Easy there, big boy. We have to do some things before we can go, be patient.”

The Commander returns beside her, his golden mare joining Shadow. “Rylen will guide the main part of the army behind us. We, together with Alistair and a small force of mages and warriors will act as the advanced force. I want some time to gather intel and think on our next move before the army arrives at the Western Approach.”

Klia nods, taking a look at the force already assembled at the yards. “I hope we can find a way to bring them back alive.”

Moving closer to her, Cullen risks to put a supportive hand on her back, “We’ll do what we can, but you know, as well as they do, that some of them will be lost to us before the battle ends. As well as we know that you risk your life and skin for the cause every time you cross the doors of the Keep.” His voice is a whisper, only for her to hear it.

“I know it, Cullen, but knowing it doesn’t take off the weight I have in my heart. I do what I do because I know what is at stake. A big part of our army will fight for their life because they believe in me, not in the cause or the Inquisition, but in me. I’m tired of it. I don’t deserve their worshiping; even less the great sacrifice they are planning to do.”

The hand Cullen has on her back move to her neck, giving her a little squeeze, before letting his fingers softly massage her scalp. “You deserve everything we have because you give us everything you are. You are the personification of our cause. If they worship you, it’s because you embody the perfect ideal; you have a quick mind and a selfless heart, guiding us from the front line, ready to step in to protect from harm even the lowest soldier of your army.” Klia shivers under his touch and his words. How easy her life would be if she let herself love him back. He takes back his hand when he feels her inner turmoil. “We’ll find a way, Klia. I’ll do my best to bring them back, and I hope you come back to me too.” 

 

She just nods, starting to fix the stirrups of Shadow’s saddle to her height again.

Alistair appears on the top of the stairs of the kitchen, going down to join them. Master Dennett sees him and calls his aide to bring Snowy. The white horse strolls to join Shadow, neighing happily to be out of the stall. The saddle is being fixed on her when Alistair stops beside Klia and Cullen. “Good morning, Commander, Inquisitor.”

Klia exhales loudly, but refrain herself from answering him with a witty comment. “Good morning to you too, Warden. It seems we will leave soon. You got everything you need?” He nods, moving to secure his bag on Snowy’s saddle and giving the horse a quick scratch on her ears.

Cullen takes a step back from them. “I’ll go to get ready the team who will travel with us. Master Dennett, can you prepare seven horses?” The horse master salutes him and moves inside the stable; his voice can be heard in all the yard while he calls his aides for help. “I’ll be back soon.”

Seeing him climb the stairs to the upper yard, Klia sees Josephine and Leliana appear on the same spot, exchanging a few words with the Commander before going down to join them near the stable. Klia forces herself to smile to the newcomers, knowing how much Josie will worry over it if she feels her pain. “Good morning, Josie. You didn’t need to be up so soon only to say goodbye to us, my friend.”

The Ambassador gives her a hug, stepping beside her to clasp hands with Alistair. “But I wanted to, Inquisitor. We will miss you. Promise me that you will try to come back as soon as possible.”

Klia smiles fondly to her, “I’ll do my best. Take care of everything here for me, will you?”

Leliana smiles behind Josephine. “Will do, Inquisitor. Take care of yourself out there.”

“I will have Cullen with me, and I’m sure he will try to stop every sword that flies in my direction whenever he can. Now if you excuse me a moment, I need to fetch some sweets for Harding. The poor girl misses the pastries more than a comfortable bed.”

Josephine starts to walk with her, “Let me go with you, I need to talk to the cook about the meal we have to serve today. Some Ferelden nobles had arrived yesterday, and we need to adjust the food to their tastes.”

When they start to climb the stairs to the kitchen, Leliana joins Alistair beside Snowy. He sighs sadly, avoiding looking at her. “See? That’s the reason I can stay here, even if I want to do it. I will not risk the future of the crown for something as selfish as falling in love again.”

Leliana leans her head on his shoulder, taking his hand, “Have you not sacrificed enough already?”

Klia is coming back with Josephine, and Alistair can’t stop his gaze from roaming over her while she comes down the stairs. “It seems that the Maker still wants to take another piece of me.” 

 

Snowy senses his discomfort and push him with her head, remaining there until he scratches her and Leliana takes a step back when the other two reach the ground level. Master Dennet leaves the stable followed by the horses for Cullen’s team, saddle and ready to go. 

Klia carries a big bundle in her hands, and she secures it near her bags on Shadow’s saddle. “Our cook has given me enough sweets and pastries for our entire army! Lace will be very pleased!” Leliana and her starting to joke about the sweet tooth of their beloved scout, exchanging stories about the incidents between her and the sweets trays on the main hall. 

Cullen appears shortly before Klia’s return, followed by a group of mages and inquisition soldiers. “Sorry to keep you waiting. We’ll be ready to leave in a moment.” He turns to face the soldiers and mages, “Master Dennet has your mounts ready, talk with him and prepare for the travel as quickly as possible.”

Klia salutes every one of them when they pass beside her. She recognises some of the mages and a templar who joined the Inquisition with Rylen; they have resigned their positions at the Order to do it. Cullen was already beside her when the last of the soldiers gets a horse assigned. “Are you ready to go, Inquisitor?”

With a sad smile, she nods to him, “As ready as I can be. Leliana, can you send word to Harding? I imagine we will have to spend two nights on the road, giving the hour we are leaving.”

Leliana bows her head to Klia, “I’ll do, Inquisitor. I’m sure Dorian and Hawke will be pleased to know that you are on your way. Is very likely that our beloved pariah is giving them the worst days of their lives complaining about everything.”

Klia has to laugh at her words, knowing for sure that they are true. “Yeah, I hope no one tried to gag him to stop his whining. Except Bull, I’m sure he can gag him everytime he wants without a complaint.” The three women are laughing loudly before Klia moves closer to Leliana and Josephine, and gives them a tight hug. “See you soon. We’ll let you know as soon as we make it to the camp.”

Josephine gives Cullen a quick kiss on the cheek, “Take care out there, Commander. And come back to us safe and sound. It will be hard to maintain the proper name of the Inquisition if we can’t bring you on our next visit to the Winter Palace.” The grunt Cullen gives her only makes her laugh. “Look after the Inquisitor for us, Commander. Have a safe journey.”

Leliana shakes hands with Cullen and gives a bear hug to Alistair. “Be careful, Al. We will be waiting for your swift victory.”

Klia jumps on Shadow’s saddle, Cullen and Alistair following her example. The party starts to move, waving to the few people they find on their way to the main gate. The two counsellors leave them there, saying their farewells before the horn that signals the departure of the Inquisitor echoes across the mountains. When Shadow’s hoof hits the road outside the bridge, Klia turns to face Cullen, who is riding beside her. “I don’t know if we can make it, but it will be good to reach Lydes today, before stopping for the night.”

Cullen nods, taking a good look at the position of the sun. “It will depend on how much traffic we find at the Imperial Highway, but I believe we can push the horses a bit to recover the time we lost this morning.”

Klia pat Shadow’s neck before giving Cullen a soft smile. “Let's get moving then. Do you think your golden mare can beat my black beauty?”

He returns the smile, “I’m sure as the Void that we are gonna try it, aren’t we, Aureus?”

Klia doesn’t answer him, merely spurring Shadow and starting their journey to the battle of their lives.


	17. On the road pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely beta [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn) is taking part of her free time to review my chapters *_* My biggest thanks to her for the effort ^^
> 
> The end of the story is coming closer with every chapter, but don't know how long it will take yet >_< so be patient with me and this pair of idiots in love!
> 
> Let me know what you think of how this pair is developing their relationship... because I'm starting to believe that my Inquisitor needs to kick Al's ass and turns herself to Cullen ¬¬ and I'm an Alistair Fan to the death, but Maker, how blind and stupid is he being in this fiction Y_Y but he will improve, I promise XD

It was early enough to avoid any traffic on the road, and the party leaves the Frostback mountains in a couple of hours. They have to slow the pace once they reach the Imperial Highway, but the day was young enough to not turn the delay into a problem. 

 

A hundred miles separates them from Halamshiral when Shadow slows his rhythm. Cullen notices and reins in his mare to match the other horse’s pace. When he looks at Klia’s face, she is pale and has a troubled frown on her face. “Inquisitor, what's the matter?”

 

Her hands are gripping the reins so hard that Cullen can hear the leather cracking even over the sound of the horses’ hooves. “I don't know. Something is coming, but I can't say what it is.” Just then the Anchor explodes with energy. The blast and the pain makes Klia falls back from the saddle, but Cullen stops her fall grasping her arm in the last moment. He helps her to kneel on the ground, the rest of the team turning around to join them. Cullen jumps from his horse, kneeling beside her while she grits her teeth to control the pain. 

 

Alistair sees what's happening and takes the team to the side of the road before joining Cullen and Klia on foot. Squatting in front of her, he takes her left hand between them and takes off the glove. “Where is the balsam Solas gave you last time?”

 

Between her gritted teeth, she talks to them in pained whispers. “The little pouch in my back.”

 

The Warden has taken off her gloves and his while Cullen moves to pick up the small jar, giving it to him while looking worriedly to Klia. Alistair opens it and puts a good quantity of the balsam in his hand, warming it before applying it directly over the Anchor. The strong smell of elfroot indicates the meaning of the balsam, and Klia starts to relax almost immediately. Alistair massages her hand with the poultice until he can feel her breath evening. “How close, and more important, how bad?”

 

Klia takes a moment to collect herself before answering him. “Big enough to be a problem and close enough to the road to make me want to close it desperately.” 

 

Cullen is still looking at her, not knowing what has just happened. Alistair sees his frown and turns to face him without stopping his fingers. “I suppose that you didn't know that she can sense when a rift opens near her?”

 

The Commander sighs, looking at their joined hands. “I know about it, from her reports. But she never mentioned the pain it causes to her.”

 

Klia is already feeling better, and with soft thanks, she frees her hand and recovers the gloves from Alistair’s leg. “I can’t let you lock me at Skyhold because of this, Cullen. It’s painful, yes. Closing one pains me even more, but this thing hasn't killed me yet. I have to endure it and keep walking.” He starts to talk, but she cuts him off raising a hand to put it on his chest. “I will not take any lecture about pain and self-sacrifice from you, Cullen.”

 

Alistair stands, cleaning his hands on his pants before helping her to stand up. “We can take a short stop to eat something before searching for the rift, or we can go directly and rest later.”

 

With a sigh, she pets Shadow’s back, “Let's go now. I'm sure we will need the rest later.” She turns to face Cullen, “Time to test the martial abilities of your team, Commander.” She starts to walk in the direction where the rest wait for them, Shadow following close. Stopping in front of the group, she just points to the north, where she can see a side road in the coast direction. “Get your weapons ready, a rift has opened near here, and we are going to close it. The demons can do a lot of damage to the merchants and farmers who travel daily across the Imperial Highway. We will take a break after we are done with it.” Some _‘Aye, Aye, Inquisitor’_ mixed with _‘Yes, your Worship’_ is their answer, and they climb on the saddles in a swift movement, the warriors testing their weapons for a quick unsheath while the mages readied their staffs. 

 

Cullen and Alistair flank her when she is close to the side road. The Commander takes off his coat, fixing it on the saddle bag. When he returns his attention to the road, he finds Klia looking at him with an arched brow. “I can’t be the Lion of Ferelden without my mane, right? I’m not planning to stain my coat with demon’s blood so soon on the journey.” 

 

Klia gives him a soft smile, facing the road again and spurring Shadow to a stroll. Two miles later, the mages of the group start to feel the rift. The grimace on their faces telling enough to the warriors about what they are going to find. Another mile and Klia calls the group to stop, jumping from the saddle while the rest join her. Taking the daggers in hand, she turns to face the team, “I’ll go and take a look at what we have to face. Secure the horses and wait for me here.” Before the Commander or Alistair can try to dissuade her, she cloaks herself and moves between the trees in the direction where she is feeling the rift. After a short stroll, she reaches a clearing, where she sees a little cottage surrounded by a fence, the animals of the farm already dead. She doesn’t see any humanoid body, and hoping for the best, she fixes her attention to the rift and the demons around it. 

 

It was a bad one, bigger than the regular ones. Green lightning emerging from it to burn the grass and the trees that it touches. A Pride demon is walking around it, face turned up like if it was sniffing the air, searching for something. The pack is complete with a despair demon and two Terrors. The few wraiths she sees are the lesser of her concerns. Taking note of all the details she can, she returns to the team before someone decides to go looking for her. They are where she left them, the warriors checking their swords and fixing the shields and the mages testing the Fade to not have any surprises when they need to use the energy. Alistair and Cullen are in the same spot they were when she left. Wanting to have some fun in the middle of this nightmare, she closes the distance and spanks them, jumping to move out of reach from their arms. Klia is soundly laughing when she reappears between the trees. “Something happened, gentlemen?”

 

Alistair hits her leg with the blade of his sword. “Not funny, Inquisitor.”

 

“I disagree with you, Warden. But let's talk about the ugly stuff.” Klia picks up one of her daggers and moves between them and the rest of the team. “The rift has appeared near a farm. I saw dead animals but not human bodies, let’s hope the family has had the time to run or hide.” She uses the tip of her weapon to draw on the ground the layout of the farm, drawing the fenced areas, the house, the rift and the tree line. “We will have our hands full. Someone has delivered a special order to us with a demon of each type you can imagine. We have a Pride demon, a Despair one, two Terrors and a bunch of wraiths. And sadly for us, it is only the first wave. Let's hope we can do something to avoid the second one from releasing completely. Who has experience dealing with demons?” 

 

All of them raise their hands, and the Templar salutes her, “We were assigned to the Hinterlands, your Worship, before you closed the rifts around the farm's area and Redcliffe. We had our share of fights with shades and demons.”

 

Klia nods, cleaning the tip of her dagger on her tights. “Good. Let’s hope we can kill them soon enough to avoid more damage to the farm. Commander and Warden, I want you to entertain the Pride one while we deal with the Despair and the Terrors. The Despair is weak against fire, if someone can light its robes on fire, I will be grateful. We have a good group of Wraiths, and magic is the best weapon against them, besides it’s the safest for our mages. Lieutenant, take the soldiers and distract the Terrors until the mages and I can join you in the fight. If someone can put some barriers on us from time to time, it will be wonderful.” When the team give her their agreement, she keeps talking. “The second wave will start after we kill the last demon. As soon as the big green bubbles appear on the ground, it will be good to Dispel or Purge them. The more we can destroy, the fewer demons we will have to fight before we can close the rift for real.”

 

Sheathing the dagger, she takes off four of the flying daggers Dagna created for her, “Let’s go then before another demon decides to join the party. The Despair is mine, stay away from its ranged attacks.” 

 

As soon as Alistair has fixed his shield, Klia starts to move through the forest to reach the farm. Before they leave the tree line, she cloaks herself after giving a nod to Alistair and Cullen. Their battle cry attracts the Pride demon’s attention, and the soldiers charged directly against the pair of Terrors. The Despair does what they always do, jumping and trying to put some distance to launch its attack. One of the mages puts a fire rune just below it, and as soon as the demon attempts to cast the attack, the rune explodes, flames eating the robe it wears. The team of mages release a full ranged attack against the Wraiths, the way they work together shows Klia that they have fought as a team before. She keeps running across the field, chasing the Despair demon. When it stops to start casting the ice attack again, she throws the flying daggers, two at a time, piercing the chest and arms of the demon. The flames from the enchanted blades are burning deep in its flesh, making it shriek, and she unsheathes the curved daggers, jumping across the field to fall over its chest, impaling it against the ground. The demon dies with a high pitched scream, and she recovers the flying daggers from the ground. Her eyes roam along the battlefield, taking in every detail. Seeing that the Pride is still distracted with Cullen and Alistair and the mages have finished with the Wraiths, she turns to help the soldiers. The mages do the same, and after a couple of minutes, the two Terrors lay dead on the ground. 

 

Cullen is casting a Wraith of Heavens; sword raised to the sky. He appears to be surrounded by light for a moment, before a pillar of light falls on the head of the demon, making it kneel on the ground. Klia uses the moment to disturb the rift, the explosion of Fade energy damaging the beast enough to let Alistair finish it off. 

 

Klia takes a deep breath, moving closer to Alistair and Cullen but talking loud enough to let the rest hear her over the cracking of the rift. “Get ready, cast Dispel or Purge on the bubbles as soon as the lightning stops.” Alistair is preparing himself to launch it when she puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head and tilting it to point to the mage’s group. 

 

Between the mages and the Templar, they destroy three of the four portals, and from the last one appears a Great Shade. Alistair charges against it, the force of the hit throwing it off balance, giving Klia the window she needs to jump over it. The armour the demon wears defends it from part of the damage, and it tries to cut her legs with its claws. Cullen stops them with his sword, and with Klia's help, he pierces its chest, cutting it in half.

 

Sheathing the daggers, Klia moves closer to the rift, raising her left hand to let the Anchor do its job. Alistair is cleaning his sword when he orders the soldiers and mages to search the farm for any survivors. He beckons Cullen to join him, and they move beside Klia. The green ray of light from the Anchor is fighting against the rift, and she grunts in pain when the rift resists her powers. Raising her hand even more and changing the angle, she sends all her remaining energy to it. A pained cry sounds together with the explosion that signals the closing of the rift.

 

Alistair is beside her almost immediately, helping her to sit on the ground. She feels as if her hand was on fire, the pain worse than ever before. When Alistair forces her to look at him, and she feels his thumbs wiping away some tears, she closes her eyes, leaning against his touch while fighting against the pain. Cullen is there too, kneeling beside her and taking her hand between his. Alistair passes him the jar of balsam, and he starts to apply it over the Anchor, just like he saw Al do before. Klia can hear the voice of the lieutenant talking with Cullen; the pain is like a disturbing noise that masks the rest. Alistair sits beside her, a hand on her back and the other occupied between caressing her free hand and wiping away the tears that fall from her eyes from time to time. When the pain starts to recede, she opens his eyes, finding Cullen in front of her, his hand still massaging her palm and a worried frown on his face. Turning to look to Alistair, he gives her a sweet smile, standing up and caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. “I’ll leave you two alone for a moment. Someone has to check that the newbies didn’t forget to look under every pile of clothes or dead flesh. I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

Cullen watches him going, sighing sadly as soon as Alistair is away from them. “It is really killing you, isn’t?”

 

Her gaze is still fixed on Alistair’s back while he talks with the soldiers, a fact Cullen doesn’t miss. “Yes, it is.” She turns to face Cullen, sadness flowing from her. “And no, before you ask, I will not stop using it. We need to close the rifts, and we obviously need to close the Breach, whatever the cost. If this is what the Maker wants from me, so be it.”

 

Cullen reaches to grab her other hand, forcing her to move closer to him so he can whisper in her ear. “I may have given up on us, but I’m not giving up on you. We’ll find a way. I still have to show you Highever, remember? I need some backup to visit my sister, or she will skin me before I can even start apologising.” 

 

When he let her hands go, and Klia sits back over her heels, Cullen can see a soft smile on her face, cleaning some of the pain that she wore before. “Sure, I will save Thedas only to be used as a distraction with your family. But don’t worry, I remember I promised to go with you, If I’m still walking on this world, I’ll be there.”

 

Alistair returns to them shortly after, crouching beside them, “I see you are feeling better. Let’s go back to the horses and search for a place to rest and eat.”

 

Klia starts to stand up, dragging Cullen with her. “Tell me, Commander, when has the Warden turned into the new boss? Maybe Josie forgot to send me the memo.”

 

The Warden pushes her shoulder, “Ha ha, very funny. I’ll take it as a sign that you are already feeling better. Now let’s move, I’m starving!.”

 

The Commander steps beside Klia, close enough to help her if needed but not touching. “Your stomach is talking aloud again, my friend.” Lowering his voice a bit, he talks like if he was doing it only for Klia, but knowing perfectly well that Alistair will hear it. “He turns all bossy when he is hungry. Give him some food before he decides to turn back and spend the rest of the week eating cheese and grapes.”

 

Alistair grunts distract them from the movement of his hand. He grasps Klia's biceps, moving it quickly to hit Cullen's arm with her hand. “I like the way you think, Inquisitor. Your undisciplined Commander has earned it!”

 

Cullen is laughing so loudly that some of the mages turn to look at him, surprised by the sound. “I can't believe you still use this joke, Al.”

 

Klia is looking between them with a surprised frown and a barely suppressed smile, “Did he really--”

 

With an exaggerated shrug, Alistair shakes his head dramatically. “No no no, it was you who hit him, Inquisitor. You need to learn how to control your temper. It doesn’t do any good to your image of saviour of the world.”

 

The three of them burst in laughter, the pain and the stress of the battle quickly fading. Klia’s arm still feels numb, but Alistair behaviour helps to distract her mind from it. 

Before they can reach the tree line, the Lieutenant calls for them, walking as swiftly as possible without running. “Your Worship, Commander! We found the farmers. They were hiding inside the house. All family members are accounted for.”

 

Klia takes a quick look at the house over the Templar's shoulder, “That is  fabulous news, Ashen. Cullen, can you pay them a visit while I check the horses? I’ll wait for you there, and we can move to take a rest at the clearing we passed on our way here.”

 

Alistair steps beside Klia before Cullen can say anything about it. “We will get the horses ready.”

 

With an arched brow, Klia shakes her head and gives Cullen a thumbs up. “Go to the farm, Commander. The farmers will need your assurance or counsel, and I’m not in the mood for dealing with it right now. Please?”

 

Crossing his arms, Cullen nods to her, “Don’t get lost in the forest while I’m not watching, Inquisitor. See you in a moment.” He turns and walks to the house with the Lieutenant, leaving Klia and Alistair near the edge of the forest. 

 

The sun is high over their heads, and the space between the trees is darker than before, the light fights its way to the ground through a sea of leaves and branches. They walk in silence until they reach the place where they left the horses. Klia moves directly to Shadow, leaning her forehead on her neck while scratching it. Alistair closes the distance to her, leaning a hand on her neck. When she shivers at the touch, he forces her to turn and face him, finding her fighting back the tears. He hugs her, taking care of not hurting her with his armour. He can feel her breath quickening and the shivers getting worse, but she doesn’t cry, not a single tear. She just let herself be held, one hand over his chest and the other hanging on her side. When she controls her breathing and starts to relax in his arms, he loosens the grip, forcing her to look at him. “Klia… I know we are not in the best moment of our friendship, but I’m here for you if you need me.”

 

Taking a deep breath, she pushes him away from her, turning her back to him. “I know it, Al. Thank you. Let’s get the horses ready for the rest of the team before they come back.” Walking away from him, Klia starts to unknot the reins of the horses from where they left them secured, moving them to a spot closer to the edge. Alistair does the same with the rest of the mounts, and soon the whole pack is waiting for their riders near the trees. Klia still looks sad but not on the verge of breaking. She still doesn’t talk to him, and luckily for them, the sound of the rest of the team’s return ends the uncomfortable silence between them.

 

Cullen is the first to appear, eyes moving directly to Klia, his frown slightly changing when he sees her face, but not enough to be recognisable for the rest of the group. “Inquisitor, Warden. I see that you got our horses ready without hurting yourselves.” He winks at her, taking the reins of his mare from her hands. “The farmer was very grateful for the help, and he gifted us with some homemade bread and cheese. I let them know that they will be welcome at Skyhold in case they needed it. The demons had killed all his stock and destroyed the unharvested crops.”

 

Klia passes the reins of the rest of the horses to their respective riders, nodding to Cullen as acknowledgement. “Good work, Commander. Let’s get moving, all of us have earned a rest. The clearing is near here, just a couple of miles." 

 

It is big enough to all of them to stop without disturbing the road itself. The group dispersed along the space, forming little groups, with Cullen, Alistair and Klia sitting under the shadow of a big elm. Thrisa, one of the mages, brings them a piece of bread and a wheel of cheese for them to share. Klia applies another share of balsam on her palm while the men prepare the food. The scent of the hot bread and the cheese mixed with the smell of elfroot for a while. Klia stores back the little jar, putting on the gloves before Cullen passes her the food. They eat in silence, and as soon as she finishes it, Klia lays down, covering her eyes with an arm. “Let me know when we are ready to leave.” Cullen pats her knee before moving away from her, followed by Alistair.  As soon as she is alone, she raises her arm, taking a look to her right palm, the green light visible from time to time. _‘It’s getting worse. You are actually killing me, aren’t you?'_ She let her arm fall again, closing her eyes and trying to relax, but the topic doesn’t leave her mind. The sting of tears is threatening her again, and she fights with all she has to stop it. She raises her hands to rub her eyes with the knuckles, trying to distract her mind for a while. “Why, Maker? I didn’t give you enough of myself yet? Take me away from here, then. To a place where my heart doesn't go waste.”

 

She is so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the soft steps moving closer until a hand touches her leg. The feeling startles her, and when she takes off the hands from her eyes, he finds Alistair kneeling beside her, blushing softly. “The team is ready to leave, Klia.”

 

Her head hits the ground with a thud, blushing deeply. “How long have you been here?”

 

Taking her hand, he forces her to stand. “Not long. Come on. The rest are waiting for us.”

 

A deep breath later, when she feels the blushing on her face receding, she follows him to the horses, where the rest of the team are already on the saddles. Cullen looks at her with an arched brow, seeing the cloud over her head again. She jumps over Shadow’s back, hands gripping the reins. As before, Alistair and Cullen flanked her, and they return to the road. The last mile until they reach the Highway is peaceful, the sound of the hoofs mingling with the song of the birds and the distant lullaby of the river. Once they are on the Imperial Highway, Klia takes a good look at the sky. Seeing the sun had moved to the west more than planned, she sighs, turning to Cullen. “I don't think we can reach Lydes today. We'll stop in Halamshiral. As much as I despise the city, it is our best option.”

 

The Commander nods, “Let's see how far we can go before the sun starts to go down. We can decide on our way there. Maybe we can push the animals and reach Lydes.”

 

“I don't think so, besides I prefer to save the horses’ energy for the long way tomorrow.”

 

The two men nod to her, following her example when she spurs on her horse. The road has little traffic at this hours, and they only find some lonely riders and a couple of merchant’s caravan. 

 

The silhouette of the Winter Palace disturbed the beauty of the landscape. The sky is starting to change its colour, deep shades of orange and violet heralding the raising of the moons. When the signal to the city around the palace appears on the road, Klia leads Shadow to it, resigning herself to having to spend some time in the worst place on Thedas for her. The guards around the walls recognise the insignia on their armours and horses, saluting them and opening the doors. The city itself is like any other on Orlais; every possible surface painted in white and gold, gardens and banners in every corner. 

 

The Commander takes the lead once they are inside the city, guiding the group to an inn near the west door. Stopping in front of it, he dismounts and helps Klia to jump off Shadow's saddle. “Our scouts and soldiers stay here whenever they cross the Imperial Highway. The innkeeper is a Free Marcher like you, and supports the Inquisition.”

 

Klia stretches her back as soon as she reaches the ground, waiting for the rest to dismount. Before Cullen can enter the inn to ask about the rooms, Klia stops him, making him lower his head to whisper in his ear. “Cullen, Alistair and I need to share a room. The Anchor helps him to sleep, silencing the Calling. Can we take a room for the three of us?” 

 

When Cullen straightens his back, she isn't even looking at him. Instead, she is deeply blushing while she studies his boots. “I'll see what I can do. Are you sure you want to share a room with me?”

 

With a sigh, she fixed her gaze on the darkening sky. “I would prefer to sleep alone, but it seems that the Maker wants to chastise me even more. What can I do to fight against it?” 

 

When she returns her gaze to him, he has crossed his arms and is looking at her with an inquisitive look. She raises her hands in surrender, forcing a smile to her face. “Don't try to make sense of my words today. Just try to get a room for the three of us, if possible.” Giving him her back, she starts to unknot the bags from the saddle, breathing easier when the soft steps of the Commander are moving in the direction of the door. 

 

A couple of minutes later, a swarm of employees appears to take care of their horses, and they follow Cullen inside, where he starts to point to the rooms they will be occupying tonight. The last one will be the one for Klia and Alistair, and Cullen has asked for a cot to sleep in the same room. A big Orlesian bed occupies half of the chamber, and a cot has been settled near the wall. Cullen moves directly to it, leaving his bags on it and starting to unclasp his armour. Klia wears a perpetual soft blush when she moves inside too, moving to the left side of the bed. She searches inside of her bag for a change of clothes, starting to open the closings of her arm and leg protectors. They jingle when each one hits the ground or against another piece. When Cullen finishes with his armour, he turns to face them, and when he sees the clothes over the bed, he starts to move to the door. “Come, Alistair. Our Lady Inquisitor needs some privacy to change her clothes.”

 

She moves her hands to take off the chest piece. “Don't worry, Cullen. You will see nothing new, and it was my choice to share a room with you two.” Cullen remains near the door, trying to not look to her body and failing spectacularly. The breast band covers enough of her to be almost chaste, but it is the first time he can see the full extent of the scars on her upper body. He stops breathing for a moment until she covers her body with a long tunic. Alistair is avoiding looking at her entirely, gaze fixed on his boots while he unclasps the armour. When Klia takes off her trousers, Cullen gasp, making her turn to face him. “Oh, yes, you haven't seen the legs. Your fellow Templars enjoyed themselves during a full day. They got time enough to mark every single inch of my skin.” He averts his gaze, looking sad and angry at the same time. Alistair throws a pillow at her, and when she sees Cullen closing his fist so hard that it must be drawing half-moon marks on his palms, she grunts and walks to him. “Sorry, Cullen. Sometimes I forgot that not everybody had the time I had to get used to it.” Her bare legs show the marks of dozens of cuts and burns. They had healed well, but the marks remain there. A cruel memento of a darker moment.

 

With a shake of his head, he takes her hand in his. “It's not your fault, Klia. I just--” He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I don't know how to repay you for all the things you have lost because of my order and the war.”

 

Klia squeezes his fingers, using her free hand to pat his shoulder. “Your friendship and counsel are payment enough, Cullen. And I'm still alive, right? Maybe one day the Maker will let me know some happiness too.”

 

The clank of Alistair chest plate falling to the ground makes them turns to face him, just in time to see him almost running away from the room with a last _‘I'm going to check if the rest of the team need anything.’_ Cullen looks at her with a knowing smirk but doesn't say a word. She just exhales, returning to the bed and putting on the clean trousers. 

 

While she puts on the boots, Alistair comes back, and Cullen greets him with a punch on the shoulder. Alistair ignores him, moving back to the bed and sitting on it. “Everyone is fine. No special needs for the night. The dinner will be served in an hour in the common room. They have readied a side dinner room to accommodate us.”

 

Standing up, Klia recovers her daggers and fixes the harness on her legs, moving her hair to one shoulder. “Thanks. I'll go for a stroll. See you later.” She leaves the room before they can stop her, using a Shadow Step to lose their trail. Klia is entirely aware that she is running away from her problems, but her mind can’t deal with this right now. On her way out, she almost crashes into Ashen when he leaves his room. “Oops, sorry Lieutenant.”

 

The man helps her to stabilize, taking a step back to give her space. “No worries, your Worship.”

 

“I’m going to get some air. Get some rest while you can. See you later, Ashen.”

 

With a half bow, the man bids his farewells to her before moving to knock at the door in front of him. Klia can see Thrisa opening the door, the sweet smile on their faces speaking ages about what’s happening between them. Klia’s soft smile accompanies her to the outside of the inn, remembering her mother words _‘Love can bloom even in the darkest times’_. Once she closes the door, a quick look at the darkening sky makes some of her pain dissipate. The sight of the stars always brings her peace. The barn is a big building just behind the inn, and she walks to it, knowing that she can’t leave the area for long. A couple of workers are still washing and grooming the horses, one of them trying to undo the knots on Shadow’s mane. Her eyes roam over the building, finding almost immediately the spot where she wants to spend her free time; a triangular window leads to a platform over the roof, usually used to control the lift of straw bale or cereal sacks. Not wanting to be spotted or disturbed, she cloaks herself, moving inside the barn without anyone noticing her. Once inside, she looks for the ladder that will lead her to the upper floor, finding it concealed behind a half wall and some bales. Climbing it as silently as possible, she reaches the platform, the window to the roof was at the end of it. Her steps are silent as the ones she uses to stalk her enemies; her little feet even make the wood crack. Opening the window will be challenging, the hinges on it squeak when she moves it, but the sound gets lost between the neighs of the horses under her. Luckily for her, the builders of the barn were scrupulous enough with their work to put a handle on both sides of the window, and she can close herself outside without risk. Walking to the platform, she lays back on the farthest side of it, out of prying eyes, and casts off the cloaking. The sky is almost fully dark, and the stars are shining on it like little jewels, white points of light fighting against the blackness around them. She feels like one of them, the darkness and pain of her world starting to engulf her light, but she needs to fight, she has to see the end of the combat, at least. If the Maker doesn't have any plans for her after killing Corypheus, so be it. She will die knowing she did good, fought with all her heart and gave the final sacrifice for a better world. Her left hand lays resting against her heart, knowing that because of the mark she carries, her life will never be normal. Even if she survives the conflict, who will want a scarred woman like her? The sting of tears fighting to be free makes her close her eyes with enough force to see lights behind her eyelids. Taking a series of deep breaths, she tries to relax, doing a breathing exercise Merrill taught her. After several minutes, she feels strong enough to open her eyes again, only to find Cullen sitting beside her. The little shriek she gives when she sees him makes the Commander laugh openly.

 

“Sorry, Klia. I didn’t wanted to startle you.”

 

Rubbing her eyes to clean the unshed tears, she sits back, leaning her back against the railing behind her. “Maker, Cullen. What, in Andraste’s name, are you doing here?”

 

The Commander just shrugs, letting his head fall back again and losing his gaze on the sky. “Well, first and foremost, I’m worried for you, second, it’s almost dinner time, and we can’t find you anywhere nearby. Alistair pointed me here. It seems like he knows you better than I.”

 

Avoiding looking at him, Klia lets her gaze roam over the lights of the city. “Sorry, I hadn’t planned to stay up here that long.”

 

With a shake of his head, he steals one of her hands, forcing her to move closer to him. “No need to apologize. I instructed the rest of the team to not wait for us as soon as I found you here. Alistair will pick up some food for us, and we can eat it in our room later.” Another couple of minutes passed in silence, and she just sits there, still like a statue under the moonlight. At last, his patience grows thin, and he pulls her to his side, forcing her head to rest on his shoulder. “Can we talk about what's happening in your little heart, Klia?”

 

Cullen can feel the shiver running down her body and the twitch of her fingers between his. “I’d rather not. Talking about it will make it feel even more real, and I don’t want to hurt myself anymore.”

 

They remain in this position for a while, Klia’s eyes closed while she lays on his side, Cullen drawing soft circles on her palm with his thumb. He seems to be gathering energy to ask something, and she tries to ignore the feeling. “Just tell me one thing, Klia.” He waits for her answer until she gives him a soft nod. “How long?”

 

“Almost all my adult life?” Her answer surprises him, but the small chuckle that almost sounds sad makes he tightens his grip on her hand. “Maker, it sounds so absurd when I said it aloud.”

 

The Commander has to bite his tongue to stop pursuing the topic, feeling how sad she feels talking about it. With a last squeeze on her fingers, he let her hand go, pushing her softly to gain enough space to slide all the way down to the ground. Once settled, he pats his shoulder and she takes the invitation, laying with her head resting on him but with the rest of his body away from his. Cullen puts a hand behind his head, using the other to play with her hair while they watch the stars. The moons are shining brightly in the sky, hiding some of the little constellations on it. They play at finding stars for a while, Klia happily surprised to find Cullen so well versed on the sky map. 

 

Less than an hour has passed when little pebbles start to fall over them. Klia was the first to feel one of them hitting her leg, and she sits with a soft cry. Before Cullen can ask what the matter was, he feels one himself, and together they move to the railway to see what is happening. Under them, Alistair is taking aim to launch some more, but stops himself, trying to look innocent hiding his hands behind his back, acting like he has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Cullen just crosses his arms waiting for him to explain but can’t fight the grin on his face. “You have been away for almost two hours. I was worried and bored and hungry and tired--” Cullen’s laugh stops him, and Alistair just give them his back, letting the few pebbles he still has on his hands return to the ground. “You seems to be fine. I’ll go back to the room. Come when you want, goodnight.”

 

Before any of them can say a word to stop him without waking up half the inn, Alistair disappears inside the building. Klia sighs, touching Cullen's shoulder softly when she passes beside him on her way to the window that leads inside. “And some people say that the Maker has no sense of humour.” She says it in a whisper, but he catches every word before she opens the hatch and moves inside, waiting for him in the darkness. He doesn’t say a word, not having anything to say that will help her to deal with whatever feeling she was enduring right now. Once inside, they close the window again, moving hand in hand to the ladder. She has memorized the little space and moves across it like it was lighted, and they reach the ground level in less than a minute. The walk to the room is a silent one, neither of them knew how to talk about what transpired between them since they started the journey. When they reach the room, Alistair is sitting on the ground in front of the hearth, munching on a mouthful of stew he has heated over the fire. 

 

Cullen kneels beside him, punching his shoulder when he ignores him. “Can we have a plate or are you going to punish us for losing track of time while you wait for us?”

 

Alistair shrugs, filling his mouth again and using the spoon to signal a tray on the table. “Suit yourselves.” 

 

Klia remains near the bed, leaning on it to take off her boots. Cullen serves the stew on the plates, bringing one to her and returning to sit beside Alistair to eat his own. 

 

They eat without exchanging a single word, the sound of the spoons hitting the plates and the cracks of the logs on the hearth their background music. Klia sits on the bed once she is free of her shoes, crossing her legs and leaning the plate on her knee while she eats. The men finish their meals before her, and Cullen stands and picks up some fruit from the tray, offering some to her. She shakes her head, passing him the empty plate. Klia untangles her legs and closes the distance to the tray herself, pouring some water into a mug and drinking it in a long gulp. Returning to the bed, she sits back, leaning on her hands. “I vote for going to sleep, but if you want to play cards or something, we can do that for a while.”

 

Cullen stretches his back in a lazy movement, last bite of fruit still in his mouth. He swallows it before answering her. “I too vote for sleeping, but we have neglected Alistair for almost all the night, maybe he wants to stay awake for a while?”

 

The ginger head shakes, “I’ll return the tray to the kitchens, and we can retire for the night.” He puts a couple of apples on the table together with the water jar and the mugs, before picking up the tray and leaving the room. Cullen restocks the fire with a couple of big logs before walking to his cot, starting to undress. “I think he is mad at us, but I’m not sure why exactly.”

 

Klia is unknotting her trousers, laying on the bed. “I don’t know. He is like this sometimes. I’m not any better, I’m aware of it, but at least you can distract me easily enough with my responsibilities. With him--” She stands and recovers her backpack from the ground, picking up the tunic she uses to sleep in. “I’m at a loss. He let me in, then shut me out.” With a sigh, she turns her back to him, taking off the tunic and putting on the one for sleep. Cullen has turned away from her too, giving her some kind of privacy in a shared space like this one. “I hope he will be okay tomorrow morning, or the day will be a long one again.” With a deft movement of her fingers, she unclasps the breast band, the leather piece falling on her feet when she loses grip of the ends once opened. “Let’s try to get some sleep while we can. I hope the Fade won’t give us any nightmares tonight. Between the three of us, we could wake up the whole inn.” 

 

As she says that last bit, Alistair opens the door, locking it behind him and moving directly to the left side of the bed. “I hope for that too. I’m not forcing you to share my bed only to wake you up with my screams.” He has a glimpse of her scars when she starts to slide below the covers, and he hits his head hard enough that the sound echoes on the walls. “Shit, Klia. Bad choosing of words on my part.”

 

Chuckling softly, she lays her head on the pillows, opening the covers for him. “Don’t worry, and I know what you meant. Besides, you are not forcing me to do anything. Now blow out the candles and come to bed, we need our beauty sleep, as Dorian loves to call it.”

 

Cullen helps Alistair to blow out the candles, leaving the fire on the hearth as the only source of light in the room. The Commander nears the bed, squeezing Klia's knee softly. “Good night, to the both of you. May the Fade will be generous with us tonight.” 

 

She reaches for his hand, returning the gesture and sees him moving to the cot near the wall, laying on it while Alistair takes off the rest of his clothing, sliding below the covers in his underwear and a long linen tunic. His hand search for hers under the pillows, squeezing it as a goodnight. She just interlaces their fingers and lets the Fade call her, enjoying the feeling of having him returning the gesture. 


	18. On the road pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very BIG thanks to my lovely beta [HQuinn ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn) who is taking part of her free time to review my work ^_^
> 
> This chapter is full of feelings and sweet moments >_< I'm a bit stuck on the next chapter because this one extracted so much info and feelings from my mind that I'm not sure how to continue without letting them be happy at last T_T
> 
> Hope you like it. Let me know what you think about it ^_^

The fog of the Fade starts to disappear from her mind, leaving in its wake a lingering feeling of warmth and love. But reality always finds a way to crush her dreams, and she finally awakens to a life where she will never feel his love. Their fingers remain interlaced, and she tries to move her hand away. She just wants to cover her face and cry until the Fade calls her again. She is successful, turning her back to him and hugging her legs against her chest, letting silent tears to wet the pillow. When a hand reaches for her, she can't decide between laughing or crying. The Maker must be finding her situation very amusing. The bed shakes a bit when he moves to close the distance to her. “Klia, what's the matter?” His voice is just a whisper, so near of her ear that it sounded like they were talking aloud.

 

Klia raises her legs, even more, trying to fight back the tears, talking brokenly. “Nothing, Al. Go back to sleep.”

 

The sigh he lets go makes her shiver. He is so close to her neck that the air felt like a caress against her skin. Moving closer, he leans his forehead on her head, “That didn't look like nothing to me. I may be dumb, but I'm not blind.” She just hugs her legs closer, trying to steady her breathing and failing. With a sigh, he closes the distance to her, wrapping his arms around her and covering her back with his chest. “You can hate me tomorrow if it is what you want, but I can’t let you do this alone.” 

 

He turns her to face him, resting her head on his chest while he draws soothing circles on her back. Closing her eyes, Klia tries to steady her mind, fighting to stop the tears that are flowing so freely right now. In any other moment, this position would bring her something that might be called happiness, but now… he pities her, and she despises herself for letting him see her like this. Taking deep breaths, she tries to calm her nerves, hands closing into fists so hard that her nails are piercing her skin. The pain helps her, as always, giving her the energy to fight back the tears. As soon as she recovers the control of her breathing, she pushes him away, moving at arm’s length, and he let her go but not willingly. 

 

After a couple of minutes, she feels strong enough to talk. “I need some air, and I need it alone.” Before he can even try to speak, she silences him with a shake of her head. “Don't take me wrong, I'm grateful for what you did. You were trying to console me, but right now I just need to be alone. Can you do this for me, Al?” When he just stares at her with a frown, she sighs sadly. “Don't make me beg for it…”

 

Alistair moves a hand to massage his temples. “Fine. Do as you wish, but no one has to be alone when one is in pain.”

 

She let her legs fall to the ground, before turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. “Said the one that has spent the last years mourning for the love of his life and his sons, entirely alone in dark and distant places. I'll say to you the same I said to Cullen: I will not take counsel from you on this.” Jumping from the bed, she recovers her trousers, putting them on before picking up the boots and leaving the room. She puts on the shoes as soon as she closes the door behind her and starts to walk as silently as possible to the outside. The front door is barred for the night, but the one in the back is only closed with a hatch. Opening it, she leaves the door open using a bucket and sits on the stairs, leaning her elbows on her knees and resting her forehead on them. Tears start to flow again, and this time she let the sobs flow too. After some time, she feels slightly calmer and starts to take some deep breaths to try to even her heartbeats. When someone put a blanket on her shoulders she shrieks, turning in a hurry to see the culprit. Cullen is kneeling behind her, a worried frown on his face. “Which part of ‘ _I want to be alone’_ is it you don't understand, Cullen?”

 

He moves to sit beside her, close enough but not touching. “I understood every word of it, but I read between the lines. Are you feeling better?”

 

Klia wraps herself with the blanket, silently grateful for the extra heat. “Not really, but I don't think I will break again soon. That's an improvement.”

 

Moving an arm to half hug her, he closes the distance, giving her some of his body heat. “You two really need to talk.”

 

Her voice breaks a bit while talking. “To what end? He will leave as soon as we deal with Clarel. He can stay at Skyhold, and I can leave. And both of us know that is more than possible that I don't survive the final battle. No need to add more pain to our hearts, even if he is feeling something for me.”

 

“Because being miserable alone is a better approach to your supposed final days. I just--” Cullen kisses her head, tightening his arm around her. “I just want some happiness for you. No one on this forsaken world deserves it more than you.” Leaning his head against hers, he whispers softly into her ear. “If only-- I just wish you could love me back.”

 

“I wish it too, but I will not lie to you, not in this.”

 

"And I'm grateful for it." Cullen kisses her temple again, shaking his head while moving away. “I'm thinking about going inside and putting some sense in his ginger head, but I know you will make me regret it in the morning.”

 

A soft smile starts to grow on her face, “You can bet on it, Commander. I will kidnap your coat and ask for an enormous ransom.”

 

He starts to scratch his stubble, smiling softly too. “Uhm, not a bad deal. In fact, it’s starting to sound like a win-win idea. I can order a new one as soon as we reach Skyhold. Josephine will be happy to order one in another colour. She isn't very fond of the coat as it is.”

 

She punches his ribs, using her other hand to wipe the trails of tears on her cheeks. “I will not pay for a new coat if I had the old one in my possession! You will have to change your nick name, a lion without his mane will be hard to explain.”

 

The Commander laughs openly, moving a hand through his unruly hair. “I can let my hair grow and get my own mane, don’t worry about it.”

 

Klia rolls her eyes, the sadness leaving her with each word she exchanges with Cullen. “My oh my, Commander. You will break half of the hearts on Skyhold if you let your hair go long. I already imagine the whispers behind your back. And Orlais! They will love your debauched look.”

 

“Fine, fine! You win! Using the Orlesian card is like cheating, you know how much I hate them. I will let him be, but I don’t want to find you crying alone again. If you need to do it, talk with me, and we will see what we do.”

 

Smiling at him, she pats his hand before starting to stand. “Thank you, Cullen. I hope to be stronger the rest of the journey. I promise to seek your company if I fall again to my sorrow, deal?”

 

Cullen stands beside her, clasping her hand, “Deal. Now, let’s go back before Alistair starts to panic again.” Just before entering the inn, Cullen stops her, “Do you want to sleep in the cot?”

 

She sighs, shaking her head while opening the door and moving aside the bucket. “No, don’t worry. Besides, the effect of the Anchor only affects him in close range. I will not deprive him of a good night of rest.”

 

Cullen is whispering softly, not wanting to wake up any other guest in the Inn. “You are too good for this Maker forsaken world, Klia.”

 

The walk back to their shared room is made in silence, Klia wrapped in the blanket while Cullen follows her. Once they reach the door, she takes a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. Cullen locks the door behind him before moving to his cot. Alistair is pacing in front of the restocked hearth, but he stops his movement as soon as he hears the door opening. Klia walks directly to the bed, taking off the boots in a swift movement, followed by her trousers. Still covered with the blanket, she lays over the bed sheets, turning to face Cullen on the cot. She can hear Alistair closing the distance to the bed, and feels the exact moment when he kneels on the bed. Waiting for him to slip inside the sheets, she didn’t expect to see his shadow passing nearby and returning to the hearth, where he lays the pillow he has taken from the bed and lays down in front of the roaring fire. 

 

Cullen is the first to talk to him. “What in the Maker’s name are you doing, Al?”

 

“Trying to sleep, Rutherford.”

 

With a grunt, Cullen falls back to the bed, covering his eyes with his hand. “Andraste’s tits, you two will be the death of me.” After some seconds massaging his temples, he takes the hand off, looking directly to Klia while speaking. “And can you share with us the reasons to leave a warm bed to sleep on the floor like a mabari?”

 

“No.”

 

Klia growls before starting to untangle herself from the blanket. Cullen sees the Anchor flash, reacting to her distress while she jumps off the bed and walks directly to the hearth. “Alistair Theirin, move your sorry ass to bed right now.”

 

He grasps the pillow, closing his eyes hard. “Don’t wanna. Go back to sleep, Klia. You need your rest and you can't have it with me on the bed.”

 

With an exasperated sigh, Klia sits on the ground, just behind him, and leans her back on his. “As you wish, if you don’t want to go to bed, we will have to sleep here the rest of the night.”

 

He can’t turn to face her without making her fall over him, and he just turns his face, “Shit, Klia, that’s not what I want. Please, go to bed and get some rest.”

 

Following his previous example, she just leans her head on her raised knees and shakes her head. “No. If you want to sleep here, I will do too.”

 

After a couple of minutes, when it is clear that Klia has no intention to change her mind or talking any more, Alistair sighs, turning to let her fall over his chest, before starting to manoeuvre his body to stand up, carrying her to the bed. Her body weight is like nothing in his arms, and he brings her to her side of the bed without any problem. Using a leg to support her body, he uses his left hand to move back the covers and lays her on the bed. She follows every movement with her eyes, but her lips are fixed in a sad frown. When he enters his side of the bed, he gives her his back, taking a deep breath. She feels the pain creeping again on her guts, chest hurting with overwhelming feelings, and instead of ignoring it, she crawls to him and leans a hand on his back. The Anchor flashes, sending some energy against him and making her move the hand away with a mumbled sorry. Laying on her back, she takes a last look at the glowing mark before closing her eyes and calling the Fade to take her.

 

Morning finds them in the same exact position, Klia laying on her back in the middle of the bed and Alistair facing away from her on the farthest side of it. Cullen is touching their legs, trying to wake them. When Klia finally opens an eye to look at him, he pats her leg before moving to face Alistair and starts to poke his ribs until the ginger man growls and slaps his hand away from him, Cullen just giggles. He is already dressed and starts to walk to the door. “I’ll go to wake up the rest and order for breakfast to be prepared. Take your time.”

 

He leaves before either of them can say a word against the idea. Alistair rolls to his back, ending laying side to side with Klia, shoulders touching, turning his face to her while he rubs his eyes and yawns deeply. “Oops, sorry. Good morning, Klia.”

 

Stretching her body lazily, she joins him in the yawning session. “Good morning to you too, Al.”

 

Silence falls again between them until Al sighs and turns to lay on his side, facing her. “Do you want to talk about last night?”

 

She mimics him, closing her eyes for a moment before answering. “Not really. Do you?”

 

His hand finds the end of her braid and starts to play with it. “No. But I want to say I’m sorry for holding you when you didn’t want it, and for being a little idiot at the end.”

 

“Al…” She covers his hand with hers between them. “You can hold me whenever you want, it’s just-- don’t know, I just don’t want to be on the receiving end of your pitiful affection.”

 

“Andraste’s holy knickers! Do you believe I did it because I feel pity for you?”

 

Klia didn’t know how to answer him, and she only shrugs, letting his hand go. “I was crying. You have that heart that is bigger than Denerim. I know your reasons for hold me last night. I’m not angry or offended. It’s kind of cute, really, but I got enough on my plate as it is, I don’t need to add more unwanted feelings.” 

 

Moving faster that seems capable at this hours, he pushes her against his chest, laying back on the bed with her head laying on him. “I held you yesterday because I wanted to, just like now I want to hold you and give you comfort. Not because of pity or any other stupid reason you want to believe, but because I’m your friend, and I like to make you feel better. And our mornings with Dorian taught me that you like to be held, so here I am. Use me whenever you need a big pillow or a bear hug.”

 

Klia has stopped breathing, her heart hammering inside her chest like it wants to pierce a hole in it. _‘Maker’s breath, he can’t be this blind, right?’_ But he just held her there, hand caressing her arm while she just stays there. After a couple of minutes of that, Klia takes a deep breath and moves away. ‘Very funny, Maker, thank you very much.’ “Good to know, Al. Now it will be good if we wake up and start dressing before Cullen returns and kicks our asses out of bed.” 

 

Leaving the bed, she starts to pick up the pieces of her armour and leaves them on the bed, while Alistair stretches lazily under the bedsheets. There is a little folding screen near the wash basin, and she moves there to take off the sleeping tunic and puts on the breast band. The reflection in the mirror reminds her of her wounds, and after cleaning herself with cold water, she leaves the security of the folding screen on her underwear, blushing softly when Alistair turns his back to her while he moves around the room. Taking the pants from the bed, she puts the trousers on, before giggling while Alistair remains giving her his back. “Maker, Al. It is not like you haven’t seen me half naked before.”

 

The cute blushing starts to move to his chest and ears, and she can’t fight the chuckle. Alistair looks at her over his shoulder. “Well, is not the same seeing bits of your body than a full view of it.”

 

Shaking her head, she starts to unknot the bandages, “Aha, if you say so. I already have my pants on. You can turn back. Can you take a look at the cuts and see if I still need to dress the wounds?”

 

Sitting back on the bed, he starts to fumble with his boots, not doing anything with them from what Klia can see, but he remains there, doing and undoing the laces. “Sure, give me a moment to finish with this.” Waiting until she moves to the wash basin again to throw the bandages away, he stands and finishes closing his pants, tightening the laces until it is almost painful. _‘Shit, Lel, why you have to make me doubt myself this way.’_ She returns to the bed, undoing her braid and using her fingers to loosen the knots on it. The fiery hair covers a good part of her back, locks falling over her shoulders and chest while she moves her fingers through it. The pressure in his chest is starting to unnerve him, and he tries to distract himself with some work. “Come here and let me see the wounds.” 

 

Closing the distance, she stops in front of him, giving him her back and moving her hair away from the injured shoulder. He takes a deep breath before raising a hand to touch her skin, only to end up intoxicating himself with the perfume of cinnamon and vanilla from her hair. He let his fingers roam over the scabs, making her move the shoulder to see how the skin reacts. When he has seen enough of her back, he turns her slightly to check the cuts on her arm. Those had reopened, and some dry blood surrounds the scabs. “It seems the ones on your arm will need some dressing. Let me pick up my bag, and I will clean them and put a clean bandage on it.” She sits on the bed, starting to braid her hair over her shoulder while he searches inside his bag for the items he needs. “Here we have it. I’ll need to clean the cuts, do you prefer I use water or alcohol?”

 

“If we have the time, I will prefer to clean it with soap and water, your alcohol stings and it so early in the morning for that.”

 

Alistair chuckles while moving to put the pot with water over the embers of the hearth. Cullen appears just then, closing the door as quickly as possible when he sees Klia in her breast band. “Hello, there. The rest of the team will be waiting for us at the dining room in ten minutes, do you think you will be ready for then?” 

 

Nodding to him, Klia laces the leather cord at the end of the braid, “I think so, Alistair will clean and dress my wounds and we will be ready to leave.”

 

The water has heated enough, and Alistair picks up the pot, moving it to the wash basin, where he pours the water in it before sinking a cloth in it, rubbing the soap bar with it before moving to the bed with the basin and a towel. “I will need some help here, can you hold up the basin, please?” When Klia picks up the steaming bowl of water, resting it over her legs, he puts the towel over his shoulders and starts to clean the scabs softly on her arm and back, taking special care not to rub the ones on her arm, to avoid reopening the cuts again. Once cleaned, he drips a corner of the towel in the clear water, using it to rinse the soap from her skin before drying it with the towel. Cullen steps to help them, taking the washbasin and the towels from their hands and returning them to the corner of the room while Alistair starts to apply the balsam over the wounds. When he finishes with her arm, he takes a last look at her back, touching Klia’s side to make her turn to look at him over her shoulder. “You back is healing well, but seeing that we have to bandage your arm again, do you mind if I put some poultice here too, just to be sure the wound heals perfectly?”

 

“Yeah, go ahead.”

 

Alistair applies the balsam doing a little massage, trying to force the cream to enter the scabs. The result is a shivering Klia enjoying the touch more than planned, when his fingers work in unknotting her muscles, she gasps, making her blush immediately while Cullen tries to stifle his laugh. “My oh my, Inquisitor, do you have a weak point there? Nice to know, very nice to know.” 

 

She blushes even more, but Alistair fingers on her shoulder avoid any movement to punch the Commander. With a final laugh, Cullen moves away from them, picking up his bag before opening the door. “See you in the dining room. Al, take care of her back, we can have her having a cramp over the saddle.”

 

When the door closes, she let the air inside her lungs go, growling low in her throat. “I’m gonna kill him. Slowly and painfully.”

 

Alistair shrugs, but knowing she can’t see him, he just turns her to face him. “I will lend you a hand, but he is right about your back. You can’t ride all day with this knots on your muscles. Can I help you with them?”

 

Lowering her gaze to the floor, she sighs, “Al, you don’t know what are you asking me.”

 

“Of course I do. Now lay down and let me do my magic. I don’t have real magic like Dorian, but I’m good enough with my fingers.”

 

She crawls over the bed, very glad to face away from him after his words. Laying diagonally on it, she puts a pillow under her bell, like Dorian makes her do when he is about to give her a massage. When his fingers start to work on her lower back, she moans against the mattress, using a moment of stillness in his hands to turn over her shoulder, “I’m gonna kill him, and then I’m gonna kill you too because you are enjoying this more than you have any right.”

 

Following his spine with his thumbs, he pulls out another moan from her when he starts to work on the base of her neck. “Why? It’s nice to see you unshackling yourself from your Inquisitor mask.”

 

“Maker’s breath…” She almost stops thinking straight when he starts to untangle the knots on her shoulders. “I’m going to tell Varric about this. He will kill you in my name, and then he will write about your sorry end for posterity.”

 

Klia can feel the bed shaking when Alistair starts to laugh, still pressing his fingers on her back. “Your mouth is saying this, but your body is enjoying it very much, so please, can you turn off your brain for a while and just enjoy?”

 

She mumbles against the mattress, “If I stop thinking, we will never leave this room.”

 

His hands stopped for a moment, but resumes their work after some seconds, trying to ignore the blushing that is moving over their faces and ears. After some minutes of work, he moves his hands away, leaving the bed. “Done. Your back will endure the rest of the journey until you can be reunited with Dorian and his magic touch.”

 

Turning to lay on her back, she takes a moment to catch her breath before sitting on the bed. Alistair is already searching for the bandages, opening the poultice jar again to reapply it in the cuts, just in case. Dressing the wounds while she recovers her normal heartbeat, he pats her shoulder when he finishes, retrieving the rest of his armour and starting to put it on. Klia does the same, fixing the last closings while he fixes his shield on his back. They finish in silence, passing to one another the items they need to put on their bags. When they are ready, Alistair moves to the door, opening it for her to leave the room first.

 

Once in the hallway, Alistair takes the lead, knowing where the dining room is from yesterday. The rest of the team is already waiting there, and Cullen has saved a couple of seats beside him for them. Leaving the bags near the door, they sit at the table, enjoying the shared meal with the team. Klia gives Ashen a wink when she finds him touching Thrisa’s hand discreetly. The Lieutenant leans closer to her, whispering softly in her ear, and when the couple looks at Klia. She raises her mug like in toast for them and gifts them her best smile. The young mage blushes but returns the smile, bowing slightly before turning to face Ashen again. Klia is happy to see the love overtaking the hate between mages and templars. Cullen sees their exchange, raising a brow for a moment until he sees the love birds exchanging a knowing look. Filling his mouth with some sweets, he winks to Klia when she catches him looking at the pair. 

 

The rest of the meal passes quickly. The team talks about how far they will try to arrive today, deciding to try to reach Val Firmin, but knowing their luck, they will call it a day if they reach Montsimmard before sunset. The innkeeper hands them a bundle with provisions for the road, and takes no payment from Cullen, saying that he will talk with Josephine’s envoys to cover their expenses. Not wanting to further delay the departure, Cullen gives his thanks to the innkeeper, leading the group outside, where their horses are already waiting for them. After fixing their bags to them, the team jumps over the saddles and leaves Halamshiral. 

 

Morning traffic makes their pace slower than planned, reaching Lydes an hour late. The sun is almost at its zenith, but they decided to push the horses a bit, at least until they can leave the crossroad behind. A couple of hours later, they see the panel signalling the distance to Verchiel, and seeing that they are half way to there, they decided to stop to take a bite and get some rest. A side road leading to the river gives them the perfect place to stay for a while, letting the horses pace under the shade of the trees while the riders eat and lay down on the grass to take a nap.. 

 

Cullen sits with Klia under a big beech, the twisted branches giving a good shade under it, eating their meal. Alistair remains near the river, using the time to sharpen his sword with slow movements, almost like a relaxing exercise. Klia remains stubbornly silent, making Cullen sigh exaggeratedly to draw her attention. “Are you still mad at me?”

 

She crosses her arms, still looking intently to Alistair back. “Of course I am. You don’t know what kind of torture this has been to me.”

 

Crossing his legs in front of him, he leans against the trunk with a smug smile on his face. “I’m entirely aware of that, Klia. But let me tell you a secret. He is not immune to your charms, and I’m pretty sure he had a reaction too, listening to your reactions under his touch. Maker, I had a reaction too. He has to be a golem not to feel something listening to you.”

 

Klia kicks his leg, hard enough to make him jump, “I hate you a lot right now, Commander.”

 

With a chuckle, he continues nursing his leg, “No, you don’t. But you can’t lie to yourself as much as you like. If you don’t want for him to touch you ever again, I’m more than willing to take his place whenever you want me.” He suggestively moves his brow, accompanying the lopsided grin on his face.

 

Her snort would make Cassandra feel proud of her. “Today is the day to make fun of the Inquisitor, and no one has told me? Well, throw me in a fire and call me Andraste! I’ll prefer to burn from the outside, thank you very much.” She lets her body fall, landing on her side, snorting again. “I don’t need help to fill my dreams with images of what-ifs, Cullen. The Fade has imagination enough to cover all my secret desires.”

 

Grabbing her arm and making her sit back again, he pushes her shoulder, “Oh, for Andraste’s sake. Are you really going to let him go without saying a word about what you feel? Even knowing that you are risking your life in every battle and he will die from the Taint in some years? Shit, Klia. I didn’t step aside to let you thrown your heart to the abyss without trying to mend it.”

 

Covering her face with her hands, she feels her anxiety growing again. “Please. Cullen. Don’t  push me on this. I already talked to him about his heart, and the Hero stills cling to it with tooth and nails. He told me the first night that he didn’t have a heart to give. I will not have him this way, not even if he likes and wants me, I don’t want a hollow version of him. If he can’t love me-- Maker’s breath, I don’t want the leftovers of a dead woman.”

 

Taking her hands away from her face, he nods to her. “Fine, I’ll try. But it is hard for me knowing that you have a lot of people wanting to love you, but the one you want is being oblivious to your affections. I just want for you to find some solace in these dark days.”

 

Smiling lovingly at him, she squeezes his hand before taking hers away. “I know. And don’t worry about me, I have a lot of good friends who fill me in love and affection. I can ask for nothing more.”

 

Alistair joins them then, having finished with the sharpening. He lays in front of them, body under the sun and head shaded from it by the branches of the bench. Using his arms as a pillow, he just stays there, eyes closed and enjoying the warmth. Cullen shakes his head, smiling softly to his friend and leaning back against the tree, closing his eyes too. Klia uses the time to study their profiles, enjoying the similitudes and differences between them. Their colouring marked them as Ferelden, the blonde hair and gold eyes from Cullen contrasting to the ginger hair and dark whisky eyes of Alistair. They love to sport two days stubble and wear scars on his face with the dignity of seasoned warriors. The lopsided smile is always fixed on them when they are thinking in some mischief, and the tic of touching the back of the neck when nervous has to be something local. The older one, Cullen, wears little wrinkles around his eyes as a reminder of all the things he lived, while Alistair, slightly younger, instead of wrinkles, shows his pain and hard life written over his features like an open book. At least the bags under his eyes are shrinking since they started sharing a space to sleep. 

 

Letting her body fall back to the ground with a sigh, she finds Alistair looking at her when she opens her eyes. With a soft smile, he pats the ground beside her, beckoning her to join him. After some moments thinking about doing it or not, Klia moves the short distance, lying upside down beside him, shoulder to shoulder. Pointing to the sky with a hand, Alistair returns the arm under his head. “Take a look at the clouds, Klia. I can spend all day just lying in the shade and watching the changing sky.”

 

Turning to face to the sky between the leaves of the branches, she discovers that she likes what she sees. “You know I love to lose myself in the night sky, but I never find the day one as appealing.”

 

He rubs his shoulder with hers, “That’s because you lacked the perfect company to do it. Only a spoiled cat will enjoy the warmth of the sun more than me. I have a soft spot for spending as much time as possible doing nothing, lying in the grass with a warm breeze and the sun bathing me.”

 

Cullen’s voice reaches them, sounding sleepy. “Hush, you two, some of us are intending to take a nap.”

 

They exchange a look before giggling softly and returning their gaze to the sky. After several minutes, Klia tilts her head and looks at his profile, the soft smile on his face warms her inside. He catches her staring, and instead of making a funny comment, he moves his free hand to push away a stray lock of hair. She sighs, lowering her voice to a soft whisper. “I don’t want to reach Adamant.”

 

He turns to face her, laying on his side, and she does the same. “Me neither. Don’t want to see what my brothers and sisters had been doing there, don’t want to see Duncan’s legacy destroyed like this--”

 

Before he can say the Hero’s name, Klia moves a finger to his lips, silencing him. “I'm a bad leader and a worse Inquisitor, but I just don’t want to because you will leave us once we deal with Erimon.” Seeing his brows raising, she pulls away the finger, “Don’t mind me. I'm not myself these days.” Sitting back, she crawls back to Cullen, sitting beside him. When he opens an eye and looks at her, she shakes her head before leaning against the trunk. Cullen moves a hand to squeeze hers before taking a look to Alistair, who is half seating on the grass with a quizzical grin on his face. Cullen shrugs and keeps their gaze locked on his until Al lays back again and resumes his cloud gazing.

 

Half an hour later, Thrisa nears the group, coughing softly to alert them of her presence. “Commander, your Worship, are you ready to continue with the journey? The horses seem to have rested enough.

 

Cullen takes a quick look over Klia and Alistair, returning his attention to the young mage. “Yes. Give us a few minutes to gather ourselves, and we will join you shortly.” Thrisa bows to them before turning back to the rest, who are already standing and calling for their horses. 

 

Cullen starts to stand too, but Klia is faster than him, taking a step away from the tree. “I need a moment of privacy if you know what I mean. I’ll be back in a moment.” She disappears into the forest behind them, walking in the opposite direction of the river.

 

The Commander stands entirely on his feet, stretching his upper body until the bones of his back cracked. Alistair is sitting on the grass, the sun has moved, and he is totally under the shade of the trees. With a shake of his head, Cullen moves closer to him, helping him to stand and clasping his shoulder. Seeing the worried look on his eyes, Cullen closes the distance, whispering to him. “How are you feeling, Al? And don’t sell me the bullshit you answer everyone when they ask you that question. I want the truth.”

 

“Easy answer? I feel like if somebody has opened my chest and is dancing over the embers of my heart, crumbling them to ashes so hard it hurts.” 

 

Cullen has to refrain himself not to punch his friend. “The pair of you will be the death of me for sure.” Looking over his shoulder to check if she is returning or not, he returns to face Al. “Why? Why are you two enduring this instead of  the possibility to enjoy your last days together?”

 

“I can't stay, and you know it. And I don't need to add a new layer to my pain. Better to dream of something than remember that you had it and lost it, again.”

 

The blonde punches his ribs, hard enough to be felt under the armour. “Maker preserves me. You two are too similar that is sickening. Fine, do as you wish, I will have enough on my plate mourning her when she dies to worry about your decision and its consequences.”

 

Alistair lowers his face, not wanting to look into the Commander’s face. “I repeat those same words every time I see her pain. But I can't Cullen, it will destroy me again, and she will hurt even more when I leave.”

 

His only answer is a grunt before Cullen starts to walk to the horses. Alistair stays where he is, repeating his own words like a chant, maybe if he can convince his mind of it, his heart will follow? Soft steps on the grass distract him. Klia returns from between the trees, trying to shake off some leaves and little branches that got caught in her hair. After some unfruitful attempts, she grunts, unknotting her braid and starting to undo it. Alistair can’t stop himself, staring at her while she stops near the tree to free her hair, using her slim fingers to brush it, taking the gifts of the forest from it. She catches him looking, stopping her work with a raised brow. Alistair smiles to her and points to her hair. “Do you need some help with that?”

 

Shaking her head, she continues with the work until she thinks it’s done. To be sure, she bends her body, letting her hair fall over her head and giving it a good shake with her fingers. A couple of leaves fall from it before she straightens her body again, hair falling over her back and shoulders. She doesn't see Al catching his breath at the sight, instead, she just brushes her hair a bit before using the cord to make a loose ponytail. “Let's move, Alistair. We need to make it at least to Montsimmard today.”

 

Her words break the spell, and he can make his body start moving again, following her when she passes by his side. Cullen has to roll his eyes when the pair join them at the horses. They are stubborn like a pair of war mabaries. With a sigh, he jumps on his saddle, the rest of the team ready to go, waiting for the Inquisitor to join them. 

 

They leave the clearing with the sun already moving to the west, and Klia shakes her head when she sees the distance they still have to do today. Turning to face Cullen, she points to the road signals. “We will have to push the horses if we want to reach Montsimmard.”

 

Cullen nods, looking to the sky. “Yes. At least the road will be less transited at this hour.” Letting his voice raise over the sound of the hooves against the dirt, he talks to the group. “A warm bed and a good supper wait for us in Montsimmard. We need to make a last effort to reach it in time to enjoy them.”

 

Words of agreement and nods are his answer, and soon the group is riding after Shadow's tail, the big stallion marking the pace for the rest. 

 

Hours pass in a blur, the road almost deserted, giving them the chance to push the horses. The sky is starting to darken when they reach the signal that marks they are close to the city. Klia reins Shadow, slowing the pace to a stroll. Turning to look over her shoulder, she sees the group behind her, Alistair and Snowy following some distance behind them. 

 

Cullen makes his horse walk beside hers. “We did it.”

 

Klia nods, mind already working. “Yeah. But I have forgotten about him and his little horse. Get moving to the city. I will change horses with Al. Snowy needs a break.” Cullen takes a look at the tail of the group, seeing the white mare of Alistair’s breathing hard from the effort of maintaining the rhythm. With a nod, he signals the rest of the team to follow him while Klia makes Shadow stop on the side of the road, waiting for him to reach her. 

 

When he makes it, the poor animal is covered in sweat and breathing loudly. Seeing the state of the animal at close range, she pats Shadow’s neck, finding his heart at a reasonable rate and no hard sweat covering his skin. With a sigh, she slips to the front of the saddle, patting the back of it. “Come here, Al. Snowy needs a break, or she will hurt herself. We are close to the city, but is at least another half hour of marching.”

 

She can swear that she hears him swearing to the Maker while he jumps to the ground, giving her the reins before using a free stirrup to climb to the saddle. He leans a hand on her waist when she makes Shadow start moving, Snowy following them. The pace is slow, but the white mare begins to recover her breath slowly. Klia takes a look at the horse behind them before looking to Alistair over her shoulder. He is looking to the landscape with a lost gaze. “Al, we can exchange our horses for the last push of the journey. Tomorrow will be even harder than today, and I'm sure that Snowy will be grateful to carry me instead of you.”

 

His gaze locks with hers for a brief moment, before returning to the landscape. “Ok. But if we make the group travel slowly, we can make the rest of the journey by ourselves.”

 

“Andraste’s tits, Al! Do you think I said it because I believe that we can do it faster without you?” She growls at him before stirring the horses to a quicker pace now that Snowy breaths better. “I said it because I don't want to hurt Snowy. She can keep the pace, but we don't need to push her if we have the means to work the horses better.” With a sigh, she just let her hands fall to her legs, giving the horse the control. “Anyway, do as you want, Al. I can force you to travel with us if you don't want to.”

 

His fingers twitch over her leathers. “That-- That's not what I mean--” He sighs, tightening the hold on her waist. “Shit. I'm making it even worse, aren't I?”

 

Klia stops the horse, leaning against Alistair’s chest and resting her head on his shoulder. “We are a pair of fools, Al. You are not doing anything wrong. If we have to search for a culprit, the Maker will be very highly positioned on my list.” Klia raises a hand and rests in on his cheek for a moment. “Let me ride Snowy tomorrow. You will need her in good shape after Adamant, let's make sure she arrives there as fresh as possible.” She can feel his sigh more than hear it and takes it a signal to continue. Sitting back, she stirs Shadow’s reins and continues the journey, following the tail of the rest of the group, who almost has disappeared on the road. 

 

They maintain the distance with the group, giving Snowy the time to recover her breath. Alistair has remained in silence since their last exchange, but his hands have relaxed their grip, just laying on her hips. When the signal to Montsimmard appears near the road, Klia pats one of his hands, catching his attention. “We are close to the city. Want to return to Snowy?”

 

His fingers grasp his waist harder than before, a sad sigh leaving him. “Not really. But it will do no good to your image to enter the city riding double with a Warden.”

 

Klia’s laugh catches him by surprise, “As if I ever was preoccupied with my image, Al. Besides, I have Josie to fight this kind of battles. And I will never feel ashamed to be related to you or the Grey Wardens, Al. So is your call, we can stop and change horses, or we can continue.”

 

She feels him coming closer to her, his hands leaving her waist to move to the reins, stopping the horse. He remains there, flush against her back with his chin resting on her shoulder. “I don’t want to give Josie more work that she already has. Thanks for the ride.” He returns the reins to her hands before sliding down from the horse. Snowy is still tired but can endure the short distance to the city with his weight on the saddle. The horse neighs softly when he scratches her neck before using a stirrup to push himself up slowly. Taking the reins that Klia offers to him, they stir the horses to a light stroll. 

 

When they are can see the walls of the city, Alistair burst in laughter, startling Klia, who looks at him with a lopsided grin on her face. “Care to share the joke, or do I have to guess it?”

 

Alistair chuckles, shaking his head. “Cullen’s gonna kill me. It looks like I'm doing everything I can to keep you out of his sight. I just imagine him waiting for us at the door with a frown on his face and his arms crossed.”

 

He is still talking when they see a lonely horse with a rider dressed in red. The two of them start to laugh hard, and the closer they come to him, the more they laugh. Seeing his expression when they are near enough, Klia rubs her eyes, wiping away the tears, talking to Al in a breathless tone. “Oh yes, he is going to kill you, and then he will ask Dorian to bring you back just to kill you again.”

 

Cullen is obviously waiting for them at the door, looking clearly pissed with their behaviour. But when they stop in front of him, and he sees the happy grin on Klia's face, he softens his own. Making an exaggerated sigh from which Dorian will have been very proud of him, he points to them. “I'm still mad at you two. No more adventures without me, is that clear?”

 

When the pair of them answer him with a _‘Yes, Daddy’_ followed by a new wave of laughs, he snorts to them and turns his horse to move inside the city. They regain control of their voices just outside the city.

 

Klia takes a moment to catch her breath and return to her usual self. Some messengers and scouts of the Inquisition await them in front of the inn, as usual. She puts on her best smile, taking the time to talk a bit with each of them before retiring for the night. For when she enters the inn, the Lieutenant and Cullen get everything under control. The rooms had been paid for, supper ordered and waiting for them in the dining room. As a surprise to her, Cullen has paid for the biggest room of the inn; the one with a bathtub inside. The news that a hot bath is waiting for her makes her smile even larger. 

 

The innkeeper has readied a side dining room for her party. Big trays of Orlesian and Ferelden dishes fill the tables. They sit in groups, Cullen, Ashen, Klia and Alistair sitting at the largest table. Before they start eating, Klia raises her voice over the chatter of the room. “Thrisa, can you join us? I need some feminine backup here.”

 

The young mage blushes a bit when she hears her words, but excuses herself with the rest of her table and joins them. Klia makes them make space for her at her side, making Ashen sit beside her and Cullen and Alistair on her right side. The pair exchange a look between them blushing deeply. The chatter has returned to the other tables, and as soon as Klia picks up the first piece of food from a tray, the meal begins. When she is halfway through her supper, enjoying the roasted pork greatly, she turns to face Thrisa. “You two came from the Ostwick Circle, right?”

 

The young woman, nods, using a moment to swallow the food in her mouth before answering her. “Yes, your worship. We were there when the uprising began. Our Templars protected us from the riots after the news of Kirkwall reached the city. We were part of the team the First Enchanter brought with him to the Conclave.”

 

Klia has to refrain herself to not start clapping like a child. “Maker's breath. Cass will love it! A forbidden love flourishing in the middle of this chaos!”

 

The pair is blushing again, and Cullen decides to intercede for them. “Inquisitor, you are a little bit blunt with them, don't you think?”

 

With a soft gasp, she covers her mouth with a hand, staining her cheek with the juices of the meat she was eating with her fingers. “Oops! Sorry! Is just that I'm very happy for you. Seeing love growing and even bloom in this dark time… I fight for the people, and you are my favourite people right now. So stop this nonsense of sleeping in separated rooms and eating in different tables. Everyone here knows about your relationship, right? Enjoy the travel, then.” Her frown changes to a sad one for a moment, and she let her gaze move to Alistair for a heartbeat. “Enjoy yourselves while you can, my friends. Love is not an easy thing to find these days.” The two lovebirds are still digesting her words while she returns her attention to her plate, eating the rest of the meat with gusto. When she looks to Cullen, he rolls his eyes, mouthing the word _‘smooth’_ while shaking his head. She sticks out her tongue to him before picking up the goblet of wine and emptying it in a long gulp. Moving her chair back, she stretches her legs under the table while a waitress brings a tray of fruit and pastries for the dessert. 

 

Cullen picks a clean plate and fills it with grapes, sweet cheese, peach and pastries, putting it in her hands. “Here, take these and make a good use of the bathtub, we will want to use it later too, even if ours is a quick one.”

 

With the plate well secured in her arms, she stands. “Thank you, Commander. I'll do just that. See you later.” Raising her voice again, she talks to the rest of the group. “Goodnight, my friends. Have some fun and a good rest.” She leaves the room followed by the farewells of her team.

 

The room was a bigger one, almost as big as her quarters at Skyhold. It has a bed big enough for two or three qunari, and the tub beside the wall is nearly as big, more like a little pool than a tub. The sweet scent of vanilla filled the room, and she moves to check the water after leaving the plate on the bed. It is hot enough, but knowing that she wants to be inside of it for a while, she uses the heat rocks that the staff has left in a big iron pot over the fire. Moving the pot with extra care near the tub, she uses a set of pincers to put a couple of rocks inside the water. The steam rises immediately, strengthening the vanilla flavoured air inside the room. When the water is hot enough to turn her skin a deep pink, she fishes out the rocks, returning them to the pot and over the fire for later. She strips from her armour, leaving it neatly folded in a chair beside the bed. Picking a stool from the vanity, she moves the plate on to it. Remembering that she will be sharing a room, it will be a good idea to have the clean robes at hand. Putting them on the ground beside the stool, she takes off the last of her clothes before moving inside of the water with a contented sigh. She lets her body relax inside the water, the heat warming her aching muscles and washing away the pain. Her hand leaves the water from time to time to pick a piece of fruit, eyes closed like she was in a trance. The water was starting to lose its heat, marking the time to end the bath and wait for the men to come by. She starts to work on her hair, using the soap someone has left there for her. It smelled of cinnamon, but not an overwhelming scent. She washes her unruly hair, taking the time to undo the knots under the water. Using all her willpower, she leaves the water, wrapping her body in a big towel, hair dripping on the ground while she sits on the tub’s edge. When her skin is dry, she moves to her bag, recovering the oil she uses to treat her body, returning to the tub to sit and apply it. 

 

The knock on the door startled her when she is still working on it. Cullen's voice reaches her through the wood of the door. “Can we come inside or do you need more time?”

 

She takes a look at her body, thinking about telling them to come back in five minutes when she remembers Cullen's words about Alistair reacting to her. _'Well, if I have to suffer his closeness and add new fantasies to my repertoire, I can add some of my own to his.’_ Standing, she turns her back to the door before leaning a foot on the tub and continue working with the oil. “Yeah, come in. I'm not ready yet, but I'm decent enough.”

 

She can hear the two sets of boots coming inside the room and stopping almost immediately. It was Cullen who grunts, and Alistair just gasps. Looking to them over her shoulder, she finds Alistair looking everywhere except at her, while Cullen is staring at the wall behind her. “This is not funny, Klia.”

 

Straightening her pose, she puts the foot on the ground with a grunt. “My life is not funny, Cullen. But fine, turn your backs for a moment, and I will put some clothes on.” Washing her hands in the water, she lets the towel fall without waiting to see if they have turned or not, and from the sounds behind her, at least one of them didn’t. Picking up the underwear, she puts on the panties and the tunic. Recovering the towel from the floor, she takes the plate and the oil and moves to the bed, sitting on it with her back to the water. “All yours, I think there is a folding screen leaning against the wall.” 

 

The two men are exchanging a look until Alistair moves to pick up his bag and walks to the bathtub. Cullen sits on the bed beside Klia, stealing a pastry from the plate. When Alistair starts to move behind them, making loud noises while moving the folding screen and later heating the water with the rocks, Cullen leans closer to her, whispering in her ear. “If you want to give him something to think about, I would be very grateful if you give me the chance to not having the same image burned into my mind, Klia.”

 

With a soft grunt, she let her body fall to the bed, laying on her back while he leans on his hands. “I know. Sorry, got caught up in the moment.”

 

He shrugs, touching her leg briefly. “No harm was done. Well, at least not for me, can’t say the same for our ginger friend.”

 

Alistair's voice sounds muffled from behind the screen. “I’m not deaf, you know it, right?”

 

Cullen sits back, winking at her with a mischievous grin on his face. “I’m totally aware that you aren’t deaf, my friend, just a bit blind.” Moving closer to her, he whispers almost inaudibly in her ear. “I will regret it later, but I can give you a hand to make him feel even more-- let’s call it uncomfortable.”

 

Klia just raises a brow but nods at the end, and Cullen forces her to lay on her belly. Picking up the bottle of oil, he uses a hand to raise the back of her tunic until it pools around her neck and arms. Taking a deep breath, he sits on her ass, taking a good share of the oil on her hands before closing the bottle and returning it to the side table. As soon as his hands start to work on her back, she can’t stop the soft moans and breathy gasps that leave her body. Cullen groans from time to time, having to stop his movements once in a while to calm himself. No sound leaves the bathtub, not even the splash of the water against the walls of the tub. 

 

After a few minutes, Klia has had enough, “Please, Cullen, no more.” 

 

Her words finally get a response from behind the folding screen, with the sound of water splashing and even falling on the floor. Cullen lets himself fall beside her in the enormous bed, helping her to cover her back with the tunic. Avoiding touching the bedsheets, he cleans his hands on his tunic, crossing them behind his head while they wait for Alistair to join them. 

 

Soon, Alistair leaves the folding screen, water dripping from his hair to wet the sleeping robes he wears. Moving to his bag to put down the toiletry bag, he picks the salve and some clean bandages, putting them on the bed beside Klia. “Time to check the cuts, Cullen. Wash her back and arm before applying the salve. The oil can play havoc with the poultice.”

 

Cullen lets his feet touch the floor, standing up while stretching his back. “Not happening, I have an appointment with a tub.”

 

Alistair looks at him while he disappears behind the folding screen. With a sigh, Klia sits, recovering the items from the bed and turning her back to him. “Don’t trouble yourself. I can reach my arm myself.” Unlacing the closing of her tunic, she takes out her arm through the neck opening. Her towel is still on the bed, and she uses it to clean the area and her hands before picking up the jar. Before she can open it, Alistair steals it from her hand, kneeling beside her while opening it. She turns to look at him, “You don’t have to do it, Al.”

 

The sound of Cullen entering the water and moving inside of it is their background music while Al applies the poultice to the cuts on her arm. “The cuts are almost healed. The scabs will begin to fall soon.” He uses her towel to wipe his hands before bandaging her arm. When he finishes, he helps her to put the arm back inside the tunic, recovering the rest of the items from the bed and putting them away. 

 

She is still sitting on it when he returns to the bed, and he crawls to sit in front of her, cross legged. Her hair is still wet, and she moves it to one shoulder, starting to work on the knots with her fingers. She finds some ugly ones, the thrashing she made while Cullen massaged her back had destroyed the work of the water. She grunts softly when she finds a hard one, hissing when she pulls it to undo it. Alistair sighs and pushes her hands away, moving until he sits beside her, starting to work in her hair with his fingers. He finds the same knot, but instead of pulling and breaking the hair, he works on it until he untangles the locks. He works in silence, the only sound the one from the fire, the water and their breathing. 

 

By the time they hear Cullen leaving the bath, Alistair has finished with her hair and is working on braiding it for the night. The Commander folds the screen when he leaves the bathtub, a contented grin on his face. He finds the scene on the bed and smiles at them. “I truly needed that. Are you talking to one another again?”

 

Alistair growls to him, tying the end of her braid with the leather cord. “We were enjoying a companionable silence until you came by, Commander.”

 

Cullen laughs while moving to his cot, “You are getting grumpy with the years, my friend.”

 

"Only to the ones who deserve it, Rutherford." Alistair leaves the bed and starts to blow out the candles around the room, restocking the fire before going back to the bed. Klia is still sitting on it, and he helps her to open the sheets without leaving it. Cullen is already laying in his cot when Alistair and Klia rest their heads on the pillows. They face one another, the soft light of the hearth painting their skins in orange and yellow. Her hand rest between them and Alistair slips his below it, interlacing their fingers while mumbling a soft good night. Closing her eyes, Klia follows him to the Fade, hoping for a peaceful one for a change.


End file.
